A Gift from the Stars
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: Arianna Witwicky was a normal girl except for the fact that she had been having vivid dreams about a race of aliens called the Autobots. Her last dream was when their ship was under attack. What happens when the Autobots come to Earth? Bumblebee/OC
1. Prologue

**So, I went to go see Transformers 3...and I had to write a new series. I just had to. It was this compelling urge that I couldnt ignore. I couldnt update anything else until I got this out. **

**I'm so sorry that I started this, but I had to. Bumblebee was calling me. =P**

**Don't forget to look through my profile and choose your favorite character in the list on the bottom of the profile! First person to message me for a specific character gets the story dedicated to them.**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is dedicated to my sister, Ramzie!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Gift from the Stars<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>She knew that there was something more to the universe than humans. There was something out there – out in space, out in the stars. She had this…strange feeling that something was out there, living across the galaxy. Perhaps it was the dreams she had been having since she was a little girl. It had started when she found a strange rock on the ground and it had shocked her senseless. She had woken in the hospital after experiencing a strange dream – a dream where she had met a strange being called Optimus Prime.<p>

Her name was Arianna Witwicky. Actually, her real name was Arianna Fletcher, but when she was ten she was adopted into the Witwicky family. Her mom was really good friends with Judy and she was really close to her son, Sam, so it wasn't anything big.

But then Arianna's mom died in a car accident and she was going to be shipped to an orphanage, but Judy and her husband, Ron, stepped in. Judy said she always wanted a daughter and, well, Arianna became her daughter.

Since she was not biologically related to them, she didn't look like them at all. Sort of. Well, Arianna did have wavy red hair, but that had to do with her mom – she was half Irish. She also had green eyes, courtesy of her dearly departed father. No, he wasn't dead. He left Arianna and her mom and she didn't know where he was. Nobody doid and that was why the court system allowed Judy and Ron to adopt Arianna.

Now, for these dreams.

Well, in real life she couldn't talk. Well, she could, but she only talked to a few people. It was due to the trauma of losing her mother. In these dreams she talked to large mechanical beings. From what she gathered, they were most likely the figments of her imagination, but they seemed so real. There were several of them, and they called themselves the Autobots.

The one that visits the most was…special.

He was her friend.

He was her confidant.

His name…

was Bumblebee.


	2. Dreaming of Anguish

**Thanks to all who read this so quickly! Happy Fourth of July everyone!**

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow 1n2 - Thanks for your support =)**

**kitsune-miko-witch - I know, she'll be surprised for sure. She gets a taste of Optimus in this chapter. **

**AureliaPhoenixAnistasia - Aww, well I'm flattered that you like my stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Dreaming of Anguish**

* * *

><p>A seventeen year old girl lay in her bed, sheets sprawled out around her. A serene, almost happy expression is on her face. It was almost like she was happy to be dreaming. Moonlight streamed through a curtain in her room where several things regarding space resided. There were planet modules, posters of galaxies, guides on space terms, anything one wanted to know about space.<p>

A smile flickered on her face as she turned so that she was on her back. A lock of wavy red hair was spread across her neck, but it did little to wake her.

_The girl was in a shadowy world. It was the same place that the girl always went to when she closed her eyes. Arianna was always drawn here – it was like a sort of limbo between worlds. She waited her for several minutes, but sometimes it could take as long as an hour for her to find someone to talk with. _

_A bright flash of light nearly blinded her and Arianna found herself encased in a familiar metal box. It wasn't just any box, but it was a room that the red headed girl was familiar with – she had been here many times in her dreams. It reminded her of the room in a ship, but it was warm and spacious. She looked down, noting the fact that she was now sitting cross-legged on some sort of table. A giant metal table. _

_A cheerful chirp caught her attention and Arianna smiled widely. Her Bumblebee was there to talk to her again. She stood as he gently wrapped his warm hand around her, walking over to his bed and placing her on his chest as he sat back. The two of them sat in silence for a moment. She liked the sound of his voice, but if they could sit in silence together it meant that they were good friends, indeed._

"_Hello Bee." She said with a smile, looking up into his bright blue optics. If this was just a figment of her imagination…well, it was a damn good one. It had been too weeks since she had last talked to Bumblebee._

"_How have you been?" he asked her. His voice in English sounded like a weird mix of American and British accents, but it was kind of odd. She wondered how he could have heard a British accent before? _

"_I've been fine. I missed you." The red headed teenager said. _

"_And I you, little one." He said with a chuckle and a cheerful chirp. Bumblebee was one of the ones she talked to the most. There were others that she was fond of – The Special Ops Team. Those who made the Special Ops Team were Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and, of course, Bumblebee. They were the ones who actually seemed the loneliest._

_There were others she talked too, of course. She would sometimes talk to Skids and Mudflap, a pair of twins, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, another pair of twins. She talked to Sides more than Sunny because Sides had a better personality. There were the femmes – the female Autobots – and the crazy engineer Wheeljack. There was the funny and charming Mirage, and the sweet and shy Jolt. There were others she talked to, but they were so far away that she only talked to them once or twice. A few of the names she remembered were Hound, Bluestreak, and Perceptor. _

_Arianna didn't know why she had those dreams, but they were her friends. _

"_Now, little one, tell me about this…Trent." Bumblebee's sweet voice chirped through his faceplate. Bumblebee was truly a sweetheart. He was overprotective, too, but Arianna thought this was because she was a fragile organic. He didn't like the sound of Trent. Neither did any of the other Special Opts bots. _

"_He's been bothering me and Sam a lot. He won't leave me alone." The red haired girl sighed. Bumblebee's optics darkened from their original bright blue. It bothered him how someone of the same species can act in such a way to their others. If Arianne had learned anything, it was that they held a special interest in Sam and his great-great-grandfather. _

_She also learned that the Autobots could only see her when they were in stasis – it was kind of like their version of sleeping. She also learned that Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on some sort of holoform projector so that they could project solid human holograms. Apparently they started to work on it when they met Arianna – it was so that they could talk to her without towering over her. She was exited and desperately wanted to know what they looked like as a human. _

"_I don't like what he's doing to you." The young Autobot chirped before shaking his head. There was nothing he could do anyway. _

"_Enough about me." Arianna said, "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if you guys were hurt. You're my friends." Bumblebee's mouth plates lifted into a supposed smile and he started to reply, but suddenly a giant boom sounded and the room started to shudder. Bumblebee sat up and cradled the scared girl in his hands. _

"_Bee, what's going on?" she exclaimed, eyes widening in fear for the Autobot in front of him. The door to his room swished open and the sounds of fighting reached them. The red haired woman was startled – this had never happened before. She had always just talked to the Autobots. Nothing else had ever occurred. _

"_I don't know." he said, shaking his confused head. He pressed her even closer to his warm chest plates. Almost all of the Autobots looked alike. They were mostly made of wires and wore no armor, but their make and formed differed from each other. Their voices were different as well._

"_Bee, listen to me." she said in an almost panicked tone. He looked down at her, concerned whirrs emitting from his throat. "You've gotta wake up and take care of herself." Arianna continued as she pushed herself up in his grip. Tears gathered in her eyes due to the worry she felt for him. _

"_I will." He said but right after he said these words, a deep growl came from the door. The scene shifted and it was suddenly like she was watching a movie instead of being there with Bumblebee. The young bot was caught by surprise, making a whir of clicks as he was shot in the throat. He coughed as Arianna screamed, but the fighting robots paid her no heed. _

"_Bumblebee!" she screamed as she was thrown back, hitting the desk hard. Neither of the two robots responded as they continued to grapple with each other. The young bot's throat was sparking as he continued to fight, wailing in pain as the other robot caught him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Her arm was throbbing, but she didn't care._

"_Bee!" she screamed again, but the scene flashed white and she woke._

"Bee!" she screamed as she jerked forward in her bed. Thundering steps came down the hallway and a curly haired boy – her adoptive brother, Sam Witwicky – thrust her door open.

"Ari – what – are you okay?" he exclaimed, crouching down next to her. They were nearly the same age, but he was so protective of her. They were both seventeen, but he was older by a measly two months.

Arianna looked to the clock and was surprised to see that it was already morning. Sam looked to be a bit disheveled, but she just thought it was due to his sleep activities.

"No, I'm fine…I just had a nightmare."

"About those robots of yours?" Sam questioned. Ron and Judy almost sent her to therapy a few years ago when she told them about her dreams, but when she stopped talking about them they thought she got better. Sam was the only one who didn't think she was making things up. Sure, he was skeptical, but he knew that Arianna wasn't the type to lie to them.

"Yeah…Bumblebee's ship was attacked…" she chocked back a sob. "He was shot in the throat and another robot had him by the throat – he shoved him into the wall." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, genuinely feeling bad for his adoptive sister. They were closer than most adoptive siblings – they really _were_ siblings in their minds.

"Yeah, yeah, but we've got school, don't we? And we have to finish our projects…" the red haired girl sighed. She got up, wincing when she saw the large bruise on her arm. It was weird. Whenever something happened when she was talking to one of her robotic friends, it would always appear on her body.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off as he thought. Suddenly, it all made sense to the red haired girl. Her mouth dropped open and she jerked up from her bed.

"No…Sam, you didn't! You forgot about the project, didn't you?" she accused, pointing a finger to him. Sam just shook his head and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" he said again, "But you'll help me, right?" he sent her the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage and Arianna laughed at him.

"I suppose I have to. You need three A's to give to Ron, right?" Sam nodded at her question. "Then leave me to get dressed! I'll be down in a minute." She laughed.

True to her word she was ready in the next ten minutes. She was dressed in a pair of cut off cargos and a semi loose gray tee shirt. She shrugged on her shoes and tied her wavy hair with a black and yellow ribbon. Her hair was long and she was about to cut it, but Bumblebee told her not to. He said he liked her hair long – it was a little past her butt. Normally she held it up in a braid, but her dream made her a little late to school.

After eating breakfast, the two siblings caught a ride with Ron to school. The school day passed uneventfully until their History class, where their teacher was giving them some time to work on their projects. Arianna was done with hers so she was allowed to sit in the corner and stare out the window, not working on anything in particular while Sam was scribbling something down on his piece of paper.

_**Allspark…**_

"Huh?" Arianna mumbled as she looked up. Had someone said something?

_**We must find the Allspark…**_

She looked around as a deep voice – a voice that sounded eerily like Optimus' voice – echoed through her head.

'_Optimus?'_ She thought in her head, eyes wide as she started to breathe faster.

_**Arianna? **_The voice that sounded eerily like Optimus' voice echoed through her head again.

'_Holy cheese and potatoes, Optimus. What the – I don't understand. How in the Hell can I be talking to you?' _

Ariana's heart was pounding and her leg started to shake. It was a sign that she was becoming even more nervous.

_**Calm down, little one. **_Optimus tried to calm her down, but even Arianna could tell that the great leader was surprised as well. _**I don't know how this is possible, but calm down. Are you asleep?**_

'_No! I'm sitting in my History class!' _

_**Just calm down, Arianna. It wouldn't bode well for you to cause yourself harm because of this. **_

'_You're right…'_ Arianna said as she drew in a deep breath. _'What were you talking about? What's the Allspark?'_ the red haired girl questioned as she tried to calm herself.

_**You heard me mention the Allspark? **_Optimus ask, voice carrying his surprise.

'_Yeah, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' _Arianna said, trying to quell her curiosity now that she had calmed down a bit. She was still freaked out, but she was going to make the best of it. But, before she could comment on anything else, Optimus began to talk again.

_**Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it had the power to create worlds…and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power…some wanted it for good…others for evil. And so began the war – a war that consumed our planet by death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and to rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost…message of a new development drew us to an unknown planet called…Earth. **_

As he was talking, Arianna's breath drew quicker. This…was unbelievable. But, as Optimus began to speak again, the bell rang, drowning out what he had to say.

_**But…we are already too late. **_


	3. The Attack in Qatar

**Well, this chapter is mainly a filler, but I did want to introduce Lennox and his team before the whole Mission City thing. **

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow 1n2 - Hope you had a happy 4th, too =D**

**Mic Mov - Yes, I know...the third movie was pretty Epic and I won't spoil anything because by the time I get to that part of this epic adventure...the movie should be out for a long time lol**

**LEXA14 - I'm glad you like it =P**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Thanks for the review!**

**Axel - Haha, well now that I've updated this, I'm going to go down the line of my stories in alphabetical order. **

**Mistress Bumblebee - Glad you like the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Attack in Qatar**

* * *

><p>The Autobots were, indeed, already too late, but none of the humans knew what was in store for them.<p>

Halfway around the world, right when Arianna and Sam were travelling home from their surprising day at school, a military transport plane was heading back to base. It was carrying several soldiers inside it.

"Oh God…five months of this and I can't wait to get a taste of home." The Hispanic one, named Jorge Figueroa – Fig for short – said from his seat inside the transport plane. "A plate of Momma's alligators…" and then he said something in a language that none of the others could understand.

"Man, you've been talkin' about barbecued gators and crickets for the past two weeks. I'm never goin' to your momma's house, Fig, I promise." An African American man, Robert Epps – known as Epps – responded to his comment.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby – the gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig replied.

"I understand," Epps replied. The two squabbled a bit before the darker skinned man told Fig to speak in English.

"English. I mean how many times – we don't speak Spanish." Their Captain, a good looking Caucasian man named William Lennox, said. He tried to settle the dispute but Fig halfheartedly glared at him.

"Why you gotta ruin it for me, man?" Fig questioned, "That's my heritage!" and then Fig spouted off more Spanish. Suddenly, Lennox interrupted and sighed.

"Go with the Spanish. Whatever." He then sat back to listen to what the man across from him, First Sergeant Donnelly had to say.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" he asked while chewing his gum, "The Sox at Fenway…a cold hotdog and a flat beer." He continued while looking off into the distance. It wasn't hard to see that they missed their homes.

"A perfect day." Fig sighed with a smile. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"

"Ah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." he said in a wistful tone. Everyone came back with comments about how adorable his daughter was.

"Shut up!" Lennox said in a playful voice. Soon after that the military plane landed. Everybody disembarked and made their way towards the recreation areas and tents. The heat was almost unbearable, but there were a few water spickets. The soldiers had kiddie pools set up and filled them with water. Even though the water was warm, it cooled off the soldiers just by being there.

"Any of yall grow some balls, come see me on the court, man." A soldier yelled as a truck came to a stop in front of the small watering area. A man threw his bag out of the truck and it landed in a pile that held other bags. Military helicopters flew overhead while two men were playing basketball.

"Watch this crossover, babe. Like Jordan in his prime pushin' through the front line!" one of the two men playing basketball exclaimed. A large man pushed a few others away from the large pipe they used for showering.

"Step aside, ladies!" he said as the other men complained. A small boy was carrying a small pack as he ran towards the Captain. Lennox looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" he questioned as he went back to write in the little book in his hand. It was most likely a journal of some sort.

"Water?" the boy questioned with a smile. Lennox looked up in surprise, but it quickly turned into another smile as he took the water bag from the boy.

"Ah, thank you." He replied. The boy backed up as Lennox stood. "Are you gonna help with the gear?" he asked.

Unknown to them, a military chopper was heading in their direction. It was caught by the base's radar and one of the officers on the monitor called out for his commanding officer.

"Colonel Sharp? We've got an inbound unidentified infiltrator ten miles out." He relayed as the man sitting next to him leaned over to look at his screen. The man's commanding officer, Colonel Sharp, leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen as well. He took the microphone and contacted the chopper.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US Military airspace. Walk ident and proceed east out of the area." The Colonel demanded as he watched the tiny blip on the radar. The chopper ignored the orders so the Colonel decided to take it to the next level.

"Raptors one and two, snap to heading two five zero to intercept. Bogies in the wheat ten miles out. Not squawking." And immediately two raptors were sent to the sky.

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT Air base. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." The colonel relayed through his microphone.

"Copy that bogie." One of the raptor pilots said as he scanned the tail of the chopper, "Tail: forty-five hundred X ray."

"Sir." One of the younger soldiers said as he held up a few pieces of paper, "Says here forty-five hundred X was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan." The soldiers said as he handed his commanding officer the sheets of paper.

"There's gotta be a mistake. Check again and then recheck." The Colonel said, looking up from the papers.

"I did, Sir." The young soldier said with a stoic face, "A friend of mine was on that chopper."

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT Air base." One of the raptor pilots relayed to the chopper.

"Radar, where's the inbound?" the Colonel questioned.

"Five miles out, Sir." One of the soldiers replied.

Across the base, Lennox entered one of the tents that had a laptop set up with a webcam.

"Is my wife on?" he asked, taking off his hat as he entered the tent.

"Yes, Sir." One of the lower ranking officers replied. He wiggled the mouse for a few seconds before grinning widely.

"Ahaha, my ladies!" he said, sweeping his arms out. His wife was sitting with their daughter in her lap. "Oh my goodness, she's gotten so big, look at those cheeks, I just wanna chew on them!" Lennox said in one breath. They were silent for a few seconds before Lennox spoke again. "Babe, we made a good lookin' kid. I know people say that all the time…but wow, we made one good lookin' kid. Nice work."

His wife smiled even wider.

"She has your laugh." The blonde woman said, eyes twinkling as Lennox's face grew even more excited.

"She laughed?" he grinned widely at his infant daughter.

"Her first one, yeah." His wife replied as a few strands of blonde hair fell in her face.

"You lau…are you sure she didn't just fart?" Will questioned absolutely serious. Unfortunately, the comment upset his daughter because she started to cry.

"No, she's a lady." His wife said with a mock glare, "She doesn't know you yet, but she will."

As the two were talking, the unidentified chopper was heading to the landing bay. The people on watch scanned its tail for its identification.

"Forty five hundred X…something's not right." The Colonel said with a frown. The chopper landed and everyone was on alert.

"Bogie's on the deck." Came the announcement. Inside the compound, the computers were starting to fritz. One of the officers started to freak out because of the way his computer was acting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed." The computer's screen was blitzing in and out. "It's coming from the chopper." The officer lifted the phone beside him to alert his superior officer, but the lights flashed out. The energy in the base was fizzing out, including the power to the laptop that Lennox was using to communicate with his wife.

"Will?" she questioned.

"Sarah…" he lightly slapped the laptop, "Sarah, if you can hear me I love you and I'll be home soon." he said before his face completely froze on her laptop. He sighed, dropping his head and exiting the tent. Several units of soldiers were in full gear, running towards the unidentified chopper. They shouted orders to one another and mobilized into their designated areas, the front line kneeling down and readying their weapons.

The Colonel told the pilot of the unidentified chopper to power down, but the image of the pilot fizzed in and out of reality.

"Power down, now." The Colonel commanded in a strong voice. The pilot fizzed again before he received the Colonel's last order. "Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

The pilot completely fizzed out, leaving nobody in the cockpit of the chopper. The main rotors lifted and parted, lying flat against the top of the chopper.

"Hold your fire!" one of the soldiers warned and all of the soldiers kept their positions. A weird sound echoed through the base before sections of the chopper literally lifted from it and folded back. The soldiers wasted no time in littering the changing machine with bullets. The sound of chaos – bullets, scraping metal, shouts, and odd clicks and whirrs – echoed across the base as the battle ensued.

"My God…" Colonel Sharp whispered to himself as the figure finished Transforming into a bipedal robotic organism. Their weaponry was no match for the plasma cannon the giant robotic figure wielded. He easily destroyed whole sections of soldiers at once. Once he became annoyed by their futile attempt at destroying it, he let out a pulse wave. The pulse wave let out a shockwave so fierce that it destroyed glass, concrete, wood, metal – anything in its path.

Lennox ducked his head in confusion. Chaos surrounded him and he only recognized the fact that Epps was running in his direction.

"We're under attack!" the darker skinned man shouted as he ran towards Lennox. The bipedal robotic form shot at anything in its path, destroying everything, but it seemed to be looking for something in particular. Cars and trucks rolled away from the blasts from his cannon and the soldiers actually started to run away from his hulking frame.

The giant figure easily ripped off the roof of one of the buildings, reaching his three fingered hand into the building to grasp onto a power generator. Wires connected to his hand and the strange whirring noise echoed through the building. Colonel Sharp ran down the stairs and pointed towards one of the officers still inside the building.

"Go! Move!" he exclaimed and then stopped short, in awe of the hulking figure. Then, he noticed that several files were flashing through the computer. "It's going after the files!" he exclaimed. "Cut the hard lines!"

One of the officers rushed to do the Colonel's bidding, but was met with a grave outcome.

"I need a key! It's locked!" he cried out as he tried to flip the switch. The Colonel came up with a solution quickly enough. He grabbed a nearby axe and started to chop through the lines himself while soldiers were still fleeing the giant robotic figure. Lennox led the familiar little boy through the explosions and flying sand to safety. The soldiers knelt under tanks, but that proved futile as the figure tossed them aside like they were made of Styrofoam. Fig fell down next to Lennox and Epps was on his way, but he slid at the last moment on some sand.

The figure's foot came down next to Epps' body – he rolled away just in time to avoid being crushed by the figure's other foot. He screamed and looked at the figure through some high tech binoculars – ones that took energy readings. The robotic figure looked down at Epps through his red optics and realized that the African American man had a piece of equipment that could take his picture. A gun formed on his chest plates and Epps scrambled out of there like a bat outta hell.

Fig shot a flare at the figure's eyes, giving Epps enough time to escape, but the large figure ejected a smaller figure from his back. The smaller figure, a robotic scorpion, dug deep into the sand, following the soldiers who had no earthly idea what the hell just happened to them while the robotic figure just continued to destroy the rest of the base.


	4. The Grade

**Here's chapter three! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Look in my profile and at the long list of characters at the bottom. Pick one and be the first to message me with a particular character and said story for particular character will be dedicated to you!**

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow 1n2 - Aww, that's sad. What kind of dog is it? I have a kitty and she got scared by the fireworks, too. In our little community place, they set off fireworks right behind the retention pond and stuff.**

**warriorkat21 - Haha! Your slag shall not be bothered XD I will make a point to continue this because I'm planning on having this go through all three movies. **

**Tibli - Haha that makes me feel powerful. You squeaked, like out loud? That's just a funny image in my head. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mic Mov - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I wanted to introduce Lennox and the others and thought it would be a good break from the storyline if I added what was going on in other parts of the world as well. =D I have some sad things lined up for Bee and Arianna. I actually had a dream of this story last night lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Grade**

* * *

><p><em>Arianna's breath was caught in her throat. The destruction around her was great, but the ship seemed to be in one piece.<em>

"_Arianna." A slightly familiar voice caught her attention as she turned to where the voice was coming from. She recognized the shape and form of the mech bending down to look at her, but his name was just on the tip of her tongue._

"_Jolt?" she questioned and smiled when the bot nodded. His facial places stretching to allow him to smile the best he could._

"_What happened, Jolt? Where are the others?" she questioned as she looked at the destruction on the ship. Judy had caught her talking to Sam about her last dream and had, once again, explained that the robots were just a figment of her imagination, but then she had brightened and told Arianna that she should write a book about her dreams. Perhaps they were just mere figments of her imagination, but she felt something when she was talking to them. She felt like she belonged._

_Maybe it was a good thing she had met with Jolt. She had found this strange mark that appeared on her skin the other day._

"_The ship was damaged and was not able to travel very far. We are now stationed on a planet in your solar system called 'Mars.'" He said before making a few whirs and clicks. She had found out a while ago, after asking Ratchet about it, that the whirs and clicks were their native language – the language of Cybertron. "The Special Ops team has been sent ahead, but Bumblebee should arrive on Earth before the others." That shocked Arianna so much that she remembered his injury from her other dream._

"_Bee! What happened to him? Is he alright to travel?"_

"_I am unsure. The Special Ops team left right after the attack." Jolt said, narrowing his optics as he scanned her body. "I am sensing a flux in your energy signature. Has something happened to you?" he softly questioned. Jolt was one of the shyer Autobots._

"_Um…well, there's this mark that appeared on my shoulder." She said in a confused voice. She shrugged off the shirt she was wearing – she had a tank top on underneath it – and showed him the mark on her shoulder. Jolt vented hard – it resembled a gasp of some sort. "What? What is it?"_

"_You have…the mark of the Allspark on your shoulder." He breathed very softly, "It is a rune that symbolizes the Allspark's power of communication. Perhaps that is why you 'dream' of us…as you say. If you have come in contact with the Allspark, its radiation must have granted you some of its power. I must confess, however, that I am surprised you haven't died from the radiation." He said. I just shrugged my shoulders, remembering the small piece of rock that shocked me when I was little._

"_I found this small rock when I was little and it shocked me. It was more like a shard, really. Do you think that might have been part of the Allspark?" the red hared girl questioned, tilting her head to the side. _

"_I am unsure. I would have to see it to confirm it. Ratchet would have been able to tell you more…he is pretty old, even by Autobot standards." Arianna chuckled – Jolt had just made a joke! The girl sobered quickly enough – she felt like she was waking up._

"_I'm waking up, Jolt. It was nice to talk to you." She said with a smile._

"_As it was to talk to you, little one." Jolt said, lifting his facial plates once again in a smile. Suddenly, the world flashed white…and Arianna awoke._

The red haired girl sighed as she thought about her dream. She lied awake in her bed for a few minutes before forcing herself to get up. Those dreams are just so real and the mark on her shoulder had just appeared so suddenly…but if it was a mark of the Allspark, like Jolt said, why did it just appear now? Had it just taken time for the radiation to set in?

She had no time to think about that now. She and Sam had their projects due today.

Their history class was an odd one – it was also Arainna's least favorite class. Why? Because the one person she hated more than anything was in it. Trent. Even though he had a girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, he still insisted on hitting on her. It was just…disgusting.

"Okay, Arianna Witwicky. You're up." the teacher said, pointing to her. She gulped, obviously nervous. She was the only person left before Sam, but that didn't mean she wanted to go before him.

"Alright…My name is Arianna, but I was adopted into the Witwicky family. My real last name is Fletcher…and I traced my family back to old England. There are several people on my family tree that are interesting, but the one that is the most interesting is just named Robin. He lived in a place called Locksley…and was called Robin of Locksley. He was poor, but he worked closely with King John in the Crusades. Some referred to him as 'Robin Hood.'" She said as some of the people in her class gasped.

"I mean, there are several rumors that he and Robin Hood are one and the same, but they're only rumors. Robin Hood is a myth, but the man he was based on was real." She said, pulling out a few of her mother's things. One was a broach handed down through her family and the other was an old document tracing her family's name. "It is unclear if it was forged or not, but back then…nobody was really sure who anybody was. He could have been made up for all I know, but at least I have the document to prove that he was real in the village's eye."

Her entire presentation took a whole fifteen minutes. They had been presenting the entire week so her presentation was about average. Sam was up next as their teacher marked down her grade.

"A." he simply said as he nodded towards Arianna. He wasn't really grading for content – he made them write down sources that he could check so he knew that they actually worked for it.

"Okay…Mr. Witwicky, you're up." Sam cringed as he stood and went to the front of the class with his backpack.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He said as he dumped out his backpack. Mikaela smirked and leaned over to Trent, who whispered for her to watch. He drew back a rubber band and flicked it at Sam right when he started to begin his presentation.

"For my family genealogy pr…" he trailed off as the rubber band hit him in the neck. It stung, but he didn't say anything.

"Who did…who did that?" their teacher shot up, glaring around the room. That meant that the teacher was paying no attention to the class whatsoever. "People! Responsibility." He said, shaking his finger before he sank back into his chair.

"Um…" Sam stuttered, fiddling with his hands as he turned back to the class. "For my family genealogy report…I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Ah, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle." He said as he opened up a map of the Arctic Circle. "It was a big deal. In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right?" he questioned as he looked to the bored faces of his classmates over his map.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments of the nineteenth century seamen." He said, getting laughter and giggles from his perverted classmates. Arianna pursed her lips and glared at her classmates, but it did little to get them to calm down. They were still laughing when the teacher held up his 'quiet' sign.

"This here's the quadrant." Her adoptive brother explained as he held up the piece of equipment. "You can get it for eighty bucks. It's all for sale by the way." Arianna didn't really approve of Sam selling his ancestor's stuff, but it couldn't be helped, "Like the, uh, sextant." That provoked another series of giggles and laughter and yet another glare to the other students from Arianna. Their teacher lifted his 'quiet' sign once again, but it didn't do anything but make the students laugh harder.

"You can pay fifty dollars for this. It's a bargain." He said, shuffling through all of the items he brought for the presentation. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." He held them up and Arianna gasped. The glasses flashed in her mind and the mark on her shoulder grew hot. It was almost unbearable.

_**Arianna?**_ Optimus questioned in her mind. This was the second time he had been able to speak with her, but this time he was concerned. It was like he knew that she was in pain.

_**Arianna, what's going on?**_ Optimus demanded in a slightly louder voice.

'_I…don't know.' _she said, '_The mark on my shoulder…hurts. It started to hurt when Sam held up his grandfather's glasses._' She said with a wince.

_**Mark? What mark? **_Optimus demanded again. He hadn't known of any mark on her. _**And what about those glasses triggered it?**_ But she didn't answer him. The mark on her shoulder grew even hotter and she had to struggle not to cry out from the pain.

"I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen man cool things." Sam said as he held the glasses up to the light. It was then that she saw the strange markings on them. They were the same marks that were on some of the surfaces of the Autobot ship.

'_His glasses have Cybertronian characters…'_ she breathed, not intending for Optimus to hear her, but she heard him gasp in her mind.

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Mr. Witwicky?" their teacher questioned. "This isn't show and sell. This is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Sam gulped and shot a look at Arianna, eyebrows quickly furrowing when he realized that she was in pain. Sam had always been protective of the red haired girl and, even though others around her might not notice it, he could tell when something was wrong with her.

"I know, I'm sorry." The brunette teenager said in an absentminded tone, "It's all going towards my car fun – the fund I'm sharing with Arianna so if you don't want to give me money, do it for her." He said in a light tone, "You can tell your folks, it's on e-bay…paypal, cold hard cash works, too, a-and the compass makes a good gift for Columbus Day!" Sam exclaimed as he tried to reel in some potential buyers.

"Sam." The teacher said and the brunette teenager apologized.

"Unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy." Sam held up some newspapers with some weird symbols on it – the same symbols on the glasses. Arianna's mark flared up again, even hotter this time, and she heard multiple voices in her head.

_**Optimus, what's wrong with Ari?**_ That was Ironhide. He sounded worried for such a big and strong mech.

_**Yeah, what's up with de lil lady?**_ And that was Jazz.

_**If I were there, I could scan her and get to the bottom of the problem.**_ There was Ratchet.

But no Bumblebee. But, she did hear some whirring and clicking.

'_I can hear you guys, you know.' _Arianna said with a sigh and a wince.

_**Arianna…I still don't know how this is possible. You are speaking to us when we are communicating with our internal systems. **_Optimus spoke with deep worry and curiosity lacing his voice.

_**This…is most curious. **_Ratchet said, a deep curiosity coating his voice as well. A few sad clicks and whirrs echoed through the connection, but she could almost feel the worry echoing through the link.

'_Yeah, but the link makes my mark burn and it hurts a lot!' _Arianna almost squeaked when the heat spiked once again. Class was almost over and she would be away from the markings.

_**If it hurts yeh, lil lady, then we don't want yeh t' do it. Try t' ignore us. **_Jazz said, obviously worried as well. Arianna's lips twitched upward into a smile. Leave it to them to worry about someone not of their species. They haven't even met face to face…and she didn't know if they were real or not, but she would see in time. If what Jolt said was true (depending on whether or not he was real as well) then they were coming to Earth soon.

'_I can't just ignore you guys. You're my friends…' _she trailed off when Sam started to speak again.

"He ended up going to a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols…and babbling on about some giant iceman. He thought he discovered…" but he was interrupted when the bell ring. Sam put away everything and as suddenly as that, the pain disappeared…but so did the voices of her friends.

Was she going insane?

"There might be a pop quiz tomorrow, there might not! Sleep in fear tonight!"

"Fifty, forty, thirty!" Sam said as he held up the case with the glasses.

"Sam." Their teacher said in a frustrated voice. Arianna stood with a sigh, brushing back her short wavy hair and pinched the bridge of her nose. If Sam managed to get an A from that, they would get a car…but that meant that they would have to go car shopping and she had a headache starting to form.

"So, pretty good, right?" Sam questioned with a grin on his face. The teacher, however, didn't think so.

"Uh…I'd say a solid B minus." He said, shooting down their dreams of getting a new car.

"Oh no…" she whispered, sad.

"A B minus?" Sam said in disbelief.

"You were _hocking _your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." Their teacher said.

"Kids enjoy – look, can you do me a favor?" Sam questioned, having the teacher look out the window to Ron's car. "Yeah, well let me tell you about a dream. A boy and a girl's dream. And a man's promise to those kids. He looked us in the eye and said 'bring me three As each and two thousand dollars' okay? Well, I got the two thousand dollars. I got the two As and Arianna, as smart as she is, already has three As…your B minus?" Sam said as he stared at their teacher, "Poof, dream gone." He said.

"Sir…just ask yourself…" he thought for a moment, but Arianna came to his rescue.

"Sir…what would Jesus do?" she questioned.


	5. The Car

**So...I might have forgotten a disclaimer...lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

**There =D**

**Thanks to:**

**krisprincess11 - Aww, I'm glad that I make you that happy. Don't worry - I'll do seperate stories for the twins, but they'll be with each other for them. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - You know...I might have the inspiration to do more than one Optimus story =P so I'll do one just for you. **

**ShatteredKunai - Thanks for your review!**

**Shadow 1n2 - She's an American shorthair tortoise shell kitty. Her fur looks like she's got paintbrush strokes - she's so pretty! Her name is Tuffy (I named her when I was like 9)**

**fruityloops156 - Here's your quick update!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Thanks for your review!**

**Snow246 - Thanks for the compliment. **

**iMercy - Thanks for sticking up for me. I also thank you for your review!**

**kaaayyytteee - Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Car**

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Sam shouted at both he and Arianna rushed out to Ron's green car. The older man sat straighter as he saw both of his children coming. Although Arianna was adopted, the older Witwicky loved her like she was his biological daughter.<p>

Arianna laughed and slipped into the backseat, leaving room for Sam's backpack. The brunette teenager hopped into the front seat with his father.

"So?" Ron asked expectantly.

"I got an A." Arianna said quietly as she looked to the side. The car was a convertible so she was able to feel the fresh air. The mark on her shoulder was still throbbing a little bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain she had been feeling before, during class.

"Good for you, Ari." Ron said with a smile. "And you?" he asked turning to his son.

"A minus – but it's an A, though!" Sam exclaimed with a grin. His father looked at him with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see." He said as he tried to look at his son's paper. Arianna mostly made good grades, but Sam sometimes fibbed a little bit. Ron looked at the paper his son handed to him and nodded.

"It's an A."

"So we're good?" Sam asked excitedly as his adoptive sister buckled her seatbelt. She winced as her headache started to get worse, but she could tell that they were going to go shopping for a car right this moment. Ron had a no-nonsense attitude and liked to keep up his side of any deal.

"You're good." He said, starting the car and driving off. Soon, they were driving up in front of a car dealership.

"Ron…" she started, but quickly became silent as she realized that he was going to play a trick on Sam. There was no way he was going to get them a car as nice as this for their first car.

"Yup. I got a little surprise for ya." The older Witwicky said with a grin. Arianna giggled in the backseat, flipping her short wavy red hair out of her face.

"What kinda surprise?" the brunette teenager asked as they turned into the Porsche dealership.

"Yeah, a little surprise." The older Witwicky said again as his son's eyes grew wide.

"No." Sam said with a grin, "No, no, no, no, _no!_ Dad! You've gotta be kidding me!" the brunette teenager exclaimed in excitement.

"Maybe…" the red headed girl sang as Ron started to snicker.

"Yeah, I am." Ron told his son and Sam's face fell, "You're not getting a Porsche." The older man laughed at the total devastation on his son's face. Sam's face was straight and his lips were pressed together. He glared at his father because he knew his sister wouldn't really do that to him.

"You think that's funny?" he hissed at his father. A Porsche was his dream car and it was utterly cruel to tease him like this.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron said with a laugh. Arianna began to chuckle as well. Her headache was dulling down and she sighed, now looking forward to picking out a car with her brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam questioned, still in a sour mood.

"Calm down, Sam. We're about to get a car so we can't complain." She said, poking her brother in the back. He sagged down in the car.

"I guess you're right…but I'm still mad." He growled, still glaring at his father.

"What, you really think I'd get you a Porsche?" Ron laughed, still amused by his joke. "For your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this thing." Arianna burst out laughing. Her brother was just so funny at times. But, she had a feeling that something was going to happen when they got to the dealership. She saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye, but thought nothing of it. It was probably a car or something.

But, then, as soon as she disregarded the thought, the symbol on her shoulder flared to life.

_**Bumblebee should be on Earth by now. Hopefully he can find the boy and Arianna. Then he can watch over them and complete his mission. **_The voice belonged to Optimus, but before she could question him, the burning in her shoulder dulled down to a small throb. She shook her head – Bumblebee was on Earth? How was he going to be able to hide? Although she had known the bots for many years, she never really was able to ask about certain things since she spoke to a different bot each time she dreamed. She never dreamed about one bot in any consecutive dream.

"It was just a reckless joke!" Ron continued to laugh, but this time he was laughing at the brunette teenager's expression more than his reaction. His son was priceless at times.

"It was not a fun joke." The boy continued to argue, forgetting about his agreement to let the joke go.

They pulled up to a dealership where an African American man was yelling at someone else. Arianna jumped out of the car as quickly as she could, eager to get started on her search, but she heard the African American man yell at someone named 'Manny.'

"Manny!" he yelled, looking around with shifty eyes.

"What?" the one named Manny yelled.

"Get your damn cousin out of that clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scarin' white folk." The man yelled while another man – one in a clown suit and was holding a sign saying 'Best Wheel Deals' – started to complain.

"I'm hot, makeup's melting, and it hurts my eyes."

"Here?" she faintly heard Sam questioned his father. "No, no, no you said half a car…not half a piece of crap, Dad!" he exclaimed. Arianna walked further away but smiled as she just barely heard his reply.

"When I was your age, I was happy to have four wheels and an engine." Ron said as the African American man made his way to his prospective customers. They walked closer to where Arianna was standing, but she ignored them and made her way to the maze of cars were standing. A revving engine caught her attention and she whirled around, met by a beautiful Chevrolet Camaro. It was old, looking to be somewhere between the 70s and 80s model – Arianna wasn't completely sure, but it was spectacular.

The red haired girl felt a pull towards the car, but she wasn't sure why. She walked towards the car, eyes wide, and reached out a shaking hand to its dirty and faded paint.

"You're the one I want." She murmured to herself, jumping back when she felt the car _lean_ into her hand. She shook it off, determined to play it off as a trick of the mind. She had a headache so she thought the pain in her head made her see and feel things.

Arianna trailed a finger down the hood of the car, sighing sympathetically when she saw the dust come off her finger. The red haired girl glanced around and, when she noticed Ron and Sam still talking with the dealership person/owner, decided to slip into the car and find out what it felt like on the inside. She thought the door would have been locked, but Arianna smiled when the door easily opened in her hand.

"_**Hello…little…princess…**__" _the radio suddenly flared to life before she even sat in the car. Arianna jumped back and looked around, stunned. Perhaps it was just the old radio? But…that didn't explain why it used the term that Bumblebee had for her. All of the Autobots called her a variation of 'little one.' Jazz called her 'little lady' while Optimus and Ironhide called her 'little one.' Ratchet called her 'little miss' and Bee used to call her 'little princess.'

Arianna shook her head. Bumblebee was not here now. She hadn't talked to him since the dream where the ship was attacked. She was worried about him, yes, but she didn't know if he even existed. If so, they were more concerned about Sam than anything else. They wanted to know all about him.

Arianna finally got the courage to slide into the Camaro. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The leather interior was well worn, but that just made it homier than normal. She ran a hand over the leather and froze as the car shuddered a bit. It was weird, but she just shrugged it off as her headache making her feel things again. Sometimes her migraines would do that, but she didn't get them often. Arianna looked all around the car, inspecting it for damages she and Sam would have to get fixed, but she didn't find any. The car was worn and dirty, but it was nothing she couldn't fix with a bit of cleaning solution.

"My, aren't you a beauty." She murmured to herself as she dragged her hand across the dashboard.

"_**Thank you…very much.**_" Elvis' voice came through the radio. She giggled, just thinking that the radio was receiving some signals even though the car was off. Some radios were known to pick up signals if they were very strong despite the fact that they weren't on. She looked up and noticed the small bee hanging from the mirror. For some reason it made her think of Bumblebee and she sighed, sitting back in the seat. It sank a little bit and almost molded to her frame making her smile slightly.

"Wow, nice seats." She commented absently, seeing the dirt on the steering wheel. She used her thumb to wipe away the grime. A red mechanical face stared back at her and she frowned. She had seen this symbol somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where. It had been a long time ago – when she was ten years old. Right after she had been shocked by that strange shard she had found. She had only seen it once, but she could remember for the life of her where. Arianna shook her head and sighed, sticking her hand out the window of the car and calling her adoptive brother.

"Sam! I found one!" she called and scooted over as the brunette teenager eagerly sat in the car himself. He inspected the interior and placed his hands on the steering wheel, rubbing his thumbs up and down.

"It feels good." He told her as Ron and the dealership man – Bobby Bolivia (she had seen his name on his shirt) – approached the two of them. After yelling at Manny to find out the specs on the car, he turned to their father with a shit-eating grin. He knew that the two children wanted the Camaro as their car and, hopefully, the car wasn't too expensive for Ron's taste.

"How much?" Ron asked, slipping into his businessman role.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle…with the slick wheels and custom paint job…"

"Wait," Arianna interrupted.

"The paint's faded." Sam continued as if the two teenagers had the same thought.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bolivia said as he leaned down to peer through the window. Arianna jerked back, not liking the fact that the man's face was right next to hers.

"Its custom faded?" Arianna asked softly, raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner. Bolivia gave some bullshit excuse – Arianna wasn't listening – he turned back to Ron and gave his answer.

"Five grand." And almost immediately the two teenager's faces fell. Arianna was crushed – this car was perfect for her.

"I'm not going over four, sorry." Ron said, shaking his head as he looked Bolivia in the eye.

"Come on, kids, outta the car." The man said to them. Arianna gave her adoptive brother a sad look and he winced. He never really liked seeing her sad, hurt, or angry.

"No, no, no. You said cars picked their drivers." The brunette teenager protested as Arianna's face started to shine with hope again.

"Well sometimes they pick a person with a cheap ass father." And her hope was crushed again. "Come on, get outta the car." He said, patting the small bug next to them. "Now this one for four grand is a beaut."

Arianna just tuned out everything Bolivia was saying as she stared sadly at the dashboard. Sam got out of the car and she sighed, rubbing the dash.

"I really wish we could have gotten you, buddy." She said, a tear forming in her eye. The red haired girl didn't know why she was being so emotional, but she just really wanted that car. She was about to open the door when the mark on her shoulder started to burn again. Suddenly, the car door jammed open and into the bug, but she still wasn't paying attention. The mark grew unbearable and she heard the voices in her head again.

_**Go for it, little man. **_Jazz said and the car emitted a high pitched squeal, shattering the glass of other cars. Bolivia screamed and looked around in a nervous tone.

"Four thousand!"


	6. Washing

**Rawr here's chapter five! **

**Lets see. I'm doing an epic story for Jazz (I hated how he died in the first movie) so I'm trying to merge the old G1 series with Bayverse. Kind of like using the Bayverse designs and stuff with some of the plotlines for the old G1 series. Like...Sam will replace Spike and all of the other humans will be in it (NEST and the other humans) and it'll be set after the second movie (disregarding the third move for this particular story). **

**So...I need some love interests for some mechs! Send me some OCs if you want and I'll pair them up with a mech =D**

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - Thanks for the review!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Awww plushes! I have a small idea that might either play into a novella or a full fledged story, but it revolves around Lennox's cousin who has diabetes. =D**

**Shadow 1n2 - I have my kitteh and some hermity crabs (two males named Cerberus and Hephestus and a female who we at first thought was male named Hades). **

**kaaayyytteee - I'm glad! Thanks for your review!**

**shippolove844 - I know. Bee is my mom's favorite Transformer, too. =D**

**hidansgirl1234 - I shall update!**

**psychicgirl32 - I'm glad you like Arianna's name =P and yeah, she's having a crazy day.**

**bee-roxs98 - Aww, you're so sweet. I'm glad you like the story.**

**unknowingly'inlove - I know! I'm a Bee fan, too.**

**Stallout - Thanks for the review!**

**snow246 - aww lol thanks for the review!**

**kurounue13 - I'm glad you like the story.**

**lightning142 - Aww, wow, then it's an honor to be reviewed by you. Thanks for your review!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Here's your update!**

**BANEHiwatari - Well, she isnt the brightest, but then again, she's never really seen Bumblebee with his armor. She's only seen the symbol like once (because I've noticed that the symbol is on their armor and not their actual protoforms) so she won't realize it until she sees him for the first time when he's in his bipedal mode. She'll recognize his facial plates.**

**2GrayBoys - Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Washing**

* * *

><p>Arianna sighed as they got home, trudging up the stairs and, for once, happy that she had gotten her homework done during school. As soon as she reached her room she flopped down on her bed and went straight to sleep. This time, her dream didn't include any of the Autobots. No, this time…she was in Washington D.C.<p>

_Arianna found herself standing by several rows of people. She didn't know who any of them were, but the first few rows were occupied by military personnel. They were from various branches, but the red haired girl was confused as to why she was there. This, to her knowledge, had nothing to do with the Autobots…did it? _

_She looked around the room and could not find any evidence that the Autobots were there. Nobody noticed her, either. Was this some sort of astral projection or something? She noticed an older man by the corner of the room – next to the door – and went to stand in front of him. _

"_Mr. Secretary." One of the men greeted him, but the man – the secretary – didn't seem to notice. He, instead, sighed and sent a sad glance out towards the back few rows of the auditorium. _

"_They're so young." He murmured to himself. _

"_They're the top subject matter experts, Sir." The man said, "USA's recruiting right out of high school these days." _

_Arianna looked towards the people the secretary was looking at, noticing that there were three in particular that held her attention. One was a pretty blonde woman and the other two were guys. The one with the beard leaned over and whispered to the other two._

"_Guys." He whispered, motioning his head to the one labeled 'secretary.' "That's the Secretary of Defense." _

_Arianna gasped, but, of course, nobody noticed that she was there. She could see, hear, smell, and taste, but she couldn't touch anything. It was like she was both invisible and everything was able to pass through her. _

"_I am so underdressed." The other man said as he shrunk down into his seat. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," one of the officials said as he stood in front of the audience of people, "The Secretary of Defense." Everyone stood while they waited for the Sec Def to settle into the center of attention._

"_Everyone, please be seated." And everyone sat back down. "I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here. So, these are the facts. At nineteen hundred local time yesterday, SOCCENT Ford air base in Qatar was attacked. There were no survivors."_

_Arianna gasped – a base was attacked and there were no survivors? Suddenly a flash ran through her head and the image of an evil Cybertronian appeared in her head. His optics were red and he looked like he could transform into a helicopter. He was much bulkier than the Autobots, but that was because he was wearing black protective armor._

"_Their objective was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault…which would lead us to assume that they'll try this again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack, and the only real lead we have so far is this sound." As they played the sound, Arianna's mark suddenly started to sting with an urgent heat. She couldn't make out what the noise was, but she was sure that she had heard it somewhere before. The red haired girl gasped, clutching at the mark, but nobody even heard her. _

_Everyone else, however, was curious and confused._

"_That's the signal that hacked our military network." He paused, "NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept any further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair trigger, here, people. The President is dispatching battle groups into the Arabian Gulf and the Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. I will leave you to your officer in charge and let you break up into teams as you start your work." He paused again and this time, he seemed extremely grave._

"_Good luck to us all."_

Arianna woke up with a start, noticing that she had slept the entire night. That dream was very disconcerting and the red haired girl couldn't understand how she was able to dream about things like that. Either it was a very vivid dream, or she was seeing things as they were happening, but she supposed that the real reason she saw that particular dream was because of the fact it had to do with the Decepticons.

She spent the entire school day worrying about the Autobots and the supposed attack on the air base in Qatar. She shook her head as soon as she got out of school, heading to Ron's car. It was true that they had the new Camaro, but they couldn't use it while at school. You had to pay for a parking pass and register the car and all that stuff. They could use it next year and stuff.

Arianna finished her homework in record time considering it was a Friday – they did, indeed, have a quiz in History, but it wasn't that bad – and she changed into a tank top and some modest jean shorts. She went barefoot and asked Ron where the equipment for washing his car was located.

"It's in the garage. Have fun and remember to finish your chores." He said with a smile, tousling her hair. Arianna giggled and after shooing his hand away, she went to the garage and picked up a bucket and a hose. She went out back to the end of the driveway, carefully stepping on the half finished path, and jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone. She hooked up the hose and turned it so that warm water sprayed out before turning to the car. It was dirty, mud and grime caked on the wheels and the hood. She giggled again as she thought she saw the car sag just the slightest bit.

Placing her hand on the Camaro's hood, she smiled softly. "I'm gonna do my best to clean you, okay?" she said before shaking her head and laughing once again. "Oh great, now I'm talking to cars. Everyone always thought I was weird before because of my dreams." The car did shake slightly this time, but she only shook her head. She had gotten used to the small things the car did and she had half a mind to think that the car was alive. If only he were one of her friends, but the last time she checked…the Autobots couldn't transform into cars. In fact, Arianna never figured out what they could do.

The red haired girl sprayed the car with water and, when the car was wet enough, she filled the bucket with soap and water. She soaked the sponge in a special cleaning solution – one that wasn't harsh on the car's paint (especially since it was already chipping in places) – and got to work. She cleaned everywhere she could reach and, even though most people wouldn't clean there, she got on her back and cleaned the undercarriage as best she could. When she was finished with the grime and dirt, she grabbed another sponge and dipped it into the soapy water, this time cleaning the metal. She washed the car off and took some leather cleaner, opening the car and giving the interior leather a good rubdown. She giggled as she _swore_ the car started to _purr_. It sank low on its axels and she started to clean the dashboard with a spare rag.

Then, it was time for some waxing. She leaned over the car and waxed it to the best of her abilities, wincing a bit from her chapped fingers. When she was done – it was more like when her hands had taken all the abuse she could stand – she leaned back and smiled at her work.

"That's all I can do, I'm afraid." She said and then the mark on her shoulder flared to life once again. She gasped, clamping a hand on her shoulder and tried not to cry out.

_**Thank…you…**_ the voice was distorted and she couldn't recognize it. In fact, the voice gave her such a huge headache that all she wanted to do was go inside and sleep until everything was gone.

Then, the burning in her shoulder was gone, but not before she heard a kind of worried crooning echoed through her mind. The Camaro sagged even further on its axels, but the red haired girl barely spared it a glance as she stowed the cleaning supplies in the garage. She quickly downed her dinner and went upstairs to sleep.

This time she slept through the night without any dreams. The next morning she woke up pretty late – at around eleven – and grudgingly remembering the party that Sam was dragging her to. She didn't want to go, but Ron and Judy didn't want him going alone with just his friend, Miles. Miles was a pretty creepy guy, too.

After she completed her morning routine, she snuck into Sam's room to watch him act like a fool.

"Okay, Mojo. I got the car…now I need the girl." He said before going to stand in sit in front of his computer. Arianna had to suppress a giggle as she watched him log onto his e-bay page. Of course, he had zero bids – Arianna knew because she could hear her adoptive brother talking to himself.

Mojo, their pet Chihuahua, was situated upon Sam's bed. "Great, I'm broke." The brunette haired teenager mumbled to himself, totally bypassing the fact that his sister was sitting on his bed. She held in another giggle as he called for Mojo.

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" he went over to his mirror and tried to pop a pimple on his chin. "No, premature." He muttered to himself before started to talk to the mirror. Arianna couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing and Sam whirled around, screaming like a little girl.

"Ari, don't do that!" he screeched at her despite her giggling. He turned to the small dog, pulling out the dog's pills as he went.

"Sorry, but you were funny." She giggled, watching him give the small dog the pain pills.

"You're gonna get wasted on these things. If you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside." He fed the dog the pain pill. "That's it for today." He said, "Crackhead." Sam added as an afterthought.

"At least it's your bed and not mine." Arianna laughed as she exited the room. "Oh, and don't get the car so dirty. I had a helluva time cleaning him up yesterday."

"No problem, sis." The brunette teenager said as he grabbed the keys.

Outside, Ron and Judy were working on the yard. Ron was on his hands and knees, fixing up the path that they had started on the other day. Judy was holding some plants in her hands and was testing out each stone that Ron had finished putting down.

"Ron, this one is uneven!"

"Yeah, probably." Her husband replied.

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy asked, sighing as she handled the flowers in her hands. Sam and Arianna came out of the house – Arianna jumped across the path, swerving around Judy – while Sam stepped right on the grass.

"Sam," Ron sighed, throwing down his trough, "I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What? There's no footprints!"

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass to my path." Ron demanded, pointing from the grass to the path.

"That's family grass, dad!" Sam exclaimed as he moved to the path.

"Yeah, well, when you own your own grass you'll understand." Arianna laughed as Sam started to complain about Mojo's 'bling' as Judy called it. She ignored them and went to open the door of the Camaro, forgetting that her brother had the keys. To her surprise, the door opened easily. She slid in, rubbing the dashboard, before she climbed into the backseat. The seat molded to her frame and she smiled before settling into the leather.

Sam slid into the driver's seat just as she slid the seatbelt on, jumping slightly when the seatbelt tightened on its own. She stared at it in shock before her thought was broken by Judy screaming that she wanted them home by eleven.

The last thing she heard was, "You are so cheap."

Arianna couldn't help but break out into giggles.


	7. The Party

**Right, so here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - She's going to figure it out when Bee transforms for the first time - when he steals himself**

**bee-roxs98 - lol! Well, i'm glad to be of service**

**BANEHiwatari - lol I'm not sure yet. I'm still working on the next few chapters.**

**shippolove844 - You have a girl for Optimus? Message me then XD **

**NightMaskedFemme - Thanks for your review!**

**iMercy - Thanks for your review!**

**psychicgirl32 - I know! I like the nicknames, too XD**

**Shadow 1n2 - Aww, how cute. Those names are adorable =D**

**Stallout - I know! I laughed at that the first time I saw it.**

**Kitsune-miko-witch - Thanks for all of your reviews =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**The Party**

* * *

><p>The soldiers who survived the attack on SOCCENT Air base in Qatar, led by Captain William Lennox, rushed through the sand dunes as quickly as they could. Finding a stray tank that had somehow managed to survive that strange <em>thing<em>, the soldiers climbed on it for a bit of shade.

"I've never seen a weapon system like this." Epps said in confusion, "The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton…like it's cloaked by some kinda invisible force field." He handed the pair of binoculars to his superior officer.

"That's impossible," Donnelly commented as he chewed his gum in a nervous manner, "There's no such thing as invisible force fields…except in like comic book stuff, right?"

"Man, I dunno." Fig commented as he fiddled with a charm on his necklace, "My momma…she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got that gene, too, and, uh, that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it aint over."

"How about you use those magic voodoo powers to get us the hell outta here?" Donnelly questioned in a frustrated tone.

"When I took that picture," Epps said, interrupting the impending argument, "I think it saw me." he said. Lennox looked at him with a concerned expression, eyes widening as he listened to his friend. "It looked right at me." Epps continued in a faraway tone.

After a few moments of silence, Lennox took charge once again.

"Okay, we gotta get this thing to the Pentagon right away." the brunette man said as he held up the binoculars, "They gotta know what we're dealing with here."

"My communication is fried." Epps sighed, "We've got no communication with aerial."

"Hey, Mahfouz, how far do you live from here?" Lennox questioned, intent on getting the boy back to his home.

"Not far," the boy said, "Just up that mountain." He gestured to the mountain where his home was.

"They have a phone?" Lennox questioned intently.

"Yes." The boy, Mahfouz, replied.

"Alright, let's hit it."

* * *

><p>Back in Tranquility, Arianna was trying as hard as she could not to kick the car's front seat. She had too much respect for the Camaro to do that – plush she had just cleaned the car yesterday.<p>

Arianna didn't like Miles. She didn't like him at all. He was almost as annoying as Trent, but she tolerated him a little bit, but the red haired girl didn't like how he stared at her breasts. It wasn't like they were huge or anything – well, they weren't tiny – but they weren't like DD or anything like that.

"Do you mind?" Arianna growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wore another tank top that day and cursed herself. Anybody could see the tops of her breasts from the neckline of her shirt. He stared at her ass as well. She couldn't do anything about that one. Arianna jumped in surprise as she felt the seatbelt tighten just the slightest bit. Maybe she would have a look under the hood – how that would help the seatbelts…she wouldn't know – but maybe there was some sort of problem with the engine? It was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

Now, Miles had put his feet up on the dashboard. His dirty and mud caked shoes were getting dirt and grime all over the dashboard that she worked so hard to clean yesterday. She sighed and started to stroke the leather of the seat she was sitting on.

"Don't worry. I'll get you nice and clean again tonight." She promised with a smile. Her confused smile turned into a grin when she felt the leather sort of shudder underneath her touch. Soon enough, the three of them arrived at the lake where the party was being held. Arianna sighed softly as she saw Trent's car right when she pulled up.

"Oh no…" she groaned, resting her head on the back of her brother's seat.

"What?" Sam questioned, looking back at her.

"You seriously had to pull up right in front of Trent, didn't you?" the red headed girl glared at her brother as Miles exited the car, slamming the door in her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she slid from the backseat to the front. The door opened right when her fingertips touched the door and she smiled to herself. She was starting to like the car more and more, but once she stepped out of the car, she was subject to Trent's comments.

"Hey, sexy!" he shouted at her as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She could feel the car shudder under her hand as she gently shut the door.

"Trent." She commented. She then noticed that Mikaela was here. She smiled – maybe Sam could finally put the moves on her.

"I'm good?" Sam whispered to her and she nodded, smiling at her adoptive brother.

"You're good, Sam. Go get her." She whispered as she kicked off her sandals and hoisted herself up on the Camaro's hood. The car sank a little on its axles, but Arianna was sure that it was because it was for her safety and not because she was heavy. She patted the car's hood and watched her brother and Miles.

"What an idiot." She sighed as she noticed that Miles was trying to climb a tree. A skinny tree. A tree that was not meant to be climbed. Arianna let out another sigh as she noticed Trent throw a football at someone and then approach her brother. The Camaro tensed, just like she did, but for some reason she could feel the engine under the hood heat up.

"Hey, bro! Look at that car. It's nice…especially with your hot sister on it. She should be in a calendar, but she's wearing too much clothing." Arianna gasped and the engine underneath her started to rev just the slightest. The red haired girl patted the car underneath her, now convinced that it was somehow alive, but she was unsure of what to call it. She didn't want to name it Bumblebee despite how it resembled his name - the black and yellow suited the name perfectly.

"That is so insulting." Arianna huffed out, but Trent ignored her.

"What are you guys doing here?" the monkey asked as he hovered in front of the lounging girl. She had half a mind to slide off the hood and retreat back into the safety of the Camaro's backseat, but the rumbling of the engine underneath her convinced her that she was safe.

"Dude looks like a lady…" the radio sprang to life inside the car. Arianna, despite how freaked out she should have been by the sudden activation of the radio (even though the car was off), burst out into hysterical laughter. Trent was less amused but, since his pride was wounded, turned to her brother.

Sam, who couldn't think of anything to say, turned to Miles. "We are here to climb this tree."

"I – I see that. It looks fun." Trent replied as he watched Miles with an amused expression. It was like the buff blond monkey thought that Sam and Miles were beneath him.

"Y'know I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Arianna winced. She went with Sam to the football tryouts, but she really wasn't a sports person. Arianna liked to paint, but they didn't have enough space inside their house for a studio. The only time she could paint was in her art class at school.

"Oh! No, no, that, no…that wasn't like…a real tryout or anything. I was researching a book I was writing." Trent was smirking at Sam now.

"Oh really? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" the blond monkey questioned him. Arianna glared at Trent.

"He's more creative that you'll ever be." She hissed at him, sitting up from her reclining position.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." The brunette teenager said, smirking right on back. The red haired girl grinned widely, mentally congratulating her brother on finally getting back at Trent. "No, it's a good book, your friends'll love it. You know…it's got mazes in it…little coloring areas, sections, popup pictures…it's a lot of fun."

Trent was angry now.

"You think that's funny." He was about to stalk towards Sam, but Mikaela of all people came in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.

"You know what? Stop." She said, flicking her long hair over her shoulders.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent said as Sam started to demand that Miles get out of the tree. Arianna slid forward to get off of the Camaro, surprised when the hood of the car literally lowered until she could easily slide off, but she smiled as her feet hit the ground. The Camaro righted itself as she patted the hood, giggling again as the door automatically opened at the slightest touch from her.

"You made us both look like idiots just now." She heard her brother hiss at Miles before she slid into the backseat. Miles decided to _climb_ into the car like a monkey, angering the red haired girl.

"Dude! There is such thing as a _door_!" she growled angrily, "And you're getting dirt all over the dashboard! Get your feet down. There's a carpet on the floor for a reason!" Arianna hissed, smacking Miles in the back of the head. The car shuddered slightly, as if it was laughing.

The radio sparked on again and started switching through channels. "He's gonna drive you home…" the radio sang, much to the annoyance to Miles.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?"

"Shut up!" and Arianna smacked Miles again.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam said as he stared after Mikaela.

"What?" Miles questioned in disbelief. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? This is my only chance. You gotta understand." Sam said, turning to look at his sister and Miles.

"It's fine with me, Sam." Arianna smiled, but Miles was less accommodating.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back with Ari…"

"Did you say 'put her in the back?'" Sam growled, "Miles I'm not putting her in the back. You gotta get outta the car right now. Ari doesn't feel comfortable riding with you in the back." Sam could read his sister's face like a book and family comes before friends.

"That's a party foul!"

"What rules?"

"Bros before hoes!"

"Miles, I'm begging you to get outta my car." Sam said, placing his hands together.

"You…you can't do this to me!"

"You gotta get outta my car right now." Sam sighed and Arianna decided to back him up.

"Actually, it's our car, and I say you have to get out, too." She growled, smacking Miles in the back of his head. Miles disbelievingly got out of the car only for Sam to punch on the gas and leave him in a cloud of dust. They approached Mikaela and she looked over to the car when Sam yelled her name.

"Mikaela!" Sam exclaimed, ducking down to look through the passenger side window. "It's Sam and Arianna! Witwicky…" Mikaela glanced at the car and then turned her head back to the road.

"I didn't mean to get you stranded or anything. You sure?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, "So I was wondering if I could ride you home? I uh…mean give you a ride home? In our car…to your house." Mikaela considered it and Sam leaned over to open the passenger door. She got in the car and Arianna decided to make her feel a bit more welcome.

"Hey, Mikaela. I'm Arianna, Sam's sister." She said with a smile. The darker haired teenager smiled back at her.

"Yeah…we're in the same History class, right?" and Arianna nodded with another smile.

"So…uh…" but Sam couldn't think of anything to say.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." Mikaela sighed while the red haired teenager gave her a sympathetic glance.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no, I didn't mean – I didn't mean here with you, I mean here in this situation…this same situation that I'm always in." Mikaela said.

Arianna giggled softly and settled down in the seat of the Camaro, suddenly feeling very tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she blocked out the sound of her brother and his potential girlfriend, instead thinking about how soft the leather of the seat felt.

Arianna fell asleep to a soft cooing noise in the back of her mind, a small smile stretching across her face.


	8. Bumblebee

**Finally! Bumblebee is revealed!**

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - Thanks for your review!**

**shippolov884 - I know, Bee's adorable!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - Thanks for your review!**

**kaaayyytteee - Thanks for your review!**

**my kitty's name is ROXAS - lol thanks for your compliment and the cookies!**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - Thanks for your review!**

**DeathbyFluff - lol! Well, I'm glad you like the story that much. It makes me happy.**

**BANEHiwatari - I know! I wanted to squee over him in the first movie.**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Thanks for your review!**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol well we have plenty of nicknames for my little Princess. We call her 'Baby Butt', 'Pooters', 'Lady', 'Boobers' and much more lol**

**Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix - Thanks for your review!**

**snow246 - lol I'm working hard on this story =P**

**Bee4Me - I know the concept is used a lot, but I'm going to do just a tad bit more than I already have...although she's going to remain a human. **

**Wicken25 - lol I'm glad you approve =P**

**psychicgirl32 - I dunno, but I found him a bit creepy. Thanks for your comments.**

**unknowingly'inlove - He'll show himself now!**

**thablueGRRL - Thanks for your review!**

**Lionheart - Thanks for your review!**

**Mary - lol you share the same name as my mother and thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Bumblebee**

* * *

><p>As Arianna slept, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong – that something evil was plotting something and another thing of evil was attacking innocents. But, however, that wasn't what she dreamed about.<p>

_In a flash of white light, the red haired girl was standing next to a familiar blonde woman. She looked around the room and noticed that they were standing next to computers. With a start, Arianna realized that they were in the Pentagon and the woman next to her was trying to decode that strange message. She looked around her and noticed that several high ranking military personnel were gathered around a large desk with maps on it. _

_Suddenly, one of the blonde woman's friends made its way over to where his group of computers was set up. _

"_Hey, guys." He quietly said, making the blond woman and the other man lift their heads, "I think the other team figured it out." He paused to be more dramatic, "Iran." _

_Apparently, the other man disagreed._

"_Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists. Eh? Think about it." He said, bursting the other man's bubble._

"_What do you think, kid?" the bald Asian-like man sitting next to the blonde woman questioned quietly, "Chinese?"_

"_Oh no way." She replied, listening through her headphone with half an ear, "This is nothing like what the Chinese are using." _

_Suddenly, a white flash played before her eyes and she was on board of an airplane. The Presidential seal let her know that she was on board Air Force One. Arianna began to hyperventilate in her depressing state of mind – she was still not solid. What the hell was she doing aboard Air Force One?_

_Six men and women, not including the Flight Attendant, were sitting in various seats, but she was not seen by any of them. She was about to open her mouth when a slight tingling in the back of her skull caused her to turn her head. It was weird, but then she saw a strange looking boom box underneath one of the men's seats. It really didn't look like it would have gone with either the decorations or with whatever the man was carrying. _

_Without warning, the boom box transformed into a spindly robot. Arianna gasped at the blue optics the spindly robot – a Cybertronian – sported, but the bot was obviously a Decepticon. It was muttering to itself in Cybertronian, but Arianna had the feeling that it was not so pleased about being around humans. The Decepticon clung to the back of the chair, obviously not seeing Arianna – which confused her greatly (was it only the Autobots who could talk to her in her dreams?) – but Arianna's attention was diverted elsewhere when the door to the President's room was opened._

_Instantly, she saw a pair of bright red socks. The red haired girl felt so sorry for the flight attendant. _

"_Yes, Mr. President?" The flight attendant questioned with a forced smile. _

"_Yeah, can you wrestle me up some ding dongs, darlin'?" the President questioned. This made Arianna wince – ding dongs were grotesque. Arianna saw the Decepticon crouch down and make his way towards the freight elevator. She followed him at a safe distance, but, since nobody looked like they were paying her any attention – Decepticon included – she followed the bot into the elevator. She jumped back as the Decepticon transformed into the boom box once again and she was impaled on a tray the two women flight attendants pushed into the elevator._

"_Joined the Air Force to serve the man ding dongs." The flight attendant who had the President's attention lightly complained. Arianna was just glad that she couldn't feel anything in this form. The tray did no damage to her body. _

"_I'll be in storage." The woman flight attendant told the other one, pressing the button for the three of them to go down. She noticed the boom box and sighed, picking it up and putting it on one of the shelves as she went to go get the President his ding dongs. Arianna knew that the woman was not paying any attention to the Decepticon, so she followed him herself. The spindly Cybertronian quickly and effortlessly transformed again and made his way to the computers, where he tampered with the different buttons and knobs._

"_Oh my God…he's a hacker." Arianna felt breathless as she watched the Decepticon hack into the POTUS mainframe. She could only hope that the blonde woman was detecting the hack. Arianna rushed forward, wanting nothing more than to rip the Decepticon's head off of his body, but her hands went straight through the small Cybertronian's body. All she could do was watch as he looked up some project called 'Project Iceman.' The small Cybertronian started to shout in his native tongue as he started to transfer the data to himself. _

"_Oh no!" Arianna cried out as she realized that the Decepticon had uploaded a virus onto the mainframe. He was going to crash the entire system. _

"_Code: Red. We have a breach. Someone on board has breached the military network!" Arianna finally smiled in relief, but the smile quickly turned to horror as the Cybertronian was cut off from the system. The file had stopped on Sam's great-great grandfather! Sam was in danger. _

_The sound of a gunshot made the red haired girl scream even though the shots literally passed right through her without causing any damage. The little Cybertronian released what looked like ninja stars and killed the men with the guns. _

"_Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe." One of the men said before he was shot down. _

"_Shots fired in the undercarriage." The warning sounded through the entire plane. "Crew, prepare for emergency descent." _

_Arianna could only hope that the Cybertronian didn't go after the President. Without warning, another flash of white light clouded her vision and she was outside the plane, watching a strange police car approach Air Force One. Her shoulder seared in pain as she caught some of the words exchanged by the police car, who she assumed was another Decepticon, and the small one. _

_It was enough to know who they were._

_Frenzy…and Barricade._

Arianna shot up and her eyes snapped open as an engine caught her attention. She briefly wondered how she appeared back in her room, but then she shrugged it off. It was most likely Sam who carried her upstairs, but then it could have been Ron as well. He was cool like that.

Sam came tearing past her room, screaming at something through the window before he dove onto the balcony. Arianna just blinked a couple of times before she realized that he was actually awake and not sleepwalking like he used to do. Then, she realized that the engine sound they heard earlier was, in fact, their Camaro.

"That's my car!" Sam screamed and Arianna had no time to correct him. Slipped out of bed, wearing short shorts and a sports bra (it was the start of summer after all) and slipped on some shoes before following after him.

"Sam, wait!" she exclaimed as he went barreling down the stairs.

"Dad, call the cops!" he yelled behind him as he broke both of their bikes lose from the garage wall. He hastily shoved her bike at her and they were both off like bullets, keeping up with the runaway Camaro. Arianne had a hunch that the car was not being stolen, but she _would_ like to know where the car was going.

"Where're you goin' with my car, buddy? Where're you goin?" Sam hissed and, once again, the red haired teenager didn't even bother to correct him once again.

"Hello? 911 emergency?" if Arianna hadn't been pedaling for dear life she would have smacked Sam on the back of the head. "My car's been stolen! I'm in pursuit! I need all units, the whole squadron - bring _everyone_!" he continued, "No, don't ask questions! My father's the head of the Neighborhood Watch!"

The two of them followed the car to a very sketchy area and the red haired girl became extremely nervous. The two jumped off their bikes and followed the Camaro, but Sam pulled his sister back before she could get too close. They dashed behind the moving cargo train and followed the bright bluish white light. The two of them peered over the overturned car and had two totally different reactions.

"Oh my God." Sam breathed in awe.

"Oh…my God." Arianna breathed in relief. Although the mech in front of her now sported yellow and black armor, complete with a battle helm, Arianna would always remember the face of her best friend – her confidant. Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" she exclaimed, hopping over the car before her brother had a chance to finish his rambling message on his phone. She raced passed the 'no trespassing' sign and the 'beware of dog' sign to meet up with the one she had been worried about the most. When he heard his name, the bot spun around, bright blue optics wide as he saw the familiar girl racing towards him. He allowed the symbol he was sending to peter out and he let out a series of chirps, warbles, and whistles as he moved towards her. Arianna knew him enough to know that he was grinning as widely as he was able to.

Her shoulder burned to the maximum she could take as she realized that Bumblebee was trying to talk to her via his internal communication system.

_**Arianna…Little Princess…**_he crooned as he reached out to her, but the mad barking of dogs caught her attention. She screamed as one of the dogs she missed went straight for her leg, tearing into it with a vengeance, before her brother appeared out of nowhere to kick the dog.

"Come on!" he shrieked like a girl as she reached back towards the shocked and slightly frustrated Bumblebee. She struggled, but the pain in her leg distracted her enough to be pulled along by the brunette teenager. They ran from the dogs, but they only managed to free themselves from the wall in order to run after the two siblings.

"Good dogs, good dogs!" Sam screeched as Arianna cried out from the bite on her leg. The two made it to some sort of warehouse and Sam managed to get the two of them on top of some barrels.

"Sam…" she whimpered before looking back, a longing in her eyes as she wanted desperately to be back in Bumblebee's warm hand. She wanted to hug his chest plates as best she could and make sure his warm spark was still beating. The dogs jumped up at them as Sam wrapped his arms around his sister.

Then, Bumblebee appeared, engine roaring in anger. He chased the dogs away, circling the barrels as he tried to get to the girl he had most desperately wanted to see. He had waited painfully for her to realize who he was, but he had to keep his cover. Now that she knew…he wanted to tell her everything.

"Please, please don't kill us. We're sorry!"

"Sam, no!" Arianna said as he threw the keys down towards Bumblebee. "He's one of the Autobots from my dream."

Apparently Sam didn't hear her and he dragged her behind him as they ran from the warehouse…

…only to run into a policeman.

"Good, good, you're here. Listen." Sam tried to reason with the police officer.

"Let me see your hands and release the hostage." The officer said, obviously thinking that Sam had somehow kidnapped Arianna.

"No, no, no, it's not me! The guy's inside!"

"Shut up!" the cop said and Sam released Arianna. She could manage standing well enough, but her leg was still throbbing from the bites. The both of them walked forward and placed their foreheads on the police car, hoping that Ron would let them off lightly.


	9. Blondes and Police Officers

**Right, I'm sorry this is so short, but it's more of a filler chapter once again. **

**Thanks to:**

**stallout - Aw, thanks for your review!**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol I only know like a few words of Spanish. I took French in high school and one semister in college so far, and even with that I can hardly remember any of it. My brain only retains important info - like Transformers XD**

**Alalaya21 - Thanks for your review!**

**EMO-KID411 - lol Thanks for your review!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Thanks for your review!**

**kurounue13 - I know right. I'd so squee if any of them called me that. I know! My neighbor's dog bit me and it was horrible. It didnt break the skin, though, so I can't imagine what it would be like to have a nasty bite like the one Arianna has. **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967 - Thanks for your review!**

**Graceful-Kuja - Thanks for your review!**

**shippolove844 - Ooh, I have something special planned for them when Arianna meets the other bots. It's a bit sad and maybe a bit dramatic, but it helps the relationship between Bee and Arianna. **

**kaaayyytteee - Thanks for your review!**

**Wicken25 - Thanks for your review!**

**fruityloops156 - Thanks for your review!**

**bee-roxs98 - I know...but Sam is just acting like Sam lol**

**Tomboy96 - lol I love Bumblebee, too, but my favorite has always been a cross between Ratchet and Wheeljack from G1 and the Liveaction ones. **

**unknowingly'inlove - Yup! Thanks for your review!**

**Snow246 - haha well knowing him, it won't be pretty. **

**DDRSoraStyle - You have one? I'll read it and review for ya, K?**

**At the Heart of the Storm - Haha! I'm such a sucker for sudden cliff hangers. I love to do that to people.**

**purple-starburst - Well, I was going to do that, but then I wanted to build up the story a bit before that. It's going to go through all three movies, though, so we still have plenty of ground to cover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Blondes and Police Officers**

* * *

><p>The Secretary of Defense and his subordinate followed right beside him, keeping up with the Sec Def's every move.<p>

"Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which is what they tried to do in Qatar, only this time…it worked." The subordinate said.

"What did they get?" the Sec Def demanded, staring straight ahead in a solemn manner.

"We still don't know." the subordinate said, ashamed and frustrated at the same time.

"Tell me about the virus." The Sec Def quickly moved onto another topic as they moved to a secure room.

"It's a spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system." The subordinate said in a heavy tone.

"Can we stop it?" the Sec Def questioned in a slightly harsh tone. He wasn't a harsh person naturally, but it was the safety of the country he was charged with and by damn he was going to keep the country safe! Neither of the two noticed that the blonde haired woman who detected the virus was walking down the hallways. She noticed them, however, and decided that she needed to talk to the Secretary of Defense about her theories.

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore…" his voice was drowned out as the blonde woman slipped into the restricted room. It could only be opened from the inside. The person she had been walking with tapped on the glass, but she begged him for one moment inside the restricted room.

"…the only countries with this kind of capabilities are Russia, North Korea…maybe China." One of the Generals said. The blonde woman had to speak up.

"I'm sorry…that's not correct." She interrupted, cutting through the two people standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, young lady. I didn't see you standing there. And you would be…who?" he questioned as someone grabbed her arm, intent on throwing her out.

"I'm just the analyst who detected the attack." The blonde woman said as she was being escorted out.

"Hold on," the Secretary of Defense said, raising his hand for them to wait, "It was you? You did it?"

"Her team." His aide said.

"Sir, I was just trying to say…they hacked your firewall in ten seconds…okay? Not even a supercomputer with a…a brute force attack will take twenty years to do that." The blonde woman explained as she stood in a submissive stance.

"Maybe you can explain then how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity?" the general asked her.

"Maybe…it's a precautions…because isn't that what we're doing?" the blonde woman asked him, answering his question with another question. "The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own and you need to move passed transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

The aide didn't like that idea very much.

"There is nothing on Earth that complex." He said, looking at her with a hard expression.

"What about an organism?" the blonde woman shot out at him, "A living organism…maybe some DNA based computer – I know that sounds crazy…" she was cut off by the Secretary of Defense. He came forward and raised his hands.

"That's enough." He said with a sigh, "We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I will be happy to listen to you. But if you can't put a filter on that brain-mouth thing, you're going to be off the team. Do you understand?"

He then snapped his fingers and the blonde woman was taken from the room.

Back in Tranquility, Sam and Arianna Witwicky were being interrogated by the police at the local police station. The red haired girl had been given an extra seat with a pillow on it after one of the officers with medical training quickly disinfected it and bandaged it up. He did advise her to go to the hospital just to make sure she didn't need any stitches – he had used that burning liquid stitching that itched up a storm. Arianna had to sit on her hands so she didn't itch it.

Arianna sat next to Ron, who somehow sensed that the red haired girl wasn't the one who wanted to go after the car. He was still mad at her for going after Sam in the first place – he had grounded her for four days (which was still a bit lenient) – but he wanted to see what Sam had to say to the police officer before inflicting punishment on him.

"I can't be any clearer on how crystal clear I am being." Sam said, making motions with his hands as he talked. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up." the officer that was interrogating her brother questioned. Personally, Arianna thought that something was wrong with him, but she knew better than to make any comments. The girl let out a yawn and leaned over to place her head on Ron's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and she dozed, still half aware of what was going on.

"Wow." The cop continued, "That's really neat." He sighed, then picking up a small bottle and taking a tissue and handing them to the brunette teenager. "Okay chief, time to fill 'er up. And no drippy drippy."

Sam stared at both of the offered objects like they were alien beings – much like the car he had seen transform the night before.

"What're you rollin'? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No," Sam protested, "I'm not on any drugs." The brunette teenager said in frustration. The police officer held out his hand and caught the bottle that his nicer partner passed him.

"What's this?" the officer questioned, shaking the bottle so that they could hear the pills inside. "Found this in your pocket… 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doin' now? A little bit of mojo?"

Sam stared blankly at the bottle. "Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron backed his son up. "You know, little Chihuahua." Holdings his hands out to show the size of the dog.

The police officer went to rub his head when he noticed that Sam was looking at the gun in the officer's chest holster.

"What was that?" the officer questioned. "You eyeballin' my piece, fifty cent?" he leaned over Sam and whispered to him, "You wanna go? Make somethin' happen. Do it. 'cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam looked up at the officer with a concerned expression.

"Are you on drugs?" he whispered a bit loudly making Arianna snap up from her half-doze and snort in laughter. Ron just sighed and shook his head, used to his children's antics.


	10. Left Cheek!

**I had a lot of fun writing up this chapter. It's still a little short, but the next one will be longer - I promise!**

**Thanks to:**

**Wicken25 - I believed I answered your comments in a Private Message =)**

**BANEHiwatari - Yup, he is. She is as well, but a sad part is coming up. **

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - Thanks for your review!**

**Shadow 1n2 - Your review was doubled for some reason. Nice. Bonjour, comment ca va? Ca va bien, merci. ~ some of the only stuff I remember in French. The rest is like food and asking if people like hockey lol. **

**Jazzlvr123 - Aww, the new one is, indeed, sad. =(**

**silvernight01 - Thanks for your review!**

**penguinefluff - Well, I'm glad that I can get the bots' emotions right. **

**DDRSoraStyle - lol! Squealing for it? Is it really that good?**

**kurounue13 - lol thanks for the cookie!**

**fruityloops156 - I know, I snorted when I saw it for the first time.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - I'm planning that new Optimus fic for you. I'm trying to make it at least 20 chapters =P and I'm either doing that one or the Sky Blue Optimus fic next after this one. I put a poll up about people's favorite Autobots and I'll do a story about each of them - the one who wins the poll is after the Optimus one (and there's yet another Optimus choice lol)**

**purple-starburst - OMG I-MAX...I live like a hundred something miles away from the nearest I-MAX but I still wanted to go see it. *sigh* I bet it was awesome. **

**Linda Chicana - lol Thanks for the review!**

**unknowingly'inlove - Thanks for the review!**

**Lionheart - Aww, well I'm glad you think so. **

**snow246 - Pfft, he was probably on Acid or something. **

**shippolove844 - lol Thanks for the review!**

**kaaayyytteee - Thanks for the review!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - thanks for the review!**

**psychicgirl32 - haha well, that shall be an interesting chapter =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Left Cheek!**

* * *

><p>Lennox's team had made it some distance, but they were still quite a way away from the village that held the treasured phone. The tired men and one boy finally made it to a giant ground based satellite, used for phones, and decided to take a break from their treacherous hike.<p>

A sign in a foreign language was posted to the satellite, but nobody could read it except for the boy. He couldn't help them – he didn't know how to translate it properly, but the giant skull and crossbones on the sign effectively relayed the danger surrounding it.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Lennox said as Epps went over to the small well. He spooned up a small cup of water and dumped it over his head, reveling in the small comfort the liquid provided. It cooled him off just the slightest, but any reprieve from the sun was welcomed with open arms.

As the soldiers were walking around, something underneath the sand rushed towards the telephone line satellite. A soldier shouted out a warning, but Donnelly paid no attention to it – the heat was getting to him and he was staring out into the distance, hoping for shade when he finally reached the small village.

"Hey! Watch out!" Lennox shouted as the satellite was knocked off of one of its pegs.

"Move!" Epps warned Donnelly, but, fortunately, he was standing far enough away that the satellite didn't harm him. The blond man heard the giant crash and flinched, whirling around.

"What the heck was that?" he asked Fig.

Fig only shrugged his shoulders and spouted off something in Spanish. Donnelly sighed and turned back around, muttering, "English, Dude. English."

Lennox sighed and looked around, letting his men relax for a few moments, but he was unaware of the danger that was right behind him. The metal scorpion's tail was inches from the brunette man's neck and as soon as it flared, creating an awful sound of metal scratching against metal, Epp's head snapped towards it.

He freaked, of course.

"WHOA!" the African American shouted, eyes wide as Lennox jumped away from the _thing_ behind him. All of his men started to shoot at it as Lennox danced on the sand, wary from the thing that had dived underneath it.

"Watch it!" he yelled, heart pumping in his chest from his near heart attack. A strange shriek of clicking and whirring filled the air as the scorpion shrieked at them, jumping from the sand and burying itself in it once again. The soldiers screamed at it, but they could barely hear each other over the sound of bullets hitting the strange metal and the explosions of sand.

"Okay, everyone, settle." Lennox demanded as everyone tried to get their bearings again.

"Whoa, motherfu…what the hell was that?" Epps shouted, looking around wildly. It was right before the giant metal scorpion exploded from the earth, impaling Donnelly on his tail. The blond man screamed in shock before he died – his spinal cord was most likely severed. His body was slung around on the end of the scorpion's tale as he submerged himself under the sand once again.

The soldiers succumbed to hysteria – they screamed and shouted as they ran in panic. None of them knew what the hell was chasing them and they didn't bother to stay to find out. Some of them shot blindly behind them, but they all ran from the explosions in the sand. Epps took a chance and looked back, screaming loudly as he realized the metal scorpion was right behind him.

The soldiers ran towards the village as the scorpion chased them. The noisy scene alerted the villagers that something was coming – something bad was coming. The women ran to find shelter while the men of the village armed themselves, intent on helping the soldiers fight with the threat. The scorpion emerged from the sand, finding himself unable to return to the ground once it became increasingly solid. The scorpion warbled in anger and began to use his pincers as weapons.

"Take cover!" Lennox commanded his troops. They jumped over small walls and found anything to hide behind while they figured out what to do to defeat the metal scorpion.

"Fig, come over here!" Lennox cried, but the Hispanic male was shot down by an energy blast from the scorpion's pincer. The soldiers had no time to feel shock or surprise – they only had time to retaliate. Shock and surprise would come later. All feelings were secondary. This was here and this was now. The Hispanic male got back up and continued to follow his Captain.

"Fig, cover the rear end! Cover the rear!" Lennox cried when he saw the soldier had gotten up. "Move it! Come on!" he cried, beckoning towards the child. "Where's your papa? Where's your papa?" the brunette soldier exclaimed, trying to get the child back to his father.

"Papa!" the boy cried out, looking for his father. They made their way to the boy's phone where Lennox tried to get some sort of phone from him.

"Sir, I – ah – I need a telephone – telephone!" Lennox cried, trying to make himself heard and understood. The man obviously understood that Lennox needed a phone because he rushed to the bed and picked up an old fashioned cell phone.

"Cell phone!" he cried back, shoving the phone into Lennox's hands.

"Alright, alright, thank you." The brunette soldier absently replied as he focused on dialing the number to the Pentagon. "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need – do you understand? This is an emergency Pentagon call!" he was cut off by a stray shot hitting the window. The glass was blown inward, knocking Lennox off his feet as he yelled out in surprise. Outside, missiles were being shot by side components in the scorpion's armor. The soldiers were in disbelief – how could some sort of mechanical scorpion cause so much mayhem?

"No, I don't have a credit card!" Lennox exclaimed, voice cracking as he got back up and yelled into the phone. He sighed in impatience as the Indian male on the other side of the line spoke to him in a monotone voice.

"Sir, that kind of attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly." The man droned, making Lennox even angrier than he was before.

"I'm in the middle of a war!" Lennox screeched angrily into the phone. "This is friggin' ridiculous!" he huffed as he dodged shots, missiles, dirt, and debris. He made his way to Epps, who was busy shooting at the robotic scorpion.

"Epps, I need a credit card!" Lennox cried as he ducked behind a ruined piece of stone wall. He turned his back to the wall and slid the phone down a little. "Epps, where's your wallet?"

"Pocket!" Epps cried, still shooting at the scorpion.

"Which pocket?" Lennox demanded as he crawled over to Epps, standing up to yell in his ear.

"My back pocket!" Epps shouted back as he continued to shoot at the scorpion, not really looking where he was shooting, but hoping he hit the damn thing all the same.

"You've got ten back pockets!" Lennox cried as he felt up each bag on the man's ass. Epps got fed up and looked behind him with wide eyes.

"LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK! LEFT CHEEK!" he then turned back to the scorpion and continued to shoot in his general direction. "I can't shoot, I can't shoot!" he mumbled to himself, making himself even more frustrated at the situation. Lennox located a credit card and snatched the first one he could find.

"Okay, Visa?" he yelled into the phone as one of the village natives was blown to the side. Suddenly the monotone voice was back, angering Lennox even more.

"Also, sir, have you heard about our Premium Plus World Service call package?" the Indian man questioned.

"No, I don't want a premium package!" Lennox cried into the phone, feeling like he wanted to pull his brunette hair from his scalp. Finally, he got through.

"Epps! Pentagon!" he threw the phone to Epps. The African American man was lucky not to drop the phone, but he was able to relay his location to the man over the phone. He huffed as he heard the man call over the Secretary of Defense, angry that the man didn't believe that they were survivors from the base in Qatar.

"I aint never seen this in my life!" Epps shouted through the phone as he ducked behind one of the walls for cover. "We need gunships on station ASAP! I dunno man, but man…if you've seen this shit…" Epp's voice broke as he stared out at the carnage around him. His mind was going haywire and he was seriously thinking he was hallucinating.

The scorpion continued to shoot everything around him, not caring whether or not the shots were connecting with him. His armor was enough to protect him – he wasn't seriously damaged no matter how hard and how much the enemy shot him.

"Seven man team, north of orange smoke!" Epps then threw a smoke grenade as far as he could away from them to the south. It would help the gunships target the strange enemy they were facing. "Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!"

"Lennox! The heat's comin'!" Epps shouted as his friend ducked towards him.

"We got a beam rider incoming!" Lennox shouted to the other soldiers. They all aimed with their weapons, using the homing laser to home in on the scorpion. Soon enough, the planes were in sight. "Alright, heat's coming!"

"What? Bring it!" Epps shouted, confident that they would win. The plane shot at the scorpion, but it was not enough despite the heavy damage they inflicted on the scorpion.

"There's no freaking way that thing's still not dead." Lennox murmured as the two slowly got up. His mouth was gaping open as the scorpion was still in one piece when the orange smoke cleared. Epps set his mouth in a line.

"Boogie three two, use one oh five shells. Bring the rain." He said into the phone. The sable rounds hit and the scorpion ran away, leaving the tip of his tail behind.

Lennox and his team was victorious, but it was not without its faults.

Fig was one of the wounded soldiers.


	11. Second Meetings

**Rawr, so I might need to take a couple of days off of typing this particular story to get caught up in a few others. Just until next monday and then I'll start updating again every day, okays?**

**Thanks to:**

**psychicgirl32 - Yeah, Fig was cool. I liked him, too. The humor in Transformers is freaking awesome XD**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Thanks for the review.**

**Wicken25 - haha! I know, my sister and I are the same way =)**

**silvernight01 - I did, too! This movie is awesome.**

**bloom sky - Thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - I dunno. Probably *shrug* Nyah I know a bit in Japanese lol**

**hidansgirl1234 - me, too! Thanks for the review.**

**EMO-KID411 - lol me, too. It makes me laugh a lot. **

**BANEHiwatari - I know! I was like - um...how should I write this? - and then I was like - yeah, getting felt up is the way to go.**

**Jazzlvr123 - Thanks for the review. **

**Stallout - thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Huh, they might. I dunno, but I should check XD Aww, you don't have to send me one. (Wheeljack or Ratchet XD) **

**FireheartNinja - Yay, a new fan! Thanks for the review.**

**fruityloops156 - um...I dunno? All of his tech gear?**

**Lionheart - I'm sure other authors update just as much lol**

**DDRSoraStyle - Aww, squeal away then!**

**unknowingly'inlove - Here's a small bumblebee chapter!**

**shippolove844 - I like Lennox, too. He's my dad's favorite XD**

**snow246 - I know right! I thought he had to be deaf or something. **

**CherryBlossomTrinity - I'll try to change it up a bit, but if not, I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Second Meetings**

* * *

><p>Arianna was sprawled out in her bed, forehead scrunched in concentration as her dreams once again led her to the blonde woman. She seemed to be an important woman, but the red haired teenager liked her a lot. Her leg had been freshly wrapped and it still hurt, but it was healing nicely. The wound was still inflamed, but Arianna was stubborn, waving off the crutches that were offered to her. She insisted that she was fine, saying that the dog bite only hurt when she ran or put too much pressure on it.<p>

_The red haired teenager was once again sitting next to the blonde woman. She had yet to figure out her name despite the many times she had dreamt about her. _

"_There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code." The blond woman said to the chubby man who thought Iran was the one hacking into the US systems. He stared at her, astounded that she said that. The blond woman made a copy of all of the information, discreetly hiding it in one of her makeup cases. _

_Soon after, the blonde woman got up and made her way outside with the rest of her stuff. Arianna ran after her, suddenly glad that she was like a specter. In this form, she didn't get tired. The red haired teenager followed the blonde woman outside and into the cab that almost ran her over. It didn't take long for the two of them to stop at some random guy's apartment. She knocked on the person's door and a large black man opened it. The blonde woman burst in, looking over her shoulder as if the devil himself were following her. _

"_I'm sorry to bother you…" the blonde woman said in a sad yet urgent expression. _

"_Wh-bu-uh- Maggie!" the man sputtered in shock. Arianna grinned in triumph – she finally learned Maggie's name! _

"_Listen, I need your help." She sighed, hefting her heavy bag over her shoulder once again. _

"_What? No!" the man exclaimed. "This is my private area, my Place of Zen and Peace!" _

"_Listen to me." Maggie said, but a voice from the other room called out to the man._

"_Glenn! Who is it?" the old woman shouted. _

"_Shut up, grandma!" Glenn shouted back to her. "What are you doing here?" he questioned Maggie this time. _

"_Give me a break, okay?" Maggie cried, shaking her finger at Glenn. _

"_Glenn!" his grandmother shouted again._

"_Grandmama, drink your prune juice!" the man yelled back at her. He sighed and followed Maggie, who was heading towards the man's room. His cousin was there, playing some sort of dancing game on his gaming system – Arianna was not sure what kind of game it was. She was horrible at them. _

_The red haired girl followed Glenn and Maggie into the room and hopped up on his bed, amused at her strange astral projection like dream. _

"_Oh, what level are you on?" Glenn questioned the big man, sitting down in his rolling chair to watch him play. _

"_Six." The big man proudly stated, then, when the big break came, the two of them did some weird move. Arianna burst into giggles, relieved that nobody could hear her. Actually, it was kind of lonely in this form, but she would roll with it. She couldn't do anything about it, after all. _

"_Glenn, seriously." Maggie questioned as she leaned closer to her friend, "Don't you want to see something classified?" she held up the flash card to her friend. It did the trick and Glenn's eyes widened. He got up and paused the game._

"_Oh, oh, hey. I paused the game. I just paused it. Hey…" he said, feeling bad, but feeling the need to look at something classified. "I need a moment." The big man sighed and started to leave._

"_Hey, save my game." He demanded as he left, a little angry that he was being kicked out of the room. _

"_How classified?" Glenn questioned, fiddling with the makeup case. _

"_Like…I will go to jail for the rest of my life classified." Maggie explained with a serious face. Glenn became excited and he popped the flash card into his computer. _

"_One quick peek." He said, putting on a pair of thick glasses. _

"_Whoa," he gasped, "The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say got this?" he questioned as he began typing. _

"_It hacked the National Military Air Guard frequency in less than a minute." Maggie explained with a smirk. _

"_No way." Glenn whispered, thoroughly excited. He continued to type and hit a button. "It looks like there's a message embedded in the signal." He said and strange symbols began to appear. Arianna gasped, recognizing one symbol over and over. It was the very same symbol embedded on her shoulder. The symbol for Communication. It was a little different than the one on the Allspark, but it was close enough. _

"_Let me work my magic." Glenn said before cracking his fingers. A large black woman peered around the corner, spying on her grandson and his friend. _

"_Project Iceman?" Maggie questioned. _

"_What's Sector Seven?" Glenn asked. _

"_Who's Captain Witwicky?" Maggie queried. _

"_Are you playing those video games again?" his grandmother questioned as she stomped in Glenn's room. Just then, the FBI came crashing through the door and, in a flash of white light she was gone._

_She didn't wake up, however. _

_Instead, she was brought to a large hanger. She turned around and screamed lightly, terrified of the tall Transformer in front of her. He was frozen by a thick layer of ice, but she recognized him by all of the stories that Optimus and the others had told her. She knew he was real. _

_Bumblebee was real so that meant that everyone else, including the Decepticons, were real as well._

_And standing in front of her was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons._

_And his blood red optics were trained on her. _

_With another flash of white light and the echo of evil laughter…_

…Arianna sat up ramrod straight in her bed. The red haired girl was sweating and she couldn't get the laughter out of her head. It was evil…and she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon.

The younger Witwicky sibling shrugged out of her night clothing and slumped into the shower, still weary of her dream. After she had finished her morning routine, she decided to see what Sam was doing. He screeched when she flung open his door, covering himself with a blanket since he was only in a tee shirt and boxers.

"Knock!" he screeched at her, sending her into fits of laughter.

"Why should I when you don't follow your own demands?" she questioned, remembering the last time he had gone into the bathroom when she was in naught but her underwear.

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17s lifted off of this very base…" his television blared as he glared at her once again. She shook her head and left the room, going outside to check the mail before they ate brunch. She was just about to go back inside – she could see that Sam was finally dressed through the kitchen window – when the roaring of an engine caught her attention. She spun around, wincing when she put too much pressure on her wounded leg.

"Bee!" she cried, heart soaring as she recognized the Camaro. He gunned his engine, sounding almost as if he were happy to see her just as much as she was to see him. Her shoulder flared to life, but for some strange reason…Arianna was getting used to the pain whenever the Autobots used their internal communication systems.

…_**Little Princess…**_ he crackled. It was like he was having trouble with his internal communication systems, too.

She ran her hand over his hood and Bumblebee shuddered at her touch.

…_**I…missed you…**_ he crooned to her, sinking down low on his axels. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him. She had a feeling that if he would chance transforming in daylight, he would have then and there.

"I missed you, too, Bumblebee. I missed you so much. I was worried about you!" she gasped out, "I saw when you were attacked. Is everyone else on the ship alright?"

…_**Optimus…Special Ops on their way…don't know…if others safe…**_he crackled through his internal communication systems. At first she thought her gift was something to be afraid of, but if she could hear bumblebee's voice again…she would withstand any amount of pain. It was bittersweet.

"I talked to Jolt just once…he's okay." Arianna murmured before she heard her brother screeching for her.

"Arianna! Get in the house! Don't touch Satan's Camaro!" he screamed, dialing the phone to call somebody. She shook her head and turned back to the car.

"Sam, this is not Satan's Camaro!" she smiled as she caressed the hood of the car. "This is Bumblebee." But her brother was not listening to her. Once he started to freak out he lost all common sense.

…_**The boy…is strange…**_ Bumblebee warbled out through his internal communication system. He rolled forward to nudge her again and she giggled. His door opened and she walked towards it despite her brother's screams.

"No, don't get into the car! Don't believe its _lies_!" Sam screamed, "It wants your _soul_!" and this time Arianna couldn't help but to burst out laughing. She got into the car and Bumblebee slammed the door shut, gunning it as soon as he saw Sam run out of the garage on Judy's bike.

"Oh, resorting to a woman's bike, are you?" Arianna muttered, gently grabbing hold of the leather as Bumblebee raced after the brunette boy. "Oh, and Bee? You're not supposed to drive on the sidewalk."

The red hared teenager winced as Bumblebee swerved into the road. She smacked her head on his window and she reached up to rub at it. "Thanks…" she groaned when she saw a small smearing of red. It wasn't bad, but Bumblebee let out a saw warble.

…_**My apologies…Little Princess…**_ he chirped out, voice distressed as she rubbed at the wound with the edge of her shirt.

"It's no problem, Bee. It was an accident." She sighed, stopping and staring like a deer in headlights when she saw her brother flip over Judy's bike. "Oh, real smooth, Sam." She muttered as he started to get up. The brunette boy muttered something to Mikaela, who was sitting with some of her friends, and began to bike away again.

"There he goes, Bee!" she pointed just in case his sensors missed her brother. Arianna had no idea the extent of her dearest friend's injuries. She was about to say something again, but her shoulder began to burn hotter than it had ever before.

_**Slagging fleshlings. **_a deep, malicious voice spat.

_**Must k-kill h-h-human or r-risk ex-exposure. **_A lighter voice stuttered as it replied to the first voice.

_**We need the information he has to offer, Frenzy. We must retrieve the glasses for our glorious Lord Megatron. **_The first voice hissed as if he were lecturing a child.

_**P-puny fleshb-bags. D-don't see h-how they can l-live like t-this.**_ The second voice stuttered again. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the voices ended. Arianna slumped in Bumblebee's seat, which almost automatically softened and depressed for her trembling body. Arianna was terrified. Had she really just intrude on a Decepticon communication?

…**Little Princess…okay?**She gathered that Bumblebee was trying to ask if she was alright. The red haired girl tried to smile and look reassuring, but her heart was pounding too much at the moment. As soon as she looked out the window, her heart stopped.

"Oh, God, Bee…" she whispered thickly, "It's Barricade."


	12. Bee Vs Barricade

**Okay, so I lied. I couldnt help but to write up the next part of the story lol. It's like I'm addicted to this story and I'm the one writing it XD**

**Vote on my poll please! The winning Autobot gets a story! (Jetfire is Jetfire from Transformers: Engergon just to clear that up)**

**Thanks to:**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - Thanks for the review.**

**AlarataraWitchIce - lol I know right. He wants to eat teh soul!**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - Aww, I'm glad you still like it.**

**BANEHiwatari - I know! I love it when Sam's voice cracks in moments like that. Ooh ouch. That must've hurt.**

**krisprincess11 - She'll meet the others in either the next chapter or the one after that. I haven't decided where I'm going to end the next chapter =)**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Like I said...I have a thing for the abusive medic lol. And 'Jack - the bot who makes things boom. I guess Jolt is kinda cute in his shy way - I mean, he's an assistant medic and I have things for medics lol.**

**QuietStorm Aka Narusake-koi - Thanks for your review.**

**psychicgirl32 - lol I'm glad my scene was funnier. I laughed when I wrote it.**

**silvernight01 - haha well, only if you want to log in. Thanks for the review.**

**DDRSoraStyle - So do I. I love every single aspect of the movie except for when S7 experiments on Bee. .**

**Shadow 1n2 - ooh! I heart anime! Which ones are your favorite?**

**Linda Chicana - haha I know right. **

**fruityloops156 - thanks for the review.**

**Wicken25 - lol I might use some of that in the next chapter. I had to stop it early tonight because I wanted that whole scene to be in one chapter and not a really long one. =)**

**snow246 - haha I ended up lying. I just can't stay away from this story.**

**shippolove844 - I know, he's so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Bee Vs Barricade**

* * *

><p>Arianna sucked in a breath as Bumblebee stalled for just a second. She shook her head, knowing that he was worried about her, but now was not the time for him to worry. They had to take action.<p>

Before Bumblebee could stop her – her act was truly a stupid one, but she was too worried about her brother to care – she opened the door and jumped out.

…_**Wait! **_He cried as he shut the door, gunning his engine as he raced after her. The space underneath the freeway was not a place where he could move freely.

…_**Little Princess…unsafe! **_He tried to tell her. She could hear the panic in his voice, but all of her pain was gone. Only adrenaline rushed through her veins now.

"Sam!" her mouth opened in a scream as her red hair flew behind her. She couldn't feel the pain in her leg or in her head – everything was a blur as she tackled her brother. He was about to approach the police vehicle that was the Decepticon.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed before taking her by the shoulders, "What were you thinking getting in that possessed car? How do you know he wasn't going to kidnap you?" he exclaimed, breathing hard. She shrugged off his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Sam, listen to me. That car that took me? He's good. That cop car? Bad, very bad." She tried to tell him. He looked over to the police vehicle that had started to shudder. Suddenly, the cruiser gunned its engine, rushing forward and threatening to run them over.

"_Oh, God, we're going to die…_" she spoke in her head, not realizing that she had transmitted it through the same internal communications system that allowed her to speak with Optimus and the others. Suddenly, she was filled with a panic that was not her own.

_**Arianna! What's happenin'? Lil Lady, answer me! **_Arianna couldn't tell who was demanding that she answer. All she could focus on was the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sam was screaming as the two of them backed into another car. He headlights came out of the car – something they don't do in normal cars – and she heard more demands inside her head.

_**Little Miss, Arianna, are you damaged? **_Ratchet asked, a note of urgency in his voice. She was in shock – she was sure that she was going to die.

…_**Coming! **_Bee exclaimed and she heard him trying to pick his way through the debris under the bridge.

_**Little One, what is your position?**_ Finally, she could no longer ignore the demands in her head.

"_It's Barricade…he's going to kill us…"_ she thought, _"He's right in front of us and – oh my God, he's trapped Sam!" _her thoughts were frantic.

"Bumblebee!" she screamed as Barricade started to shout at Sam. Barricade flicked her away and she landed on her wounded leg, but Bumblebee took the chance to screech to a halt next to her.

…_**Get…in…**_ he crackled through his internal communication system. She wasted no time in getting up and flinging herself into the car as Sam started to run from Barricade.

"Bee, go! Don't worry about me, knock his legs out from underneath him!" she exclaimed before wincing. Bumblebee slammed the door closed and raced off, gunning his engine as he shot towards the raging Decepticon.

…_**Little Princess…wounded? **_Bumblebee asked her, internal voice warbling in concern. Arianna's leg was throbbing, but she shook her head. The thing that was paining her was the wound on her head. It was still bleeding, but all head wounds bleed a lot.

"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine, Bee. Just go get Sam…and it looks like Mikaela, too." She exclaimed as she saw Sam tackle the brunette haired girl off of her moped. Bumblebee started to swerve and Arianna braced herself as the Camaro swerved underneath the legs of the Decepticon police cruiser. Bumblebee opened the door and Arianna leaned over in the seat.

"Come on, guys, get in! Sam, Mikaela!" she exclaimed. Mikaela gaped at the blood on the red haired teenager's head.

"What is that thing?" the brunette girl shrieked, but Sam, deciding that the car was the better choice at the moment, told Mikaela that it would be wise to get in the car. After a few precious second, the two of them managed to get into the car. Arianna jumped to the backseat, letting Sam get into the driver's seat and Mikaela slipped into the passenger seat.

"Go, Bee, Go!" Arianna cried and he swerved around, heading away from the bridge. The red haired girl looked out the back window and her eyes widened.

"_He's gaining on us…_" in her panic, Arianna didn't realize that she was transmitting to the others again.

_**Hold on, Little One, we are en route to Earth. **_Optimus replied in a concerned tone. It was true – the rest of the Special Ops team were on their way to Earth. They had received Bumblebee's message a few days ago and had changed their trajectory. Now, they had added another burst of speed – as much as they deemed safe for landing – so they could help Bumblebee and Arianna.

"_I…believe in Bumblebee." _Arianna said with a slight smile, calming down just a little bit, but that was before Barricade caught up with them. Sam looked behind his shoulder and started to scream.

"Go, go, go!" the brunette haired teenager screeched.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed as she hung onto Bumblebee's soft and buttery interior leather.

"No, we're not, we're not going to die!" Arianna tried to comfort her and Sam nodded, throwing in his two cents.

"Trust us, he's a kick-ass driver!" Sam shouted, holding onto the interior leather as well. Then, all three of them noticed that Bumblebee was heading towards a glass window.

"I take it back, we're gonna die!" Sam shrieked like a girl as they burst through the colorful paned window. Barricade followed them despite the fact that the yellow and black Camaro was doing his best to lose him. Bumblebee shot through several towers of crates, but Barricade stayed hot on his trail.

"Oh my God!" Arianna shouted, scrambling to hold onto something in the back. Bumblebee, realizing what she was doing, snaked the backseat's seatbelt over her and tightened it until she was safely strapped down. The others weren't his concern at the moment – they could hold onto things and they were not injured.

Both of the vehicle modes spun around, spewing up smoke as their tires screeched across concrete, but, fortunately, Bumblebee was able to gain a little ground when Barricade spun out. He raced towards the plant, hiding between narrow rows of posts as Barricade drove by. He locked the doors as he stilled, making sure neither of the two in the front seat would escape before turning his attention to the one in the back.

He was not a medic so he could not perform as detailed analyses as Ratchet could, but his scans showed him that her head wound was causing the most bleeding. He let out a concerned warble.

…_**Little Princess…in pain? **_He questioned, wondering if he was going to get the truthful answer.

"_I hurt, Bee, but it's nothing that we can't take care of with some painkillers." _She said with a sigh and a smile. She lightly traced her fingers over his backseat and he shuddered in response. She could almost feel the concern radiating off of him, but his attention was then directed towards Sam when he freaked about the locks.

"Sam, chill. He locked us in for a reason."

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"Because Bumblebee is a mech, which is a guy Cybertronian."

"Wait, you _named_ our car?"

"Me? No! Bumblebee told me his name before all this!" Arianna and Sam argued back and forth, but they were cut off when Bumblebee shot forwards. He skidded, completing a hasty turn and shot his doors open. He dumped the two in the front seat out and gently tilted the backseat – and undid her seatbelt - so that the red haired girl got the hint. She climbed out of the car…and Bumblebee transformed.

Arianna always thought that Bumblebee was a cute mech, but his armor made him look much more mature than he did in his protoform. Bumblebee was tall, around seventeen or eighteen feet, and his armor was a rusted yellow. The black racing stripes were on his chest plates, for that was where the hood of his alt mode ended up, and a yellow battle helmet rested upon his head. The red face – she now recognized it as the Autobot symbol – rested on Bumblebee's forehead.

"Bumblebee!" she shouted, catching the bot's attention. He looked down, concern engraved in his baby blue optics.

"Be careful." She said to him as she saw the approaching police car. He nodded, giving her a smile behind the grate over his mouth.

…_**Be safe…my Princess. **_Was the only thing he had time to say before Barricade attacked.


	13. Autobot Family

**Haha I just finished watchign Ponyo for the first time XD**

**Vote on my poll to tell me who your favorite Autobot is!**

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - lol I'm glad you're addicted!**

**to the person who just left a blank space as their name - haha, that was the point. **

**Shadow 1n2 - lol! I'm actually working on a Sailor Moon series. It goes along with the actual series, but it is OC/OC pairing with all of the regular pairings, too. I might do an Inuyasha/OC (I really don't like Kagome) but I'm not sure.**

**bambam411 - lol it's okay to go aww.**

**Wicken25 - lol I'm glad you like me as an author.**

**Jazzlvr123 - I know! He's so sweet XD I'll try to update every day until I have to work from this comic I have (I'm using parts of it in the story as some dream-things for Arianna) so it might be every day or every other day until I get to the next movie. **

**DDRSoraStyle - I know! I was so angry at Simmons.**

**Stallout - no worries. I work on my bed, too lol**

**silvernight01 - I know! I heart Bumbles.**

**unknowingly'inlove - haha! cliffies are my thing. **

**kurounue13 - I know. Little Princess is a cute nickname =)**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - I'm glad you think so ^^**

**psychicgirl32 - I don't think Sam ever really does. It got stuck in his throat lol - freaking out is his thing.**

**shippolove844 - Haha well Bee is in the lead so far. I do have another story for him lined up with a transformer OC named Lunarbeam =)**

**Snow246 - Aww, I'm glad you're enjoying the Harry Potter story as well. **

**Graceful-Kuja - Thanks for the review. Well, Arianna is actually adopted, but they're still close...so yeah. I'm seriously glad you think she's not a complete Mary-sue. Eeh, the capitalization thing is my shift key sticking sometimes. Or not working 'cause I have crumbs underneath it lol. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Um...I'm hoping to either snag a medic (not an actual doctor but like an EMS or something) or a hockey goalie. I have things for ice hockey goalies, too. =)**

**Ryn of Magic - Aww, I'm glad you like the story.**

**Lunar Mist - Well, I went for 'Little Miss' because he's old (but not as old as Ironhide lol) but he's also polite. He has a sophisticated personality, so I thought that 'Miss' would suit him. Megatron is coming up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Autobot Family**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee braced himself as the police cruiser, Barricade, transformed in midair. The two Cybertonians went skidding on the concrete, sending sparks and Cybertronian curses (mostly Barricade since Bumblebee couldn't verbally communicate) through the air. That didn't mean that the Autobot scout didn't know how to retaliate. He sent his own version of curses – whirs, clicks, and warbles – through the air.<p>

Bumblebee had been sent to the ground and in that split second Arianna had been able to run to her brother's side.

"Sam, we've got to run." She said, turning to face her brother and Mikaelea. Sam and Mikaela hesitated. The split second of hesitation cost them greatly. The small Decepticon that Arianna dreamed on the Air Force One had been ejected from Barricade. He looked around, ready for some action. Sam and Mikaela stared at the robot in shock, but Arianna screamed when the little bugger came after her.

Barricade sent out some sort of curse and started to swing his weapons around his body. Bumblebee stepped back out of the way, but when he glanced down at Arianna's scream, he got caught in the chest plates. He was sent back, landing painfully on his door wings. The yellow and black scout rolled into some of the generators, but it did little to his wiring because of his sturdy armor. Bumblebee rolled to his feet, ready to fight for the safety of his princess and the others.

He slipped his arm underneath Barricade's arm, whirling him around so that his feet left him. Bumblebee maneuvered to the side and managed to flip the Decepticon so that his back landed on another one of the generators. Barricade howled in pain and anger, getting up and readying himself for another attack.

Arianna had since grabbed her brother's arm and led him and Mikaela away from the fight. They didn't go too far since the red haired teenager didn't want to be that far away from Bumblebee.

As they were running, the small silver Decepticon jumped on Arianna's back. She tripped as she screamed, scrambling away from the silver bot. He looked at her with a strange expression.

_**G-g-girl has C-cy-cybertronian e-e-energy! Le-t-t live, c-c-atch b-boy! **_He stuttered to himself, not realized that the red haired girl could understand what he was saying. But, the weird thing was…he was not speaking through his internal system. He was speaking Cybertronian and she had understood him. Her shoulder was burning, but she didn't care at the moment for the little silver robot had changed course. He jumped on her brother (who let out a high girly scream) and Arianna was torn between letting out a snort of laughter or a scared scream.

"He's got me, he's got me!" Sam screeched as he kicked his legs, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the small robot's sharp claw like fingers. He scrambled and Arianna looked up, nodding with Mikaela.

"We'll be right back!" the red headed teen exclaimed before running off with her brother's love interest to search for anything to get that crazy robot off her brother's legs. She could still hear her brother's screams.

"He's going to kill me!" he screamed in his high pitched voice as she searched. Finally, she managed to find a small hatchet while Mikaela found a handheld power saw. She was about to follow the brunette girl, but she heard a distant pained whirr come from Bumblebee. If it was this loud, he must have been in pain.

Arianna was torn between the two – should she go after her brother, who was facing something he had never seen before? Or should she go after Bumblebee, who was probably having a few issues with Barricade? The teenager let her heart decide and after hefting the hatchet up in her hands, she set off to where the two giant Cybertronians were battling it out.

When she arrived, she was horrified to see that Bumblebee had been pushed back onto his door wings. She imagined that they were sensitive and didn't want to know how painful that was, but by the sounds Bumblebee was making, it was exceedingly painful. Arianna crept up behind the Decepticon, who had turned his arm into some sort of cannon-gun-thing and had it trained over Bumblebee's chest. She knew that was where his spark was located and if his spark was extinguished…he would die.

_**You seem to care greatly for the girl, Autoscum. **_She heard Barricade speak as if he were speaking plain English. It was a disturbing notion, but perhaps it would come in handy later on. She could decode Decepicons speaking Cybertronian if none of the Autobots were around.

Bumblebee couldn't speak back, vocally anyway, but his optics darkened in despair and shock once he noticed that Arianna was approaching the Decepicon. He could do either one of two things. He could stay silent and not alert the Decepticon to Arianna's presence, but then she could be damaged by accident…or he could move, become damaged, and possibly have Arianna damaged as well. He hated not being able to do anything, but there was no safe action to take.

…_**Little Princess…use…caution. **_He warbled to her through an internal communication system. She looked to him and showed him the hatchet she had been carrying. He cocked his head to the side and the next few actions happened much faster than anyone could have anticipated.

Barricade saw his head cock to the side and followed the line of Bumblebee's optics. He spot the girl and growled in anger. Bumblebee took the chance and shot Barricade in the shoulder and, as he reeled back, Arianna used the hatchet to sever some lines in the Decepticon's ankle. Barricade roared in pain and reared back, ignoring the Autobot and going for the girl instead.

Arianna screamed as she saw the giant metal hand headed in her direction. She just barely managed to dodge it and heard the angry whirs that emitted from Bumblebee's throat. They were directed at Barricade, so he must have been calling him something naughty in his own language. He shot at Barricade another time and she scrambled up the hill. She saw Sam's pants lying on the ground and picked them up for him before hearing a giant boom. The ground shook and she looked over her shoulder and saw that Bumblebee had managed to put Barricade down…for now at least.

She dropped the hatchet and made her way over to her brother and Mikaela, laughing as he hugged her tightly. Now that the whole threat of the Decepticon being gone, he was pretty calm now.

"What is it?" Mikaela questioned as they heard the booming footsteps of Arianna's Autobot friend.

"He's an Autobot." The red haired girl replied, looking Mikaela and Sam in the eye.

"An Autowho?" Sam questioned as she broke from his grip. He started to spazz again as she walked towards Bumblebee.

…_**Your actions…dangerous…My…Princess…**_ Bumblebee spoke as he warbled sadly to her. He kneeled down to pick her up, letting her sit snugly in his palm as he cradled her to his chest.

"Sam, do you remember those dreams I had been having? Ever since I touched that strange greenish shard that disappeared after it shocked me?" she asked her brother. He looked up at her and then his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"You don't mean…" he trailed off. Arianna grinned, feeling a tear come to her eye. She couldn't believe that her dreams were true. Her best friend was real and she wasn't crazy, although that didn't explain why she was hearing their internal comms in her head and why she could suddenly understand Cybertronian.

"Yes." She nodded, snuggling into Bumblebee's protective hold. "This is Bumblebee…and he's my best friend. Well, my best friend besides you." She said. Bumblebee let out a chirp and a few whistles, nodding his head.

"He can't talk?" Mikaela questioned. "Why?"

"I…the last dream I had of them all together was when their ship was attacked. I still don't know the details, but Bumblebee was ambushed in his quarters." Arianna shook her head, "And the next dream I had about them was with Jolt." Bumblebee's optics brightened, "Yeah, Jolt's okay, Bee." She softly said, smiling as he pushed her just a little closer to his spark.

"He talks to you guys through the radio." The red haired teenager continued to explain, but she didn't realize she had made a mistake when she didn't include herself in the sentence. Sam, who was usually not that bright, caught onto her mistake.

"What do you mean 'you guys' – don't you communicate the same way?" he questioned, but Arianna was saved from answering his questions when Bumblebee pointed to the sky.

"I can't answer now, we've got some 'bots to meet."

Bumblebee put Arianna down and transformed into his alt mode. His door opened and the red haired teenager automatically climbed into the backseat. Once she realized that the other two weren't following her, she stuck her head out of the still open door.

"Sam, Mikaela…come on. Fifty years from now, don't you guys wanna say that you had the guts to get into the Camaro?" that seemed to do the trick. Her brother and Mikaela looked at each other and then got into the car. After Arianna threw Sam his pants and they stopped for Mikaela to pick up her purse, they were on their way.

Arianna sat in the back of the car while her brother sat in the passenger seat. Mikaela sat between the seats, claiming that she didn't want to bother Bee when he was driving. The red headed teenager was having her own conversation with Bee as Sam and Mikaela were having a conversation in the front.

"_Bee, what happened after you woke from stasis? When the ship was attacked?" _the red haired teenager asked as they drove along. The seatbelt that the yellow and black scout had draped over her tightened in a sort of hug.

…_**Was attacked…vocals damaged…ship beyond repair…Optimus and others fought…Ironhide saved me…from being offlined…**_ he explained in as few words as he could.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. I'm not entirely sure what's going on with me." _Arianna murmured as she reached back to itch at her shoulder. It had started to itch up a storm instead of sending her pain like it used to whenever she talked to Bumblebee. Her fingers froze as she felt a bump the size of a quarter on the back of her shoulder - on her shoulder blade.

…_**Little Princess…damaged? **_Bumblebee asked in concern as he let out a warble. She was about to reply, but then she heard Mikaela accidentally insult Bumblebee.

"Why, if he's this super advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Almost instantly Bumblebee shut the radio off, turned his wheel, and skidded to a stop.

…_**Piece of crap?**_ He questioned in a hurt tone.

"Oh my God, guys, he's sensitive! You insulted Bee, now apologize!" Arianna growled as the yellow and black mech opened his doors. "Too late." She sighed and moved to remove her seatbelt, but it tightened again. The door slammed after Sam and Mikaela and she could hear her brother shrieking again.

"Great, now a four thousand dollar car is driving off with my sister!"

"Bee, you know I know that you're not a piece of crap…" and as she said this, Bumblebee pushed himself up on two wheels. He scanned a hot newer version of a Camaro and almost instantly his insides changed to fit him. "…but I won't complain if you decide to do this. Holy shit, Bee, you're hot!"

Several clicks and whirrs emitted from the car and she smiled, knowing that Bumblebee was laughing.

…_**Little Princess approves?**_

"Yes. Yes, I do. Very much so." Arianna laughed and the temperature inside the car rose a few degrees as she caressed the fine buttery soft leather.

Sam and Mikaela liked his new alt form as well. The three of them settled into the fine material as Bumblebee headed towards a high place where they could see the giant burning orbs that represented the new arrivals. Arianna watched with a breathless grin as four burning spheres headed towards the Earth.

"What are they?" Sam whispered.

"The Autobots." Arianna replied as flashes of light hit seared the sky. The three of them went to investigate one of the protoform pods and Arianna's face broke out into a grin. She caught a glimpse of a tall bot – Optimus Prime. The three returned to Bumblebee and the red haired teenager felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She wondered what the other four looked like with their armor.

It seemed like no time passed at all when Bumblebee arrived in an abandoned alleyway. The three humans exited the car and looked around, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other Autobots. Arianna grinned as she saw a huge semi making its way toward them and sirens sounded from behind them. She could make out two other forms making their way to them along with the vehicle with the sirens.

The semi stopped in front of them and, suddenly, _all of them transformed. _Arianna's heart swelled in pride and, just as suddenly, the large form of Optimus Prime stood in front of them. His armor completed his frame. He was tall and imposing, but the red haired teenager recognized the gentleness hidden within him. Optimus Prime was truly a gentle giant.

Optimus kneeled down in front of them, optics focused completely on Arianna.

"Hello, Little One. We finally meet at last." She couldn't help it. Arianna reached out and hugged Optimus' face.

"It's so nice to finally see you when you're not in my dreams." The red haired girl breathed. He chuckled as she removed her arms, turning to Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Sam squeaked out as he stared at the large bot in front of him.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The chartreuse colored Search and Rescue Autobot interjected.

"Ratchet!" Arianna exclaimed, rushing over to hug his leg. He chuckled and leaned down, scooping her up and letting her hug his neck. "It is nice to see you, too, Little Miss." But he didn't put her back down. Instead, he held her up to his chest and kept her over his spark.

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" the short silver Autobot questioned in a deep voice.

"My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz." The silver Autobot spun around and jumped on the car behind him.

"Jazzy!"

"'Sup Lil Lady? Long time no see, Sweetspark." The visor over his optics went flashed off then on in a form of a wink. Arianna giggled, winking back at him. Her brother was watching her interaction with them with wide eyes. How could he have not believed her when she said she knew giant alien robots? She never lied to him before.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" he questioned as he rotated the cannons that were on his arms.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons…I thought he'd like them, like a little someone I know." he grinned as he walked over to take Arianna from Ratchet's grasp.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Once again, everyone turned their attention to Ratchet. He was sniffing the air.

"Hm…the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." He then turned his attention to the girl in Ironhide's grasp. His optics widened and he initiated a scan. His mouth plates formed a deep frown.

"Arianna is damaged. Several punctures in her leg and a laceration in her hairline." He said, "And there is a curious energy signal emitting from her shoulder. May I have permission to scan it further?" and at her nod he scanned her shoulder once again. When he was finished his optics widened even further.

"By Primus! You have a shard of the Allspark _inside_ your shoulder!" the medic exclaimed. Arianna looked over her shoulder and prodded the strange quarter sized lump on her shoulder. "It seems you have somehow absorbed some of the radiation each time you have attempted communication with us and each time we have attempted it with you. This is the cause of your pain. Perhaps if we extract the shard, you will cease to feel this pain." The medic mused as his finger shifted into a long and thin laser scalpel. His other finger shifted into a type of small, thin, tweezers.

Arianna was shocked and a little apprehensive. "But what if I can't talk to you guys again after we remove it?"

…_**Remove it…Little Princess…you shouldn't…suffer.**_ Bumblebee said with a small croon. The red haired teenager looked at him and bit her lip before asking him the question.

"Do you want me to remove it?"


	14. Explanations

**Aww, you're in for a sad and sweet chapter. **

**Vote on the poll to see which Transformers story is up next!**

**The results are so far:**

**Bumblebee: 8 votes**

**Optimus Prime: 6 votes**

**Ironhide: 5 votes**

**Ratchet: 3 votes**

**Jazz and Sideswipe are tied with: 2 votes**

**and eight other choices are tied with 0, but I'll write a fic for them anyway lol**

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - lol I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one, too.**

**AlarataraWitchIce - XD you'll just have to find out if she does it or not here.**

**Lunar Mist - Haha! Yeah, he's like in his early thirties to early forties or something if he were a human. Ooh, I know! Haha the story I'm planning for Sunstreaker has to do with a sparkling =)**

**Kruix - Well, thank you for calling my chapters lovely.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - haha, yeah, I never really liked touchscreens. And yes, you will find out if Bee loves Arianna in this chapter.**

**krissprincess11 - lol don't hurt yourself.**

**silvernight01 - Yup! But then another twist happens later in the chapter.**

**Shadow 1n2 - I don't have the Sailor Moon up yet, but maybe I'll do it after I finish one of the others lol. I've got like 12 stories going at once.**

**GarrasMyBoyzz - *blush* Well, hopefully I can attract one like that. If not, I'll have to go for the sweet and nerdy kind. (like Wheeljack or Perceptor.) **

**hidansgirl1234 - Right, so do most of the other reviewers lol. You shall see!**

**catapilla1 - I'm glad you like the story so far. I try to keep them in character, but it's hard not to make them all sweet and stuff.**

**psychicgirl32 - I know, but I added a twist to her shoulder.**

**AMTHYST PRIME - lol Okay, okay.**

**Wicken23 - I can't help but leave cliffies! It's like the story of my life. Don't worry. I got a plan for Jazz. =)**

**shippolove844 - haha well, I'll see what I can do for the Inuyasha/OC story.**

**Ryn of Magic - I just noticed you have a Harry Potter icon. Yay for you lol but I always like Snape. I try to update every day and so far it's worked, but some times I might have to do it every other day.**

**snow246 - yup yup**

**Lionheart - Hm...I'm still considering that. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure she's going to keep her abilities.**

**CrazyLittleAlice456 - Aww, thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Explanations**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee looked at Arianna with a worried expression behind his faceplates, but cycled through his vents in a great sigh. Ratchet looked between them and looked at Arianna's face, realizing that the girl didn't really want to have the shard removed, but he would only put away his medical instruments when she said it out loud.<p>

…_**I want…what you want…**_ Bumblebee said slowly, _**…Your pain…is my pain…it…saddens me to…see you hurt. **_

Arianna bit her lip, a tear streaking down her face. "_But I want to be able to talk with you. I love hearing your voice and if I lose the shard, I feel like I'll lose a piece of myself." _She murmured as Bumblebee came forward. She reached out to caress his face and looked to Ratchet, shaking her head.

"I don't think I want it removed…at least right now. I don't want the possibility of losing it to happen." She quietly said. Ratchet nodded, his finger folding in to reveal a small needle.

"Let me at least remove the fluid inside the lump. It will cease to itch and return to normal." He said. Arianna considered this and nodded, turning so that he could move her shirt with the tweezers and pricking her skin with the needle. All of the Autobots let out a small gasp when he started to remove the liquid.

It was bright pink.

"Is that…energon?" Optimus questioned in shock as he moved forward. He was so stunned that he forgot to speak through his internal systems. When all of the 'energon' was removed, she felt her back – it was flat again, but when she looked she still had that strange symbol on her shoulder.

"It seems so. Her body is rejecting the energon the shard is creating for her so it builds up under the skin. I will have to see to her shoulder every few days or so to keep removing the energon before it becomes toxic. I will also monitor the Allspark radiation. If it becomes life threatening, I _will_ remove the shard whether you like it or not, Little Miss." The Autobot Medic said.

Arianna nodded her head with a frown and Mikaela looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Wait, what? How did you get all of that in your shoulder?" Ratchet pulled out some bandages from one of his many compartments and handed them to Arianna. His fingers were too big to help her wrap her head and leg, so she was going to have to do them herself.

"Well, it all started when I was seven. I had just been adopted by Sam's family – yeah, I know, I'm adopted – and I found this pretty green rock on the ground. I went to pick it up and it zapped me and when I went to drop it, it disappeared. Now, we just found that the shard never disappeared, but it's in my shoulder…and is apparently part of the Allspark." She murmured a short and watered down version of her history, "And I've been dreaming about these guys ever since."

Bumblebee chirped nodding his head and Optimus took the time to introduce them.

"This is Bumblebee, your guardian." Arianna smiled and sat on the car next to Jazz, trying to unwrap the now sticky bandages on her leg. Mikaela smiled at her out of pity and went to help her out.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet said, shooting a laser at his throat. The yellow and black scout coughed as the medic tapped on his laser, "I'm still working on them."

Arianna's leg was wrapped quickly and Mikaela even went as far as to wrap the red haired teenager's head. She then turned to Optimus and asked the all important question.

"Why are you here?" Arianna froze. She sucked in a breath when she realized that they weren't here for her, but for the Allspark. They were never here for her.

"We are here looking for the Allspark." Optimus confirmed her suspicions and the red haired teenager felt her heart sink. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?" Sam questioned. Normally, Arianna would have laughed at him, but, through her newfound depression, she couldn't even manage a smile. Optimus reached up and pressed a button on his helm, sending beams of light from his optics. A very real hologram caused the ground to break away and Optimus began his job of explaining their mission to Sam and Mikaela.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire." He said was metallic spires of spikes rose from the ground. "Peaceful and just…until we were betrayed by Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." The hologram zoomed out to show the destruction and carnage on the once beautiful planet.

"All who defied them were destroyed." He said in sadness, "Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth…where Captain Witwicky found him." the Autobot leader explained.

"Whoa…" Sam huffed in surprise, "My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He said in a serious tone, "Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

Sam stared up at him in shock.

"How'd you know about his glasses." Optimus looked down at him and then his optics flickered to a distraught Arianna.

"Arianna told us about you, boy, and your grandfather's glasses. We confirmed it on E-bay." Sam looked back at Arianna as she slid off the car, inching her way forward.

"So, you all _used _me to get information on the glasses?" she gasped out, eyes watering as she looked up at the tall bot. Every single one of them flinched and Bumblebee let out a series of whirs and clicks. He was waving his hands in front of him as if he were saying that it could never had happened.

"I…admit that we used you at first to gain information, but we found ourselves forming bonds of trust with you. You are our friend, Little One." Optimus said, spark clenching painfully in his chest at the look of utter heartbreak in her eyes.

"But you still used, me Optimus. Friends don't do that." She whispered, "I thought you were better than that."

Every one of the bots flinched again and their optics darkened. They truly felt sorry for their actions, but they strained their audios to hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"I understand why you did what you did, Optimus, but you could have just told me why you needed the glasses. You told me about the Allspark, didn't you?" she questioned with a watery voice, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can trust you right now…I have to go. I have to think about things." She said, breathing coming out quicker with every breath. She turned and dodged both Jazz and Bumblebee's hands as she ran from the alleyway.

Bumblebee clicked in panic, turning his head back to his leader and motioned in the direction that Arianna had taken off in.

"Bumblebee, go after her! We _cannot_ let her be harmed!" and as soon as those words left his lips, Bumblebee had transformed and was racing after Arianna's organic signature.

He, for one, did not use her. She was his best friend and, deep down, he knew he felt something more for her. He didn't care that she was an organic – he only knew what his spark was telling him.

It was telling him that he loved her and Bumblebee would do anything to make it up to her – to make her trust him again. Eventually, her signal stopped and he pulled up alongside the curb where she sat, curled underneath one of the streetlights. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. Her red hair was clumped together and her clothing was dirty, but Bumblebee had never seen anything more beautiful.

Now was the time to test out one of Ratchet and Wheeljack's experiments. He couldn't hold it for a long time – maybe about ten minutes at the most – but he needed to do something drastic to show Arianna that he cared for her.

In a small flash of light, a shaggy blond haired teenager was sitting in the driver's seat of his alt form. He looked to be a little younger than twenty and his hair was spiked so that it fell over his eyes. He wore a plain black tee shirt and black jeans with yellow stripes on them. Sneakers were on his feet.

The human looked down at his hands in awe, never having activated his holoform before, but now was not the time to worry about such trivial things. He opened the door and approached the hunched figure.

Oh, did he mention he could talk in this form, too?

"Arianna." He said, relishing the fact that he could speak out loud for the first time in a long time. The red haired teenager tensed before looking up to meet Bumblebee's bright blue eyes. She recognized the Camaro. She recognized the voice. Then why did she feel so surprised – and not to mention flustered – when she saw the teenager standing before her. She blinked, wiping away the tears that had been trailing down her cheeks.

"What, have you forgotten me already?" the teenager joked, counting every second that he was able to see his Arianna face to face.

"Bumblebee?" she questioned, reaching out a trembling hand to his face. He nuzzled into her hand and smiled. It was all the encouragement she needed and she launched herself into his arms. He pulled her into a protective hug, careful of her shoulder, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"What…how? You can speak!" she exclaimed, pulling back and smiling widely before frowning. "I'm sorry I said those things back there."

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to cry about it." Bee cooed to her as he saw tears well up in her eyes again. "And as for this? Well, thank Ratchet and Wheeljack for that. It's your holoform idea." Arianna looked up in shock.

"You mean…they actually listened to me about the holoforms?" she questioned in surprise.

"You may not know it – I know we've lost something precious by losing your trust – but the others care a great deal about you. I have _never_ heard Ratchet give anyone a nickname before. And Ironhide! He acts like you're his own sparkling. I've known Optimus a great deal longer than you have and when he first told us about a small organic he had dreamed about in stasis – one who told him about her brother's grandfather's glasses – we all thought this was a chance to find the Allspark." He looked down at Arianna, sorrow clear in his eyes, "We all thought to use you for a good cause, even though we knew it was wrong."

Arianna had tears now streaming down her face and her heart was full of hurt. Her eyes betrayed her and that spurred Bumblebee to tighten his arms around her body. He felt alive. He couldn't believe that humans felt like this _all of the time_. Every nerve in his holoform body tingled with the sensations and he couldn't ignore the sensation of Arianna's body pressed up against his.

"But we didn't expect one thing, Little Princess." He said lowly, breath blowing in her ear.

"What was that?" his breath in her ear caused her to shiver.

"We started to care. You are the best thing that's happened to us, Arianna, and we will always do everything we can to protect you. I mean that." He said as his voice and body started to flicker and face. "My time is up. Let's get you home." He said, kissing her forehead right before his holoform disappeared. She smiled, wiping her eyes one more time before she slid into the waiting seat.

"Okay, Bee. Let's go home."


	15. The Glasses

**Two chapters in one day! You guys are lucky. =D**

**Vote on my poll, please! **

**The results thus far:**

**Bumblebee: 11 votes**

**Ironhide: 7 votes**

**Optimus: 6 votes**

**Jazz: 4 votes**

**Ratchet and Sideswipe tied with: 3 votes**

**Everyone else: 0 votes, but I will still do a story for them anyway. **

**Thanks to:**

**fruityloops156 - thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - I am glad that you are impressed. I thought about the chapter very carefully.**

**Tacolover97 - Thanks for your review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol if you ever want someone to beta your story, I'll be willing to help out. **

**W3lcom3t0Myst3ry - Aww, I didnt mean to make your heart break, but at least it had a happy ending.**

**Snow246 - My muses keep me going! Bumblebee is in the front right now and everyone else is fighting for second place at the moment.**

**hidansgirl1234 - thanks for the review.**

**EMO-KID411 - Thanks for the review.**

**Kruix - I tried to put myself in her position...I don't know if it worked or not lol**

**Ryn of Magic - So Simmons is on her shit list for right now. Everyone else is in for a surprise when she goes 'OMG I know you!'**

**Shadowfang - Aww, how flattering. =) I'll see what else she devlopes.**

**Bee4Me - Aah! Prowler haha I'm going to have fun messing with his logic processor. I think I'm doing a seperate one for Sunny and Sides and one with both (a twin thing with one sparkmate) and another one for Bee. **

**Nightmaskedfemme - Femme, femme, femme. You have come to the right place. Do you have an account because I can PM you all the info on Mirage you need =D or you can PM me or you can e-mail me at the e-mail in my profile. **

**Linda Chicana - I know, he's so cute!**

**AkanePandora - Eek! He cannot replace Ratchet for Ratchet is the most awesome crotchety robot ever! lol =P**

**kurounue13 - I'm glad you approve of his holoform. I was having a little trouble deciding what he would wear, but then it was for like ten minutes so it didnt really matter.**

**Wicken25 - I'm going to make it as happy as I possibly can. This means I have to come up with a way to save both Ironhide and Wheeljack...and Breakaway (he was in the comics between the movies).**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**Amanda - I know the idea is used a lot, but it is the most commonly used one. I just decided to put a spin on things. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**The Glasses**

* * *

><p>"Are the others heading home, too, Bee?" Arianna questioned, shaking her head. She couldn't get the image of Bumblebee's holoform out of her head. In her opinion, he was incredibly good looking and she couldn't forget how her heart pounded when she was in his arms.<p>

_**Probably. Scanners indicate that Ironhide is transporting both young Sam and Mikaela to your dwelling. **_

"Bee! You're not stuttering and halting in your speech anymore." Arianna gasped, a wide grin. He let out a series of happy chirps.

_**I suppose it's because my internal repair systems finally repaired my internal communication systems. It's nice not speaking all choppy-like…but I still wish I could speak out loud.**_

"Give Ratchet a break." The red haired girl laughed out loud, "He's doing the best he can with what he has to work with."

_**Yeah…**_ he cycled air through his vents in a form of a sigh, _**but I would rather tell you how much I cared for you out loud. I liked being able to talk in my holoform.**_

"I'm sure you did. Maybe if Wheeljack gets to Earth any time soon he and Ratchet can help you extend your holoform time?" Arianna asked as she caressed the dashboard. Bumblebee shuddered and gave out another series of clicks.

_**They explained it to me, a little anyway, and they said that one way we could have infinite time as a holoform would be to stabilize it with a sliver of our sparks.**_

"But…isn't that dangerous? Your spark is your life and your soul, isn't it?" she asked, a worried tone lacing her voice.

_**Yes, it is a bit dangerous, but…I'd do anything to speak to you and not cause you pain.**_

Right after he said that he and the other Autobots pulled up in Ron's driveway at the same time. Ironhide screeched to a stop and literally dumped Sam and Mikaela out of their seats. He slammed the doors shut and transformed along with the others. Arianna giggled and stayed still as Bumblebee slipped the seatbelt from her and opened his door. The red haired girl slipped from the car just as she was tackled by her brother.

"Ari, where the hell did you go?" Sam screeched as he squeezed the breath out of her. She gave a breathy laugh as she pried his arms from her body.

"Dude, Sam, I have to breathe…" she gasped as she continued to laugh. "I went to think and Bumblebee came after me." she said with a smile, running her hand over Bumblebee's hood.

"Okay, well…make sure they stay here. I'll go tell Dad you're stargazing or something out here." The brunette teenager said, a hint of panic in his voice. Arianna nodded her head and gave him a smile when Ironhide came over. He bent down and offered Arianna his hand, smiling ever so slightly when she accepted his offer. Bumblebee transformed and shuttered an optic in the form of a wink before letting Ironhide and Arianna have a moment alone.

"Little One…" he gruffly said as he held her in front of his face. "I…"

"I know, Ironhide. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you guys, but what Optimus said kind of hurt. Deep. Like here, in my chest." She said with a slight smile as she patted the area where her heart would be.

"It is no excuse." Ironhide said in a dark tone, "It pains my spark to know that we have hurt you. I think of you as my own – of my own spark." He admitted, using one finger to rub her back in a comforting manner.

"Then you shall be my…what do you call it? A mech creator?" Arianna said, feeling a warmth in her chest as she saw his optics brighten.

"You mean it?" he breathed, bringing his hands to cup her again. She smiled and nodded.

"My real father is dead. My adoptive father is Ron, but he's human, so you can be my mech creator as my Cybertronian father." Arianna smiled. Ironhide puffed out his chest and was about to say something when Optimus approached them.

"Time is short. We need those glasses." He rumbled, looking at the small teenager sitting in his weapon specialist's hands. "I truly am sorry for what I did, Little One." The red haired girl shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with another smile on her face.

"I know, big bot. I know." she said, "It's okay. I overreacted." she was safely transferred to Optimus' hands as Ironhide walked to the side. Ratchet went to the other side and, unfortunately, ran into the telephone pole. His shoulder sirens went off and he fell to the ground causing a mini earthquake.

"Whoa, that's tingly. You gotta try that!" he exclaimed as he rolled over, trying to get up. Arianna burst out laughing as Optimus put her on the ground. He told everyone to hide as the window flew open.

"Ari? Are you alright? Arianna, answer me!" Ron exclaimed, shining a flashlight onto the backyard. "Oh no, the backyard's trashed – stay there, I'm coming down!"

It was then that the red headed teenager noticed that Mikaela was missing. Optimus must have already sent her on inside. Thinking fast, the red haired girl tore off the bandage on her head – the scab pulled off, letting blood flow down her forehead. Bee let out a croon of both surprise and worry and Ironhide made a move to go to her, but she only shook her head and made her way inside the house.

She placed a hand on her head wound and smeared it on the side of her face, doing her best to make it look worse than it was so that Ron and Judy would worry over her rather than wanting to take a look at the backyard.

"Ron? Judy?" she questioned as 'weakly' as she could. The two were by her side in a flash, fussing over her wounded head. Judy burst out into tears, worried that her little 'gentle gem girl' was going to die. How she got to call her 'gentle gem' was weird. She was always a gentle girl and she liked Judy's wedding ring when she was little, so that was her nickname.

"Judy, I'm ok. I just need some water and some bandages." She 'weakly' said. She motioned behind her, hearing Bumblebee's worried clicking and then it happened. Just as Ron was wrapping some spare bandages around her head, Bumblebee's engine roared.

_**There are men surrounding the house…I don't want to leave you, but Optimus has us retreating. Shall I stay anyway?**_

"_No! I don't want you or any of the others captured. Do what Optimus says. We'll be fine."_

_**Y'sure 'bout that, Lil Lady? **_Jazz questioned. _**We'll stay if ya want us ta stay, Sweetspark. **_

"_I'm sure. We'll be – oh my God, what are they doing?" _She ignored the calls in her mind as she raced to the kitchen. Sam and Mikaela were there, arguing over the glasses…and Judy of all things.

"Do I even want to know what Judy said, Sam?" the red haired girl questioned, cocking her head to the side. Mikaela burst out in giggles and shook her head, but then she saw the men in suits surrounding the house.

Suddenly, the doorbell started to ring. It kept ringing and ringing and Arianna was sure she saw someone looking through the mail slot. Ron went to the front door immediately and the red haired teenager knew she didn't like him. At least not off the bat.

"Ron Wikity?" the man questioned Ron. Arianna's eyebrow twitched. One of the things that peeved her off was when people purposely mispronounced her last name.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron questioned, obviously not liking the man's tone, either.

"We're the Government." The man said in a snooty voice, "Sector Seven." And the man held up a special badge.

"Never heard of it." Ron said, glaring at the man.

"Never will." The man said, putting the badge away, "Your son is the great-great grandson of Captain Archibald Wikity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" the man asked, looking down at Ron and acting like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Ron." Judy said as she looked out their front window. "There's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron questioned, moving aside for the man to enter the house. Arianna hid behind Ron as the man came nearer to her.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night and we think its involved in a National Security matter."

"Ron, they're wrecking up my garden!" Judy cried from the other room.

"Social Security?" Ron questioned, ignoring his wife for the time being.

"That's right. National Security."

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere!" Judy exclaimed as she came running back into the room. "There's guys in suits all around the house, look!" she said as she spun in a circle.

"Would you stay off the grass?" Ron yelled out the open backdoor.

The man yelled something to another person while Judy kept yelling about her plants. "Right out of the ground, good lord! They better get their hands off my bush!" she exclaimed while bringing out her trusty bat.

"Hey, let go of the bat ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The man said, taking the bat from Judy's possession.

"You listen here. You better get those men out of my garden or I'm going to beat the _crap_ out of them." the red haired woman hissed at the strange man. Suddenly, he was shining a weird blue light in her eyes.

"Have you been experiencing any Flu like symptoms?" the man questioned. Sam finally came into the room from the kitchen, eyes narrowing when he saw his adoptive sister cowering behind his father.

"What is this?" he questioned and the mysterious man threw the bat to one of his cohorts.

"How ya doin', son?" he questioned. Then, he spotted the girl behind Ron. "And you must be Arianna. My apologies for scaring you earlier." Then he turned back to Sam. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to come with us." He said, heading towards Arianna's brother, "Arianna, too."

"Whoa, you are way outta line." Ron said as he pulled his adoptive daughter behind him as he went to go stand in front of Sam and Mikaela. Judy stood beside Ron, protecting her children from this mysterious strange man.

"Sir, I am asking you politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my children." Ron spat.

"Are you trying to get rough with us?" the strange man questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron exclaimed, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"There's something fishy about you, your children, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you've got going on here." The man said.

"What operation?" Ron questioned.

"That is what we are going to find out." The man said. Then, one of his cohorts came over with a strange machine.

"We believe…direct contact." The cohort said.

"Son, step forward." The man said, bringing the instrument forward so he could scan for something. Apparently, whatever Sam was holding was the key.

He said something that she could understand and then something she could.

"Tag 'em and bag 'em!" and suddenly she found herself handcuffed and dragged out to the nearest SUV with Sam and Mikaela.


	16. Autobot Recovery

**Hey guys! So far the poll has the following votes. It will be open until I can no longer update this story (I'll have to stop when I get to the third movie and continue when it comes out on DVD or something. I don't have the money to go see it over and over again lol) but I will finish! Mark my words!**

**Bumblebee: 14 votes**

**Optimus Prime: 10 votes**

**Ironhide and Jazz tied for: 9 votes**

**Sideswipe: 7 votes**

**Ratchet: 6 votes**

**Sunny: 4 votes**

**Wheeljack/Que: 2 votes**

**Hound: 1 vote**

**All others: 0 votes.**

**An update on my upcoming Jazz story - I went from wanting to have a lot of OCs in one story to having the OCs make cameo appearances and giving them their own story. It'll be this long intertwining Saga with seperate stories so we'll have fun with that lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**bee-roxs98 - Lol thanks for the review. They are pissed, but I'm not sure I made them pissed enough 'cause they can't harm humans. **

**EMO-KID411 - thanks for the review.**

**W3lcom3t0Myst3ry - I know right! He's so sweet as a mech creator.**

**- You're welcome =P**

**BANEHiwatari - Haha, well then, you'll be glad to know I'm doing a saga for all of them and more =D**

**Lunar Mist - I know right, knowing how Judy is when she's drunk lol**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - Aww, thanks.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Yes, yes, I know. I'm going to change it before I post the next chapter lol**

**bambam411 - Aww, I'm glad you liked that part. =D I always knew he was a sweetheart!**

**SeaGoddess10011 - Aww, you make me feel special. I'm so glad you liked each of the stories.**

**kurounue13 - lol more cookie points XD yay for me!**

**CrazyLittleAlice456 - I know...Bee gets taken in the next chapter.**

**psychicgirl32 - Aw, well, if you wanna draw it out...go ahead. I'm not stopping you ^_^**

**DDRSoraStyle - lol Simmons isnt that bad in the second movie, though.**

**Stallout - thanks for the review.**

**Linda Chicana - I know! I almost cried when I saw it for the first time.**

**fruityloops156 - thanks for the review.**

**AlarataraWitchIce - lol they have that happen a lot. I'm sorry, but here's a hint for the next chapter. Arianna says the big three words XD**

**wolfgirl - lol thanks for the review.**

**catapilla1 - Simmons isn't that bad in the second movie and third movie, though. He's actually kind of funny so I know what you mean =D I SHALL ALSO PROMISE TO KEEP THE TWINS TOGETHER! I hated that they were seperated! **

**thablueGRRL - Aww, thanks for the review.**

**unknowingly'inlove - Yes, yes I do like doing that. It brings people back for more.**

**Wicken25 - aww, you just gave me a cute idea. XD**

**morbidprinces666 - I'll update soon. Thanks for the review.**

**snow246 - Lol I know. sometimes I want to punch him, too.**

**shippolove844 - Bee's holoform is here XD**

**LoveIsMeAndYou - Aww, well thank you ^_^**

**AMETHST PRIME - I'm glad you're liking the story =D**

**wolfgirl - Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Autobot Recovery**

* * *

><p>Arianna could hear several voices in her head. Bumblebee and the others were demanding to know what was going on, but all the red haired girl would say was for them to stay away from them. She laughed inside her head as she remembered what Judy screamed at the men in black before being shoved into another dark SUV.<p>

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" she spat with as much venom as she could to the men who were dragging her to the SUV.

_**Little Princess, you are damaged? **_Bumblebee's voice sounded louder than the others. She winced at the volume, but the others played it off as the wound on her head that had unknowingly been bandaged. The red haired girl wondered why his voice was louder than the others, but she had little time to react as the strange man started to question them. Arianna was both frustrated and annoyed. Why couldn't he be like other people and wait to question them when they got back to their headquarters?

"_No, I'm fine. Maybe a little bruised, but I'm okay." _she replied as a headache started to form between her eyes. The headache had nothing to do with her strange abilities – it was merely something that developed because of the events of the last couple of days. She heard Bumblebee let out a series of angry clicks and chirps and went to chuckle, but she had to hold it in because of the strange men. She didn't want them to think she was going insane.

"_Bee, I'm fine. Where are you, anyway?"_

_**Watching from the shadows. It's what I do best, after all. We scouts have to blend in with our surroundings.**_

"_Well, you're doing a great job at it. I can't even see a yellow and black Camaro on the road anywhere."_She absently commented as she looked out the window of the SUV. She absently heard his clicks and whirs of anger fade into warbles of laughter.

_**Who said I was on the road? **_And after that she did her best to think of all the possibilities of where a Cybertronian could hide. He said he wasn't on the road, but then where was he?

Arianna had no time to think on the manner because the strange man in the suit began to talk. He slid a cell phone – Sam's phone – out of a little plastic bag. The red haired teenager's eyes widened. The creepy guy must've gotten it from the police station. Those assholes never _did_ give it back to Sam.

"So…Ladiesman217…that is your E-bay username, right?" the man held up the phone.

"Yeah, but you-you know…it was a typo and I ran with it." the brunette teenager tried miserably to save himself from his embarrassment. Arianna, however, did not find the situation funny. In fact, her hands were starting to hurt from the twisted position the man roughly pushed her into.

"Listen to this." The man said and pressed a button on the phone. It automatically started to play a message that he recorded the night Bumblebee was caught in his bipedal mode.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." Mikaela said, looking at him with this oddly betrayed look in her eyes.

"Last night you told the man at the station that your car 'Transformed.'" The man said, "Enlighten me."

Almost at once, Sam began to stutter. It was something that he did whenever he was put under extreme pressure.

"No, no, here's what I said, okay?" the brunette teenager said as he tried to play off the whole situation, "Because this whole situation is a total misunderstanding. My – _our_ – car had been stolen." He said, pointing between himself and his sister. She had since leaned her head on the cool window. The cool glass felt good on her hurting head.

"Oh, really?"

"_Bee, where are you? I take back what I said…I don't want to whine, but my wrists are starting to hurt." _She didn't want to sound like she was whining, but she had taken about as much pain as she could over the last few days. First her leg and the stupid dog bite – which was healing fine until her mishap with Barricade – and then her head – which was also healing fine until she had the bright idea to rip her bandage off – and now her wrists. She could only hope that they were just raw instead of seriously hurt.

_**We're approaching you now. Optimus and the others are…what is the human term? He is 'royally pissed' and the others look like they are going to spontaneously combust. Ironhide even offered to blow your SUV up until I reminded him that you were actually in the vehicle. **_The voice of her best friend calmed her down greatly and a smile spread across her face. Her secret was still well kept, but she wondered what the others would do.

If Ironhide was as pissed as Bumblebee said he was, she actually worried for the lives of the humans who kidnapped them. Even though the Autobots didn't harm humans…if there was one thing Arianna learned was that _nobody _should get between a Cybertronian and their sparkling.

"Yeah, and then it came back." Arianna wanted to facepalm. Sam was doing a terrific job getting them out of this situation. Note the sarcasm.

"Well, it didn't come back on its own, Sam. Right?" Arianna interjected, trying to help her brother out of his dilemma.

"Well, no, that couldn't happen because that would be crazy." Mikaela replied instead of Sam. She, like the red haired teenager, was trying to get them out of the situation. Everyone in the car laughed awkwardly for a few minutes before the strange man became even more strangely serious.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" and the rest of the SUV became strangely silent as well. Then, Sam decided to open his mouth once again.

"What, like a Martian? Like E.T.?"

"It's, uh, an urban legend." Sam and Mikaela came up with their best excuses and turned their attention to the red haired girl. Arianna, not expecting them to come to her for an excuse, blanched, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Um, like illegal aliens? The ones from other countries?" and after a few minutes of silence she could feel her face flush from embarrassment. Finally, the man pulled out as shiny badge. Arianna gave him a weird look – the badge looked like plastic.

"You see this? This is a whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." The man, now named Seymour Simmons (the name was on his badge) said as he shoved the badge into their faces.

Sam murmured something, but Arianna was too busy freaking out. Her breathing quickened and she leaned away from the badge. Whatever he wanted? That was a lot of possibilities.

"I'm going to lock you up. _Forever._"

_**Little Miss, are you alright? We are close enough for my scanners to indicate that you have an elevated heart rate. Your breathing pattern has changed as well and that concerns me. **_Ratchet's soothing formal speech calmed her a little bit, but she was still staring at the badge.

"_He's got this badge…and he's threatened to throw us in jail forever!" _she almost whispered in her mind. She heard Ratchet cycle his vents (she didn't even know how that was possible) but the next voice she heard was Optimus'.

_**We are coming, Little One. You have been in captivity long enough. **_He said in an angered voice.

Arianna came out of her thoughts when she noticed the radar that was picking up some signal again. The beeping grew louder and louder and, suddenly, Arianna could only say one thing.

"They're here!" she sang before the SUV crashed into a giant pair of blue and red flamed legs. The other SUV's crashed into the one they were riding in and the legs of the other Autobots. The men in the suits began freaking out. Simmons was looking back and forth, eyes wide as they tried to figure out what the hell they had hit.

"It's big, it's big!" one of the men shouted and the screamed, ducking, when two sets of giant fingers crashed through the windows. The vehicle was lifted into the air and Arianna bit back a groan. The metal of the handcuffs was digging harshly into her skin. They kept yelling about shifting their weight and to lean inward, but Arianna wasn't paying attention. The pain in her wrists was seriously starting to bother her. She swore she felt a trickle of something trail down her hand.

Finally, the roof of the SUV was torn away and Arianna was almost immediately accosted by Ironhide and Ratchet. The grey and black weapons specialist cycled his vents, snorting through his nose as he held the girl close to his spark. Ratchet performed a scan on her and frowned, sending a glare towards the humans.

Optimus took care of them.

"You guys are in trouble now." Arianna darkly said. "Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine – like an older brother, really. Optimus Prime." He stared at her with shocked optics before sending her a heartwarming smile. Then, he turned back to the other humans with a dark look.

"Taking the children was a bad move." He said in a dark voice, optics flashing dangerously. "Especially our Arianna." He added with a growl, his engine roaring lightly.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commanded his men. Ironhide snorted once again, keeping Arianna close to his spark in one hand and activating one of his cannons with the other. Bumblebee came up to Ironhide and chirped at him, holding out his hands and giving him a pleading look. The old weapon specialist stared at the younger bot, giving him a hard stare.

"Keep her safe." He said before awkwardly and carefully handing her to the other bot. She winced and Bee froze, looking at her in concern. He carefully set her down and kneeled over her, activating his holoform once again. It was a good thing he didn't need to recharge his holoform generator for a long time.

The blond teenager came forward and easily bent and twisted the metal from her wrists. He barely heard Jazz say "Give me those!" as he summoned the weapons the humans were pointing at his leader. His spark only held concern when he stared at the bleeding wounds on Arianna's wrists. Whoever had slapped the handcuffs on her had done it so sloppily and tightly that they cut into her wrists whenever she moved.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee exclaimed, beckoning the Autobot medic towards them. The medic kneeled down, optics narrowing as he pulled out some bandages.

"Unfortunately, Bumblebee is the only one fitted with a holoform at this time. He will have to be the one to help you, Little miss." He said in a regretful tone, "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." she said. Bumblebee took her hand carefully in his larger one, carefully wrapping the bandages around her wrist. It felt funny at first, but Ratchet had explained that they had some sort of sterilizing agent on them and it was cleaning the wound. Bee carefully wrapped the other wound and brought her to him in a hug.

"Thanks, Bee." She whispered as she sighed into his chest. She snuck a glance at her brother, who was busy having a heated conversation with Mikaela and they all glanced at Simmons.

"I'll always be here to help, Ari." He whispered back, nuzzling into her neck. She smiled up at him and pecked his cheek. He sighed and then frowned, knowing his time was almost up. He gave her one more kiss on her forehead before his holoform fizzled out and she found herself being cradled in his bipedal mode's hands once again. He gave her several happy chirps before carefully handing her to Optimus. Then, he went to stand behind Simmons.

"Big guys with big guns." Simmons said to himself as he continued to freak out.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam questioned, "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, young man, not you!" Simmons hissed.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam demanded.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." He said and then jumped when Sam reached for the badge. "Hey, you touch me and that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, huh?" Sam questioned, holding the badge.

"Oh, he's all brave now with his alien friends standing there…and where'd the other girl go?" he questioned, looking around and mouth falling agape when he saw that Arianna was now sitting snugly on top of Optimus' shoulder. Ironhide still had his cannons trailed on the humans and he would snort every so often in anger. He wanted to blast them with his entire spark, but he would not harm them if Arianna did not want him to.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked once again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons sneered at him, totally not expecting for Bumblebee to pop his fuel tank. The rubber stopper came out, beaning Simmons on the back of the head. Arianna snorted, trying to hold in her laughter at the man's confused face, but she couldn't help but burst out in hysteric laughter when Bumblebee started to _pee_ on Simmons. Tears came to her eyes as she laughed – she couldn't remember ever laughing that hard.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus scolded with a hint of laughter in his voice. His optics lightened from the spectacle, one optic always on the girl on his shoulder. He was relieved that she was no longer angry at him, but he was also surprised and honored that she saw him as an older brother figure.

The two watched as Mikaela and Sam ordered Simmons to take off all of his clothing, but the red haired girl's heart jumped when she realized that the man next to Simmons had his phone on the entire time. She could hear the helicopters coming their way.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted, sending a worried glance towards the girl he thought of as his sparkling. She was scared, he could sense this, but he also knew that Optimus would take good care of her. He punched the ground, sending out a large shockwave on the ground. He managed to take care of the cars that were chasing them, but there was nothing they could do about the helicopters.

"Roll out."


	17. Torn Away

**Right so...here is what Bumblebee looks like in his holoform!**

h t t p : / / s u n a - n o - t a i f u u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M i n a t o - N a m i k a z e - 9 4 2 7 3 6 1 1

**XD Yes, he looks like THIS picture of Minato except in a regular tee shirt and jeans. **

**Bumblebee: 16  
>Optimus Prime: 11<br>Ironhide: 11  
>Jazz: 10<br>Ratchet: 9  
>Sideswipe: 9<br>Sunstreaker: 4  
>Wheeljack: 2<br>Prowl: 1  
>Hound:1<br>Everyone Else: 0**

**Thanks to:**

**psychicgirl32 - lol Ratchet is the cranky uncle and Jazz is the awesome cousin. That is what they are =D**

**bloomsky - thanks for the review**

**Lunar Mist - I'm glad you like the story XD I know! I might have Jazz die, but he'll come back somehow. **

**Shadow 1n2 - Um, actually, I've never watched the Vampire Diaries, but I'll still beta. I mean, I can look up the information easily. **

**Wicken25 - I tried so hard to make it before 6!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Meh! Stop laughing! I'll steal your coffee if you continue to laugh =P**

**W3lcom3t0Myst3ry - I know. It's one of my favorite parts of the movie.**

**Ryn of Magic - lol she'll freak out, that's for sure.**

**wolfgirl - Aww, well I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Mercedes Wolfcry - If your fic is up on I'll give it a peek ^_^**

**blue mango - thanks for the review.**

**kurounue13 - Yay for cookie points! I have a pic of what he looks like in holoform!**

**unknowingly'inlove - I updated as fast as I could.**

**hidansgirl1234 - I know, S-7 are assholes.**

**bee-roxs98 - I tried to make this chapter worthy of Bee being taken.**

**DDRSoraStyle - thanks for the review.**

**fruityloops156 - No...because it means that i'm doing a good job as an author XD**

**LoveIsMeAndYou - Aww, thanks!**

**Linda Chicana - I know right! I also made her use the three words! THE THREE!**

**catapilla1 - Of course I'm keeping the twins together. They'll be like her cool prankster brothers/best friends. I hated it when Sunny and Sides were torn apart. **

**Bee4Me - of course! Cliffies all the way! I'm glad you like the story.**

**AMETHST PRIME - I know right lol**

**kaaayyytteee - thanks for the review!**

**Arianna Mitoko - Lol okay, you'll be reading a lot. I mean, I decided that, in addition to the poll stories, Jazz's story has been extended to an entire Saga with a story for each of the pairings. **

**Snow246 - I can't say...it'll spoil the surprise XD**

**BANEHiwatari - lol my sister loves Ironhide.**

**lionheart - thanks for the review.**

**Crazygal217 - Aww, I'm sure it'll be great. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Torn Away**

* * *

><p>Arianna's heart was pumping. She let out a little whimper as everyone transformed and sped away. Bumblebee send her one last distressed chirp, but he knew just as well as Ironhide that she would be safe with Optimus. But, just to be sure, he stuck close to the Autobot leader.<p>

The yellow and black scout somehow knew that Arianna was terrified – either it was his spark telling him so or it was because he just knew her that well – and split his attention on the road and trying to calm her down.

_**Arianna, Little Princess, you know that Optimus won't let you get hurt. **_He cooed in her mind. Her heart increased as he mentioned being hurt – she had experienced enough of that in the last few days – and she tightened her hold on the smokestack on the giant bot's shoulder.

"_I know…I'm just scared of being hurt. I know he won't let it happen, but what if one of you got hurt?" _she said in a slightly higher pitched as her worry started to mount "_I'd die if one of you got hurt because of me." _

_**Then you'll just have to trust us. Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and I know not to put ourselves in any unnecessary danger and Optimus knows that it is his duty to protect any innocent creature. He knows to stay out of danger for your sake. **_Bumblebee explained as he watched from the shadows. Ironhide was irritably complaining over their network. He, Jazz, and Ratchet were watching from the shadows as well, masking their frequencies so that the Sector Seven goons wouldn't find them.

Optimus leaned down and offered a hand to Sam and Mikaela.

"Up you get." He said, swiftly and carefully bringing them to the same shoulder that Arianna was already perched on. She gave them a shaky smile, but when Optimus started to move she gave out a small scream. She clutched the smokestack on his shoulder even tighter and debated about closing her eyes, but then she thought about losing her balance because her eyes were closed. Optimus was a great deal taller than the other bots.

Optimus squinted up at the helicopters coming their way. He ran a little bit, but the helicopters were coming from different directions and he easily got distracted. Finally, he spotted a place free of the annoying vehicles and dashed in that direction. He looked up as a helicopter flew overhead, but he didn't stop running. He turned just a little and then dashed in a different direction, hoping that he would lose the helicopters. Unfortunately, it was out into a crowded street.

The large Autobot leader jumped over a bus and hopped over several cars, jumping slightly when they honked at him. Sam and Mikaela didn't like the ride, but Arianna could feel the blood literally draining from her face. She wasn't one for heights taller than her house and with Optimus running…she had to focus on keeping her last meal down in her stomach.

Although, she did find it humorous when Optimus left large craters wherever he stepped.

Optimus managed to ditch one of the helicopters by running under a large bridge. He climbed up using one of its supports, bracing his hands on a support beam in front of him and his feet on the beam behind him. Arianna sucked in a shaky breath as a helicopter hovered beneath them. It was so close that the rotors were sending waves of wind up to blow at her hair.

_**Easy, Little One, easy. Do not be afraid. **_Optimus tried to comfort her. His scans were not nearly as advanced as Ratchet's but he could tell that she was highly frightened of the helicopter underneath her. It was understandable – if she fell, she would be sliced to pieces by the sharp rotors of the helicopter underneath her.

"_Easy for you to say…if you fall, all you'll do is crack the pavement!" _she exclaimed. Then, her foot started to slip off of his slick armor. She didn't notice it, but when she did and tried to readjust her grip, she slid completely off the armor. The air was pierced with a scream and the gunning of an engine, but Bumblebee was still too far away to catch her in time.

Mikaela shot out her hand and caught at the bandaging around Arianna's wrist. The bandaging was the only thing helping her keep the red haired teenager from being sliced apart by the helicopter's rotors, but Mikaela leaned too far over Optimus' shoulder. She pitched forward and she would have fell to her death as well if it weren't for Sam. He, himself, slipped and ended up grabbing onto one of the antennas on the great bot's helmet.

Arianna's eyes were wide and her breathing was erratic.

_**Arianna, hold on! **_Bumblebee exclaimed as he pushed his engine to the max.

"_Bee…oh my God, I'm going to die." _She whispered in her head. Her voice was not hysterical, but it was filled with a tinge of extreme shock. It was quiet and forlorn because, at that moment, the bandages – the ones that were her last line to Mikaela – had started to snap.

_**Little Princess – hold on, I'm coming! **_

"_I can't! The bandages are breaking!" _The bandages continued to snap until one very durable bandage was left. Mikaela was holding onto one end and Arianna held onto the other end. The strain on the bandage was almost too much and it, too, began to snap. It turned out it didn't need to.

Sam's fingers had slipped from Optimus' armor and the three of them screamed as they plummeted to the ground. At least the helicopter had moved away from underneath the bridge. They screamed as they fell and Arianna felt like it was slow motion. She heard Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz screaming inside her head, but she felt…surreal. Her life wasn't flashing before her eyes like most people said would happen when she was about to die. Did that mean she wasn't going to die?

Arianna winced as she hit one of Optimus' giant metal feet. She knew he did it to slow down their momentum, but they still had a way to go if they were going to hit the ground. Arianna felt strangely tired and closed her eyes, expecting to feel inexplicable pain.

"_Goodbye…everyone." _She whispered into the mass internal communications web that the Autobots shared, but she heard one screaming above the others.

_**NO! **_

And then she felt someone's warm hand gently caress her body and the air rush back into her lungs. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the scraping of metal on the concrete. She looked up into wide, worried and panicked optics. Her body throbbed and she could faintly hear Sam and Mikaela yelling at the approaching choppers. She heard Ironhide shouting inside her head and the sounds of Jazz and Ratchet trying to hold him back from his rampage.

But most of all, she heard the distressed keening and warbling noises coming from Bumblebee's throat.

"Bumblebee? You caught us?" she whispered, trying to sit up. He lowered her to the ground and activated his holoform once again, crushing her to his chest.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! Do you understand me?" he said, voice cracking as he nuzzled into her shoulder. It was times like these that he wanted everything to just stop so he could tell his Arianna how much he cared for her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, still in a daze, but then her thoughts drifted to Optimus. She pulled back a little, worry clear in her gaze. "What about the others?" she questioned.

"They're hiding. Ironhide is not pleased at the moment. He wants to make sure you're alright with his own optics." The blond haired holoform said as he raked his eyes over the red haired teenager's body. He let out a click of disapproval at the snapped bandages, but managed to tie them together into one long strip. He then looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

Bumblebee hugged Arianna to his body once again, crooning at her to get her to calm down, but he was upset that his holoform's time was almost up. He kissed her forehead as the tears finally started to fall.

"I was so scared." She whimpered, clutching at the plain tee shirt he was wearing.

"I know…and I promise that you'll never have to feel that way again." He murmured into her hair. She pulled back at his promise, frowning.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bumblebee. You and the others are in a war and I'll always be scared for you." She said with compassion. Bumblebee's eyes were wide with shock before a smile spread across his lips and his spark began to thump loudly in his chest.

"Then I promise to keep myself as safe as possible." He said, nodding his head before he sighed and the holoform disappeared. It was then that one of the helicopters shot out a cable. The cable wrapped around the yellow and black scout's left arm, pulling him along with the helicopter.

"Stop it!" Arianna screamed as her eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why wasn't Bumblebee doing anything? He looked down at her and let out a sad croon. Of course, he would do anything to make her safe, right? It was times like these that Arianna wished he had never made the promise to protect humans. He needed to protect himself as well.

Another cable snatched his other arm and yet another cable wrapped around one of his legs. The cable tripped him up and Bumblebee spun a few times before crashing to the ground. He let out a whirr of pain before looking into Arianna's distraught eyes.

_**Run…before they capture you, too!**_ He pleaded with her, but the red haired girl only shook her head. She raced forward and took Bumblebee's face in her hands. He nuzzled into her grip, but he let out another pained wail when the men started to shoot him with some sort of icy gas. She had no idea what it was, but she was determined to protect Bumblebee to the best of her abilities.

"No. I'm not going to leave you." She said, but then a man came forward and yanked her off her feet. She screamed, flailing as the mech before her let out a series of angry clicks and chirps. Arianna managed to elbow him in the chest and she crawled back to the mech that was in so much pain.

"Bumblebee, listen to me. _Listen!" _she said, placing her hands on both of his cheek platings. He stared at her, his blue optics staring into her own eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as she placed a gentle kiss on his mouth guard, right over where his lips would be.

"I love you, Bumblebee. I'm in love with you and I want you to remember that." She said, shrieking at the end as another man grabbed her around the waist. She flailed with all of her strength to get her message across.

"I love you, Bee! Don't ever forget that!" she cried out, sobbing as she was brought to stand in front of Simmons.

"You poor, pathetic excuse for a human. Falling in love with an alien." He clucked at her.

"Take her away."

The last thing she heard before she was shoved into the car was a loud keening wail – it was the wail of a mech who had been torn away from the femme that he loved.


	18. Familiar Faces

**I would have had this chapter up earlier today, but when I was typing a sudden pain started shooting up my wrist. I had to rest until the throbbing stopped or else it would have seriously become a problem (that's how carpel tunnel is devloped).**

**Bumblebee: 17  
>Optimus Prime: 14<br>Ironhide: 13  
>Jazz: 11<br>Ratchet: 11  
>Sideswipe: 10<br>Sunstreaker: 5  
>WheeljackQue: 2  
>Prowl: 1<br>Hound: 1  
>Everyone else: 0<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow 1n2 - He's not that bad in the other two movies, though. I think he learned his lesson when he has to stay in his 'Meat Locker.' No, actually. My sister actually has the books so why don't you do a collab fic between the books and the series? Like with things from both? Let me know XD**

**Snow246 - is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Crazygal217 - I know, and I want Bee to say it to her face...so I didn't have him say it yet.**

**Linda Chicana - I know =( I almost cried when I was writing that. Um, I tried to fix the link so maybe it works now. I dunno, I always have issues when putting in links. Hehe the picture is now my background on my laptop XD**

**shippolove844 - Ok, thanks for the votes. I'm going to go through all the reviews and add in their votes when I take down the poll at the end of the story =P**

**Mercedes Wolfcry - Here's your update!**

**Lunar Mist - Ok, I have to admit something. In my next Bee/OC story, my OC's name is Lunarbeam, right? For some reason I kept writing Lunarmist as her name when I was writing the prologue. Anyway, I don't think they'll turn her into an experiment with Lennox there. **

**Wicken25 - Haha I know how college courses are. I'm almost done with my summer session and then the fall semister starts three weeks after. I have like 3 English/lit classes and 2 creative writing classes. **

**AMETHST PRIME - Yeah, but that's just how Simmons is. I actually loved him in the second and third movies lol**

**wolfgirl - I know =( it was both happy and sad. **

**LadyFelton1994 - lol you'll just have to see.**

**Bee4Me - Aww, well I'm glad you think so. As for the Sunny and Sides fic...I'm actually doing two Sunny fics, two Sides fics, and one Sunny and Sides fic (the two individual fics have both twins but focuses on a relationship with one twin.)**

**bee-roxs98 - Aww, I'm strangely proud of the fact that I made you cry.**

**hidansgirl1234 - thanks for the review.**

**Stallout - I know right. I get sad listening to his wails.**

**X-JustALittleBitOdd-X - haha I'm sorry about ruining all the others...and yes. I'll need some pranks for her to do if anyone wants to give me some. I've got a few of my own, but I'd like to do more than like four. **

**kurounue13 - lol yes. Cookie. I do the chapters now just for the cookies.**

**fruityloops156 - Aww, thanks for the review.**

**silvernight01 - Lol he'll be miserable, that's for sure.**

**freeprincess - lol! you're the first person to call my story Awesomesauce.**

**Usagi-chan123 - Aww, well I'm glad you think so.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Omg you're never going to let me live that down, are you? *facepalm***

**psychicgirl32 - I have something planned for Simmons.**

**Lionheart - Aww, I know.**

**purple-starburst - Okay, so I'm guessing that the pic link is working - yay! - and thanks for the review.**

**EMO-KID411 - Thanks for the review.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Aww, how sad. Okay, I'm going to put some information in my profile for you so this chapter doesn't get really cluttered up. Oh! You don't have to actually write an accent. Just refer to it in the story...like "'You look splended tonight, my love.' he said in his alluring Italian lilt. His accent was adorable." or something like that.**

**catapilla1 - Aww, I'm so happy you liked the story so far. **

**DDRSoraStyle - I know. Thanks for the review.**

**FORD B - Thanks for the review and poll!**

**unknowingly'inlove - I know...**

**sashaxh - I'm glad you think so.**

**Ryn of Magic - Thanks for the review (I sent you the message, remember)**

**CrazyLittleAlice456 - I know! It was a sad time for me.**

**Sakuratan - lol I'm going as fast as I can.**

**horsechick - Well, I do have school y'know XD**

**crusherccme - Aww, I'm glad you like the story.**

**AvengedBaby - Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Familiar Faces**

* * *

><p>Arianna's face was impassive the entire trip to the airport. There, the men in the suits forced them into an impressive helicopter. Once there, the three teenagers were buckled in and they waited for two more people. When they finally got into the helicopter and buckled in, they all put on the headsets.<p>

It wasn't until the woman spoke did Arianna look up.

"Why are you crying?" the woman asked. Arianna looked up and her bloodshot eyes widened. She looked back and forth between the two people and a somewhat excited smile spread across her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Maggie. Glenn." She said, "But it's a long story."

The blonde woman and her sidekick jumped, startled, but Maggie looked at her with a sympathetic glance.

"We've got time." she said, motioning to the helicopter. Arianna sighed and nodded, deciding that it was time for them to know the entire story.

Meanwhile, Optimus had revealed himself from underneath the bridge, but his spark was clenching in pain. He had never felt more like a failure – except for the time he had lost his sparkmate, Elita. Now, he didn't know whether or not she lived, but that pain was an old one. The pain in his spark at this moment was one of shame.

He failed his Little One.

"Hang back." He heard Jazz call to the others. Ironhide just gave a halfhearted snort and turned his head, optics dim as he tried to contact the one he considered his sparkling. No matter how hard he tried, he could not contact her. Either she had blocked him off – which was highly unlikely – or they had covered so much distance she could not hear his pleas for her to respond. The great black mech fisted his servos and punched the ground, leaving a giant crack behind.

He was sure that if Chromia were there, she would feel the same. Arianna told him she met Chromia just once, but she liked the femme that was the mate to his spark. Ratchet went to place his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, expecting the hand to be thrown back, was surprised when the usually aggressive weapon specialist just cycled his vents and allowed the medic to console him.

"Optimus." Jazz said as he used his clawed appendages to flip through the bars of the bridge. "Are we going to just stand here and do nothing?" Optimus continued to climb through the pillars of the bridge.

"There is no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." He said and his spark clenched painfully. He failed both Arianna _and_ Bumblebee. "And we cannot contact Arianna because of the humans as well. We must rely on her brother to help her escape." And as he said this he winced. They all knew her brother would not be much help in a situation like this.

"But it's not right! They mean too much to us to…" Optimus interrupted Jazz with a sad tone.

"Let them leave." He said in a depressed tone. Jazz said nothing more on the matter and, instead, watched as his leader picked up the glasses that had started this entire mess. Jazz did not regret talking to Arianna. She shared a lot of her knowledge of her world's music with him. He thought she was an awesome femme and wholeheartedly approved of Bumblebee's feelings for her. It just near broke his spark when Arianna confessed her feelings for him just to be taken away.

Optimus cycled his vents in the form of a deep sigh. He could only hope that he could make it up to both of them.

Back with Arianna and the others, the red haired teenager had finished telling her tale to Maggie and Glen. The two of them stared at her with wide eyes.

"So…you touched this shard…and started having dreams about these giant alien robots?" Maggie questioned, just to make sure she heard correctly, "And they all hold some sort of familial tie to you. Father, Uncle, Brother, Cousin…what about the last one?"

Arianna ducked her head and a tear trailed down her cheek. "I fell in love with him." she said with a shuddering breath. "It didn't matter to me what he looked like. I've been having these dreams since I was little. He was always there for me, always there to talk to me and cheer me up. I fell in love with his personality – not his looks or his holoform." She got a weird look when she mentioned his holoform.

"A holoform is a holographic form, except one of the Autobot engineers was helping Ratchet make them solid. Bee's form is…definitely hot, but like I said. I fell in love with his personality." Arianna said. She looked over and Sam looked like he was about to have a conniption fit.

"You're in love with _our car?_" he screeched, making them all wince.

"No, _Sam_, I'm in love with an Autobot! He has feelings, too, you know!" the red haired teenager exclaimed back.

"Okay, okay, but when we get Bee back, I'm having a talk with him!" the brunette teenager frowned as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the helicopter's seat. Arianna couldn't help but laugh. Despite her heart feeling like it was breaking into dozens of pieces, she couldn't help but chuckle whenever her brother pulled a stunt like that.

"Anyway, what's with the shard being in your shoulder?" Maggie continued. Arianna shrugged, happy that the quarter sized lump hadn't regrown.

"I don't know. Apparently my body absorbed it and now I can talk to the Autobots in my head. It's like a cool vamped up version of telepathy…except in Cybertronian. I actually didn't know it was in Cybertronian at first." She said and Glenn's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Whoa…" he gasped, but Maggie grinned in excitement.

"That…is so cool." She commented in an upbeat voice.

"You know what's weird, though? I had dreams about you. And one of you, too." Arianna said, motioning towards them. Maggie's face turned into a concerned expression.

"Why? I thought you only had dreams of your robot friends." Arianna shrugged again.

"I think it was because of the signal. A Decepticon named Frenzy hacked into the POTUS mainframe and that was when you realized it was the same as the Decepticon that attacked the base in Qatar." Arianna replied. Maggie was about to say something, but then the helicopter made a wide turn. Everyone looked out the window and it was then that Arianna realized that they were heading towards a dam.

"Is that…Hoover Dam?" she questioned in curiosity, tilting her head to the side. Nobody answered her question, but she didn't mind. All she could think about was Bumblebee. Then, the red haired teenager's eyes widened.

What if she tried to contact him in her mind? She had been concentrating on her own heartbreak she never even thought of how Bumblebee must have been feeling. Her head sank in a guilty gesture, but she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Bumblebee? Can you hear me?"_she took in a deep breath and prayed that he wasn't in too much pain.

_**Little Princess…are you damaged? **_His voice was faint and he was definitely in pain, but she let out a few more tears and a sigh of relief.

"_Bee, don't worry about me." _she murmured in sadness, "_How…What are they doing to you?" _she trailed off at first, but she eventually got the question out. She heard a pained warble in her mind and she winced.

_**The humans are transporting me somewhere. I am…strapped to some sort of berth and – ah! **_He let out some sort of pained noise –_**a-and are taking me down this tunnel.**_

"_Bee…I'm so sorry. If I'd done something more…or given you the glasses instead of letting Simmons shove me in the stupid SUV…" _she trailed off as the helicopter began to descend.

_**It's not your fault. Do not blame yourself for something that was beyond your power. **_He said. Arianna was about to respond, but the helicopter landed.

Elsewhere, Optimus and the others had gathered on top of a large building. There was nobody around so they were free to climb upon it in their bipedal mode.

"Please, let this work." Optimus murmured to himself. His spark was still crying out for his fallen comrade and the one he viewed as his sibling. They were his main concern, but his duty was for his people.

It was not easy being a leader.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz said as he crouched down behind him. His visor flashed and his antenna twitched in anticipation as he watched his leader hold up the glasses. Optimus shot a beam of light from his optics and the light flashed through the glasses, creating an orb with the coordinates on it.

"The code…" he started as his mind whirred to compute the code. "The code on these glasses indicate that the Allspark is two hundred and thirty miles from here." He said, spark lifting just the slightest bit. As he shut off the light, Ratchet came forward with a frown on his face.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." He said. Ironhide snorted, temper still on a thin string. He had been moody ever since his sparkling was taken, but Optimus had the 'no harming humans' rule and the 'no exposing ourselves to humans' rule.

"They must know it's here as well." The large black and grey mech growled as he snorted out air from his filters.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die. And Arianna? There's no tellin' what the humans will do when the Allspark shard shows up on their radar." He growled, "Primus, they love each other! We can't let them be separated any longer. It's not right. At this rate Bumblebee'll become some human experiment."

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission and then Arianna cannot be rescued. By finding the Allspark we can use it to find the shard in her shoulder." Optimus darkly said, spark hurting by what he was saying. His servos shook as he turned to look at his soldiers.

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier and Arianna is a sweet human femme. Although this pains me to say this – I _do _want to go after them – this is what they would want."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? I have not seen any others that appeal to me like the Little One does." Ironhide snorted in anger. "They are a primitive and violent race. I have heard very little good things from my sparkling." He said, optics darkening as he thought about Arianna.

"Were we so different?" Optimus questioned, "They are a young species. They have much to learn."


	19. Grandpa Ironhide

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. My internet was being stupid so every time I tried to upload a chapter the internet would disconnect and then reconnect, only to disconnect a few seconds later. It's fine now, so I'm going to try my best to get two chapters up today.**

**Bumblebee: 20  
>Optimus Prime: 15<br>Ironhide: 13  
>Sideswipe: 13<br>Jazz: 12  
>Ratchet: 11<br>Sunstreaker: 6  
>WheeljackQue: 2  
>MirageDino: 1  
>Prowl: 1<br>Hound: 1  
>Everyone else:0<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Shadow 1n2 - Yeah, I'll have to read the books as well. I think my sister has all of them and it'll give me something to do lol**

**Lunar Mist - Aww, I know right? Sad day. I have a Prowl/OC story coming out...sometime in the future and the OC's name is Skylight. =D She's Jetfire's granddaughter. **

**psychicgirl32 - Well, it might not be as much as I thought it would be because I was concentrating on the little sparkling lol **

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - thanks for the review.**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - thanks for the review.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - I have some info for Mirage up in my profile. Well...I'll give you some info on the character I created for my Mirage/OC story that's coming in the future. Her name is Nightstar and she's an espionage trainer...she's quiet and sincere. She thinks actions are worth more than words and does not like people who like to think they are privilaged. I'd give you the plot, too, but I really don't have a detailed one yet other than the fact that she saves Mirage's life when she first land's on Earth. Oh! And yes, you can use the line. And Kurt can be dedicated to you =)**

**freeprincess - I'm glad you like the story.**

**Ryn of Magic - She has met the duo! I'm sorry if it was not like you imagined, but I think she was really too emotionally drained to give a proper response. **

**crusherccme - lol thanks for the review.**

**purple-starburst - lol nice emoticon**

**wolfgirl - I'm sorry I didnt update yesterday. The internet was stupid.**

**hidansgirl1234 - lol wait until you see whats in store for him later on.**

**ChandraLee13 - Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**BANEHiwatari - Yes, she saw it with me XD lol if you love Ironhide that much, I'll let you read the prologue to the Ironhide/OC story that I'm doing. Actually, there's two, but I'm working on one right now. If you want to, that is =)**

**catapilla1 - You shall see in the chapter!**

**fruityloops156 - thanks for the review.**

**kurounue13 - lol nice. That word should go in a dictionary.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz -...ooh...cupcake...you like Optimus, right? Since I'm sending out prologues of stories, do you want to read the prologue of one of the Optimus/OC stories I'm working on?**

**Linda Chicana - XD Minato is hot. I do agree. Hm...that actually does make sense. Omg I just had a funny image pop up in my head, but you'll have to wait and see what it is.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol it just reassures me that I'm doing a good job. That's all.**

**Wicken25 - lol thanks for the review.**

**Snow246 - right...sometimes I don't really realize how dramatic I get. lol It's a flaw.**

**unknowingly'inlove - I'm sorry for not updating! *warbles sadly***

**Bee4Me - haha yes. Lots of Sunny and Sides stories. I'm actually working on the Sunny/oc/sides story right now, but I won't post it until I'm done with some of the other stories. It's going to be long, too.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**DDRSoraStyle - thanks for the review. **

**He-who-did-not-leave-their-name - Aw, thanks for the review!**

**Lionheart - I have updated XD**

**Ninja Star Light - here's the update!**

**FORD B - lol I'll take your vote into consideration =P I'm actually going back through all the votes via reviews and adding them in when I take the poll down. **

**AMETHST PRIME - Yeah, Simmons can be that way at times...when he's not scarring us with his underwear...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Grandpa Ironhide**

* * *

><p>Arianna felt her heart clench as they got out of the SUV that led them to Hoover Dam. She could literally feel Bumblebee close by and it caused her more distress than she had ever known. The red haired teenager had to get to him – to help relieve him of his pain. She would do it if it was the last thing she would do.<p>

She went over to the edge of the Dam and looked over, wincing slightly at how far the drop was. She remembered something that Optimus had said to her one time.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings…" she murmured to herself as she teared up once again. One of the droplets fell down her cheek and she found herself being pulled to someone's chest.

"We'll get Bee back, Ari. I still have to give him that talk I promised." Sam said quietly as he stroked her hair.

"They're doing things to him, Sam. Horrible things…things that shouldn't be done to anyone." She cried. The brunette teenager sighed and then glared as a familiar face showed himself.

Back with Optimus, the giant gentle bot looked at his comrades with a serious expression.

"You all know there is only one way to win this war. We must destroy the cube." He rumbled, looking each mech in the optic. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Optimus continued, opening the chest plates and flashing the other mechs his spark.

"That's suicide." Ratchet protested as he stood beside his leader and friend, "The cube is raw power – it could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice." Optimus replied, "To bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans – Arianna – to pay for our mistakes." He said and after a brief pause he added, "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

"We rollin'!" Jazz exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Hoover Dam, Arianna had never been this angry in her entire life. She took one look at Simmons and promptly kicked him in the shin. She glared at him with all the energy she could muster, crossed her arms, and looked away.

Simmons groaned, but turned his attention to Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start." He ground out through the pain in his shin. "You must be hungry. You want a latte, ho-ho, double vente macchiato?" the dark haired man asked as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. The brunette teenager glared at the man, shrugging off his hand and pulling his sister behind him.

"Where's my car?" Sam demanded.

"Son," the other man said, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay." Sam nodded, a gleam in his eye, "But first I'll take my car, my parents, an apology to my sister for _breaking her heart_. Maybe you should write that down." The brunette teenager ground out. "Oh, and her Juvie record. That has to be gone. Like…forever." He added, motioning towards Mikaela. Arianna looked at the other female teenager out of the corner of her eye. She must have missed that memo when she had been concerned about the Autobots.

"Come with me." the other man, the nearly bald one, said. "We'll talk about your car. And miss?" he questioned, giving Arianna a gentle look, "I apologize for any distress we have caused you."

"Distress?" she hissed, "Oh, I'm not distressed. _Bumblebee_ is distressed. He's being tortured!" She gave Simmons another glare. As she walked past him she kicked his other shin and she faintly heard him complaining about Sam being an extortionist.

As they walked further, Arianna spotted two _very_ familiar men. Two men by the name of Lennox and Epps. A wide grin fell onto her face despite the fact that her heart felt like it was in turmoil.

"Hey, um, you're Will Lennox and Robert Epps, right?" she questioned, not wanting to freak them out just yet. Apparently, they had listened in Sam and Simmons' conversation and Lennox had a worried look on his face.

"That asshole broke your heart?" Epps questioned with an odd look on his face. Arianna's smile instantly fell.

"He kidnapped…well, I can't exactly call him my boyfriend. We never got that far, but I love him." tears sprang to her eyes again and Lennox fell out of formation to give her a comforting hug.

"Now, now, it's okay." he soothed and Arianna had to laugh. Apparently he had a weakness for girls in general if what she dreamed about his daughter was any example.

"Thanks, Lennox."

"Call me Will."

"Okay…" she paused for a moment, "Um, will you freak out if I told you that I had a dream about you and Epps?" Lennox froze for a moment before he sighed and continued rubbing her back.

"I'll admit it freaks me out just a little, but so much stuff's been happening lately I don't really care right now. Explain it to us later." The brunette man said, pulling away.

"Just don't tell me you're boyfriend's one of those alien things." Epps commented and Arianna was the one to stiffen. Epps' eyes widened and he pointed at her, losing composure.

"He is! That's sick, man!"

"You don't know him!" Arianna exclaimed before the entire group started to walk. She stuck by Lennox and her brother walked on her other side. She explained about the allspark shard and the dreams for the millionth time, but she kept her communication secret to herself. No need to worry them, right?

"So, he's just like a human except he's basically a giant alien robot?" Lennox questioned, rubbing his head.

"Yes. They have thoughts and feelings, a different language and set of customs, maybe, but they also have holoforms – holographic forms that are solid, but Bee's the only one who has one at the moment. Bee looks exactly like a human and…well…I guess you could say he can literally be a human for ten minutes at a time. Holoforms are very advanced." Arianna explained.

"It's still weird as shit, but if they won't eat my brains or anything…I'm up for anything." Epps finally said while Lennox nodded. They continued to walk when Simmons updated them on the situation.

"Here's the situation." He said, "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs. Except for Miss Witwicky who's had…astral projection connection as well." The man said.

"NBEs?" Epps questioned.

"Non-biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said with a huff.

"What you are about to see is totally classified." The near-bald man said as the group of soldiers and civilians entered a hanger with a giant frozen Cybertronian standing in the middle of it. As soon as Arianna saw it, her mind blared with even more pain that she could imagine. Her shoulder felt like it was going to rip open and some sort of alien baby was going to pop out of it.

_**So…you have come to **_**me**_** fleshling… **_a deep and ominous voice reverberated through her head. She winced, eyes widening in both horror and terror and she took a step back, hiding behind Lennox and Epps. Lennox shot her a look of concern, but he didn't know what it was that was so terrifying.

_**Hiding behind that puny fleshling will not save you. Perhaps if you live through our invasion, you can be our…pet. **_Megatron cackled in her head, but the line between them was cut when the explanations started up again.

"We think…when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his trajectory. He crashed in the ice. Probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." The half-bald man said.

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons said, but Arianna just shook her head. He was wrong. They were all wrong and they were going to pay the consequences.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron." Simmons turned around to face him with a glare. "The leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather? He made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." The half-bald man told Sam. It was times like these that Arianna felt left out. She was not really a part of the Witwicky family so, therefore, she was not really related to the Captain. Sam was the one who was lucky. Not her. She was just lucky to be adopted.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age." Simmons said, pacing around the group. "Microchip. Lasers. Space flight. Cars – all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE-1." He said, almost spitting in Sam's face. The red haired teenager could almost feel Megatron's ruby red optics penetrating her very being. She couldn't help but fist some of the material of Lennox's jacket and let out a small whimper.

What did the Decepticon leader want with her? Lennox turned and his eyes softened. He had a soft spot for girls and right now, Arianna reminded him of what little he'd seen of his baby girl – although he'd only seen Annabelle over the computer.

"You didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the Secretary of Defense questioned as he stalked up towards Simmons.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to National Security." The half-bald man said.

"Well, you've got one now." The Sec Def exclaimed.

"So…why Earth?" Lennox questioned. Arianna only reveled her background information to everyone, not the information pertaining to her Cybertronian friends.

"It's the Allspark…" she said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Allspark?" the Sec Def questioned, "What is that?"

"They came looking for some cube looking thing. Optimus told me about it once." Arianna said, voice coming back to a normal pitch. "Even Mr. NBE-1, here…known as Megatron…who is pretty much the ultimate evil bad guy – even worse than Sephiroth from Final Fantasy – wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe."

Sam was nodding as his sister explained everything to the men present. "Yup. That's their plan." He added in.

"You two are sure about that?" Simmons asked, face paling just the slightest bit.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Arianna gasped. "You know where it is!" she exclaimed, pointing to Simmons.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments before the half-bald man said, "Follow me."

They walked down another corridor and Arianna briefly wondered how close Bumblebee was to them. She swore she could hear his pained cries, but perhaps it was only in her head? Lennox wrapped an arm around her as they walked, feeling the paternal need to comfort the girl.

"You are about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said, leading them through a door. The inside was a little unusual looking and there were pictures of seven men on the wall. There was a wall of glass on the other side of the room and through it, Arianna could see the cube.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around then thousand BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE-1." The half-bald man said. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete – a perfect way to keep its energy hidden from anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up…" Maggie said, "You said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." The balding man answered. They were then shown to a room with a small box in it. The room was made of metal and had several scratches running down the walls.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in." the balding man said as everyone gathered into the room. Epps and Glenn argued about Freddy Krueger and Wolverine, but Arianna was not listening.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry, key alarm, cell phone?" Glenn tossed his phone to Simmons and he made a comment about the Nokia being from Japan.

"What the…?" Arianna gave him a weird look.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie whispered and the two women shared a look.

"Yes, but…he's a little weird." The Sec Def whispered to them. Everybody lowered the strange goggles and Simmons pressed a button, letting the Allspark energy radiate through the box. Arianna's shoulder began to tingle, but instead of it hurting…it was just warm. A pleasant warm, almost like it was being used for something good.

Suddenly, the phone in the middle of the box shifted into a small transformer. Arianna gasped, grinning widely as it peered up at them through small optics. She gasped again, suddenly realizing something.

"It's a sparkling." She gasped in wonder, remembering the term of newborn Cybertronians she had gotten from one of her conversations with Ratchet. The small sparkling laid optics on her and she reached out to touch the box before anyone could stop her. Her shoulder started to tingle and she could literally feel a bond forming between the two of them.

…_**Femme creator…? **_She heard a timid little voice speak. It was startlingly young and she had to repress a coo at how cute the little sparkling was. Her hand was yanked away by Simmons and she could actually feel the distress of the small sparkling. It brought out some tiny weapons and it started to destroy the box.

Arianna saw Simmons start to squeeze something out of the corner of her eye and she screamed, lashing out at him.

"Don't kill the sparkling!" she exclaimed, grabbing the controller from Simmons as the small sparkling managed to create a hole big enough to escape from. He jumped from the hole onto her shoulder and hid in her shirt – holding onto the middle part of her bra. "You're scaring him." she scolded as the sparkling cowered against her.

"What the hell, Ari? What's a sparkling?" her brother questioned in frustration.

"A sparkling is, in essence, a baby Cybertronian." She said, "And I believe he's picked me to be his mother."

And then a thought hit her.

"Shit, who'se gonna tell Ironhide that he's a grandpa?"


	20. Reunited

**I stayed up late working on this chapter for you guys!**

**The poll has not changed so far, so I shall not post the results.**

**Thanks to:**

**Catapilla1 - yes. yes he would lol. His name is Silvershot.**

**W3lcom3t0Myst3ry - Ironhide is definately going to hit the roof lol**

**bloodplus103 - thanks for the review.**

**AvengedBaby - thanks for the review.**

**crusherccme - Hm...well I can't say that Megatron won't get her...well, maybe not Megatron, but you know what I mean.**

**shippolove844 - lol ok, Optimus it is...**

**horsechick - thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - ok, I'll send you the prologue tomorrow =)**

**SeaGoddess10011 - Aww, I'm flattered that you like all of my TF stories. =)**

**Hershey gurl - lol I laugh at the mental reaction, too.**

**BANEHiwatari - Well...Hojo is one creepy dude, though...and I can message the prologue to you so you can tell me if you like it or not. =)**

**Kikyohater220 - lol well, it'll be funny at least.**

**snow246 - I do try XD**

**wolfgirl - I'm imagining that as we speak lol**

** - thanks for the review.**

**Alalaya2 - I know right**

**bee-roxs98 - Well, he is supposedly the oldest Autobot lol**

**Tomboy96 - Yeah, it was a Nokia phone. **

**LionLover190 - haha! I guess either Ari or Bee will have to do it.**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - thanks for the review.**

**Wicken25 - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter XD**

**Ryn of Magic - Well, I can probably go back and add that in if you want me to. =) I'm open to suggestons.**

**Shadow 1n2 - I'm always open to book suggestions =D I'm a fantasy and mythology lover. **

**CherryBlossomTrinity - thanks for the review.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - was the info on Mirage helpful? You can use the character, too, as long as you put like a disclaimer in the story. Or we can do like a story competition, but she's a character in like a saga so she appears in more than one of my stories. **

**Lunar Mist - I know! It's a lot to reply to, but I like to do them personally and it takes a lot of time to do them indivitually so I put all the replies here. I know! I'm stil not sure if he's going to grow any bigger than that, but I'm sure I can find something for him. I mean, he's a sparkling and most sparklings grow. Hm...Megatron...I'm considering doing some Decepticon fics myself. My sister wants me to do a Soundwave and a Skywarp story. **

**psychicgirl32 - I hope you like the little bot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen <strong>

**Reunited**

* * *

><p>Arianna stared at the little sparkling that was snuggling up to her in her bra. Her eyes were wide and she could hear Maggie and Mikaela snorting in the background.<p>

"Shut up!" she hissed at them, but that only made Lennox, Epps, and Sam start to laugh as well.

"Miss Witwicky, I am going to have to confiscate the NBE." Simmons said, but Arianna gave him the meanest glare she could muster. The small sparkling pushed himself closer to her skin, tickling her, and she could feel the fear the little mech was emitting. It was afraid that he would be taken away.

_**No go 'way….femme creator… **_he begged Arianna.

"_Mother. Any form of the term 'mother' is what humans use to refer to their femme creators."_ Arianna looked down to the little mech to see him staring up at her with wide, innocent blue optics.

_**M-mo-momma? **_He questioned and she nodded with a wide smile. She was hit with a pang of nostalgia and loneliness before being hit with another 'oh shit' moment.

"Oh no…forget Ironhide, how am I going to tell Bee?" she questioned as they mulled around, cooing over the small sparkling, "It's not like I can just shove him into Bee's hands and say 'Hey, he's my sparkling and soon to be yours, too. Congrats! You're a mech creator!' or anything like that…" she trailed off, realizing that she had never named the small sparkling.

"_Hey, um…little Nokiabot…do you have a name?" _she questioned him. He only looked up at her and shook his little head no.

_**Momma no leave? Momma give name? **_He questioned, beginning to click and warble in their language. The funny thing was that she couldn't understand it when they were speaking it out loud, but when they were using their internal systems, she could. But, she could feel the emotions of the little mech, so she used it to figure out what it was saying. Apparently, sparklings couldn't hack the internet yet, but they could substitute the human terms for Cybertronian terms. He knew that 'name' meant 'designation.'

"He wants me to give him a name." she said, looking up at their faces. Most of them just nodded, realizing that she had a special bond with the Cybertronians, but that didn't mean that Simmons was happy. He was pouting in the corner, but everyone else started to suggest names.

"How 'bout Roy?"

"Steve?"

"Julio?"

"What are you guys smoking?" Arianna stared at the others who held sheepish looks. She sighed, knowing that they didn't know about Cybertronian names. "Um, something that either has to do with him, what he does, what he likes…Jazz likes music. Ironhide is known for being a fierce warrior…" she trailed off when she mentioned Ironhide. Oh, he was going to be either angry or his processor would crash and burn…

"Okay…um…Nokiabot?" Sam pitched in.

"…maybe I should just name him?" the red haired teenager questioned. To her relief, everyone nodded their heads. She thought for a moment, but one name popped into her head.

"How about…Silvershot?" she questioned, "Considering he's silver and he shot at the box to get out…and I didn't even know that sparklings had weapons. It must have been a defense or something."

"_Do you like the name 'Silvershot', my little sparklet?" _she questioned with a small smile. He emerged from his hiding place and scrambled onto her shoulder, letting out a soft purring noise.

_**Momma make good name. Silvershot like. **_She giggled.

"He likes the name." Arianna said with a soft smile. Was this how mothers felt when they see their newborn for the first time. Silvershot looked up at her and cooed, playing with a few strands of her hair.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to flicker on and off.

"Gentleman and Ladies, they know the cube is here." The Sec Def said in a grave tone. The balding man slapped a button on some sort of radio, demanding to know what's going on.

"The NBE-1 hanger has lost power and the backup generators – it's just not going to cut it!" the man on the other end of the radio exclaimed.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox said, military training taking over. He looked at Lennox and then ushered everyone out of the room. Silvershot huddled in her shirt and Arianna tried to send him comforting emotions, but she was worried that he was still afraid. She was new at the whole femme creator thing.

"Get everyone to the NBE-1 chamber, now!" the balding man exclaimed to the rushing scientists and military personnel. "They're popping our generators." He explained to the small group as they rushed through the narrow hallways. What they didn't know was that Optimus and the others were also en route to their location.

When they got to the NBE-1 chamber, all of the military men started to load various weapons. Arianna, Sam, and Mikaela stood out of the way, feeling a bit helpless as Simmons yelled to the other soldiers.

"Forty millimeter sable rounds on that table!" he shouted, pointing to a table that had several large bullets lined up on it. Lennox stood in the middle of his small group of soldiers, but even he looked up when the lights started to flicker once again. Simmons dropped his bullet and Sam saw it as the perfect time to get to Bumblebee. If not for his sake, then for his sister's sake.

"You gotta take me to my car." Sam exclaimed as he leaned forward, "He's gonna know what to do with the cube."

Arianna rushed up beside Sam and leaned in towards Simmons' face. "You kidnapped and tortured my boyfriend. You have to make this right." She said, no longer glaring at Simmons, but giving him the best wounded puppy look she could muster. He looked at her, eyes softening, before remembering who and where he was.

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam demanded as Arianna's eyes started to well once again. Lennox jerked his head up – almost sensing the girl's hurt feelings – and started to sternly walk towards them. No man was truly a man if he made a girl cry.

"We do not know what'll happen if we let it near this thing. Well, maybe you two know, but I don't know." Simmons started to freak out.

"You just want to sit here and wait to see what happens?" Arianna cried out as the small droplets of water started to drip down her face. That was the last straw for Lennox.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady!" he yelled in her face, making her flinch, but what he wasn't expecting was for the brunette military man to grab him by the front of his jacket and push him back so that he was pinned between him and a cart.

"Take her to her boyfriend." He growled, eyes narrowed. One of the Sector Seven agents pulled a gun, but Lennox was quick to grab his own gun.

"Drop it." he warned as one of his buddies smashed his weapon into two of the agents' faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the balding man tried to calm the men down.

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons tried to order Lennox, but that just served to anger him even more. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"Yeah, well we didn't ask to be here." Lennox said, giving Arianna a reassuring glance.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." But that only caused Epps to glare at him. Glenn was holding his arms up behind him.

"S7 don't exist." Epps yelled to the infuriating man.

"That's right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five." Simmons warned.

"And I'm going to count to three." The brunette soldier responded just as quickly as he held the gun over the other man's heart.

"Simmons?" the Secretary of Defense questioned.

"Yes, Sir?" the captive man replied.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Simmons piped up.

"Okay, fine. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." And it was then that Arianna felt a sudden sense of relief that she felt like her knees were going to give out on her. As soon as Simmons led them to the room with Bumblebee in it, she shot off like a rocket.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the men, pushing herself to run as quickly as she could to rescue the one she loved. Silvershot clung to her bra inside her shirt, but he didn't dare phase back into the phone for fear of falling out of it. She cupped him in one hand and felt Bumblebee's shock and horror. Arianna didn't have time to question what she was feeling – it was probably another side effect from the shard in her shoulder. At least it hadn't produced any more energon.

"Stop!" she screamed again, pulling some of the men away from the yellow and black mech.

_**Little…Princess? **_She felt his horror. She knew he thought that she had been captured and then she felt a strange sense of protectiveness that was not her own. He struggled to look down at her. As the balding man came running in, demanding that they stop freezing Bumblebee. As everyone backed off, he looked at Arianna, optics focusing on her and he sat up as quickly as he could.

He activated his holoform, drawing gasps from a few people, and crushed his lips to hers. She responded just as eagerly, but since he was weak he couldn't hold the form for more than two minutes, tops. He drew back earlier than he wanted too and told her the words he had always wanted to say.

"I love you, Arianna." He said smiling down at her, not caring that they had an audience in the room. She smiled back and pecked his lips again.

"I love you, too." She said right before the holoform fizzled out. His bipedal mode gently raised her to his chest and he hugged her to his spark, feeling her emotions of love and reassurance…but there was something different about her.

"Hey, now, careful. There's a baby on board." She giggled weakly. Bumblebee gave out a rather odd squeak and pulled her back, optics wide. He was about to scan her with his primitive sensors, but then he noticed the rather small mech that taken refuge in her hair.

_**What…? Arianna…you…what?**_ He stuttered out in disbelief. She started to weakly chuckle again as the sparkling joined their internal conversation.

_**She's momma! You…you my mech creator?**_ It chirped and whirred in a flutter of movements before scuttling up his arm and settling on Bumblebee's helm.

"Yeah…about that…Silvershot has taken me as his femme creator and you as his mech creator…" she grimace and then thrust her arms out with jazz fingers, "Surprise…!"

Bumblebee didn't think he had ever made such a strangled noise in his entire life.


	21. The Allspark

**We're almost to the end of the first section of the story! Then, there'll be a couple of filler chapters between then and the second movie and so on.**

**Bumblebee: 25  
>Optimus: 17<br>Ironhide: 17  
>Sideswipe: 15<br>Jazz: 14  
>Ratchet: 11<br>Sunstreaker: 6  
>WheeljackQue: 2  
>MirageDino: 1  
>Prowl: 1<br>Hound: 1  
>Everyone Else: 0<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Kikyohater220 - lol You'll love the quote I put in this chapter regarding that.**

**EMO-KID411 - I had to put a few funny things in the story lol**

**Lunar Mist - Yeah, but it has to come from a scrawny kid who screams like a girl lol. That's the challenge, though. I'll have to research the Decepticons and I might purposely put him out of character because my sister and I have this idea that the reason he uses a vocoter (sp? the thing that makes him speak in monotone) is because he reveals his emotions too easily otherwise.**

**psychicgirl32 - Haha Ironhide's reaction is coming up soon =D**

**ForeverFrost - thanks for the review.**

**Linda Chicana - Yeah, it was the sparkling =) I know! How cute! I suppose I'll make him the equivalent of like a 19-20 year old even though I think I already mentioned it...or not. I can't remember.**

**X-JustALittleBitOdd-X - Yes. The little nokiabot is cute, isnt he?**

**Kurina the Imiko - Aww, I'm glad my story had made your crappy day happy.**

**thablueGRRL - Haha, I have to make Ironhide's reaction priceless. **

**W3lcomet0Myst3ry - I know right lol. Baby bots are cute.**

**Crazygal217 - haha I'm glad you approved of the chapter.**

**Shadow 1n2 - haha. Yes, I like Asian mythology and Egyptian. A little bit of Norse, too.**

**catapilla1 - Well, thank you both of you! You made me smile when I read the review =)**

**TFSTARFIRE - Aw, thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Eek, sorry, I shall send you the prologue as soon as its finished =P and YUS! Ratchet cookies are awesome! I shall save his head for last so I can talk to it. **

**Miss Cullen13 - Haha, well I'm glad you look forward to the story so much.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol! Mission accomplished then. I like making people laugh.**

**FORD B - I'm glad you approve of the little bot's name.**

**bloodplus103 - haha so many people are looking forward to Ironhide's reaction.**

**AMETHST PRIME - Omg I know right! I like screamed the first time I saw that.**

**Wicken25 - Haha, well, I did the juiced up thing...but it was a bit more painful than I first had it to be.**

**sashaxh - I'm glad you think so.**

**crusherccme - haha I think he's accepted it, but he hasnt gotten used to it.**

**unknowingly'inlove - thanks for the review.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**Bee4me - I know, right! I was so angry at Simmons for killing off the baby. It wasn't his fault that he was trigger happy.**

**freeprincess - thanks for the review.**

**BANEHiwatari - Thanks again for looking over the prologue. I'm almost done with the Sunny/oc/sides one if you (or anyone else) wants to read it. And yes. Hojo creeps me out big time. He sends shivers down my spine every time I play the game.**

**Kruix - thanks for the review.**

**silvernight01 - thanks for the review!**

**DDRSoraStyle - lol okay, another Optimus vote. =D**

**wolfgirl - lol thanks for the review.**

**SerenityAngels - thanks for the review.**

**Snow246 - I'll make sure that he does the reaction justice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**The Allspark**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bee? Are you alright…Bee?" <em>Arianna questioned as she leaned forward to place her hand on the yellow and black bot's face plates. He didn't move and the red haired teen started to spazz.

"Oh my God, I broke Bumblebee!" and that was when the Autobot's optics shuttered and focused on her again. Yes, the sparkling was a shock – he had believed he was the last youngling for so many years and now this new sparkling suddenly appeared – but the sparkling belonged to Arianna. He wasn't going to leave her just because of a sparkling.

_**Do not worry, Little Princess. I shall care for Silvershot as my own…but how are we going to break this to Ironhide? **_He questioned. His questioned was accompanied by a tilt of the head and a couple of clicks and whirs. To tell the truth…Bumblebee was scared fluidless by the older mech at times. The red haired teenager sighed and shrugged a shoulder, giggling as the small sparkling started to poke the Autobot insignia on Bumblebee's forehead.

"I…uh…hadn't thought that part out yet." Her answer drew a strained laugh from Bumblebee's vocal chords.

_**Mech creator not damaged? **_Little Silvershot questioned as he settled on top of Bumblebee's head. Arianna couldn't help but giggle in relief as Bumblebee made a little 'aww' noise as he looked up at the little bot. Silvershot waved down at Arianna and the others, but this made Bumblebee aware of the humans who were still pointing guns at him and _his_ Arianna. _His_ sparkmate. He didn't know how it happened – she wasn't Cybertronian and she didn't even possess a spark – but they had formed a bond.

Bumblebee was quick to gently swipe the sparkling off his helm and slide his battle helm down on his face.

"Bee?" she questioned in a slightly fearful tone. Her fear whispered across their newfound bond and he was quick to press her and the sparkling to his chassis. Once Silvershot found his home in Arianna's shirt, Bumblebee stood, morphing his hand into a plasma cannon. It hummed dangerously and the startled red haired teenager tried to calm her sparkmate down.

"Bee, it's okay. They won't hurt us." She cooed to him, laying her hands and head on his chassis. He pressed her a little harder against his spark and clicked accusingly.

_**They shocked me and frightened Silvershot. They have already hurt you once - I will **_**not**_** let them do it again! **_He exclaimed angrily, as his cannon hummed dangerously.

"A little help would be nice, Sam!" she shouted down to him. Of course, the brunette teenager backed out of the problem.

"I think you've got it covered!" he shouted back, making her sigh. She turned back to Bumblebee and began to send as many comforting emotions she could through their newfound bond. She felt a sense of tugging and then she felt some sort of…embrace through their bond. He was hugging her through their bond and she felt a need of fierce protectiveness that was not hers. He sent her his fears – his fear that she would be taken away, his fear that she would be hurt, his fear that he would fail…and his fear that he would not be a good mech creator to Silvershot.

Arianna sighed and pushed back all of the confidence she could. She sent her happiness of being reunited and her adoration with Silvershot, her reassurance that he would be a wonderful mech creator despite his age. She smiled up at his worried facial plates, his optics a window to his spark. He slowly relaxed his stance, but his plasma cannon was not hidden away just yet.

"Bee, the Allspark is here." She said to him in a quiet manner. "The Decepticons are coming." And almost at once she could feel his desperation at protecting her and his desire to prove himself to Otpimus and the older Autobots. She smiled, but the men behind her caught her attention.

"Don't worry about the guys behind us. They're just scared of what they don't know." after the yellow and black Autobot stared at the men for a few minutes, he finally retracted his battle helm. He looked down at her with a questioning look and felt a nudge through their bond. She nudged him back and the two embraced through the bond. She felt his happiness and he felt hers, but there was the ever lingering fear that the Decepticons would rip one of them away from each other.

"Now put me down and we'll take you to the Allspark." And as soon as these words left her mouth, the same feeling of fierce protectiveness shot through their bond. He lifted her up to his shoulder, instead, and decided to follow Sam to the Allspark.

_**Never again. **_Was all that he said to her and she sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheekplates and they continued on towards the massive green cube.

Bumblebee and Arianna looked up at the massive object. Bumblebee let out a sound of awe as he lifted his hands. Arianna held onto the side of his helm with one hand and cupped her sparkling in her other hand so that it wouldn't fall out of her shirt. He let out a couple of happy clicks and snuggled against her chest.

"Oh, here we go. He's doin' something." Epps said, "He's doin' something."

Bumblebee placed his hands on the cube and a shock ran through his body. The power of the Allspark coursed through him and settled in Arianna, focusing on the shard in her shoulder. It started to burn, but it wasn't unpleasant. The wave of energy retracted back into the Allspark and flashed from corner to corner before an amazing thing started to happen.

The Allspark started to fold in on itself.

All of the many squares and glyphs on the giant green cube started to light up and each square became smaller until the cube fit neatly in the palm of Bumblebee's hand. Arianna could even see the small chip in the corner of the cube – that piece must have been the one that was in her shoulder.

At the moment everything seemed alright, but then a sudden searing pain spiked in her shoulder. It felt like someone was literally digging into her flesh and heating up the muscle and bone. The red haired girl cried out, reaching up to scratch at the wound and try to remove the shard. She could sense the fear her sparkling was emitting and the disbelief – and later horror – that was emitting from Bumblebee's bond.

Slick red blood coated her fingers as she tried to relieve the pain that was in her shoulder. Black spots lined her vision and she felt strangely numb…and then she felt like she was falling. Shouts filled her head and a great clang echoed through the room before she felt herself being caught by a set of soft, giant hands.

_**Momma damaged! Momma damaged! Do something, mech creator! **_She heard the voice of her sparkling clearly in her head, but she just wanted the fire to stop eating at her flesh.

_**Arianna! What's wrong? **_Bumblebee exclaimed as the pain reached a crescendo. Arianna released a horrifying scream as her body writhed in his hands and then…everything stopped. Her pain was as gone as suddenly as it appeared.

Arianna opened her eyes and stared up into worried and panicked blue optics. Bumblebee let out a series of worried chirps and whirrs, Silvershot perched on his helm. Both of them looked down at her with apprehension, as if afraid she was going to offline right then and there.

"What…?" she questioned, "What happened?"

Bumblebee let out a small sound as he raised her to his spark. She felt tired and she just rested her cheek on his warm metal.

"Bee?" Sam questioned hesitantly. The yellow and black Autobot peered down at the brunette boy, tilting his head in a questioning manner. "Can you let Ari down so we can look at her shoulder? With all that blood on her hand…it needs to be bandaged." He sighed. Someone had come forth with a big bandage patch and the boy held it up so that Bumblebee could see it. The Autobot was hesitant at first, but a reassuring nudge through their bond let him know that Arianna was fine with it.

Bumblebee gently set the red haired teenager on the ground and crooned worriedly as her knees buckled. Lennox came forward with a worried expression and caught her around the stomach, being careful of her shoulder. The material of her shirt was all bloody, but when they lifted her shirt – she really didn't care that they saw her bra at the moment – Sam stopped short in both disgust and awe. There were several deep gouges where her skin was, still oozing blood, but the gouges were…healing themselves. Actually, all of her wounds were healing themselves. A soft green glow emitted from the mark on her shoulder and the wounds continued to sew themselves back together good as new. Soon, a new mark appeared on her skin, but nobody knew what this one meant.

"Okay, um, I guess we don't need the patch." Sam said, scratching her head.

"I'm way past understanding what's going on. All I know is that the Allspark works in mysterious ways." Arianna sighed and looked up at her worried sparkmate.

"_I'm fine, Bee. I guess the Allspark overcharged the shard in my shoulder or something."_ She said with a soft smile.

_**Momma okay? Momma not hurt? **_Little Silvershot twittered in a nervous tone.

"_No, little sparklet, momma's fine." _she said with a half smile. Bumblebee cycled his vents in the form of a relieved sigh and transformed to his alt mode. Arianna sensed Bumblebee's urgency and turned to the others.

"We need to go. Like…now."


	22. Fritzing Processors

**And here's Ironhide's reaction!**

**Bumblebee:27  
>Optimus Prime: 18<br>Ironhide: 17  
>Sideswipe: 16<br>Jazz: 14  
>Ratchet: 11<br>Sunstreaker: 6  
>WheeljackQue: 2  
>MirageDino: 1  
>Prowl: 1<br>Hound: 1  
>Everyone Else: 0<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Graceful-Kuja - lol I'm glad I kept it alive, too.**

**RememberTheMuse - Aww, thanks!**

**foxxiemama5 - Right, since you requested 'Cade, I'll try to do a story with him and an OC named Starlight. No promises on when It'll be ready, though.**

**Kruix - Aw, I'm glad you like it so much.**

**AMETHST PRIME - wow, I'm sorry you broke your foot =(**

**.Hearts.x - Hm...I tried to make some of it comical, but then a little mushy 'cause he's a softy at spark.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Pfft I have like 4 action figures of him anyway lol. I admit that I am a weirdo XD and I have fun being one. Thanks for the 'hide cookie!**

**silvernight01 - Me, too. =)**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol! That was the same for me. We had to do a section on Greek Mythology and I got slammed by people wanting to be my partner. It was funny, though, because I didn't even want to do the normal gods. I picked Erebus, a primordial god. XP And, yes, she clawed at her shoulder.**

**Bee4Me - I was going through all the mechs to do a story for - I have such a big TF fetish right now, but I haven't put the other characters up on my profile yet (so you can have the Blurr story dedicated to you if you want) - and Blurr was on the list. I haven't got a set plot or anything, but he's going to be paired with a femme OC named Thunderfall. **

**bee-roxs98 - lol so I fill the relief of the sweetness? **

**wolfgirl - I tried to get this out as soon as possible 'cause it was the weekend.**

**catapilla1 - I thought about that and you're right - about the Ron and Judy thing - so I put a little something in here for that.**

**shippolove844 - haha I know, that was a cute scene, too. I love writing with Silvershot.**

**Han's Angel - thanks for the review =)**

**vampirelover14 - I'm glad that you like the story.**

**AkanePandora - Aww, that wasn't my intention...but I'm glad you laughed with the Bumblebee bit!**

**crusherccme - Haha, here's the Ironhide reaction.**

**Wicken25 - Ooh an essay? I have to do one due friday and then the final at the same time =( At least it's a humor class.**

**Lunar Mist - I know. That's why it's going to be so hard to write him - or at least if I do it in his point of view. I think I'm going to stick with third person and keep him mysterious. That way I can have my character keep guessing his motives...or I could do something before the war. I dunno, I haven't gotten that far yet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**Fritzing Processors**

* * *

><p>"She's right." Lennox jumped into the action as soon as Arianna proved herself to be alright. She was no longer tired. Instead, she was energized. Her sparkling was crawling all around her clothing, tickling her as she stood beside Bumblebee's alt mode.<p>

"If we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." The brunette man said. "Mission City's twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube outta here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." He said.

"Good, right." The Sec Def said, pointing at Lennox as if he were a genius.

"But we can't make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox protested, popping the Sec Def's bubble.

"This place must have some kind of radio link." The older man said, looking at Simmons and the other Sector Seven personnel.

"Yes." Simmons said.

"Short waves, CB!" the Sec Def exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, right!" Simmons exclaimed back as he nodded his head.

"Sir, you've gotta figure out some sorta way to get word out to 'em." Lennox said, "Let's move."

Arianna faintly heard Simmons saying something about the Alien Archives. She looked towards Bee and smiled slightly, getting into the backseat of his alt mode with the Allspark. She had been hesitant to hold it at first, but then she shook her head and manned up. Sam didn't want anything to do with it when he figured out that it was the reason she had started screaming and clawing at her shoulder. She knew she should have clipped her nails!

As they made their way out of Hoover Dam, Arianna was suddenly hit with another thought. It wasn't quite like her 'oh shit' moments before, but it was more…melancholy. Both Bumblebee and Silvershot sensed her sad thoughts and sent their love and comfort to her, but she only smiled sadly. The little sparkling looked up at his femme creator and twittered in concern.

_**Why momma sad?**_ He questioned and she looked down at him.

_**Now, sparklet, let…momma…rest. **_Bumblebee was not used to using that term with Arianna and had stumbled over it. The red haired teen chuckled and started to stroke the little sparkling. Silvershot let out a sound akin to a purr, but Arianna didn't mind.

"_I'm just thinking about Ron and Judy…my human mech and femme creators. I also have a Cybertronian mech creator – Ironhide." _She said, "_I hope that they're alright." _

_**Little Princess, I'm sure they're fine. I mean…your human femme creator seems like something straight from the Pit when she's angry. **_Arianna felt amusement through their bond and she couldn't help but laugh. Sam and Mikaela just shook their heads, realizing that she was not going crazy, but holding a conversation with Bumblebee.

"Y'know, sometimes I feel kinda left out." Sam said as he glanced back at Arianna. Mikaela let out a small chuckle.

"I know what you mean." The dark haired teenager said.

"_Bee! Don't curse around the sparkling." _She scolded, but Bee could feel her amusement. Her face fell again as she watched the small sparkling curl up in her lap and fall into recharge. It was the Cybertronin version of sleep.

_**My apologies, Arianna. **_He laughed and hugged her through their bond. She returned the hug through their bond and gave him a warm smile, but her attention to him was cut short when Sam asked if the Allspark was safe.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said.

"Put the seatbelt on it." he said, not realizing that Bumblebee was able to do it himself. Arianna put it in the seat and Bee slid the seatbelt around it, happy to do anything that would make his passengers feel at ease. He drove as fast as his engine would allow and, finally, he sense the presence of his fellow Autobots.

_**Optimus and the others are near.**_ He relayed and Arianna shared his happiness through their bond. She smiled but then looked down at the recharging sparkling with nervousness in her gaze.

"_I just hope Ironhide doesn't…blow anything up…" _Arianna nervously said and Bee send his reassurance through their bond.

_**He won't…at least not near you or the sparkling…but he'll probably strip me of my armor plating…**_ he replied in an equally nervous tone.

Suddenly, Optimus and the others soared above the hill Bumblebee was heading towards. Arianna grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, not knowing who she should contact first.

_**Arianna! **_Ironhide's voice appeared in her head. Her smile fell slightly, but then it was replaced by a huge grin.

"_Ironhide! Um…I have some things to tell you." _She said in a nervous tone. Apparently she was on some sort of open link because she heard Optimus' voice next.

_**They didn't hurt you, Little One? **_He questioned with a dark tone. She shuddered, not used to hearing the gentle giant with such a dark tone. It promised pain to those who hurt her.

"_No…well, not any more than they did with the handcuffs. I…um…have to tell Ironhide some…stuff…" _Arianna was beginning to blush. Arianna felt the comforting emotions Bumblebee was sending her through their bond and took a deep sigh. _"Some things that I'd rather tell you in person – to your face – but I guess I can tell you one thing right now." _

_**You can tell me anything, Arianna. I am your mech creator, am I not? **_Ironhide said in a warm tone.

"_Um…okay…BumblebeeandIformedabond!" _she said as fast as she could, looking out the rear window of Bumblebee's alt form. She couldn't help but snicker when she saw Ironhide swerve into the other lane and back a few times before he righted himself.

_**You WHAT? **_He growled, angrily gunning his engine, _**Youngling, when I get my servos on you, I'll strip you of your armor plating and weld your bare protoform aft to the nearest space shuttle! So help me, Primus, I'll do it, too!**_

Of all the things Ironhide could say, that was probably what Arianna was least expecting.

_**B-but I…she…I don't even know how it happened! **_Bumblebee protested as the red haired teenager burst out into hysterics.

_**This is quite serious, Little Miss. Bonds between Cybertronans are for life. I don't understand how this could have happened between the two of you. **_Ratchet mused, voice betraying the amused feelings he was experiencing.

_**Bee, I'd run if I were you. **_Jazz's voice piped up. The red haired teenager began cackling again as she realized Ironhide had disregarded the road's laws and had began speeding up the other lane. Ironhide's smokestacks were actually smoking to the point where it looked like he was some sort of advanced steam engine.

Bumblebee let out a noise of distress, but then Sam and Arianna noticed something out of the ordinary. The same cop that had chased them before Bumblebee saved them was chasing them down the highway. Ironhide had sped up, now following Bee in the correct lane.

"Bee, its Barricade!" Arianna exclaimed as she sent a huge wave of concern and fear through the bond. The same fierce protectiveness was gently shoved right back at her and he went even faster if it was possible. Arianna watched as Ratchet and Ironhide maneuvered together so Optimus could hang back. He transformed, meeting the Decepticon that had smashed through a bus full of people. The red haired teen stared in shock as the flaming bus went down.

It was soon after then that Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet arrived in Mission city with the soldiers. The humans got out of Bumblebee – Arianna grabbed the cube and made sure that Silvershot was still in recharge – and allowed Bumblebee to transform. Ironhide almost immediately transformed as well, plucking Arianna off from the ground and held her in front of his face.

"Did he force the bond on you?" he questioned in an overprotective fatherly mode. He didn't really believe that was the case, but he couldn't be too sure about these things. Bonds weren't accidental and he was sure of the fact that the red haired girl in his grasp didn't completely understand the workings of a bond.

"No." she said at great length. "I don't know how it happened, either. It happened after I…um…oh shit, this has to do with the other thing I have to tell you." Ironhide's bright blue optics narrowed and they shuttered as he looked between the one he considered his own and the last youngling of the Autobots – perhaps even the Cybertronians.

"Whatever it is, I am sure that it cannot possibly be a bad as you're making it out to be. I am a great warrior – I can handle it."

"Well…I-uh…" but before she could say anything, Silvershot unfurled himself from her shirt.

_**Momma's mech creator? **_He questioned, not waiting for an answer as he scuttled up Ironhide's arm. Arianna watched with big eyes as Ironhide froze, optics trained on the small sparkling. He just watched as the sparkling crawled up his shoulder and up to his helm, settling between his cat-like ear protrusions.

"Um…uh…" she stuttered. She opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by Ratchet and Jazz.

"Is that…" Jazz started, mouth agape.

"…a sparkling?" Ratchet finished, optics wide. All of the human soldiers had since stopped what they were doing. Epps looked up at them in confusion, but just shrugged and played it off as 'an alien thing.'

"Um…surprise!" Arianna said, deciding to go with how she announced it to Bumblebee, "You're a grandpa, Ironhide!"

Everyone froze. Even the human soldiers. Everyone's breaths and air intakes froze as Ironhide stared at the sparkling looking down at him from atop his head. It was so long before he spoke that Arianna thought she had frozen his processor.

"Crap, I broke Ironhide, too!" she moaned, drawing snickers from Sam and Mikaela. Epps looked like he was going to bust his gut with the way he was holding his laughter inside. Lennox was going to be so mad that he missed this.

"…grandpa?" he questioned softly as he slowly brought Arianna towards his spark. He turned an evil optic towards Bumblebee, but he just waved his hands in front of his face and pointed to the red haired girl in his grasp. It was all her doing.

"Yeah…Simmons created him to give us an example of the cube's power, but then he was about to kill him. He adopted me as his femme creator and so…Bumblebee's his mech creator. It was sometime when Bee and I saw each other again that we…kissed…" this was when a light blush spread across her cheeks. "And that was when the bond formed."

"…grandpa." He said again as his processor started to whirr in overtime. His inner cooling systems activated and he cycled a great sigh before a grin spread across his face. "I'm a grandpa."


	23. Horror Approaches

**Hey, guys! I'm actually posting the prologue of the first half of my Sunny/OC/Sides story. I'm only updating that one on Fridays, though, not every day.**

**I also added some more Cybertronians in the list in my profile. Go there and the first one who messages me a certain character gets the story dedicated to them! There are some who have more than 1 story coming and the Sunny/OC/Sides story only needs a person for the second half.**

**Bumblebee: 29  
>Optimus Prime: 20<br>Sideswipe: 18  
>Ironhide: 17<br>Jazz: 14  
>Ratchet: 11<br>Sunstreaker: 7  
>WheeljackQue: 2  
>MirageDino: 1  
>Prowl: 1<br>Hound: 1  
>Everyone Else: 0<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Dude, of course. XD Um...I'm going to try my hardest not to kill him, but I might have to tweak that just a bit. I have this crazy idea, but we'll see how it plays out.**

**warriorkat21 - lol thanks for the review.**

**EMO-KID411 - thanks for the review.**

**catapilla1 - Haha! I'm glad I wrote to your expectations. yeah, she has some tough times ahead of her.**

**BANEHiwatari - Haha! God, Hojo is just...too creepy for words. He's like the epitome of mad scientist. And not in the good way. Hm...I promised not to turn her into a Cybertronian but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm planning to keep her human but I just have to see where the story goes. **

**Kikyohater220 - I'm glad you liked Ironhide's reaction.**

**wolfgirl - thanks for the review.**

**crusherccme - thanks for the review.**

**Lionheart - thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Lol Artemis is one of my favorite goddesses. My other one is Nyx. And I know! I read somewhere that Bay killed him off because he had to kill at least one of the Autobots and Jazz was dead in the middle in the popularity poll. **

**Ninja Star Light - XD I'm glad you approved.**

**Linda Chicana - lol I'll see what I can do with Optimus. **

**FantasyFlinger - Right, thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - Haha I had to do that. It seriously sounds like something my mom would say, though.**

**TFSTARFIRE - lol I'm glad you liked the reaction.**

**X-JustALittleBitOdd-X - thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - haha I'm glad you approve**

**.Rocks - Isn't Shannon More a wrestler? And thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - Lol! Yeah, I'll have to do that when the twins arrive. **

**RememberTheMuse - thanks for the review.**

**Wicken25 - Haha, I'll see what I can do.**

**unknowingly'inlove - thanks for the review.**

**Bee4Me - Haha, it's settled then. I'll get to work on your Blurr story, but I don't know when It'll be ready. **

**Shippolove844 - haha he'll get a holoform soon.**

**JustForOneMoment - haha well I'm posting two more Bumblebee stories when this one is complete.**

**Ryn of Magic - Aw, I'm still sorry about that. **

**kurounue13 - man, you're gonna make me fat on those cookies =D**

**Lunar Mist - Haha Lennox misses out on everything. I know, right. Ironhide can be really intimidating.**

**Snow246 - Well, I'm glad you think so!**

**vampheart 210 - haha thanks for the review.**

**Skylina Silverflare21 - haha I hope not. Ironhide can be very intimidating.**

**Phantom's Ange - thanks for the review.**

**grapejuice101 - thanks for the review.**

**Kaiyanah Prime - lol thanks for the review.**

**Crazygal217 - lol I would have loved to see your reaction, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

**Horror Approaches**

* * *

><p>Silvershot enjoyed crawling all over Ironhide, but he soon tired himself out and retreated to his femme creator to fall back into recharge. She managed to coax him into phasing into the small Nokia phone alt so she could slide him into her pants. That way she wouldn't lose him if she had to move quickly.<p>

Ironhide sent Bumblebee another hard stare, promising pain and near-offlining after the battle that was sure to come.

Sam, on the other hand, thought that it was as good a time as any to give Bumblebee 'the talk.'

"Bee, c'mere for a second." He said, puffing his chest out and waving the yellow and black scout down towards his level. "And activate that holoform-thing that you have, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded his head and kneeled down, activating his holoform. He was stronger now and was able to keep it up for the entire ten minute limit. As soon as his shaggy blond holoform was activated, Sam was on him like a nerd in a Star Trek convention when they were given a chance to meet Leonard Nemoy.

He stuck his face in Bumblebee's, just staring at the holoform's bright blue eyes.

"Um…Sam? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Bumblebee nervously said. Even though he was about two inches taller than Sam, he shrunk back, suddenly hesitant to be around the brunette teenager.

"Yeah." Sam said bluntly. "You hurt Ari in _any_ way – or Silvershot for that matter – and I'll personally hand Ironhide the tools to weld you to that space shuttle."

"But-how…" Bumblebee stuttered, eyes wide. How in the pit did he know about that? They were talking through their internal comms!

"I'm a brother. I have my ways." He said, not mentioning the fact that the red haired teenager had quickly told him everything Ironhide had said before she was swept up into the large mech's servos. This only served to freak Bumblebee out more than normal and he reeled back, deactivating his holoform and hurrying away.

"That was mean." Mikaela laughed as she slung her arm around Sam's shoulder. He smirked at her.

"That was the point." And even though he was normally a spaz expert, he felt good being the overprotective sibling once and a while.

It was then that Lennox rushed out of the pawn shop he was in, shoving a pair of two-way radios at Epps. Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots transformed once again and the humans piled back into their respective vehicles.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do with these?" Epps questioned as he looked down at the two old school radios.

"W-well, use them!" Lennox stuttered back, "It's all we got." He said, shrugging.

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur radios or somethin'." Epps complained as they moved into position. "I'm only gonna get twenty or thirty miles outta these things." He said as he pushed the button on the side of the radio.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps called into the radio with a loud and clear tone. They looked up when they spotted a low flying raptor.

"F-22 twelve o'clock." Someone said and Lennox began explaining to Epps what he wanted from him.

"I want planes for air cover and I want blackouts on location to extract that cube. Got it?" he questioned as everyone came to a halt in the middle of the street.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox ordered as Arianna slowly got out of Bumblebee with her brother and Mikaela. She looked up at the sky with a distant expression.

"I don't think that's the Air Force…" she said slowly as the raptor came closer to their position.

"Raptor, raptor – do you copy?" Epps questioned through the radio. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the target. We need air cover and vector blackhawks for extraction."

Suddenly, Arianna felt a wave of horror and a fierce protectiveness that was not hers flow through the bond. Both Bumblebee and Ironhide phased into their bipedal modes and Ironhide let out a fierce warning.

"It's Starscream!" he exclaimed, snorting as he let air cycle through his vents. He looked around, spotting the trailer of an eighteen wheeler. Curiously, it was filled with some sort of Furby like creatures.

Bumblebee gently handed Arianna the cube and sent his love through the bond. She gasped, sending her worry and panic back through the bond. He didn't respond to the emotions and headed over to Ironhide to help him with the truck. He strained a little, picking the truck up by the cab as the other mech told everyone to back up.

"Please tell me you copy." Epps blandly pleaded through his radio. Bumblebee braced himself against the truck as Ironhide braced the other half of it with his shoulder.

"Fall back!" Lennox demanded and everyone scrambled to get away from the incoming missile. Arianna wasn't as quick as the others and, as she curled to protect her sparkling, the ground exploded around her. Bumblebee went flying overhead and Ironhide was sent to the side. All she felt was pain. Pain and fear. Bumblebee was in a heap of it and her little sparkling was terrified by that fact.

_**Momma! Momma, mech creator damaged! **_He exclaimed and went to transform, but she sent her worry and concern to both of them. This let the little sparkling know that it was still not safe for him to come out of hiding.

Arianna couldn't get up just yet. She couldn't move anything at all. She just watched as the chaos exploded around her. Buildings shook and fell apart while glass rained down over them. Bumblebee sent his panic through the bond – he was looking for her. He reached out towards her, trying to embrace her through the bond, but he was terrified to see that she was not responding to his emotional nudging.

The red haired teenager's eyes were wide and full of unshed tears as she watched her brother and Mikaela reach out towards one another.

Finally, time seemed to speed up and she shakily started to move her limbs. Bumblebee moved the rubble aside from the building he had been thrown into and pulled himself forward on his torso. He looked down at her with wide optics and pulled himself towards her.

"Bumblebee." She strained to say as she managed to get to her hands and knees. Her body felt heavy, but that meant that everyone else was in the same condition. She was not the only one to be knocked around by the missile, after all.

_**Primus, Arianna…how damaged are you? Don't try to tell me that you're not. **_He said in a pained and strangled voice. She shrugged and looked down at herself. Her shirt was almost torn to shreds and her body ached, but the new mark on her shoulder started to glow and the deep gouges across her skin started to push out all the glass. Her wounds sealed themselves as she felt her pain ebb.

"I…guess I'm not that hurt." She sighed, still wondering if that was due to the effects of the shard or the Allspark. She looked at him and started crying again as she raised her hand to touch his chassis, right where his spark was located. "You're legs…" she whimpered. Bumblebee tried to reassure her, but it was hard to do when he was in pain. He could block her out, but that was the last thing that both he and she wanted.

_**I am…online. I will survive this battle. Do not worry. **_Bumblebee crooned as he used one of his arms to scoop Arianna up and press her to his chassis. They stayed that way for a few moments before Sam and Mikaela came running to them. Ironhide was close behind them.

"Arianna!" the large mech exclaimed, "Are you damaged?" he said, bright blue optics scanning her up and down with a critical gaze. She only shook her head and sighed.

"I'm fine. The shard or something healed me up." then she had an idea. "Hey, Ironhide? Can you read the marks on my shoulder?"

Ironhide grunted and his eyes focused on the marks on the red haired teenager's shoulder that were visible through the rips and tears.

"One is for 'communication' and one is for 'healing.' There is also a third one forming, making the three a triangle. I'm not sure, but it looks like it's forming the word 'resurrection.'" He said, cycling his vents. Arianna looked up at him, shocked, but jerked around when she heard Lennox shouting at Epps.

"What was that?" the brunette man exclaimed at his friend, sliding down so that he was sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Epps demanded, glaring at his friend.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? They shot at us!" Lennox exclaimed, shoving the other man.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings! That's alien! That aint friendly!" the other man exclaimed while he heard something through the radio. Arianna was about to tell Sam something when the ground in front of Lennox and Epps exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. The red haired teenager screamed, burying her face into Bumblebee's chest while Ironhide kneeled protectively over the humans so that they wouldn't be harmed.

The great black and grey mech growled as he activated his cannons, shooting at the oncoming tank.

"Oh great. They've got a tank." Arianna sighed as she searched for the cube. Luckily, it landed close to their position and she was able to shimmy out of Bumblebee's hands – much to his dismay – to gather the Allspark in her hands. She could feel Silvershot's need to transform and his curiosity, but she sent caution back to him. The small mech grudgingly obeyed his femme creator and stayed in the form of a phone.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam said as Arianna brought back the cube. She shoved it in Sam's hands and glared at him.

"It's your responsibility, Sam." She said, but he looked at her with a broken and scared expression.

"Ari, I can't do this alone. I'm not like you. I mean, Christ! You have a shard of this thing inside your _shoulder_ and it produces that energon stuff. Then, you get a sparkling-baby thing and form a bond with Bee. You _love_ Bee. You've even said so. You're so much stronger than I am." The brunette teenager said with a frustrated face. The two siblings stared at each other for a few seconds before a smile broke out across Arianna's face.

"All you had to do was ask, Sam." She said and gave him a hug. This was almost too much, but if she had Bumblebee and Ironhide behind her she knew she could do almost anything. The tank fired at them again and Ironhide looked down at the one he considered his own.

"Stay safe, Arianna." He grunted, cycling his vents as he let out a puff of air. And with one look back at her, he went off to help his comrades take down the Decepticon scum that had threatened the ones he cared about one too many times.


	24. Fight or Flight

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. There was this massive storm and I was kinda afraid I'd fry my flash drive (which is my magical harborer of fanfiction stories - although, I do have a backup) would fry even when my computer wasn't hooked up. I dunno, I'm just paranoid ever since I left it at my school and had a near breakdown. This thing is my _life_.**

**The 'Who is your favorite Autobot' poll is now closed, thank you! There is a new one up asking which Transformers you would like after this story! It does not include the Jazz saga as I am still planning it out.**

**Thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - Lol I know, I had to have Sam have some sort of outburst.**

**BANEHiwatari - I know. Sephiroth's words are genius. Hm...I have this idea to do a little before Jazz is brought back, so he might not be brought back until a few chapters after the battle ends.**

**bee-roxs98 - No, I don't really trust Mikaela. I actually didn't like her character at all. Silvershot is safe, don't worry!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Right-o! Bluestreak has been added to the list of 'To Write' Transformer stories.**

**Lunar Mist - Haha! Well, as you can see, my area of expertise is romance (not that I've actually had a lot of experience in that area...) **

**Crazygal217 - So did I! It was so sad. I couldn't stand the look in his optics. **

**catapilla1 - haha you bad person you.**

**kaaayyytteee - It's alright if you can't review every chapter. I don't mind and I like that you like Silvershot.**

**Linda Chicana - Okay...you got half your wish. =)**

**Bee4Me - I know, that part always gets me choked up...and LOL to your review to the sunny/oc/sides story.**

**crusherccme - Yup, some interludes and then the second movie begins! I mean, I gotta have some stuff where the other bots land and such.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**2GrayBoys - Thanks for the review and nice conversation. Don't forget to send me your chappies =D**

**Han's Angel - And what'll they do, cuddle me to death? 3**

**Stallout - I'm glad everyone thinks that part is interesting =D**

**wolfgirl - thanks for the review.**

**purple-starburst - Haha 3 more lovely fans! I can't go on without you guys and no worries. I have like 20+ more Transformers to do! And several repeat characters.**

**psychicgirl32 - LOL wow, that is so true. **

**Shadow 1n2 - Nyx is actually the goddess of the night and is the consort of Erebus. =D No, I haven't seen Captian America - I'm supposed to go see it Thursday.**

**Zayren Heart - That's great! The lambo twins story is up, but you won't see them for the first couple of chapters or so.**

**unknowingly'inlove - haha I'm happy about that.**

**AMETHST PRIME - ...really? I don't think I've ever done that before...and I don't think she's going to, but I don't know at this point.**

**Snow246 - Aah, yeah, pain is promised in there...**

**Phantom's Ange - Haha, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Ninja Star Light - Haha, she doesn't have super strength or anything.**

**FORD B - thanks for the review.**

**loveslife56 - Um, it's kind of hard to update while I'm updating this every day, but I'll try hard for you!**

**freeprincess - I usually do one a day, but on the weekends I try to do two.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - haha don't worry about taking any ideas. Just let me know and you can use anything you want =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

**Fight or Flight**

* * *

><p>Arianna steeled herself for what she was about to do. It tore at her heart and no matter how hard she tried, the worried emotions seeped through their bond. Bumblebee chirped and crooned at her, bright blue optics flickering as his suspicions were confirmed.<p>

_**No, Arianna…you can't! Someone else can take the cube! **_He exclaimed, trying to pull himself forward.

"Bee, take Silvershot and promise me that you'll stay safe." She said, looking up at him with tears welling in her eyes. The red haired teenager hated crying, but it seemed like she had cried more in the past few days than she had ever cried during her entire life.

_**No! You'll take care of Silvershot with me because you're not going! Sam can take the cube. He can man up and do it himself! **_Bumblebee's emotions were going haywire. Arianna's tears were falling faster as she felt his helplessness seep through their bond. Her heart was breaking – especially since she didn't know if she would survive or not.

"Listen…" her voice cracked and she swallowed painfully, "Listen to me, Bumblebee. Sam already admitted that he wasn't ready for something like this. I know what I'm doing. I may be the younger sibling, but I've already been immersed in the Cybertronian culture…" she said, trailing off. She looked down, thinking hard as her brows furrowed.

"Perhaps…" she looked up again, a strange gleam to her eye, "Perhaps this is my destiny…to help Sam destroy the cube." She continued. Bumblebee let out another pitiful chirp as he pulled himself forward. This time, she let Bumblebee gently press her to his body. They nuzzled one another and she kissed him on the mouthguard, directly where his lips would be.

_**I just got you back…I can't…I can't lose you again.**_ He cried through their bond and his feelings of helplessness intensified. The ground exploded near them and he propped himself over her shaking body.

"Bumblebee…" she murmured as she stroked his face. With a little coaxing, she managed to get Silvershot to let go of her pants – he had somehow clipped himself to her pants in his Nokia form – and pressed him into Bumblebee's large hand.

"Protect him with everything you have." She murmured, kissing him again, "And never forget that I love you."

Arianna took advantage of his shock and backed away before his other arm could pull her closer to him. She grabbed the Allspark, feeling strangely energized, and slid to a stop next to Lennox.

"Where's the drop-off point?" she yelled over the sound of shooting. Bullets were flying everywhere and debris went spraying above and around them.

"You see that white building in the distance?" the brunette man exclaimed over the noise. Arianna nodded, seeing only one white building and guessing that it was the one that Lennox was talking about.

The red haired teenager could hear Bumblebee's frantic cries and could feel his attempt at trying to convince her to return through their bond. She could feel Silvershot's confusion and near hysterics because of Bumblebee's poor attempts at filtering his darker emotions. This damn near broke her heart, but Arianna knew that she had to do this. Sam was right – she knew the Cybertronians better than any of the other humans could hope to, but what Sam didn't understand was that his destiny was intertwined with the Autobots. Arianna had a feeling that it would be.

"Kid, here." Lennox said, handing the red haired teenager a flare, "smash the end on any hard surface and use the flare to signal the Blackhawk." He then paused, looking down at the seemingly calm person. Arianna was definitely not calm on the inside. She was in turmoil and it killed her to know that she was running into battle, knowing that she was leaving both Bumblebee and Silvershot behind.

Bumblebee let out a short wail before doing his best to contact Ironhide. He knew that above all else, even above the thrill of battle, Ironhide always made sure that the ones closest to him were protected.

_**Ironhide! **_He knew he sounded desperate, but he would have gotten down on his servos and knees if it meant saving is beloved sparkmate. Silvershot was trembling in his hand so he opened his chest plating and allowed the little sparkling to phase into his bipedal mode and climb into his sparkling chamber. It was as mall chamber that both mechs and femmes had since they were born to carry around sparklings. It was heavily plated for protection so Silvershot would be safe. Silvershot scuttled into the sparkling chamber and then Ironhide responded to Bumblebee's short burst message.

_**I'm busy, youngling. **_The elder black and grey mech growled. The yellow and black wounded scout's engine rumbled in great anger. Arianna was still talking to Lennox about the flare, but she would soon be gone. He had to think of something and think of it fast.

_**Arianna's in danger! **_He sent back as Sam and Mikaela came to his side. The femme teenager said something and ran off, but Bumblebee was hardly paying attention to her. Instead, he sent his reassurance across his bond to Silvershot – the paternal bond that had formed when Silvershot adopted him as the sparkling's mech creator.

_**Explain yourself, youngling, NOW! **_Ironhide growled, snorting smoke as he provided cover for Jazz and Ratchet. The three retreated as the Decepticon phased into his bipedal mode.

_**She's going to take the Allspark to the humans. She needs cover! **_Bumblebee sent back urgently as Lennox handed his sparkmate a flare. The red headed teenager smiled wryly at the Captain and gave him a quick hug before shooting off into the fray, snagging Sam by the back of the shirt as she did so. He ended up being dragged a bit before he started stumbling behind her, sending her a grateful look as they went. Bumblebee let out another loud wail, wanting nothing more to follow her and protect her from the Pit-spawned Decepticons, but Arianna had trusted him with the safety of their sparkling. He _would_ keep him safe.

The two ran as fast as they could, ducking and weaving through the explosions, bullets, and debris that rained down upon them from the battle. Sam was huffing and puffing as they ran along the road, screeching like a little girl whenever they had a close call. Arianna tugged him along, zipping through open areas and scanning the road for shortcuts. The white building was very far away and she wanted to at least get her brother there in one piece. If she died, so be it, but Sam had to get the Allspark to the drop-off point if it was the last thing she would do.

"Sam, get down!" she cried out as one of the rabid Decepticons chucked two cars their way. Ironhide saved the day, however, when he came barreling in. He literally shouldered through the two flying vehicles, standing protectively over the two humans as his optics shone with fury.

"Starscream…" he growled as he snuffed smoke through his olfactory cavities. His blue optics narrowed as he huffed menacingly, charging his cannon and taking a shot at the offending Decepticon who had taken a guise as a jet.

"Go, Arianna! Sam! I'll cover you!" he exclaimed as Ratchet appeared from their other side, sending a barrage of sticking miniature time-bombs flying towards the jet's wings. The one named Starscream shrieked in anger as they scuffed his wings. Arianna and Sam were lucky that the bombs only reacted to Cybertronian metal. Otherwise, they would just dissolve and disappear into bits of ash.

"Go!" Ratchet called as he took a hit to the shoulder. He was lucky that his shoulders were the most fortified of his armor because of the search and rescue lights. Arianna didn't take any more chances and hauled her brother up so that they could dash across the street…and ran right into an oncoming car.

"Son of a bitch!" Arianna bit out, landing on her back. Sam started yelling at the driver while the Allspark sent out a flash of green light. A burst of green energy from the Allspark enveloped the car, a man walking down the street, and a vending machine.

Three separate screams echoed through the air as the car's steering wheel jumped out to hug the driver's face. She screamed out and started flailing her arms. The man who was carrying the box – which turned out to be an X-box 360 – screamed as arms and legs ripped through the material of the box. The person tried to buy a drink from the Mountain Dew vending machine screamed as the vending machine phased into a bipedal mode despite the cage around it and started to shoot out its wares as ammo.

The red haired girl had to try very hard not to laugh, but she groaned as she got up. At first she was a bit wary about the new symbols on her shoulder, but now she was very grateful for the healing symbol. Her scraped up back healed almost instantly, pushing out all the gravel and the other extremities that would otherwise cause infection.

Sam gave one more threatening glare to the women in the car and grabbed Arianna's hand. At first he was terrified to be doing this, but when he saw the strength his little sister was giving out…it somehow gave him strength as well. He had a newfound determination to help the Autobots. To help his sister. He would never be as strong as she was, but he could damn well try.

"Come on, Ari." He puffed out as the two started to run again. She looked at him in surprise and then a grin spread across her face despite the dire situation.

"That's the spirit, Sam!" she exclaimed before the two had to duck down again as the jet, Starscream, landed on the street once again. The two ducked down behind a car, hugging the Allspark between them, as he laughed. Starscream shot some of his missiles at the bots behind them and transformed, nearly singing the two humans below him as he transformed merely feet from the ground.

The red headed teenager could feel Bumblebeee's worry and curiosity. She wasn't going to bother cutting off their bond just so she could concentrate. It was her fault that he was experiencing the worry and the panic. His curiosity had to be because she was feeling delighted that Sam decided to 'man up' like Bumblebee said.

The two of them finally made it to the building, but both siblings were unaware that they were being stalked by dangerous prey. They managed to make it to the seventh level – it turned out to be some sort of abandoned building or it was in the middle of construction. It was then that she felt it. Bumblebee was sending this god-awful sense of cold and dread as he tried to warn her…but she was concentrating on getting the cube to the top of the building.

_**I sense you, girl. I've found you.**_And when those words ran through her head, Arianna had truly experienced terror. Megatron had found her and her brother, not to mention the Allspark. Her eyes widened and she started running up the stairs even faster. She pushed herself, dragging her brother behind her. Sam started to protest, but the way she looked at him caused the words die in his mouth.

"Megatron's found us." She panted between breaths and his eyes widened. He had never seen his sister so utterly terrified before, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He would protect his sister…or he would face the wrath of Bumblebee _and_ Ironhide's massive cannons.


	25. One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

**Woo, I made this one extra long to celebrate the last day of my summer course tomorrow! Yay!**

**There's a new poll up for which TF story to do after this one is complete. Please vote on it! So far Ratchet and Sideswipe are in the lead. There are plenty of choices and you can choose up to 5 Transformers (there are Decepticons included). Should I put the summaries up in my profile or should I let you choose via character?**

**I also typed this while watching Silent Hill...XD**

**Thanks to:**

**TFSTARFIRE - lol thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - Actually, this story goes through all three movies. I was going to do seperate parts, but then decided it would be a big hassle and decided that this one shall be one uber epic tale.**

**Glee-SOA-NCISLA lover - thanks for the review.**

**Miss Cullen13 - thanks for the review.**

**Linda Chicana - haha thanks for the review.**

**RememberTheMuse - haha nice. I know, I was like 'shit, run!' when I watched the movie. **

**Shadow 1n2 - nice. thank's for the tip. I think it has those little things in the end because they're previews for The Avenvers movie coming out soon. (He, Thor, Ironman, and some other people were part of it)**

**LadyFelton1994 - If you want you can just send it to me and I can beta it. I can't promise that I'll get it done as quickly as I write stories, but I can help =)**

**shippolove844 - I know, poor Bee was in denial.**

**grapejuice101 - well, there's a lot more coming =)**

**kurounue13 - Hah! I love the cliffy I put here. XD**

**unknowingly'inlove - Well, I can't say that for sure.**

**Mistress Bumblebee - thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - although I live by the beach, we don't get many really bad storms. Last night kinda freaked me out. The lightning lit up the entire room when it was like midnight. (not including hurricanes lol)**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - exactly XP um...you'll have to find out.**

**freeprincess - I'm in school, yes. College actually. I'm going to be a junior at UNCW (University of North Carolina at Wilmington) studying Creative Writing. I'm glad you guys like the Bee story so much since it helps me practice for my several orignal stories, too. =D**

**Ryn of Magic - lol the next chapter will be the last one for this movie and then we move into some original stuff. **

**AMETHST PRIME - lol thanks for the review.**

**crusherccme - lol! No, there's this car that goes to my school that is an exact replica of the ROTF Bumblebee. It's so cool, but I wish it were him, too...so you're not alone =D**

**Lunar Mist - I know right.**

**Bee4Me - I know. I wasn't exactly expecting it to have so many fans, but I appreciate every one of you! Oh! Even though those three are not in the poll - I will do stories for them! Red's story should be interesting...considering the fact he has like uber paranoia. **

**Han's Angel - lol thanks for the review.**

**HogwartswitchXD - Aww, thanks!**

**Ninja Star Light - I shall! Thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol! That's true. I think Judy is enough to instill fear upon anyone. **

**BANEHiwatari - lol thanks for the review.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - I know. I think he made up for it in this chapter, he just had to get his butt into gear.**

**Snow246 - damn straight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

**One shall Stand, One shall Fall**

* * *

><p>"Is it fear or courage that compels you, my pet?" the loud and gravelly voice of Megatron cackled as he prowled after the two helpless teenagers. She shuddered, not liking the fact that he had called her a pet.<p>

The two of them continued to run up staircase after staircase, but they could tell when Megatron was coming after them. The floors underneath them exploded as the large Decepticon ripped through the concrete and Arianna's heart started to pound harder than ever.

She felt Bumblebee's desperation and helplessness and Silvershot's fear. The poor mech was only a sparkling. She should have done something more to protect him, but the red haired teenager had the utmost faith in Bumblebee. A small smile formed on her lips as she suddenly felt Bumblebee's emotions start to change. He was still terrified – for her and their sparkling – but he was now feeling a bit relieved. His pain had lessened and that, in turn, calmed both Silvershot and Arianna.

She nudged the bond as she continued to run, asking Bumblebee what had happened, and he sent her a series of short pictures of what had happened. Mikaela had gotten a tow truck and, with the help of Lennox, had gotten the yellow and black mech had gotten him secured to the back of the tow truck. He was no longer sitting on his legs – they had been gathered by the soldiers and tucked safely away, but then a spike of fear escaped through his end of the bond caused her to shudder.

He nudged her, wanting to know what was going on, and she couldn't help but to oblige. She concentrated and let her memories, short images of what happened in the past couple of seconds, flow through their bond. She felt bad about sending the images, but she would feel even worse if she didn't do what Bumblebee asked. The red haired girl winced when she heard Bumblebee's voice in her head. It was faint, but his voice held nothing but concern for her. She had a feeling that if Bumblebee could cry, he would be doing so right now.

_**Little Princess…**_ he softly said in a chocked voice, _**I…**_ he trailed off as if not knowing what to say.

'_I love you, Bumblebee. Never forget that.' _She sent back to him, tears welling in her vision as Megatron continued to crash through the layers of the building behind them. His growl echoed through the halls and she could hear the labored breaths of her brother.

_**My Princess…my love for you has no boundaries. I will do whatever it is you desire, but please…just don't offline…**_ she heard the yellow and black mech plead with her. She felt Silvershot's pleading emotions through their bond, but he was still too young to speak with her over the great distance. She felt Bumblebee's emotions change from despair to determination as he sent pictures of Mikaela helping him take down a Decepticon. This time, however, he felt no satisfaction of the death of the Decepticon. Instead, he was still concentrating on the one who had captured his spark.

'_I can make no promises, Bee. If I have to die to keep the Allspark safe, then so be it.' _she replied in a soft tone. She was ashamed to know that she would willingly leave Bumblebee alone with Silvershot, but if this was what it took to keep them save…so be it. Arianna knew that if Bumblebee were in her position, he would be doing the same thing.

_**Frag the Allspark! **_Arianna let out a short gasp – this was the first time she had _ever _heard her sparkmate curse, _**If keeping you safe means letting the Decepticons take the Allspark, I would give it to them! The Autobots can find another way to defeat Megatron! We've been doing it for eons! **_Bumblebee cried out in frustration, finally letting his emotions fade from being useless to becoming angry.

The red haired teenager and her brother finally made it to the roof. They had several floors on Megatron since his armor kept getting caught on useless things so they were able to smash the flare on the side of the guard building. The two rushed forward and the red haired girl looked over the edge of the building, shivering when she realized exactly how big a drop that was.

'_Bumblebee…you know as well as I do that if Megatron gets the Allspark…everything we have fought for will be for nothing.' _she did. She knew that she sounded wise beyond her years, but she just chalked that up to years of talking to several of the wisest mechs she had ever known. Prowl, Optimus Prime, a mech named Jetfire (she had only met him once and he looked very confused when he was talking to her), but the one voice she had always remembered was the gentle hum of a small glowing orb. At first she had thought it was just a ball of light, but then she realized that not all was what it seemed.

_**Please, give Megatron the Allspark and save yourself. I don't care what happens to me – I'll do whatever he wants to keep you save.**_ Bumblebee had resorted to pleading once again, but she just stayed silent this time.

A Blackhawk descended from the sky with the side door open, revealing a few people who were to take the cube from the two teenagers. Arianna stretched out as far as she could despite her uncomfortable feelings towards the edge of the building. Sam was behind her, holding onto her waist while she leaned even further over the edge of the building as she tried to deliver the cube to the soldier. He was leaning out the open door to the Blackhawk, attached to the sturdy metal with a thick cable.

The red haired teenager continued to send updates to Bumblebee and Silvershot, relaxing slightly when Bumblebee began to calm down. A relieved grin spread across her lips as her sparkmate told her that Optimus had arrived and was headed in her direction.

_**Hold on, Little One. **_His deep voice echoed through her head, giving her the comfort and security she needed.

_**The Autoscum can't help you now.**_ Megatron cackled and what little security she got from the Autobot leader's voice. She shuddered and tried to hand over the cube, but Sam's panicked cry caused her to jerk back, hugging the cube protectively to her chest.

"Watch out!" the brunette teenager screamed as the Decepticon on top of the opposite building – Arianna thought it was Starscream, but she couldn't be absolutely sure – shot some sort of missile at the Helicopter. The explosion happened in slow motion in her eyes. The missile hit the helicopter's rotors, causing the Blackhawk to spin out of control. Sam grabbed his sister around the waist and sent them both tumbling to the harsh concrete. Arianna curled up around the pulsing green cube while her brother flattened himself to the cruel surface behind her. One arm came up to cover her head as the Blackhawk's tail destroyed the concrete guard on the edge of the building, sending debris scattering everywhere befoe the helicopter skidded across the roof and over the edge of the building.

"Holy shit…" the red haired teenager mumbled into the cube, heart feeling like it was about to burst from her chest. Sam pulled her to her feet as his eyes frantically scanned the area around them.

_**Arianna! **_Bumblebee's voice echoed through her head as Sam tugged her to one of the statues on one of the surviving corners of the building.

"_I'm so sorry, Bee. I don't know if I can come back after all."_ She whispered in a broken voice. She heard a very faint cry of despair and her eyes widened when she realized that the cry didn't come through their bond.

_**No! **_Bumblebee cried in denial. She frowned as her bottom lip started to tremble. _**You can't do this! Think of Optimus and all of the other Autobots you've spoken to in your dreams!**_ He pleaded with her, trying as hard as he was able to change her mind.

"_I am, Sweetspark." _She whispered back, stepping up behind the statue. Sam climbed up behind her and hid her body as she pressed the Allspark to the statue. "_I will do anything to keep you all safe from harm."_

_**You **_**can**_** by giving Megatron the Allspark! Optimus is strong enough to fight him for it! **_Arianna's mind churned over the possibilities of handing the Allspark over to the Decepticon leader. Megatron cackled in pleasure as he broke through the roof of the building, sniffing around for the two organic fleshlings.

"I can smell your fear, youngling, and the fear of your brother." He growled in glee. The Decepticon leader lived off such emotions. Finally, Arianna came to a decision. It might not be the best one, but it was the one her heart told her to choose.

"I am not afraid of you, Megatron. I am afraid for the lives of my friends and family." She spat back at him, feeling a newfound sense of determination and acceptance. She shared a look with her brother and nodded her head. He nodded back and glared at the ruby optics of the Cybertronian.

"Give me the cube and that mech of yours can be our servant. Your brother can be Starscream's pet, but you are mine." Megatron hissed, changing his arm into a mace. He reared his arm back in a threatening manner, awaiting the answer of the two organic teenagers.

"We are never giving you this Allspark, Megatron!" Sam shouted out, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his sister and the statue.

It was a futile effort.

"Oh, how very foolish." Megatron purred, letting loose and taking the statue down. Both Arianna and Sam screamed as the blow completely destroyed the statue they were clinging to. They fell, but, strangely enough, Arianna was calm. She didn't see her life flash before her eyes. her terror and panic was not her own. the only thing she really felt was peace and acceptance.

"I've got you!" came the deep voice of the Autobot leader as he caught the two plummeting teenagers. He gave Arianna a brief smile before activating his battle mask. Perhaps this was why she felt so calm? She knew that Optimus and the other Autobots would rather offline themselves than willingly let harm fall upon the humans. Optimus' blue optics hardened at the thought of danger befalling the little red haired femme pressed snugly against his chassis alongside her brother.

He tried to fall as gracefully as he could to protect them from the falling debris, but the rocks and chunks of building fell all around him. He was halfway to the ground when Megatron attacked him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and drop Arianna.

"Ari, no!" Sam screamed as he struggled to hold onto Optimus' armor. The red haired girl was in shock – she was falling again and this time it seemed like fate was against her. That was, until a familiar black and grey mech streaked underneath her, catching her at the very last minute. They screeched for different reasons. Arianna was surprised that someone had caught her before her body was broken by the pavement. Ironhide was cursing Megatron for attacking Optimus while he was holding the one he considered his own.

Megatron would pay.

"Arianna, are you alright? Youngling?" he questioned while holding the red haired teenager close to his spark. He held his other arm – the one with the bigger cannon it – threateningly over his head as he let the small red haired teenager climb down from his chassis. He had landed on his back when he had caught the girl.

"I'm fine, 'Hide. I have to do something…" she replied as she watched the fight between Optimus and Megatron unfold. She spotted her brother in one of the craters that the two made and she sprinted towards him, Ironhide's protest falling on deaf ears. She slid into the crater with her brother in it, hugging him tightly to her despite she was still holding onto the cube.

"Oh, God, Ari – I thought you were gonna die!" he exclaimed, face flushed and tears forming in his eyes as he thought about the possible fate that could have been waiting for his loved one.

"Not yet, Sam. Who knows what fate has in store for me?" Arianna replied with a tilt of the head and a smirk on her face. They turned back to the battle and it wasn't looking too good for Optimus.

"Arianna! Put the cube in my chassis!" Optimus called out to her once he realized that she was there. She was about to respond, but Megatron kicked him away from the two small children.

"Optimus!" she cried out, heart hurting as she watched her brother-figure be beaten up because he didn't want the two teenagers to become hurt.

"It's just you and me, Megatron. Leave the children out of this!" Optimus growled as he kicked Megatron's feet out from underneath him. The Decepticon leader retaliated and that was when Arianna turned to Sam, knowing that she had to do something.

"Optimus wants us to put the cube in his chest, right?" she whispered to her brother. He looked at her, shaken and confused, and nodded his head. She thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Well, what if we put it into Megatron's chest?" Sam fell silent for a few moments, but when he spoke up, it was full of determination.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sam questioned. She nodded and he gave her a half-grin. "Then I'm all for it."

"Together?"

"Together." Her brother nodded his head. They waited as the two Cybertronians fought it out and, as Megatron was coming for them, the two teenagers were ready.

"Give me my Allspark!" Megatron shouted, but what he didn't expect was for Arianna and Sam to slip through his fingers and shove the cube into his chest.

What Arianna didn't realize was the fact that since the cube was being destroyed, the energy from the cube needed somewhere else to go. The shard in her shoulder started to glow as Megatron stumbled back and the terrible pain from before – when she had first touched the Allspark – flared to life. This time, she could barely even breathe as she fell to the ground. She couldn't move – all she could feel was the pain.

What she didn't know was that the shark of the Allspark was moving. It was protecting itself from any outside sources and burying itself deep within the girl's heart. Arianna could barely hear any of the screams going on around her. She felt Bumblebee's agonizing cries as he felt her pain – she shut herself off completely from him then, much to his panic and displeasure – and coughed as she felt something wet and sticky, with a coppery taste, come bubbling up her throat.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head to the side, stretching her hand out as far as it would go just as someone picked her up in their grasp.

"Ratchet!" it was Lennox. Sam wasn't strong enough to hold her bridal style. She looked up at him and he gave her a worried look. He rushed her to the Cybertronian medic, who was now tending Bumblebee (and having a very hard time of it, too, since all he wanted to do was get to his sparkmate), and she gave him a slight smile.

She looked up into Bumblebee's eyes as he tried to break free from the chains restricting him to the tow truck and uttered two words.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and after that she knew no more.


	26. The Choice

**Okay, first things first...Here is a picture of Ratchet's holoform. Just take off the bandages of the guy (Rufus Shinra XD) and this is what I think he looks like. **

**h t t p : / / f i n a l f a n t a s y . w i k i a . c o m / i n d e x . p h p ? t i t l e = R u f u s _ S h i n r a & i m a g e = R u f u s - j p g **

**Please vote in the poll. The poll is for the story coming up after this one, but does not include the choices of Red Alert, Jolt, and Prowl (who you CAN vote for, but it'll have to be in a review). It does not include the Jazz Saga which you can't vote for yet lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - lol I'm not going to kill her off. Don't worry.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol Optimus does have a soothing voice XD and yay for Prowler! I hope I don't make his processor freeze with this story. **

**Zayren Heart - lol here's the update.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - um, I'm going to try following DOTM, but a lot of people said they liked Mikaela instead of Carly, so I might do something different...like just putting Mikaela in Carly's spot. I don't know yet.**

**FireheartNinja - Aww, thank you for saying so.**

**psychicgirl32 - Well, I try. I think I'm just lazy, though lol**

**freeprincess - Aww, I'm glad you think so! Um, I tried not to overpower her with the Allspark, but she does have consequences of using its power!**

**crusherccme - lol you'll have to see.**

**Linda Chicana - haha thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol! your reaction actually made me lol. Yeah, I'm going to have to see if I can see it tomorrow since it's the last day of my summer session.**

**Bee4Me - haha yeah. Red is an interesting character. I was seriously confused when I watched Armada for the first time and they had a medic named Red Alert (I didn't realize they were different universes.)**

**RememberTheMuse - well, I updated twice for you guys...**

**Han's Angel - fear not! Read on!**

**kurounue13 - Yes. yes I do lol**

**Wicken25 - haha well, most of this chapter is inside Arianna's head in the spiritual realm...**

**Mistress Bumblebee - thanks for the review!**

**BANEHiwatari - No, she'll still be organic. Energy doesn't need a Cybertronian form - just A form.**

**shippolove844 - lol I'm glad you liked the chapter. Read on to find out what happens.**

**Lunar Mist - Lol yeah, you're right. But he gets worried in the next chapter...and yeah, I noticed that. I'll fix that when I have the time =)**

**sashaxh - um...well she's dying, not dead.**

**Miss Cullen13 - aww, I'm sorry. Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Himeko - I'm glad you liked it and Silent Hill is awesome XD**

**Phantom's Ange - Don't worry. I'm not killing her off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

**The Choice**

* * *

><p>Both Ratchet and Optimus held back a frantic Bumblebee as he tried to rip apart the chains holding him to the tow truck. He wanted, no, he <em>needed<em> her. He needed to get to her and he didn't care about the pain in his legs. He let out a whine as he felt Silvershot's sinking depression as he felt his femme creator's bond diminish very quickly. She was fading…and she would surely die if nobody did anything.

"Calm down and let the medics work!" Ratchet exclaimed, smacking the young yellow and black Autobot in the back of the helm. He winced and let out a whine, looking up to Optimus with his big blue optics.

"It'll be alright, Bumblebee." But Bumblebee was silent. They were all thinking the same question. What if it wasn't going to be alright?

"Start the chest compressions and get that bag over here!" one of the medic's exclaimed as he rolled Arianna over to the side for a moment while her unconscious body continued to cough out blood. Ironhide walked over with a broken expression, holding the two pieces of his comrade.

"Aww, Jazz…" Optimus said as he looked over to his comrade, but an idea was forming in his processer.

"W-what's happening to her?" Sam questioned as his tears finally spilled over his eyes. He and Mikaela, who had immediately found solace in his arms, seemed that they couldn't stop crying. As the medic's worked to get her breathing again, Ratchet performed a scan. His optics widened at the results and he nearly staggered. He would have fallen if it hadn't been for Ironhide.

"Her heart…" he began, cycling his vents in a type of gulp-sigh combo, "Her heart has fused with the Allspark fragment and the fragment is being dissolved into her bloodstream. The energy that it absorbed from the Allspark itself is collecting next to her heart, forming a sort of anomaly. I do not know if her body will simply absorb the radiation from the Allspark – like her body had been doing for years – or if it will reject the energy." The medic explained.

"What will happen if her body absorbs the energy?" Optimus rumbled in a questioning manner.

"There are several possibilities – more than I can name. She could, in essence, become the new Allspark despite the fact she's an organic. Energy doesn't care if its bearer is organic or inorganic." The medic explained.

"And if she does not absorb the energy?" Ironhide asked in a quiet voice. His optics had dimmed considerably as he watched the men work on his youngling. It was a horrible feeling to lose one's child and for one as old as Ironhide…it was nearly unbearable. He had wanted a sparkling of his own for the longest time despite what everyone thought of him. Under his rough exterior, he was a softie at spark…and now, watching the men work on his youngling…

Ironhide shuttered his optics and looked away.

"She will die." Ratchet's voice was soft. He was getting impatient. The humans were taking too long. Ironhide noticed the gleam in his optics and stepped back, letting his old friend get to work.

"Move." He snapped and the medic doing the chest compressions moved. Ratchet activated his holoform for the first time – he surprised the other Autobots since they believed that Bumblebee was the only one equipped with one – and his holoform lasted almost three times as long as the youngling's. Did they really think Ratchet would let Bumblebee try something out without trying it out himself? What if it had been harmful to him?

Ratchet's holoform was also blond, but his hair was shorter than Bumblebee's hair. It was slicked back, but he left his bangs free to frame his face. His eyes were a duller blue as well, but he was slender and of medium height. He was dressed in a short sleeved grey shirt, black slacks, brown loafers, and a white medical coat.

He took up the position next to the one medic pumping air into Arianna's lungs and scanned her again. Her brain functions were decreasing and if she were to survive…he had to work fast.

_Arianna stood in a barren wasteland – rocks were everywhere and she was the only one she could see that was there. Actually, that was wrong. There was a beautiful silver Pontiac Solstice sitting idly on one of the flat boulders in the distance, but she was unsure if it was a Cybertronian or not. Jazz was a Pontiac Solstice, wasn't he?_

"_Am I dead?" she questioned herself quietly as she looked down at her hands. She was solid and she could feel what was going on around her in the dream, but she wasn't sure where she was._

"_This is no dream, youngling." A soft voice said from behind her. She whirled around and gasped, looking up at several tall Cybertronian beings. There were several of them – they were tall and spindly looking._

"_Who…are you. Not to be rude or anything." She said after licking her lips, "I've had dreams of many a Cybertronian yet I have never seen you before." Now that she thought about it…her voice seemed kind of echo-like. _

"_We are the Primes of old, little Arianna." The one closest to her knelt down. "We are here because you have to make a choice."_

"_A choice?" she questioned him, voice wavering. She knew that Primes were leaders and if they were the Primes of old…they were some of the first Primes the Cybertronians had ever seen._

"_Yes, young one." One of the others said, "And it is a choice you must make quickly. You are fading…"_

"_Fading?"_

"_You are dying, Arianna. Your body absorbed the power of the Allspark when it was shoved into Megatron's chest." Yet another one of the Primes said in a softer voice. This one seemed more feminine than the others and it was shorter as well._

"_Why me?" the red haired teenager questioned at last, "Why did the Allspark choose me? Why did it shock me when I was little?" she sighed, really wanting to know why the large cube had chosen her._

"_The Allspark conducts the will of Primus. It sustains and creates life. Nobody knows why the Allspark does what it does except for Primus himself." the first Prime that had spoken explained to her in a kind voice. _

"_So…really it was _Primus_ that chose me?" Arianna mused, "Okay, what choice do I have to make?"_

_The Primes smiled down at her, impressed at her ability to absorb information and take charge of the situation._

"_Primus has spoken to us. Unfortunately, we can only speak to Cybertronians and those directly involved with the Allspark when they have offlined." Arianna shuddered at these words. "The Allspark chose to pour its energy into you because you had a shard of it in your shoulder when it was destroyed. Your body is trying to absorb its power, but it is really _your_ choice whether or not it succeeds. If you decide to live…you will become the new life bringer of our kind. You can heal, speak, revive, and give life to any mechanical object or Cybertronian…but this power comes at a price. It takes great energy to use your power."_

_Arianna nodded her head, showing that she was listening and absorbing all of the information as the Primes were telling her._

"_Your choice, Arianna, is whether or not you will become the new Allspark. Will you carry out the will of Primus?"_

_Arianna was shocked. Optimus had told her about Primus. He was the Cybertronian god – the one who had created the Allspark in the first place. She looked down to her fingers, which had now become transparent._

"_So…if I choose not to become the new Allspark, I die because I can't absorb the energy. If I do choose to become the Allspark, I absorb the energy and can do all these things – but at a price. Can I revive Jazz?" she questioned, looking back at the silver Pontiac Solstice. _

_The Primes smiled down at her._

"_You carry out Primus' will. All he wants is peace to the Universe and if reviving Jazz helps bring that peace, then I don't see why not." The first Prime said softly._

"_Think carefully." The one on the far left said. Arianna huffed and whirled around, closing her eyes. Did she really want to become the new Allspark? At first she was going to say no, not wanting the responsibility of doing the will of someone else, but then she thought about everyone she had met. Everyone she had known – all of the Autobots…and her human friends and family._

_Ron and Judy – they were kind enough to take her in when her mother died._

_Sam – the brother she never wanted but loved to have. _

_Mikaela – she hadn't known her long, but she liked her attitude._

_Lennox – he was an awesome guy._

_Epps – he was a smartass, but he was cool. _

_Ironhide – the mech creator she had always wanted._

_Optimus Prime – the older brother that had always been there for her._

_Ratchet – the grouchy uncle that had taken care of her and made her laugh._

_Jazz – the cool cousin that taught her how to dance and carry a tune. _

_Silvershot – her little helpless sparkling._

_Bumblebee – her sparkmate. The love of her life. Despite being young, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _

_She frowned. Now that she was the new Allspark – not that she had actually decided to become the new Allspark – she could revive Jazz…but she would have to listen to the orders of someone else. Following someone else's orders never sat well with her. She sighed, closing her eyes, but they flew open again when she heard echoes of voices._

"_Those are the voices of those closest to you. Can you hear them calling you back to them?" the first Prime questioned._

"_**Arianna, don't you give up on me! Come on, Little Miss, breathe!" **__that was Ratchet. Wait, she wasn't breathing?_

"_**Come, on Little One…I know you can do it…**_**" **_Optimus' voice echoed. He had faith in her and a small smile rested on her lips. _

"_Time is short, little one. Do you accept?" the first Prime questioned her. Arianna took in a deep breath. _

"_Yes. I accept. I can't leave them alone." And the Primes smiled widely._

"_Then Primus' will be done. You will need to see the past to understand the future…and remember…this is your destiny." He said and her surroundings disappeared in a flash of light._

Ratchet was getting desperate and Bumblebee had stopped fighting to get to his sparkmate. He felt their bond slip away and even Silvershot had stopped trying to scramble out of his sparkling chamber. He had, instead curled up, and was chirping sadly.

"Come on, Arianna…" Ironhide whispered as everyone in the general vicinity watched Ratchet work. He sat back and it looked like all was lost until the red haired teenager's eyes popped open and she gasped in a much needed breath of air. She started coughing, choking up wads of blood as she cleared her airways. Ratchet was right next to her with a relieved look on his face as he told her to calm down.

"Calm your breathing, Little Miss, or you'll hyperventilate." He instructed quietly as the others breathed out sighs of relief. Bumblebee immediately reached through their bond to her and his spark let out a relieved and ecstatic sigh as he embraced Arianna through their bond. Something was different around her, but he didn't care. She was alive.

Ratchet picked the red haired teenager up and carried her to Bumblebee, scanning her the entire way. "It looks like the Allspark energy is slowly but surely being absorbed into her body." He mused as he handed Arianna over to Bumblebee. He nuzzled her neck as he gently pressed her to his chassis, glaring at the humans and daring them to take her from him.

He would not fail her again.


	27. The Coma

**Right, sorry this is a little short. I was actually considering taking a break because I need to look over my short story that I'm going to submit to my advisor so he and the rest of the admissions for the School of Arts and Sciences can decide whether or not I can be promoted to a full creative writing major at my university. =) It's a story about shinobi.**

**Righto, so the poll stands as this:**

**Optimus and Ironhide: 12  
>Sideswipe: 11<br>Bumblebee: 10  
>Ratchet: 9<br>Sunstreaker and Starscream: 7  
>Barricade: 5<br>Wheeljack and Mirage: 3  
>Skywarp: 2<br>Jetfire, Omega Supreme, Blurr, and Bluestreak: 1**

**Thanks to:**

**Mistress Bumblebee - I know, but he still feels he did.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Yesh! He is Rufus Shinra. Rufus is hot and, therefore, he makes Ratchet hot as well lol**

**crusherccme - lol thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - lol yup to the puppy dog eyes.**

**BANEHiwatari - Yes, I am. Final Fantasy VII was one of the first RPG games I played by myself (without my older sister) other than The Legend of Dragoon. =D**

**Linda Chicana - lol thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Yes, you did. I was the same way when I lived in my hometown before I moved to the beach. I have no idea where a lot of the things are here so I'm a hermit. =D**

**Ryn of Magic - It looks like I might! He's tied with Optimus anyway. **

**Lost In The Arts - Aw, you really think I'm a genius? Thank you!**

**Zayren Heart - there are a few more chapters between now and then, but it'll be worthwhile! I hope you think so at least.**

**monotone - I'm glad you think so.**

**shippolove844 - I know right. I think I'm basing all of their holoforms on anime and video game characters.**

**Wicken25 - lol nice. thanks for the review.**

**stallout - lol thanks for the review.**

**FireheartNinja - I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. ^_^**

**psychicgirl32 - damn straight! He's got a bone to pick with the Decepticons.**

**Lunar Mist - I'm thinking the bots. I'll have her decide when the time comes, though.**

**Lionheart - thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - lol thanks for the review.**

**AMETHST PRIME - thanks for the reivew.**

**unknowingly'inlove - It sure does. =)**

**Poiseninja - Aw, I'm glad you think so.**

**Bee4Me - lol I know! Ratch is so hot. I took your votes (but the votes at the top are only in the poll on so far) and I'll add them to the poll at the end of the story.**

**Miss Cullen13 - Yes, yes I am. I'm changing a few things in the third movie, though.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - lol your welcome XP and I'm glad you want to read more.**

**freeprincess - I'm still not sure, but I'm thinking the Autobots.**

**silvernight01 - It's going to be one long story.**

**kurounue13 - Here's your update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six<strong>

**The Coma**

* * *

><p>After the battle of Mission City, the Autobots were allowed to use the several bays under Hoover Dam as their base until a new one could be constructed for them. Arianna had met up with her adoptive human parents and introduced them to Bumblebee and Silvershot.<p>

At first, Ron and Judy were extremely apprehensive of Bumblebee, but when he activated his holoform and wrapped his arms around the red haired teenager's waist, they saw the warm smile on her face. Ron gave in easily, but Judy was still a little apprehensive.

"Judy, do you remember those dreams I used to have and everyone always told me that they weren't real?" she asked them out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Judy questioned, wondering what this had to do with Bumblebee.

"I am one of the Cybertronians Arianna would speak to. Apparently, I am the one she spoke to the most." Bumblebee said as he nuzzled into her neck. She sighed in contentment as he tightened his hold around her waist. Silvershot decided it was the opportune moment to show himself. He phased from the little Nokia form to his bipedal mode and scuttled to Arianna's shoulder. He nuzzled the red haired girl's other cheek and Judy decided that it was the perfect time to coo at them.

Ron motioned to Bumblebee and he walked off with him, throwing his arm over his shoulder. The yellow and black mech's holoform looked back at his sparkmate and gave her a pleading look, but she just chuckled.

"He's only got eight more minutes for his holoform, Ron! Make it count!" and her adoptive human father threw his arm up in acknowledgement. Judy was busy cooing at Silvershot, who seemed to like the attention, so Arianna asked if she would be alright on her own for the moment.

"Oh, sure, sure, I'll be fine. I'm going to go see if Sammy's okay." she said, giving her adoptive daughter a sad face as she started to hand Silvershot back to her. Arianna laughed and shook her head.

"Judy, it's fine. I'm sure little Silvershot wants to stay with you for a while." And as she turned to look to see if it was alright with her sparkling. "I mean, you technically are his grandmother…"

Judy squealed in excitement as Silvershot nodded his little head. The two women hugged and parted ways – Arianna wandered down the hall. She supposed she would go help Ratchet in healing Jazz. He wouldn't let her near the body at first, wanting to do some of the major work himself. She had long since explained to them what happened when she…died. All of the Cybertronains took it rather well, but there was still one major question: would she live with the Autobots and be protected or would she live with her human adoptive parents and put them in danger.

It was quite unfortunate, really. She was mere steps away from the makeshift Medical Bay's doors when she started feeling extremely drained.

"Ari?" the voice belonged to Lennox. He seemed concerned if the tone of his voice was any indication. She turned towards him and stumbled, finding that her legs would no longer support her. "Hey, now…what's wrong?" he questioned, picking her up bridal style.

"I'm…so tired." She mumbled, blinking tiredly. Lennox tried to keep her awake, but she was out like a light in less than twenty seconds. Now he knew that something was wrong. Despite her scare from the battle – which was almost a week ago – she had an enormous reserve of energy because of her transformation.

"Ratchet!" he screamed as he pushed his way into the Medical Bay. Said medic was working on Jazz's body and jerked up when he heard Lennox barge into _his_ Medical Bay. His threat died in his throat as he saw the unconscious girl in the brunette man's arms.

"What happened?" the medic questioned, running scans over her form. Despite his suspicions, he could find nothing wrong with her.

"I don't know. I saw her leaning up against the wall outside the Med Bay and she suddenly passed out." The human man explained, hefting her onto a cot in the designated human area of the Med Bay. He then, regretfully, explained that he had to go attend some other duties.

"Hm…" he said, starting slightly when Bumblebee's optics came online. His bipedal mode had been lying on a berth near the back of the room while his holoform had been talking with Ron. His ten minutes were up, but he had sensed no change in Arianna's emotions. He felt that she had been tired, but he had assumed he went to their shared 'quarters' – a room that Bumblebee and Arianna were to share when he had healed from the battle.

Ratchet insisted on doing the repairs to Bumblebee's legs considering the fact that she had nearly passed out when she healed Bumblebee's vocal chords. Her condition now was similar to then, but there was no explanation to why she had suddenly lost consciousness.

Bumblebee was panicked when he saw her unconscious form on the cot nearest the berth he was on.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking down at her with worried optics.

"I am unsure. Lennox told me she just collapsed in the hallway." Bumblebee let out a series of concerned chirps as he gazed toward his sparkmate.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" the yellow and black scout whined, looking up at him with a desperate look. He had just gotten her back – he couldn't lose her.

"For now, all we can do is wait." The medic said as he cycled his vents.

Neither of the two noticed that the area right above her heart started to glow just the slightest bit.

"_To fix the future, you must first know the past…" this one sentence kept echoing in Arianna's mind as she floated in a blank abyss. The red haired girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around, a little scared._

_This was nothing like what she had dreamed before._

"_Hello?" she questioned, but nobody answered. She tried to move, but she only managed to right herself. _

_**We were so close. In what was sure to be our finest moment, we had been played for fools. **__She heard the voice clearly in her head, but it was one she never thought she would hear again._

_Suddenly, the darkness around her started to be filled with little dots. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in space and those little dots were stars. Suddenly, one of the stars zoomed in, revealing a familiar planet._

_**Rather than continue our attack to wipe out the Autobots and **_**then**_** claim the **_**Allspark…**_the voice trailed off for a few seconds as the voice of the evil jet, Starscream, cycled his vents in the form of an irritated huff… __**our esteemed leader, **_**Megatron, **_**went after it and their leader, **_**Optimus Prime**_**, chose to launch it into the vastness of space, dooming us all.**_

_Arianna gasped as the form of a giant cube went rushing by her. This was like watching a giant movie. Kind of like what happened when she was watching Lennox and Maggie. Then, the scene zoomed onto the surface of the planet. She was standing in the middle of a clearing of Decepticons and she saw her worst nightmare. Megatron was holding Bumblebee by the throat and his vocal processors were sparking. This must have been what originally damaged his processors. _

_Now she understood what this was. This was a memory from Starscream's point of view. _

_**Some paid the price for their fidelity while others abandoned it entirely. **_

"_Lord Megatron, where are you going?" one of the Decepticons asked as Megatron phased into some sort of Cybertronian jet. Even in the memory he seemed to be the spawn of Hojo. _

"_Prime intends to keep the Allspark from me – from us – but simply sending it into orbit will not be enough." Megatron replied in his gravelly voice. The Decepticon that had questioned him before didn't seem to like this answer._

"_But what about the Autobots?" he questioned, "Even though we outnumber them, they still pose a threat! This distraction could be intended to delay us. Prime's forces have been off of our sensors for some time now." He continued, bringing u a claw to fist at the air._

"_Starscream, you idiot…" Arianna gasped. That was starscream? He looked completely different! He no longer looked like a deformed dorito…he actually looked quite sinister. He was full of pointy and sharp edges and his red optics glowed in the night. "Without the Allspark, Prime is finished – defeated! Soon I shall have the cube…" he let out an evil chuckle, "…and you shall have him and his followers. None are to survive. When I return with the Allspark, Cybertron will be mine – ours."_

_He blasted off into space, leaving only one message behind. "Do not fail me, Starscream."_


	28. Waking Once More

**Woo, I'm going to try to get another chapter up today, but I might not be able to since I'm heading to Raleigh and back to drop my sister off at the airport.**

**The poll (which is for which story is coming after the Bee/OC one) is still on! Ironhide is winning at the moment. =) Tell your friends if you want them to vote for you. It'll be up until I finish this story. Then, a new poll will go up.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lunar Mist - lol I try. I like writing fluff.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - Hm...She's probably just going to be tired for a long time and have random passing out moments.**

**Linda Chicana - lol! You made me really lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - I live in between Carolina Beach and Wrightsville Beach. Then, there's Kure Beach down at the end lol. I know what you mean. I live with both my sisters (both older than me) AND my parents. It's crazy.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Yeah, I can see Megs as Sephy. He's not really evil, just misunderstood lol. Haha I was also going to use Rude as Jazz's holofom and maybe Barrett as Ironhide. Reno...um...lol Sideswipe. Totally. **

**crusherccme - lol Okay, I'll have a flashback of the conversation. XD or Sam could have gotten it recorded or something.**

**freeprincess - Yeah, and then it goes on to different people's aspects (but in 3rd person)**

**BANEHiwatari - Omg! He sounded like such a little girl when he died in DoTM. He was even banging his head into the ground like a chicken.**

**warriorkat21 - lol thanks for the review.**

**deziprincess88 - Aww, well I'm glad you like it so much. =)**

**Jeannette Hetfield - lol I totally should. I actually wrote a paper on how that pissed me off. Starscream in general just pisses me off lol**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**FireheartNinja - thanks for the review.**

**Snow246 - yup! that is exactly what's happening.**

**monotone - Aww, thanks. to both of your comments!**

**Bee4Me - lol Yup, the misreadings of my mind XD**

**Wicken25 - aww, well I'm honored.**

**kurounue - thanks for the review!**

**psychicgirl32 - I know right. Even my mind can't fathom everything.**

**Stallout - thanks for the review.**

**FORD B - Yep, it's another poll. Thanks for the review.**

**fruityloops156 - I shall update when I return!**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

**Linjay - I'm glad you like it. I'll have to thank her again. =)**

**sashaxh - thanks for the review.**

**unknowingly'inlove - she was dreaming and it was caused by the Allspark's energy inside her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

**Waking Once More**

* * *

><p><em>In a flash, Arianna was no longer surrounded by Decepticon forces. Instead, she was inside a ship, surrounded by friendly Autobot faces. Standing next to the controls of the ship, she managed to spot a certain Prime – Optimus Prime – except he was back in his two-toned armor. It was sort of blue and a chrome-like color. She had to say she liked his flame job better.<em>

"_In buying us more time, I've only delayed the inevitable. My order was like a death sentence for Cybertron." He said and Arianna felt her jaw drop. She had no idea that the big bot felt that way. He was hiding things from her and his fellow warriors. It was a wonder that Optimus didn't slip into some sort of depression. _

"_Prime, don't." a bot that was familiar to Arianna spoke. She had only talked to him once, but he was wise. "We fought as hard as we were able. And had Megatron claimed the Allspark, all those that stood against him would be destroyed anyhow. You turned death into a fighting chance to live." The white and red mech said as he raised his hand._

"_Thank you, Prowl. When we find the Allspark, we shall return it here and rebuild our beloved planet. I owe her that much." He said. What Arianna didn't realize was that the 'her' he was talking about…was her. This was directly after he had talked to her the first time. He had told her about his dying planet and she, an innocent child, had told him about hers. She was sad that his planet was dying – she loved life and he felt like he owed it to her to keep the revive the life on his planet._

"_Arcee reports that Megatron left Tyger Pax and went after the Allspark. With any luck, we can catch him out there…alone." Optimus continued as he walked forward to oversee his troops, "With us leaving and his forces still active here, I can only hope that the civilians and remaining Autobots can last until we return."_

_A familiar silver Autobot – Jazz – stepped forward. "Some of our ranks are staying put incognito – if the Decepticons try any shenanigans, they'll be in for a surprise." He smirked and his optics flashed under his visor. _

_Arianna smiled, happy to see the image of Jazz alive and well. _

"_Bumblebee's been secured onboard. Looks like we're all set. Time to address the troops, Prime." Prowl said and Optimus took his 'leadership pose' as Arianna liked to call it._

"_Fellow Autobots…I stand before you not as your leader, but as a fellow nomad, like you, forced to do the unthinkable – to leave Cybertron. The Allspark has been sent into space, and we must follow. We will not rest until we find it, and we must find it before Megatron." He said with conviction, "Although not all of our forces could join us on this voyage, let their courage serve as our guide, and their sacrifice be our inspiration. We are the last hope for Cybertron, for our race. I do not intend to fail either one." He paused for a few seconds, looking around the room._

"_Now – Autobots, prepare for takeoff!" _

_**Of course Prime would choose to fight here in Simfur, where the Allspark was first discovered long ago. When our planet flourished. Cybertronian records would reflect this…had we not wiped it from the data banks entirely. **_

_Arianna flinched as the ship flashed away from her. She was now sitting on Starscream's shoulder, but nobody noticed her. Nobody ever did._

_**It rested in the middle of the war zone, until Prime's forces stole the Allspark from under our sensors. Removed from this temple, Cybertron slowly began to perish. Foolish Prime, you are no different than Megatron, fighting for your own selfish reasons. Why rule this barren land, devoid of assets and vitality? Why fight for this temple again, knowing that the Allspark had long since…**_

…_**vanished.**_

Arianna's eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, feeling well rested. She looked around the room and noticed that she was in the Medical Bay.

"…what?" she questioned as she looked around. How did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was feeling very tired and collapsing against Lennox. She looked around and noticed that Bumblebee was recharging in the corner of the room. She had remembered Ratchet telling her that, although he managed to reconnect his legs, the pain and strain on the main cables and struts would not disappear as easily. It was best that he stay in the Medical Bay until he felt no more pain.

The red haired girl faced a conundrum. She pushed herself up and swung her legs from the cot, standing up with surprising ease. Without wobbling, she made her way over to the berth that the large yellow and black mech was recharging upon. One of his arms was hanging down the side, making Arianna giggle. By the dark lights of the room, she supposed that it was night. She yawned, feeling tired again – was the Allspark (she forgot that she was actually the new Allspark) stealing her energy to show her the past?

The girl managed to climb up his arm, meeting a pair of bright blue optics. He had woken from his recharge right when she had climbed upon his chest.

"Little Princess. You're awake." He said, propping himself up on one arm. She smiled at him and started to stroke the armor that protected the sensitive wiring under his chest.

"I am. How long have I been out?" she questioned as he brought up a hand to gently stroke her back.

"Not long. About half a day." He said, shuttering his optics, "You scared me, Arianna. I couldn't help when you took on Megatron – when I could have if my legs weren't injured – and I couldn't help you when you…offlined." He shuddered, "But it hurt knowing that you suddenly collapsed and I couldn't do anything but wait." He said, optics betraying his emotions.

"I'm sorry, but that I couldn't help." Arianna frowned as she continued to stroke his chest plating. "I think the old Allspark is trying to show me the past. I dreamt about when Optimus sent it into space…and your vocal processors were damaged for the first time." she said as she blinked tiredly.

"You're still tired?" he chuckled, bouncing her up and down as he continued to stroke her back.

"Yeah. I think the old Allspark is using my energy to show me Primus' memories or something. Primus knows all, remember?" she sighed, relaxing and lightly raking her nails over Bumblebee's sensitive armor.

He shuddered this time, his optics darkening, and pushed her forward into a hug. She curled up on his chassis, completely relaxed by the warmth his spark provided.

"Sleep, My Princess. I'll make sure you're safe tonight." She smiled and kissed the area right above his spark, closing her eyes and losing herself in her dreams once more.

_Arianna winced when she realized she was surrounded by Decepticons once more. Starscream was standing behind her and several Decepticons, tall and short alike, were standing in a line in front of her. _

"_Decepticons…ready the attack craft – we're going after them!" Arianna gasped as she realized that the Decepticons were going after the Autobot team! Was this when Bumblebee's ship was destroyed?_

_**Too slow. I fear that we will be too late. As quickly as I can, I muster some of our warriors best suited for this mission.**_

"_Hurry up, you fools!" one of the other Decepticons said, "We must seize this opportunity and strike now! Our ship is must faster than theirs. We can catch them before they reac…"_

_He was cut off by another Decepticon. _

"_I don't see what the rush is. Megatron surely has reclaimed the Allspark by now, and in time, he'll destroy the Autobots, once and for all. Starscream must not be telling us everything." He scoffed. Arianna recognized the voice, but if she had seen him before, she could not recall where. "He never has. Either that, or he simply doesn't have a plan." _

"_Oh, Barricade," Arianna gasped again. That tall ugly Decepticon was Barricade? He only had one optic! Did they somehow split when he got to Earth or something? Or was it just the angle she was looking at him…Arianna couldn't decide. It wasn't like she could climb up on anything to get a better vantage point. "For one of our finest spies, you could learn to lower your vocal processors. Our plan is simple – find the Allspark and Megatron."_

"_Now board the ship and try to control that recreant attitude of yours – lest you wish to cease all life functions?"_

"_Yes, Starscream." The Decepticon said._

"_Ahh, that's more like it. It's good to see that…" he was cut off when someone sent him a message through the long distance communications. _

"_Starscream…I've spotted Megatron."_

_A flash of light exploded behind Arianna's eyes and she was suddenly floating next to a giant purple and black Decepticon with a cone like head._

"_Excellent, Dreadwing. What's his trajectory?" she heard Starscream's voice over the new Decepticon's communication systems. _

"_I'm – I'm not sure." Dreadwing stuttered, "The cube's giving off some crazy energy signatures…but it looks like he's heading toward the Eshems Nebula."_

"_Follow him!" Starscream exclaimed, "We'll be there shortly."_

"_Affirmative. He's too far away, so I'll have to warp ahead. Unlike your other soldiers, I won't fail you, Starscr…" he trailed off. Arianna squinted her eyes as a bright ship with an electric blue energy orb appeared._

"_Starscream – an Autobot ship! They're here!" Dreadwing exclaimed. Arianna grinned as the Autobots shot at the ship._

"_We're following, Dreadwing." Starscream hissed, but it was too late. Despite her hatred of war, she was somewhat satisfied that the Autobots managed to damage the purple Decepticon ship. _

_She sighed as she was teleported to the inside of the ship. This teleporting around was getting annoying. _

"_Blackout – damage report!" a Decepticon demanded._

"_There is massive damage to our Nav System and the hull. We're still flight-worty, but limping. Looks like it was a concussion chain – equipped with a blanket cloak – designed to slow us down. _

"_Spare me your inane commentary. Of course it was designed for that – the Autobots are after the Allspark and don't want us to follow." The other Decepticon growled, "Now, if you will have Scorponok retrieve Dreadwing. If he's survived the blasts, he may still be of some use to us."_

_A unique Decepticon with four optics and weirdly shaped claws dumped the still twitching form of Dreadwing on the floor of the damaged ship. _

"_Scorponok has him, Starscream." Arianna's eyebrow twitched. Starscream looked different in the light of the ship. Maybe that's why she didn't recognize him. "Spark strength is weak…survival, improbable." Blackout said._

"_Very well. Bring him aboard and prepare for our descent. Alert our ground forces that our ship will require maintenance – drones or slaves will do." Starscream hissed._

_**Played for fools yet again, we return to Cybertron – humbled and broken. After what seems like cyckes, we will eventually resume our mission.**_

_**As we hunt for our leader, and our enemies, the future of our race plays out. Galaxies away, the Allspark's journey ends…and shortly thereafter, Megatron's voracity begins to spell his downfall.**_

_**Prime and the Autobots – reacting to trace elements of energy – scatter themselves along the way, searching. The disguise is one that our race has used to infiltrate other worlds for some time now.**_

_**Time continues to pass, and Prime's search stretches his forces dangerously thin…and thanks to a combination of the Allspark's trace energy pulse and Prime's vessel, one of my personal regiment allows us to finally catch up.**_


	29. Deja Vu

**I hope this chapter cleared up some questions you guys had. I know it is slow going, but there is some stuff happing to Ari that she needs to come to terms with, first. Next chapter has Jazz!**

**Prime is in the lead, followed closely by Ironhide for the poll!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ryn of Magic - I tried to explain it in the chapter, but if it doesn't help then send me a PM and I'll try to explain it there.**

**crusherccme - the one speaking in bold is Starscream. **

**freeprincess - Actually, this is in a comic that my sister bought. It's called 'The Reign of Starscream.' and shows what happens when Starscream goes back to Cybertron. **

**Lalaith Quetzalli - I know the Decepticons came first. =D No worries. She's just really tired and will fall asleep at random times lol.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - thanks for the review.**

**Linda Chicana - I know. Optimus was way too hard on himself. **

**Lunar Mist - Yeah, I know it's slow goings. I'm sorry about that, but she has to do what Primus wants.**

**Snow246 - Starscream is saying the bold parts. So far.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Um...Sunny...I dunno? A male Yuffie? I kinda see him as a Vincent, though. He's all antisocial 'cause he hates squishies. Lol! That totally fits Prowl.**

**Bee4Me - XD That would be hilarious if he walked into a conversation like that. He'd be like "My audio receptors indicate that 'she' said nothing."**

**psychicgirl32 - I know! Decepticons are creepy as shit. I would put someone like Soundwave in charge.**

**Zayren Heart - thanks for the review!**

**sashaxh - lol thanks for the review.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**FORD B - thanks for the review. **

**monotone - thanks for the review.**

**fruityloops156 - he's in the chapter!**

**Mistress Bumblebee - New Bern is like maybe 3 hours away from where I live. =D I've never actually been there, but I heard its really nice. **

**unknowingly'inlove - Starscream is the one talking in bold.**

**Shadow 1n2 - I know. We're stuck in a massive heat wave at the moment. I'm almost so desperate for some rain that I'm hoping a tropical storm'll hit us. (never a hurricane, just a tropical storm.)**

**bambam411 - aww thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

**Déjà Vu**

* * *

><p>Ratchet cycled his vents and scratched his helm the next morning. He had almost blown a circuit when he saw that the red haired teenager was missing from the cot he and Lennox placed her in the night before. He almost pulled the alarm, but then he had the bright idea to scan for the Allspark's energy. Even though Arianna had become the new Allspark, she gave out the same energy. The Autobot medic scanned the Medical Bay and his eyebrow ridges rose when he realized that the person in question was currently asleep on Bumblebee's chassis. His hand was covering her like a blanket. She had a smile on her face as she slept, cheek nuzzled into the armor right above Bumblebee's spark.<p>

The medic felt his spark melt as his vents cycled in the form of a sigh of relief. He had deactivated Bumblebee's spinal strut, so he wouldn't try to move around and inadvertently damage himself even further, so if she moved she must have woken sometime during the night. He looked up to Bumblebee's facial plates, content to see he had been awake the entire time.

_**When did she wake up? **_Ratchet questioned, opening a private link between the two bots so they wouldn't waken the red haired teenager.

_**Early this morning. Around one. **_Bumblebee replied, _**She climbed up onto my chassis and we talked a little before she promptly fell into another deep sleep.**_ the younger bot said in a calmer matter. He had calmed down considerably since Arianna had been brought to the Medical Bay the day before.

_**What did the two of you talk about? **_Ratchet questioned as he went to complete some paperwork at his makeshift desk. He let out a groan when he saw exactly paper he actually had to complete.

_**She said something about the old Allspark was showing her Primus' memory or something along those lines. She said 'Primus knows all, after all.'**_ He said as he removed his hand from Arianna's back. She shivered from the lack of contact and curled into a ball, snuggling her cheek into his chassis even more and smiling in her sleep as the yellow and black scout started to stroke her back.

_**Hm…well, perhaps Primus wants her to change the future? She already promised to bring Jazz back to life. It was the first things he promised to do after she repaired your vocal processors.**_ He then paused as an idea crossed his processors _**is the old Allspark using her energy to show her the past? It would explain the sudden collapse and why she is so fatigued. Primus knows how much energy she used during the battle at Mission City. **_Ratchet cycled his vents again and went back to working on his dreaded paperwork.

That was how it went for the next few hours. Judy had come by, dropping Silvershot off and cooing over how cute her daughter and Bumblebee were. She was worried, of course, but she had decided that if a giant alien robot couldn't protect Arianna, there was no way that she would be able to. Silvershot wasn't able to go into Bumblebee's sparkling chamber to recharge, so he settled on curling up on Ratchet's makeshift desk.

Bumblebee would continue to stroke the red haired teenager's back while Ratchet completed both human and Cybertronian paperwork. He would occasionally scan Arianna's sleeping form to make sure she was alright. The first few times he had scanned her she had been alright, but the results of his most recent scan showed him something both confusion and intriguing. He frowned, setting down the paperwork and running one more scan on the sleeping female.

_**What's wrong? **_Bumblebee asked, bright blue optics dimming as he glanced down at his sparkmate.

_**The energy from the Allspark is changing Arianna's heart. **_Ratchet said, performing scans on her other organs.

_**Into what? **_Bumblebee questioned, optics widening considerably.

_**Her other organs haven't changed, but her heart is changing into a spark. It seems like it is not affecting her circulatory sytem and it is operating like normal. **_The medic mused as he tapped his chin.

_**A spark…**_the yellow and black mech trilled happily, _**This means that we can truly become sparkmates now.**_

_**Yes. She is becoming one of us, yet staying Arianna – a human – at the same time. if my sensors are correct, then her heart is the only organ that will change – the Allspark shard did fuse with it, after all. **_The older medic replied with a smile before concentrating on the paperwork once again. Bumblebee smiled down at his sparkmate, sending his love through their newly strengthened bond. The yellow and black mech couldn't be happier.

_Arianna smiled as she felt a wave of comfort and security envelop her body. Bumblebee must have been sending his emotions through their bond once again. She sent her love back, happy at their strengthening bond._

_She looked around, completely awed at her surroundings. She was on some sort of planet – Mars it looked like. She heard a sound behind her and some sort of Cybertronian approached her._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who do you think I am?" the Cybertronian asked back. Arianna was taken aback. She looked at the Cybertronian's optics, surprised to see that they were purple._

"_Some sort of mix between an Autobot and a Decepticon?" the red haired teenager questioned._

"_You are close, sweetspark. I am a messenger of Primus." The Cybertronian explained with a smile. "He knows you are wondering why you are receiving his memories and he wishes me to tell you that hard times are approaching. He wants you to see the past through a Decepticon's point of view – and a few others – and he knows you doubt yourself." The Cybertronian said with sad optics._

"_Wha-how?"_

"_Your words do make sense, sweetspark." The Cybertronian laughed, "Primus knows everything, remember?"_

_Arianna laughed, blushing from her own words. "Yeah, that is true, isn't it?" and then she sobered. "So he knows I feel a bit unworthy to be the new Allspark?" she asked in a dejected tone._

"_Yes, but you have no reason to be. The Allspark chose you when you were young because of your courage. Other younglings wouldn't have touched the shard, would they?" the Cybertronian said, "Becoming the new Allspark is a great responsibility. If the Decepticons obtain you – and they wish to do so because of your power – terrible things will happen. Primus wants to show you the future if you had not chosen to become the new Allspark. You must know the past to understand the future that would have happened if you had not accepted the choice. Primus does care for you and this will show you that you __**are**__ worthy and that you_ _**can**__change the future." The Cybertronian said with a gentle smile._

"_Wait…Megatron is dead so who wants me because of my power? Whose memories are Primus showing me?" Arianna asked. _

_The Cybertronian laughed, but then quickly became sober. "You should be wary of Starscream." And with that the Decepticon vanished and she was surrounded by Decepticons._

_She was now staring at her home planet. It was beautiful. She had never dreamt of becoming an Astronaut or anything, but she always found the vastness of space to be quite beautiful._

"_Excellent. Continue to survey this world. This crude life form could have been born from the Allspark's energy. I sense its pull from the third planet." The bot who looked like Starscream said, "I will send for you to join us. Decepticons – onward to victory!"_

_**We disguise ourselves in order to penetrate the planet's atmosphere. Stealth will be the key to our success. **_

_Arianna now recognized the voice as Starscream's. She had been so confused before that she didn't recognize it. She watched, floating in the vastness of space, as the Decepticons hurtled towards her home planet in the form of meteors._

_**Our urgent mission begins – there is an energy here not felt since Cybertron. Stealth, in time, will yield some great reward on this planet. **_

_She watched with worried eyes as the Decepticons emerged from their holes in the ground. She knew that this already happened, but she still couldn't help but shudder. The Decepticons were evil…but she couldn't help the feeling that some of them were not as evil as they seemed. _

_**Taken by surprised, I learn that stealth will save your life on this planet. **__Arianna jumped as some soldiers started shooting at the Decepticons._

_**We retaliate, and learn a great deal about this planet's inhabitants. **__It was like the red haired girl was listening to some sort of internal monologue that the Decepticon was having. _

_She watched, horrified, as the Decepticons destroyed the Blackhawk that had challenged them. _

_**Although we lose one of our own, we gain vital intelligence for our cause. The inhabitants of this planet, while dangerous, are organic. Weak. **_

_Arianna couldn't help but feel sorry for the fallen Decepticon. Knowing the others, he probably had been used as scrap metal to help fix their own armor._

_**They communicate in a manner that will be easy to mimic, and their technology is anything but advanced. We conceal our fallen soldier, and move on.**_

_She was surprised that Starscream showed a little compassion, but it was not nearly enough to stop the chills that caused her to shiver. Her brow creased, but then she felt another wave of soothing emotions come through their bond. Bumblebee must think she was having a nightmare…and she kind of was. Watching the Decepticons hunt down the Allspark was a nightmare._

_**Taking their vehicle forms gives us the perfect disguise. Some choose alternate forms - and barely live to see another cycle…while others validate our long journey here. We expected to find it…but finding him there was staggering. **_

_Several images flashed through Arianna's mind. First, she saw the Decepticon who had taken the guise of the helicopter. Then, she saw the battle between Lennox, Epps, and the scorpion Decepticon – Scorponok – and then she saw the Allspark. It was weird. She saw the pulsing of the Allspark, but it was in a different angle than before. _

_Then…she saw him. Megatron. Arianna let out a shriek and stumbled back – his ruby red eyes were glowing and they were staring right back at her. She felt a wave of concern and comfort and sent back some reassuring emotions, determined to finish this bit of education that Primus was sending her through the previous Allspark._

_**I quickly summon our forces. **_

"_All Decepticons, mobilize."_

"_Barricade en route." The police vehicle confirmed._

"_Brawl reporting." The tank said as it crashed through the chain linked fence._

"_Bonecrusher rolling." The Buffalo armored vehicle growled._

"_Blackout incoming…" the helicopter said, "All hail Megatron!"_

_And the scene finally changed. Arianna found herself standing on top of the Hoover dam, watching as Starscream circled the area._

_**Barricade had already made contact with an Autobot, and Frenzy had reported seeing Prime and the others. There's no telling how many are now on this planet. **_

_Arianna couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Bumblebee was a good warrior and often let everyone be reminded of it. The red haired girl felt lucky that the yellow and black mech was her sparkmate. _

_**Urgency takes over and stealth is quickly placed aside. **_

_She felt a sense of panic overwhelm her as the Decepticon leader was freed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the small caravan that was led by her one and only Bumblebee. This was really like déjà vu. _

_**Megatron has been freed, and the Allspark will soon be ours. **_

"_I live to serve you, Lord Megatron." Starscream said to the Decepticon leader._

"_Where is the cube?" Megatron growled back._

"_The humans have taken it." the jet admitted. Megatron hissed in anger._

"_You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!" the Decepticon leader demanded. He transformed into his Cybertronian jet alt mode and flew alongside Starscream. Arianna held in her scream as she found herself sitting in Starscream's cockpit._

_**The moment that we leave the faculty, I receive word that the Autobots have been spotted by two warriors. **_

_She watched as Barricade was shoved off the road by Ironhide – another sense of pride filled her – and as Optimus took care of Bonecrusher._

_**Two more soldiers are taken out of the fight.**_

"_Blackout, Brawl – rendezvous at the city. We'll fight for the cube there." Starscream demanded._

"_I will go after the Allspark and the girl, Starscream. You can engage the Autobots." Megatron corrected. Arianna shivered again. It was weird hearing herself be talked about by a couple of Decepticons._

"_As you wish."_

"_Lord Megatron, Barricade has some life force left. Frenzy's com system has cut out. I assume he has ceased functioning." Blackout supplied, but Megatron didn't care._

"_None of that will matter once I have the Allspark. I will also have a new pet if things go as planned." _

_**Megatron is blind. Insane. The Autobots join with the humans and overpower us. Our forces are defeated one by one, but out leader shows no concern. All that matters is the cube. For a moment, I have him in my sights. The shot would be so easy. The impulse to fire nearly consumes me when…**_

_The scene changed and Arianna could see herself and Sam thrusting the Allspark's form into Megatron's chest. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched everyone scream as she fell into unconsciousness. _

_**The humans dealt the final blow. Megatron. The Allspark. Both are gone. The humans will pay. **_

_Arianna thought that this dream segment would have ended by now, but she was wrong. She watched as Starscream was attacked by more jets. _

"_You dare to challenge me?" he screamed out, "Insolent pests!" he stared up into the sky as the one remaining jet came hurtling towards him. "One last here. One more for the scrap heap!"_

_**I'd love to stay and exact my revenge, but I fear that I may be the last Decepticon on this planet. But if what Blackout said was true, Barricade still functions. After scanning his last position, I spot him. **_

"_Barricade!" Starscream exclaimed as he touched down in front of the twitching form._

"_Where is...is Megatron? Prime and the Auto…bots have the Allspark." The disabled cop car ground out._

"_Yes, I know. When can I consider you functional?" the jet sneered._

"_Shortly. My energon lev…levels are recharging." Barricade responded, "If the Allspark were here, they w…would charge a lot faster. _

"_The Allspark is gone. The human girl and her brother destroyed it, along with Megatron. You and I are all that remain."_

"_We have det…ailed files on the children. Frenzy stole and stored data before from the humans. If he were here, he could access them."_

_**That's it! Frenzy is the answer! Frenzy has the humans' files – all of them – relating to our species, and more importantly, the Allspark!**_

"_Barricade, when you have recharged to functioning levels, carry out your reconnaissance of the Autobots. I shall return."_

"_Where are you going, Starscream?"_

"_To save us all, Barricade." Starscream hissed, "And that's __**Lord**__ Starscream." _

_Arianna couldn't help but wince as she found herself in his cockpit once again._

_**I did not fail you, Megatron. You failed us. You are offline now, and Prime has nothing as well. Heh, some leaders.**_

_Arianna frowned before an idea dawned upon her. Of course! Starscream has no idea that she had become the new Allspark! If he had then he wouldn't have been so angry. He would be trying to capture her. _

_**Our species helped wipe out the records of the Allspark, and two humans destroyed it entirely. But the humans have studied it in detail. The primitive creatures may yet be our saviors. One of our own holds the key to rebuilding Cybertron and I will find him.**_

_He flew to Hoover dam, where the Autobots were now stationed. She already had a plan in mind of how to stop him, but…Arianna had a feeling that the old Allspark was going to show her exactly what she needed to stop._

_**Below, my new enemies have gathered. I have no fear, only ambition. Besides…we all know what conquest is made of.**_


	30. A Sneaky Revival

**I'm getting my laptop cleaned up by my school's computer store thing (It's a store called Binaries lol) so I'm not going to have the laptop tomorrow...and I don't know when I'm getting it back, but I think it'll be Tuesday.**

**Lesse, I'm hoping to get to 1,000 reviews by the time the story is over. If I do get there, the person closest to the 1,000th review (and the review has to be signed) will get a special preview of a story of their choice and will also have the chance of recieving chapters of said story before I have posted them.**

**Optimus is winning the poll! **

**Thanks to:**

**shippolove844 - Yup. I have't gotten that far, yet. I'm setting up for a really romanic scene after I finish with all the vision things.**

**crusherccme - Yup. They're going to become true sparkmates soon enough!**

**sashaxh - thanks for the review.**

**FORD B - lol Yes, the plot is thickening. Don't worry. There is some upcoming action =)**

**aerilynblack - Yeah, I suppose he is lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Dude you totally gave me a funny image. So would he be chewing on energon sticks, then? lol He sounds like a hick in Kingdom Hearts and in Advent Children. **

**Lalaith Quetzalli - Yeah, but Starscream could still extract his memories and information from Frenzy's processor. **

**freeprincess - lol there's no problem with that =D And there will be a non M sparkmating thing later on before the second 'movie/book/story arc' starts.**

**Shadow 1n2 - It's getting dangerously hot here. My mom and I found a snake in our garage and we don't know what it was (my mom went bat shit crazy on it and killed it). It was lightish brown/tan with darker brown diamonds on it with a little bit of reddish scales on the back of its head/neck. I'm scared to think it was a copperhead because I walked really close it it and didn't see it.**

**Wicken25 - I know right - things can be confusing. Were you confused on the chapter or by Screamer's actions?**

**deziprincess88 - aww thanks for the review!**

**catapilla1 - Oh, I know how that is. I finally got 3 weeks off from school before the fall semister starts up. So far I think I'm just going to keep it as her spark unless Screamer somehow finds a way to turn her Cybertronian...and if he does it won't be until much later.**

**pandal0ver24 - I'm glad you like the story so much =)**

**Mistress Bumblebee - If it's anything like downtown Wilmington, then it's sure to be pretty =D (I live in Wilmington.)**

**Bee4Me - Lol He'd be glitching every other hour or something like that. **

**psychicgirl32 - thanks for the review!**

**. She's-The-Proto-Type . - Right-o! Sideswipe it is for you. **

**thablueGRRL - Thanks! I'm glad you like the Starscream thing.**

**unknowingly'inlove - I know, me too. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

**A Sneaky Revival**

* * *

><p>Arianna woke up with a start, jerking up as fast as she could. She looked around, wide eyed, before she realized she was in the Medical Bay.<p>

"Arianna, are you alright?" her eyes whipped to the side to see Ratchet and Bumblebee looking at her with concerned optics. He wasn't the only one in the room, however. Ironhide, Optimus, her adoptive parents, Lennox and Epps, and Sam and Mikaela, and Maggie and Glen were also there.

"Hey…what's going on?" she questioned as she slowly moved so that she was sitting cross legged on Bumblebee's chassis.

"I have informed those here of your…condition and changes." Ratchet said, turning back to completing his paperwork.

"What? What kind of changes?" she questioned, knowing that what he meant by 'condition' was the Allspark causing her to pass out.

"Your heart has changed into a spark." Ratchet continued as the others watched them cautiously. When Judy first found out she had burst into tears, thinking that her daughter was going to die again and Ron started cursing up a storm. Lennox and Epps thought it was weird, but then accepted her because she was cool. Maggie thought it intriguing and Glenn wanted to pester her with questions. Mikaela thought it was cute, but Sam had completely freaked out.

"She's going to _marry_ my car, now!" he had exclaimed, causing the tenseness to break and everyone to start chuckling.

"So…is it harming my body or something? What's with the tense faces Optimus, Ironhide?" she questioned and then squealed in excitement when her little sparkling climbed up onto Bumblebee's chassis.

"Momma!" he cried out, voice fading into chirps as he scuttled to her lap. "Momma!"

"Oh my God! He said his first word!" Judy exclaimed, becoming emotional again. Arianna giggled in delight as she scooped the sparkling up in her arms and sent her love to him through their bond. She could feel Bumblebee's pride shining through their bond as well as they heard Silvershot repeat the word over and over again.

"Yes, he is at the age where he will start learning how to speak. It is a curious thing, however, that he should start speaking English before learning how to speak Cybertronian." The medic said, stroking his chin. "Anyway, to answer your previous question, Little Miss, the spark is not harming your body. It is continuing to cycle your blood through your circulatory system, but, instead of pumping it, the spark simply keeps the blood moving in a continuous cycle."

Arianna nodded and then spotted the two remains of Jazz in the corner of the room. An idea hatched in her mind and her mischievous feelings caused Bumblebee to smirk behind his facial mask. She knew that he would help her when the time came.

"I must speak with Arianna, if she is well enough to leave the Medical Bay." Optimus' deep voice rumbled through the air. Everyone took that as incentive to leave the Medical Bay and the large Autobot leader strode forward, lowering his hand so that she could step onto it. Silvershot scuttled around, but he seemed to understand the seriousness of the upcoming conversation and decided to get some more recharge in Bumblebee's sparkling chamber.

Arianna watched with a warm smile on her face as her sparkling disappeared next to her sparkmate's spark before she turned back to Optimus.

"Um, if you don't mind, Optimus…I think I would like to freshen up a bit before we talk." She said, brushing her dirty hair behind her ears. He nodded and set off towards the barracks.

"Of course." He said, "I shall wait out here and we shall talk when you are finished."

She smiled in relief and made her way to her room. It really wasn't her room, but it was a place with clothing that Lennox and the others had managed to procure for her and the others. She grabbed a pair of comfortable cargo shorts and a tank top – not to mention some undergarments – and went into one of the bathrooms.

Showering was something Arianna had taken for granted. She had only showered once since the battle at Mission City, but she was going to savor the hot water every time she could. She scrubbed at her hair and skin, cleaning under her fingernails, and when she was satisfied, she stepped out of the shower dried off.

True to his word, Optimus was waiting for Arianna when she stepped out of her room. He offered her a hand and she stepped in it, trusting the big bot with her life. She always trusted him. He had been there for her when her mother died and when she had a hard time coping with being adopted. Optimus had this way of calming her down and he was protective. He lived up to his title of 'big brother.'

The two continued to travel until they reached a large hanger. Arianna shuddered, remembering that this was the hanger that Megatron had been contained in.

"Something is bothering you, Little One." He said, pausing when Ironhide came into the room from the other direction. Ironhide froze, caught between wanting to stay and listening to the girl's thoughts and giving Optimus and Arianna time to themselves. Arianna looked up at Optimus in a questioning manner and the large Autobot nodded his head.

"Ironhide, you may stay." He rumbled out and the two large Autobots settled themselves into a spot in the corner far away from where Megatron once resided. "Now, Arianna, please feel free to speak your mind."

Arianna bit her lip, thinking about what the Allspark had shown her so far and what the strange messenger of Primus had told her.

"I…have reason to believe that Primus is going to show me the future." She slowly said in all seriousness.

"The future?" Optimus rumbled. He had no reason to disbelieve her. Primus could do wondrous things, after all.

"Yes. The future that would be had I not agreed to become the Allspark. The future that would happen if Starscream had gotten the Allspark or if he were to somehow kidnap me." she slowly replied, thinking how to word her thoughts.

"And why would Primus do this?" Ironhide questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Because I can change something. I can make things better." Arianna replied. "Starscream is heading to Hoover Dam to steal something. I think they're the files that Sector Seven had on the Allspark's energy." She said.

Optimus and Ironhide shared a look and the Autobot leader rumbled in concern.

"Starscream managed to escape us during Mission City. If he attacks, we will be ready. As for these files, I will make sure they are destroyed." He then paused, "This means you will not be able to leave the dam. If Starscream knows you are the Allspark's successor, everything Primus is showing you will be for naught."

Arianna blinked and then sighed. She knew that Starscream was a smart little bugger.

"I know, but can I leave if Starscream leaves the planet?" she questioned. Optimus shrugged, leaning back against the wall as she leaned against his Chassis.

"I don't see why not. It is our responsibility to protect you, Little One, but, more importantly, we _want_ you to stay safe. You mean too much to us for us to let you be harmed on a simple whim. As long as you stay with one of us, you are free to leave…as long as Starscream is not on the planet."

"That's all I ask, boss bot." she said with a smile. A wicked gleam entered her eye and Ironhide smiled, glad to see that she was feeling better.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Arianna?" the great black and grey mech questioned with a smirk.

"Okay, I want to revive Jazz, but Ratchet's always in the Medical Bay, right? He'll blow a gasket if he sees me attempting to 'do something detrimental to my health,' so soon after my episode." She began, looking up at the two bots. "Will you guys help me?" she questioned, giving them the almighty puppy dog eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip for good measure.

Ironhide and Optimus shared a look. Both of them knew that they didn't stand a chance against the girl's pleading and they nodded their heads at the same time.

"Ironhide, take Arianna to the Medical Bay. I am sure I saw Ratchet heading to the Recreational Room for more Energon; I will keep him busy." Arianna snorted at the thought of Optimus keeping Ratchet busy. Soon enough, she saw a vision of Optimus punching his smokestack and giving Ratchet some sort of excuse like he 'ran into the door' or 'he fell.' Something weird like that. Optimus handed the red haired girl to Ironhide and they parted ways, Ironhide heading toward the Medical Bay and Optimus seeking out his old friend.

"Are you sure you should be trying something so difficult in your…condition?" the weapon specialist asked her, engine rumbling in concern. "Especially so soon after you almost…offlined." It pained him to talk about it, but at least she was there with him for good.

"I'm sure. I mean, I'm not tired or anything right now. Believe me, if I were tired I'd like keel over and conk out." Ironhide had to search the internet for some of the terms she used, but after doing so he let out a rumbling laugh.

"I wouldn't put it past you, dearspark." His use of the nickname made Arianna feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They entered the Medical Bay and Arianna told the big bot to help her with Jazz's injuries. Although he didn't know the necessities of being a medic, he had done enough fieldwork to know the basics.

Arianna worked long and hard on the still body of Jazz. Bumblebee and Ironhide would talk with her, get her to laugh and, although Bumblebee was still berth ridden, they would help as much as they could. Ironhide would hold some of the bigger pieces of metal together as Arianna healed them. Her hands would glow green and she would run her fingers over the shattered armor, tubes, wiring, and metallic organs. Ironhide would continue to monitor her when she had to climb inside Jazz at one point to reconnect some of the injured wiring deep within his frame.

When she was done, she was covered in oil, energon, grime, dirt, and who knows what else, but Arianna was a happy camper. The only thing left was to shine him up, repair his visor, and to reactivate his spark. Healing the visor was an easy thing, but she had no idea how she was going to reactivate his spark. It wasn't like she could go into the Well of Sparks and lure him back, could she?

Ironhide and Bumblebee watched, both concerned and intrigued, as the red headed girl sat cross legged on Jazz's chest. She sighed and cleared her mind, concentrating on her newfound Allspark energy. She had no idea what she was doing. It was more like an instinct. She closed her eyes and let her hands float out in front of her – it was almost like she was cupping something in her hands.

There was a brief moment of silence as Arianna just let herself go – and that was the moment she needed to cross over into the other side.

_Arianna opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. There were glowing blue orbs all around her and she could only guess that they were deceased Autobots and Decepticons. Some of them scattered, as if they were afraid of her, but some of them drew closer. They gave off warm energy and she could tell that they were friendly._

"_Hello." She murmured and she laughed as some of them brushed by her face in way of greeting. Somehow she knew what they knew. They knew that she was the Allspark and they accepted this. She dared not ask for any names – she didn't want to break any of the mech's hearts if they were loved ones. _

_A lot of them were feminine and childish. She could only guess that they were the sparks of femmes, sparklings, and younglings. A tear dripped down her face as a certain spark floated in front of her._

_It was Bumblebee's femme creator. She tapped Arianna on the head, asking her to send her love to Bumblebee and giving the two of them her blessing. The red haired teenager's heart swelled and she sent the message onto her sparkmate, giggling slightly when she felt his disbelief and sadness drizzle back through their bond._

_Arianna could feel her strength weakening the longer she spent in the Well of Sparks. She could hear echoes of the conversation going on around her back in the Medical Bay. She could hear Optimus' deep, concerned tone and Ratchet as he yelled at Ironhide. Another laugh escaped her as she pushed through the dancing pulses and concentrated on finding Jazz's spark. _

"_Jazz?" she called and a few of the sparks perked up. They danced in front of her and led her to the one she had been looking for. Perhaps, if she could, she would revive all of them. She would need a lot of scrap metal, though. She wondered if she could breathe in space…perhaps the Allspark's energy would protect her? She would love to see Cybertron and help revive the planet. _

_Suddenly, the sparks that were leading her to Jazz stopped and circled around a dimly glowing spark. She frowned, feeling his depression and helplessness._

"_Jazz…" she sighed, bending down and scooping him up into her hands. She heard the gasps of her Cybertronian family as the spark pulsed and grew brighter._

_**Lil' Lady? What're you doin' in the Well of Sparks? **__He questioned in confusion before his confusion turned to pain and panic. __**Please don' tell me you died, too! Bee'd be sparkbroken! **__The mech exclaimed as his spark flashed in panic. _

"_No, no. I'm fine. I mean, I almost died, but then Primus brought me back as the new Allspark." She giggled as the spark in her hand continued to radiate confusion. Then, it was like Jazz had a light bulb moment. _

_**Wait…if you're the Allspark…that means…**_

"_Yeah. It's time to come back, Jazz. I fixed your body for you." She said with a smile. She could feel his happiness and excitement as she relaxed her body, feeling the odd sensation of being pulled back into her normal body._

Arianna opened her eyes to see a pulsating orb nestled in her glowing hands. She leaned forward gently set the spark inside Jazz's spark chamber, keeping her glowing hands over the chamber as the spark took hold. All at once, Jazz's functions started up and he cycled his vents in a type of cough.

Ratchet scanned the once fallen warrior, standing by the foot of the berth as Arianna closed his spark chamber and chassis. She rubbed her eyes with her now surprisingly clean hands and turned to give the other bots a tired smile.

"Mission impossible: success." She grinned.


	31. Baby Steps

**So...yeah, I may or may not be submiting my laptop tomorrow. Depends on if I can get a ride to the school (which is most likely because I'm turning in my final paper for my humor class)**

**Ironhide is the new lead for the poll! He's leading Prime by one point!**

**Thanks to:**

**Miss Cullen13 - Yeah, Bee's femme creator. I haven't decided if I want to actually keep his mech creator alive or not. I'm not sure. He'll have to be an OC or something. **

**Zayren Heart - I wanted to do something different. I'm glad you approved of it, though.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Um...I was going to have Jazz's holoform as Reeve. He was kinda hot. um... I dunno? Yazoo, Loz (It's a shame he can't be both Skids and Mudflap) and Kadaj are cool, too. **

**deziprincess88 - Yup. Jazz is awesome. **

**warriorkat21 - Yeah, the laptop is going in tomorrow. Um, I think she'll be a techno organic and I'm thinking it'll just be her heart/spark thats changed.**

**crusherccme - Yay for Jazz.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - You see, some of the Autobots who were supposed to die actually appear in my version of ROTF. =D I'm not sure which ones yet. And there's a limit, well a time limit. She's going to bring back one more mech right befjore ROTF and can't bring back Optimus, so that's why Sam's destiny comes into play.**

**sashaxh - I think everyone loves Jazz.**

**Ryn of Magic - XD**

**aerilynblack - I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Bee4Me - lol! That is so like Prowler. I'm not sure what her name is, but Goldbug was actually the new name for Bumblebee's new model in G1. **

**Han's Angel - I'm so glad everyone's so excited.**

**freeprincess - lol well I'm glad you approved.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - I'm glad you like the story so much.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Yeah, I was thinking it was a copperhead, but I wasn't sure. It had this weird diamond/oval mark on the back of its head, though, but the picture that resembled it the most was, indeed, a copperhead.**

**AMETHST PRIME - Yes. Yes I did ^_^**

**kurounue13 - I know. I heart little Silvershot.**

**FORD B - Pfft, you can use any ideas I have. I don't really mind. Fanfiction is just fiction for fans and a lot of the stories are similar anyway. =)**

**bee-roxs98 - Yeah, now he feels like it's his duty to protect her...so now she's got three mechs as guardians (Bee, 'Hide, and Jazz) but then Hide's gotta go with Will.**

**BANEHiwatari - Yus! Jazz is back!**

**queen-of-evil66 - lol I'm sorry, but the story is far from over. There will be no sequal since the story covers up to the third movie as well.**

**shippolove844 - Aww, I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Lunar Mist - I know. I just had to put that in. =D**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Dude you should just move to Wilmington! You know you want to. I'll be your friend and bake cookies for you =P**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - Thanks. I'm glad people liked the idea. I wanted to be different =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<strong>

**Baby Steps**

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since Jazz had been revived and so far his systems were working quite well. Ratchet had declared him fit for light duty and the silver saboteur and Arianna had been working on helping Bumblebee walk again.<p>

"Come on, Bee. Baby steps, hun." She said as he stood up for the first time since he had been injured. She walked around his legs and as Jazz held him steady – they were both still a little wobbly on their feet – and used her glowing hands to heal any stray sparking wires. She and Ratchet did a good job in helping the scars fade. He had a knack for welding things.

"Yea, c'mon, Bee. Take it easy." Jazz said with Bumblebee's arm over his shoulder. With her task finished, she made the 'uppie' motion and Jazz chuckled as the yellow and black mech bent down to pick her up. Silvershot was resting comfortably on Jazz's head. It seemed like he had taken to every one of the Autobots and had adopted them as his surrogate family. Most of the time he was hanging around Ironhide, but he liked to spend time with Jazz, too.

"Alright, now, one step at time. Put one foot in front of the other." Arianna said. Bumblebee chuckled and flipped through his radio, finally finding the song he wanted.

"Put one foot in front of the other." The two sang as Jazz began to laugh. "And soon you'll be walkin' across the floor." They slowly made their way across the floor of the Medical Bay and Jazz opened the door. "Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walkin' out the door."

The four of them continued to laugh as Bumblebee stabilized his footsteps. They walked around the base for hours, just talking and laughing, before they settled on the entrance to the dam. They couldn't go outside, of course, because of Prime's orders, but the four of them were free to watch the sunset from the hallway.

"Y'know, I never did thank ya for bringin' me back from the Well of Sparks, Lil' Lady." Jazz rumbled from where he had kicked back on an abandoned storage unit. Bumblebee was a little more delicate as he sat down – Arianna was on his shoulder after all.

"No thanks are necessary, Jazzy. I would have done it for any one of you." She said with a smile before a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She swayed and would have fallen off Bumblebee's shoulder if he hadn't brought his hand up in time.

"Are you okay, Little Princess?" the yellow and black mech questioned. He had a sinking suspicion that she was going to go into another sleeping fit.

"Yeah, just tired." And her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep right in his palm.

"What's wrong wit 'er?" Jazz asked, visor flashing in concern.

"She's having a vision sent by Primus." The yellow and black mech said and he cycled his vents. His worry increased every time she fell into one of these fits, but there was nothing he could do about it. Not until she woke and told them what needed to be done.

_She stood on top of Hoover Dam, staring up at Starscream as he stared down at the human soldiers that gathered around her._

"_Do _not_ get in my way, humans." The large Decepticon hissed at his enemies. "Surrender now and you shall live. Resist and y…" he was cut off as one of the soldiers shot a sable round and hit him in the face. Unfortunately, it didn't do that much damage. _

"_And you will die." The Decepticon hissed as he glared at the human. Said human just so happened to be standing next to Arianna. _

"_Oh sh…" he didn't even manage to finish the sentence. Starscream shot at him and the other soldiers. Arianna screamed, covering her face with her arms. She expected to feel the sting of the shots, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself floating over the scene. It was horrific – men and women were dying all over the place._

_Was this what she was supposed to prevent? She would do all that was in her power to prevent this unnecessary slaughter of human lives._

_**These humans have proven to be most resilient. It has become clear that I'm at a disadvantage here in the open. **_

_Starscream was, indeed, at a disadvantage. Reinforcements had come and were shooting sable rounds into Starscream's optics. He transformed into his jet form – once again, Arianna found herself in the Decepticon's cockpit. He had headed down the large sewer pipe that led into the dam._

_**Besides, Frenzy is somewhere inside…and I must find him. **__Arianna gasped, panic mounting in her systems. Frenzy was somewhere in the dam? How had none of the humans come across his body? Didn't the Secretary of Defense order his destruction?_

_Then, an idea came to her. What if Sector Seven had gotten to him before they had been disbanded? _

_**The room, while in disarray, gives off a strong energy signal. The cube was probably kept nearby. **_

_Arianna frowned as she floated in the air. She saw Starscream attack the scientists who were running from his form. Starscream's ruby optics glowed harshly in the light of the hanger where the Allspark once resided. She couldn't believe that he would come back just for Frenzy, but she could understand that the information Frenzy had obtained would be important._

_**That must have driven Megatron berserk, knowing that it was so close, and he couldn't do a think about it. **__he paused and then a sadistic tone entered his voice, __**The thought alone brings me much pleasure. **_

_Arianna gasped in shock. Starscream was starting to seem more insane than she thought he was. How cruel could he be?_

_**Frenzy's remains are nearby. I could pinpoint the signature without this interference. **__He said as bullets ricocheted off of his armor. Without a care in the world, he shot at the humans. Once everyone was dead, he turned and cycled his vents, leaving Arianna covering her mouth and cringing in horror was tears streamed down her cheeks._

_**Ah…much better. **__He said in glee. __**I home in on Frenzy's built-in tracking device. Our intelligence units are equipped with one should they be captured…or worse.**_

"_Leave it to Frenzy to get caught in the most unobtainable of places." He hissed out loud. Arianna couldn't help but giggle. She was curious as to what the Decepticon was doing. _

_**The corridor continues to narrow. My size could make this search almost impossible…but not quite.**__ He hissed as he tore apart the hallway._

"_You had better be close." Starscream complained as Arianna walked beside him. He was going so slow that she could have overtaken him. Suddenly, in a flash, she was sitting beside an ugly man in some sort of armored vehicle._

_She looked around curiously, wondering why she was there._

"_N.B.E is contained? Over." The man questioned._

"_Roger that. You're clear to engage, sir. Over." A voice answered him._

"_Excellent. Now get whatever personnel you have inside the hell out of there – now. Salazar out." The man, Salazar, said. The man made her uncomfortable._

"_It's almost too bad they have him trapped inside there. From what they say he can do, I was hoping to see a fight." He continued, "So what are we calling this one? N.B.E. what?"_

_Arianna gasped. So, Sector Seven hadn't completely disbanded. Were they working underground or something? _

"_N.B.E-3 says that his name is Starscream. Cool name, huh?"_

"_Heh. Yeah, right. Are you sure Simmons, Banacheck, and Keller are all out of the area?" Salazar questioned._

"_Yes, they are." One of the men said. "They're en route to Mission City now, sir."_

"_Wonderful. Have everyone stand by. We're almost there…"_

_Arianna didn't have time to blink before her vision flashed and she was standing next to Starscream yet again._

_**Just short of my goal. I sense Frenzy – or what remains of him – just beyond the doors ahead. This planet hasn't robbed me of my warrior attributes…or of our species' inherent ability to adapt.**_

_Arianna cringed as she saw Starscream's servo detach itself from his body, crawling forward on the floor while it trailed wires behind it. It was able to tear through the doors. He grabbed onto what was left of Frenzy, but he also managed to grab onto two unsuspecting scientists. _

_**Finally, I have him. And others it seems…**_

"_Humans, I have destroyed far too many of your kind already. Do not make me destroy you as well." Starscream hissed out, "I have come for the Decepticon you have confined. This mission is too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it. Release him and give him to me. I will not repeat myself." He said, bright ruby optics glowing. _

"_H-he's f-f-free." The brunette scientist stuttered as he and his partner freed Frenzy._

"_Good. Now run little creatures. I doubt that your outer casing will protect you from what's coming." He said. he let the two humans go and charged up his photon cannons. He took off, using his blasters on the end of his feet, but the tops of his wings grazed the concrete._

_**This is painful, but fast. Fenzy may have had no trouble in navigating through this structure, but I can't risk being stuck in here.**_

_The red haired girl was transported outside, next to the unnerving Salazar guy from before._

"_Everyone, be ready. We're only going to get one shot at this. I want him brought down and contained." She shuddered and her spark ached for Starscream. He may have been an evil bastard, but he didn't deserve to be captured and experimented on. _

"_He's coming, sir!" one of the soldiers shouted._

"_Outstanding. Now let's see what this Starscream can do."_

_**This is not good. Not good at all. My energy levels are nearly exhausted – there's been no opportunity for them to recharge. If I fight now, I run the risk of going into stasis lock. I can't afford for that to happen. Not now.**_

_Arianna watched with worried eyes as Starscream was cornered by the helicopters. _

_**The logical conclusion is to run. No sense in fighting them this time…**_

"_Starscream!"_

…_**but this is most unexpected. **_

"_Starscream! I am agent Salazar with Sector Seven. We don't wish to harm you, so don't make any sudden moves and you'll be just fine." Arianna gasped. Sector Seven hadn't been disbanded after all!_

"_Think he understands?" Salazar questioned his underling._

"_Uh, I would say probably not." The man said._

"_If you know my name, human, then you know that you are not one to be giving me orders." Starscream hissed._

_**The impudent life form infuriates me, but I can't risk a fight now. Not with my armaments nearly empty, and certainly not with Frenzy's precious data finally in my possession.**_

"_He's not going to cooperate." Salazar snapped, "Release L.M.-1!"_

_**There is a strong energy pulse coming from that vehicle. Before I can properly analyze the situation though…**_

"_L.M.-1 initiate alteration!"_

…_**the human surprises me once more. The energy given off is overwhelming, and familiar. **_

_The red headed girl is watching with a racing spark and quickened breaths. She felt Bumblebee try to calm her down, but this was just too horrifying. The vehicle they had brought out had started to transform like the regular Cybertronians, but it stopped in mid transformation. _

_**Curiosity gets the best of me, and like a fool, I lower my guard. **__Starscream had then received a barrage of firepower. __**Stupid! Stupid! If I were at full strength I would annihilate them without even processing. However I may only have one choice in this matter…**__ Starscream let out an evil chuckle. __**…Capture their leader and leave the underlings to calamity.**_

_He took off and Arianna found herself floating with them. It was really unnerving because she thought she was going to fall at any moment. She looked below and was shocked – the dam was broken and in flames…but one thought always plagued her. Where were the Autobots?_

_She could only guess that they had stayed in Hoover dam because of her, but what was the reason?_

_**Finally, some inactive time. While I begin to replenish my energy I intend to learn what this creature knows. **__He slammed the human into one of his servos and threw the car back down to the Earth._

"_Speak, human, or you shall plummet back to your world. How do you know my name?"_

"_I'm not authorized to tell you. Put me down and maybe we can talk." The man said. Arianna's eyebrow twitched. He sounded like Simmons. _

"_You can follow your vehicle, if that's what you wish." He tilted his hand._

"_Huh? No! I'm just doing my job!" Salazar screamed." He fell, plummeting to the ground, but Starscream caught him at the last moment. _

"_I have you, pathetic creature. Your job now is to tell me what you know! I could always return you to your planet if you so desire. SPEAK!" the only thing the man did was stammer._

_**Again, the humans amaze me with their perseverance. Prime would call their actions heroic. I would call it slaughter, but my abilities can only go so far currently, and I've got more important matters elsewhere.**_

"_I see your friends have joined us, human, but I do not wish to accommodate them. Besides, I'd like to introduce you to some of mine." Starscreame cackled. _

_**There's no doubt that this will be close. My energy levels will be at the point of exhaustion when I return. It would be impossible to shift forms now, but it looks as if my Earth mode will survive the trip. **_

_Arianna felt as if she were going to be sick as the human who had been thrown inside his cockpit had exploded. _

_**The same cannot be said for the human.**_


	32. Bubbles!

**I'm sorry that this is so short, but I'm uploading this from my mother's computer lol. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**kurounue13 - I know right! I thought the song was perfect for that chapter.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - I know right. Well, you know, the twins are parts of the same soul. =)**

**cruherccme - Yup, that's true. Let's see how well she does.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Meh, I didn't get to go see it. . My sister 'forgot' about us going to go see it, which pissed me off. Now, I'll have to find time to see it myself. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Lunar Mist - I know, think about the controls and then the smell! And Bee was my cute little inspiration. I need some cute moments to go with the serious ones.**

**Lalath Quetzalli - I sent you that PM. Anyway, I hope some of the stuff is cleared up a bit.**

**FORD B - I know. Sunny and his phobia of all things gross, sticky, or anything that will scratch his paint. **

**shippolove844 - here's your next update**

**aerilynblack - I know right. Starscream is not right in the processor.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Aww, that sucks. I'm glad you're able to remember what you had on there, though.**

**Linda Chicana - Aww, you're not a bad reviewer =)**

**unknowingly'inlove - I know right =(**

**psychicgirl32 - She'll have a long talk with Optimus in the next chapter.**

**Mistress Bumblebee - Here's your update!**

**warriorkat21 - That's actually true. I don't know, I might be able to do something like that towards the end of the story =) You gave me a good idea for an ending, though.**

**Bee4Me - Yeah, It was because Bee was injured to the point where he had to be reformatted and he went "Well, I feel like a gold bug!" and Prime was "And that is what you shall be! Goldbug!" and that was his new name. It was weird. I liked Bumblebee better lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty One<strong>

**Bubbles!**

* * *

><p><em>Arianna shuddered, expecting to be woken from her dream vision any moment. When that didn't happen she became worried. What more could there be to show her? Surely she could change the future with the information presented to her already.<em>

_If what she was witnessing was the future had she not chosen to become the Allspark, surely the future would be different just because she had, indeed, made her choice? She looked around, worried. She needed to wake up and tell Optimus her information, but, unfortunately, either the old Allspark or Primus had other plans. _

_She was on a rocky planet that looked liked Mars once again. She could see Earth behind her, after all. _

_She heard the sound of jet thrusters and turned around, not really all that surprised to see Starscream._

_**It seems that I have much to learn about human physiology. If only I knew what he was trying to tell me. **__the jet mused to himself. Arianna grimaced in disgust. She was liking Starscream less and less as these visions went on. _

_**Now, I hope my warriors have made themselves useful in my absence. I sense that it is only a matter of time before we're spotted. **_

_Then, Arianna squeaked in surprise as she was propelled into space. A Cybertronian shuttle craft was hovering just out of vision from the Decepticons._

"_Someone just went into the atmosphere. I would bet anything that it's Starscream. Ironhide reported that he might be the only survivor." The shuttle said. Arianna could feel her face light up. It was an Autobot! "Looks like a good time to finish this thing."_

_She was then teleported to a ring of Autobots. Only one of them was familiar, but the red haired girl couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. _

"_Affirmitive." A feminine voice said, "Stay with him, but keep your distance. Plot his landing and relay those coordinates to us, will ya? I've got a welcoming party here just dying to say hello." The red haired girl didn't have time to do anything else as the background shifted to the crashed Decepticon craft. She was getting dizzy from all of the scene changes._

_**Just as I expected, my core systems exhaust themselves and I begin to seize up. The timing is perfect. Almost as if I had planned it. But one of my own is there to help me.**_

"_Commander Starscream!" _

"_It's Lord Starscream, you simpleton." The Decepticon jet hissed back at his comrade._

"_Lord? Where's Megatr…" the shorter Decepticon was cut off by the taller one._

"_Get me on board!" he hissed to the quivering pile of metal._

"_A-as you command, Lord Starscream."_

"_Need…uplink…to Cybertron." Starscream muttered as his systems started to freeze. _

"_Drones, prepare the regeneration device. He needs immediate attention." The shorter Decepticon demanded._

"_Yes, My Lord." They droned. Starscream spent a long time recounting his story to his followers, spending particular time on his torture of the humans_

"…_and then it just exploded." He said in disgust. "They are not built for space it appears. These humans are unlike anything we've seen, Thundercracker. They're weak and primitive, but capable of more than they let on. You could ask Megatron, if he were still alive. But a pair of adolescent humans destroyed him. They destroyed the Allspark, as well." He confided in another jet-like Decepticon._

"_But you said that you had the Allspark?" the one named Thundercracker questioned._

"_For a skilled warrior Thundercracker, you act like one of Blackout's intelligence units. Not __**the**__ Allspark, you fool, but the means to recreate it. On Cybertron. Under our control." He paused, "And under my rule."_

_Thundercracker cocked his helm to the side. "Your new appearance is puzzling, Lord Starscream. Earth modes are similar to ours, am I correct?"_

"_Similar, yes. Superior, hardly. While the overall structures of their vehicles are weak, our adaptive abilities allow us to not be limited to them. We can and should rule that planet." He then paused to cackle, throwing Frenzy's body up and down in his clawed hand, "But first…let's rule our own."_

_He handed the body of the small Decepticon to his subordinate, "Take Frenzy and plug him in. I don't want to waste any more time with this. Establish a secure uplink for me so that we may begin transmission."_

"_Have you constructed a viable space bridge terminal for us to return with?" he asked after a few moments of silence._

"_Yes, Lord Starscream. This is the farthest point we've been from Cybertron, but drone test trials have been successful. We have warp terminals throughout the next galaxy, and we can reach it now. It's only a matter f connecting the dots, My Lord."_

"_Then there is no reason why our data could not be transmitted ahead of our departure?"_

"_None at all." Thundercracker agreed._

"_Outstanding." Starscream praised coldly, "Transmit Frenzy's memory banks back to Cybertron. The temple at Simfur is where the cube will be placed. Then, send word to Cybertron to await my arrival. With Prime on Earth and nobody to stop us, Cybertron will be mine." _

_The two of them started to send the data to their home planet. _

"_This data is amazing. The humans have wasted no detail, it seems."_

"_Well, they did have t for quite a number of cycles, My Lord." Thundercracker responded._

"_Silence. They seem to have shown a great deal of tenacity in their studies they could be of further use to use." Then, new data appeared on the screen, "What is this? That's the human's vehicle I saw. The one that began to alter its structure. And that's wreck…"_

"_Thundercracker! Come in!" a transmission interrupted Starscream and he was not happy about it._

"_What is it, Hardtop?" Thundercracker responded._

"_I'm tracking a group of Autobots. They're heading your way! Uploading my last visual now." The Decepticon, Hardtop, said._

"_Put it on the main screen, Thundercracker." Starscream demanded. Then, the screen showed the female Autobot and the others that Arianna had seen before. She grinned widely, hoping that Starscream would get his in the end._

"_Get back to the ship, Hardtop, or there may not be any of them left for you."_

_Oh, Arianna definitely hoped he would get his, but, just when she was getting into the dream, her surroundings disappeared._

Arianna's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, surprised to see herself in a bed of all things. She was in the quarters she shared with Mikaela when they needed to sleep. Silvershot was curled up on her chest, near her recently turned spark, and she smiled down at him. She sent her love to him and he stirred, optics brightening when he saw that she was alright

"Momma ok?" she grinned and laughed, delighted that her little sparkling learned a new word.

"Momma's fine, dearspark." She said, "Now where is your mech creator?" she murmured to herself as she gazed at the clock. It was surprising how quickly these visions were passing now. Maybe she was getting used to it and they took less energy than before. It had been barely two hours since she had fell into her vision induced sleep. She got up and laughed at her hair – sometime during her sleep it had turned into a rat's nest. She combed her hair, chuckling as her sparkling watched her with optics filled with curiosity…but then her face fell.

She had to tell Optimus everything she had seen in the vision.

Arianna stood and, after letting Silvershot hitch a ride on her shoulder, exited the room. She followed the gentle tugging on her bond with Bumblebee and entered the main hanger. There, she saw one of the funniest scene in her entire life.

Ironhide covered in bubbles.

"What in the…?" she gasped before bursting into hysterical laughter. He was not in his alt mode like most people would think. No, he was in his bipedal mode. She could literally feel Bumblebee smirking through their bond and, because of that, she had reason to believe that he was in on it. Whatever it was.

_**Come now, you really think I'd do something like that? **_Bumblebee asked in an innocent voice over their bond. He was sitting in the corner, lounging with one leg stretched outward and the other bent up towards his body. His door wings were relaxed behind him while one of his arms was bent comfortably over his bent leg.

Arianna couldn't remember seeing him this relaxed while he had been on Earth. The possibility of a Decepticon attack, plus their mission to find the Allspark, had taken up most of their time and made everyone on edge.

The red haired girl made her way over to the relaxing Autobots – well, most of them were relaxing. Most of the humans were sniggering as they passed the bubble covered Ironhide.

"Where are the bubbles coming from?" she questioned.

"His cannons." Jazz replied as he gave her a grin, flashing his visor in the form of a wink. The bubbles were pretty durable. Several of them clung to his armor and there was a pile of them on top of his head. He sat, stewing over the fact that a prank had been pulled on him. His smokestacks, which would normally have been blowing smoke, released a solid stream of bubbles as he scowled at Bumblebee and Jazz.

"Nice one." She couldn't help but giggle out. Everyone released some sort laughter and the tension in the room broke. Arianna would have liked to spend every day like this, but she knew she had to talk to Optimus.

"Where's Optimus? I have to tell him what was in my vision." The red haired girl questioned.

"He's in a meeting with the Secretary and the President." Bumblebee said in a smug manner, lowering his hand so that Arianna could climb up onto his shoulder. "Wait with us until he's free. Don't worry. Bee happy and enjoy the bubbles."

And enjoy the bubbles they did.


	33. The Talk with Optimus

**This is kind of a filler chapter - plus, I'm posting on my mother's computer again. . Instead of 24 hours like they said, they came back and said any time between 2-5 days for my computer to be ready. Stupid Binaries!**

**I've got up until ch. 50 planned out! Yays!**

**Thanks to:**

**W3lcom3t0Myst3ry - I know right...but we have to wonder where Jazz got all the bubbles from lol.**

**horsechick - Um, ok. I'm not too good with lemons, but I can make a steamy make out session XD I have one coming up in a few chapters. Three chapters or so, don't worry.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol my other sister and I watch hockey games together...although she's a big Boston fan as well as a Hurricanes fan. I'm a diehard 'canes fan.**

**Linda Chicana - =D they recruited the Hatchet's help.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz- I picture him as a sort of wet and disgrunteld cat with a bubble hat and beard lol**

**Lalath Quetzalli - Okay, really. How are you perplexed? It's Ironhide, sitting in a disgruntled pose, with bubbles all around him. Like a giant bubble figure.**

**Mistress Bumblebee - It's mostly just retelling stuff, but he tries to get her calmed down.**

**warriorkat21 - Haha go ahead. I wish I could see what you draw, though lol**

**purple-starburst - lol! Bubble powers...**

**shippolove844 - Y'know, Silvershot's not gonna stay that small forever =P he gets a new frame, soon. **

**freeprincess - lol don't worry about it. My computer's in the shop, too. Thanks for the review.**

**Han's Angel - lol I thought that would be a cute touch to the story.**

**Lunar Mist - haha I'm glad you think so XD**

**FORD B - lol! I'm glad you think the prank was funny. Thanks for the review!**

**Ryn of Magic - There isn't going to be a sequal. The story will keep going until it reaches the third movie and a little after.**

**crusherccme - Well, duh! Sunny and Sides are coming.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Hey! A pickup line? Hun, I'm a 20 year old woman...I don't do pickup lines...but I suppose I could make one up for you. Hm...how's "You are one one tough puzzle, but it only makes the whole picture more beautful in the end." I'm not really good with these kinds of things.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**unknowingly'inlove - haha thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - haha the twins are coming, but they won't be here for another...um...13 chapters? Maybe sooner. It depends on how I want events to fall.**

**AMETHST PRIME - lol yes he does.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Two<strong>

**The Talk with Optimus**

* * *

><p>You want to know the one thing funnier than seeing Ironhide covered in bubbles? You do? Well, the one thing funnier than that is watching Optimus walk into the room, deep in conversation with the Secretary of Defense, and slip on some of the stray suds. When he landed on his aft, he had this look of complete shock in his optics. It was like he couldn't believe that it had really happened.<p>

At least Ironhide was now happy again.

"Walk much, Prime?" he questioned, bubbles still streaming from his smokestacks.

"Now what's gong on, here?" the Secretary questioned, trying to keep a straight face. Yeah, you try to keep a straight face when you see someone as big and bulky – not to mention someone as normally graceful – as Optimus Prime slip and fall on his aft.

"Bee and Jazz pranked Ironhide." Arianna spoke up from her position on Bumblebee's shoulder. She had since leaned over to nuzzle her face into his helm. His engine was purring happily and he let out a few cheerful chirps despite the fact that he could talk again.

"And how did you manage to do that?" Optimus grunted as he rose, looking around to check on his aft. There were long white streaks that streamed down his legs and Arianna felt a pang of guilt for laughing at that. It was hard enough to get regular soap of off Bumblebee's paint. Who knows what kind of soap the two used to prank Ironhide.

"'Ey, man! I'm a master o' sabotage. Jus' use your imagination." Jazz rumbled, grinning as he continued to relax against the wall. It was a kind of down day, but the red haired teenager had a feeling that her talk with Optmus was coming up soon enough.

"Those fraggers waited until I was in recharge. Then, they recruited _Ratchet_ of all mechs to mess with my wiring. Now I can't even shoot my cannons without looking like…like…"

"A bubble buddy?" Arianna supplied with a smile. He grunted and rose, intending on finding some source of water so he could clean out his cannons. Hopefully the soap wouldn't leave streaks.

"Arianna, I believe it is time we discuss what is in these dreams of yours." The Secretary said. The red haired girl gulped. She didn't know she'd be speaking in front of the Secretary as well. She looked around for an excuse – anything that would help her calm down – when she remembered the white streaks on the back of Optimus' legs and aft.

"Um, how about we talk while I give Optimus' alt form a good scrubbing? I don't think he's had one since he came to Earth." She suggested, almost immediately feeling the jealousy that sneaked through her bond with Bumblebee.

'_Hush, dearspark. I'll give you a private bath soon enough…' _she gave him a wink and smirked as his cooling vents kicked in. His engine rumbled a bit as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Put me down. I've gotta go talk to the Secretary and Optimus." She whispered.

"You know I'll always be here for you. If not in person, then through our bond." He whispered back.

_**You know I can't wait for us to become true sparkmates. **_He said in a husky voice over their bond. She smiled and blushed slightly before he chuckled, gently picking her up and placing her on the floor so that she could walk to Optimus. Fortunately, Silvershot was bugging the hell out of Ratchet – she would have hated to have the talk with Optimus while he was there.

The three figures carefully stepped around Ironhide's soapy bubble trail, going to a hanger that used to house all of the vehicles Sector Seven used for their evil purposes. Optimus phased into his alternate form and Arianna could see that the streaks ran down the back of his cab and onto the area behind it.

"Right-o…" she murmured to herself, surprised when the Secretary started helping her pull out the necessary items. She found a chair for him to sit in while she went to work. She managed to make sure that the water was warm before climbing up onto Optimus and gently starting to scrub the dirt, grime, and soapy bubbles from his form.

"I don't know really where to start so I'm gong to come right on out and say it." Arianna said as she gently scrubbed at Optimus' paint.

"Do not fear us, Arianna. You can tell us anything." His deep voice boomed out at her. She stopped scrubbing and sighed.

"I know I can. It's just hard. The visions Primus sent me through the old Allspark tear at my spark. I don't want to see the visions, but I know I have to." She paused. "I don't even know if they're over yet. Primus didn't tell me." She murmured. It was then that the Secretary jumped in.

"We got the just of the situation, but I want to clarify some things. Who is Primus? How are you communicating with it? What are these visions? How can you have a spark? What exactly happened to the Allspark?" he questioned. He was not rude. No, his tone was a mixture of business, concern, and, most of all, pure and simple curiosity.

"Okay, I'll answer the best I can, I guess." Arianna said, wiping at her cheek with he back of her hand. Those soap suds were harder to get off than she thought. Optimus wriggled underneath her the slightest bit when she touched a certain spot. The red haired girl giggled, realizing that the large mech was ticklish.

"Primus is basically the god of Cybertronians. He created the Allspark, which was the cube made of pure energy. This, in turn, created Cybertron and the Cybertronians." She began. She looked to he mech underneath her to see if she was getting it right and Optimus rumbled in agreement.

"When I was little I found a shard of the Allspark. It had broken off somehow when the Allspark entered our atmosphere and I found it – by some miracle, don't ask me why it wasn't buried deep underground or anything – and I got zapped by it. Apparently, it was absorbed into my shoulder and I started having dreams of Cybertronians. They were mostly about Autobots." She said as she moved from one area to the next. Optimus was a large mech, after all. The conversation and washing was calming her down.

"Then, you know what happened during the Battle of Mission City, but when Sam and I shoved the Allspark into Megatron's chest, the cube didn't disappear. It was composed of pure energy and pure energy can't be destroyed. It can ether take on another form or be absorbed into someone or something else." She continued, working her fingers into Optimus' armor.

"I suppose it chose you because of this shard?" the Secretary questioned.

"You suppose right. Apparently, the shard shot into my heart and I died, meeting the first Primes in a place called 'The Between.' It is a place between the living and the Well of Sparks, where sparks go when they are offlined. They explained to me what was happening and that if I didn't accept to become the new Allspark – the Allspark's energy was trying to be absorbed by my body – then everything would be in peril. I didn't understand then, but I had a choice to make. I made it and I became the new Allspark." She sighed, scrubbing at a particular mound of dirt. Optimus was enjoying the scrubbing. He sank low on his wheels and his engine purred in delight.

"And these visions? And your heart?"

"My heart turned into a spark because of the Allspark's energy, I guess. Nobody is really sure why it did, but it's my guess that the energy needed a central place of concentration. Kind of like a super spark or something, but inside an organic. It's not messing with my body so I don't really mind." She explained, "And these visions…Primus is sending me the visions through the old Allspark. I know what he wants me to know." Her voice took on a sad tone. "And he wants me to see the future had I not chosen to become the new Allspark."

"But you've already changed the future by making your decision, haven't you?" the Secretary asked, tilting his head as he watched the red haired girl work on the back of Optimus' cab.

"Yes, I'd like to think so. In my visions, Starscream and Barricade are alive…and I've already told Optimus that Starscream is heading toward Hoover Dam to retrieve Frenzy's body."

"We've disposed of his body." The Secretary said with a reassuring smile. Arianna's spark clenched as she remembered her vision. She turned slowly, a serious and haunted expression on her face.

"Are you sure about that? In my vision, a man named Salazar came to capture Starscream. He knew Starscream's name. He was captured by Starscream. He was killed in Starscream's cockpit." She paused, "The man was a part of Sector Seven. Sector Seven is still around, Secretary, Optimus, and they have Frenzy's remains here in the dam."

The two started and the Secretary's face became livid.

"I will personally see to it that this 'Salazar' is put into custody. By continuing this branch, he is committing a breech of National Security." The Secretary paused, "We have, after all, signed a treaty."

Arianna smiled softly at the two of them, but Optimus could tell that she was still in turmoil.

"I sense that there is more to the vision that you let on, youngling." Her smile instantly fell into a frown. She paused in her washing as she recalled the bloodshed of her vision. Bumblebee immediately sent her his love through their bond and she welcomed it, almost needing it to forget the horrific images.

"Starscream…killed a lot of soldiers at the dam." She felt weird talking about the dam in third person, "Some of them were not soldiers, but scientists. They were only following orders…and did not deserve to die." She looked up at the two with tears in her eyes. "There was a lot of blood, Optimus. So much blood…and he _laughed_ while he killed them. He enjoyed killing the humans. He would have killed more if his energy levels were sufficient enough."

The two older males were silent as she cried, one not knowing how to comfort her and the other unable to considering the fact that he was in his alt mode.

"Starscream will get his in the end, Little One. Mark my words." Optimus rumbled, "But, I don't suppose you could finish my wash?"

Arianna let out a string of watery giggles and continued to scrub every inch of the Autobot leader. His ploy of distracting her from the horrors of the vision had worked and if he could he would have smirked.

But there was one question in the back of his processor.

If Barricade was still alive…where was he?


	34. The Search for Frenzy

**MY COMPUTER LIVES! He can't be called shitpiece anymore since he's like...awesomely fast now. Plus he got a new keyboard so I can type faster, too! Maybe I should call him 'lightspeed' or something.**

**The poll is still open if anyone wants to vote.**

**Thanks to:**

**crusherccme - Yeah, that comes with the sparkbonding. It's going to be a sweet chapter. **

**thablueGRRL - lol they found Frenzy XD**

**Snow246 - I know. I try to update at least once per day, but I can definately say that the story is going to have more than fifty chapters to go. =)**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - Oh...sorry. . I can be a little dense sometimes. I know! I really liked Keller, but then his term might have been up considering it was two years later. New president and all - I remember that little quip about Obama. See, the thing about the sparkbonding was that yes, they did bond, but it was more like an emotional bond. They were so close their souls reached out for one another. Now, they can physically bond as well. The bond will strengthen a lot.**

**Ninja Star Light - lol I'll update as soon as I can.**

**purple-starburst - I know! I've done it before, though XD**

**Ryn of Magic - Well, no, not gloss exactly. I can't well write out a hundred chapters for two years, but I will do a lot of things. There are the twins arrival (which is a little sad in the beginning) and when everyone else comes, plus the attack of Starscream...**

**warriorkat21 - I don't think his smokestacks are really big. They're definately not as big as Optimus' though lol. Yays! I would totally love that XD**

**Lunar Mist - I know right! He's so sweet. All of them can be scary when they're angry, but Optimus with his deep voice...definately scary.**

**FORD B - thanks for the review!**

**Bee4Me - lol that made me grin in a sneaky way. Anyway, the Bee/Ari sparkbonding thing isnt coming for a few more chapters because I want to get everything perfect =D**

**aerilynblack - I shall update as fast as I can.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol I know. **

**freeprincess - Well, you have to think of all of the military things he's had to do, plus the fact that he has to put on that 'strict and calm' facade every day during his job. He was probably just going 'omg is this really happening?' and stuff. Hm...I might come up with something for Barricade. Maybe he'll turn Autobot Spy if Ari promises to do something for him?**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - LMAO really? Seriously? That made me snort my soda. Dumbledore is awesome, though. Yes, I saw the video. =)**

**AMETHST PRIME - I have uses for him, though! =D**

**Mistress Bumblebee - I totally would have done two chapters today, but I had to redownload some stuff on my computer that took a while.**

**kurounue13 - lol you remind me of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.**

**Linda Chicana - I know! I totally wanted to know what happened. I mean, he wasn't even in the battle. I only found out that he got run off the road by Ironhide in the comic I was using for the flashback/visions.**

**unknowingly'inlove - I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Oh, I shall. When the twins arrive. Most of the pranks will be after the second movie because there will be more bots then.**

**shippolove844 - I don't know what I want him to be, though. He's still going to be small - a youngling - so I'm guessing maybe a PSP or something ('cause that's bigger than the Nokia form).**

**Scarprincess - Yes, I'm going to use the second and third movie, but with a little bit of changes here and there. =D I'm so glad you like the story.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Yeah, I live a sheltered life. I think the best ones I've heard was "Did it hurt? (the female replies) Oh, I mean did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" or "Do you have a library card because I am checking you out." my friends are weird. OKAY YOU WANT A SPOILER? lol How about the fact that...(I don't know what will make you mad...) um...Sunstreaker dies when he comes to Earth. I have a plan to bring him back, though!**

**psychicgirl32 - Man, I wish I had a big bro. I'm the oldest of my friends, too. I guess my sis's boyfriend'll be my big bro. He's kinda cool.**

**Ghostgirl468 - Hey...lol thanks for the nice words and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

**The Search for Frenzy**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Frenzy is being held somewhere in the dam." Arianna said as she sat cross legged in Optimus' hand two days later. It wasn't the most ideal time to be looking for the corpse of the spazz, but Optimus had been busy with the Secretary and the President with more meetings.<p>

"He's offline, of course, but Starscream is looking for his data that he stole from Earth computers. We need to find him and either give the files to another Cybertronian to hold or destroy the files altogether." She continued to explain, "Or else Cyberton could be ruled by Decepticons."

The Autobots' optics darkened at that. Ironhide's engine roared menacingly.

"We will split into teams." Optmus said. "Ratchet and Jazz. Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela. Ironhide and Arianna. I will team with the Secretary." The large Autobot split them into groups. Arianna was a little surprised that Optimus didn't pair her with Bumblebee, but Sam and Mikaela haven't spent as much time with the yellow and black mech as they used to.

Arianna smiled up at the black and grey mech as Optimus gently deposited her in the weapon specialist's servo. She felt Bumblebee's disappointment and chuckled to herself as Ironhide set off in his designated direction. She popped over Ironhide's shoulder and waved back at the others before settling himself down.

"I guess I can look in the smaller rooms and report back." She said when they turned into a corridor with smaller doors. Ironhide grunted and held up his hand, waiting for the red haired girl to climb up on it.

"Wait, 'Hide? Can I ask you a question?" Arianna asked, looking up to the mech's face. A slight smile stretched across his facial plates and he nodded.

"You've already asked one, but go ahead and ask another." He grunted, cycling his vents and stretching his facial plates into a wider, softer smile. He only smiled like this for the one he considered his own.

"Can…can I call you 'dad'?" she blurted out, catching him by surprise. His optics widened before he grinned and his engine roared happily.

"Of course you can, Little One, but what about this Ron Witwicky? Why do you not refer to him as your father?" he questioned, engine still rumbling happily.

"Well, I do see him as a dad of sorts, but I always knew him as Ron. I knew him before I was adopted. Same for Judy." The red haired girl explained, "But when I met you, I always really considered you as a father figure. Then, it grew, and I really did start seeing you as my father. I never knew my biological one, after all, and so…you _are_ my father, 'Hide." She said with a blush across her face.

When the large Autobot didn't say anything, she risked a peek at the one holding her. He was looking at her with a warm smile and very soft optics. His engine was roaring happily and he brought her to his spark.

"You know…Chromia and I always wanted a sparkling of our own." He started. Arianna listened intently. It was not often that Ironhide spoke about his sparkmate. "We couldn't, however, since the war was too dangerous. I had almost given up hope of having a sparkling of my own, but then…I had a strange dream about a curious organic youngling. I had not believed Prime when he described you to us." He continued and she could feel his spark pulsing.

"I thought that it would be a one time deal, at the time, but then you kept coming back. We talked about everything. I tried to keep the horrors of war from you and you talked about the peace on your planet. I watched you grow and I came to care for you as my own. You _are_ my femme youngling." He rumbled with a smile, "And Bumblebee would do well to remember that. He still has to bond with you properly, after all." He said, shuttering an optic in the form of a wink.

"Oh shut up, dad." Arianna laughed, reveling in the ability to give him the title. Ironhide's smile grew once again and he let her down on the ground. Bumblebee must have felt her joyous emotions for he reached out to hug her through their bond. She smiled to herself. When they were able to bond properly, the bond they shared would be intensified tenfold. They would literally be one half of each other.

The red haired teenager approached the first small door she could see. There was a small window on it and she stood on her toes to look through it. Arianna could hear Ironhide crouching down behind her as she looked through the window. She shrugged and tried the door, surprised when it slid open easily.

"Be careful, youngling." Ironhide said in a soft tone, "I cannot protect you in these small rooms. I'd blow the place down, if I could, but Optimus would not be happy about that…considering that it is a dam after all." The red haired girl giggled, but she didn't interrupt Ironhide at all. She thought it was funny the way he rambled on about things.

"I'm sure you would, dad, but I'm not too fond of being dying at the moment. Even if I'm the new Allspark…I'm pretty sure I'd be crushed under the water if the dam broke." She mused before wandering in the room. It turned out to be a closet filled with junk. She searched through each of the boxes – you never knew what could be hiding in any of them – and came up with plenty of ammo for some pranks. She made a small mark next to the door and revealed to Ironhide her plan.

"You've got an ally in me, youngling." He said, spinning his cannons for emphasis and shuttering his optics in the form of a wink. "We'll get those aft-heads for the pranks they've pulled." Arianna smiled – it seemed like Ironhide had given her a new nickname. Well, it wasn't a nickname per say, it was more like a term that he liked to call her. She was his youngling, after all.

The two made it through several more rooms before the red haired girl found a freight elevator big enough for Ironhide to fit on in his alternate mode. He transformed and Arianna rode in his bed as they descended to a lower level of the dam. She looked around, looking around in wonder. As far as she knew, nobody had really explored the lower levels of the dam besides the Secretary and his troops, but even they were spread thin. The secret rooms and stuff like that were hidden fairly well and even someone with a trained eye could miss them.

The exploration on this new floor started out fairly normally, like the exploration on the floor above them. She saw several rooms – some were storage and some were hangers with doors large enough for Ironhide to fit through – but there was one thing that caught her eye. There was a space in one of the rooms that looked like a human could fit through it – like a door was supposed to be there, but wasn't. She slid her fingernails through the outline of the door and finally managed to pry it open.

"Keep your guard up, youngling." She rolled her eyes and smiled before giving Ironhide's leg a gentle squeeze.

"I will. If I see anything dangerous, I'll come straight back." She said with a smile. He smiled and gave her a shooing motion. She laughed before disappearing through the door. It was narrow, only letting a person of her size (or maybe a little bit larger) fit through before it widened. She wandered around for about fifteen minutes, peeking around corners and trying to get doors open (with little success), before she heard voices up ahead.

"Any luck on retrieving the information from N.B.E-2?" a masculine voice question causing Arianna to freeze. The voice was coming from ahead of her, in one of the rooms she hadn't checked yet. Her spark began to pound and she felt a questioning nudge from Bumblebee, asking if she had found anything yet.

"_I'm not sure. I heard someone talking about N.B.E-2 – I don't know if they're referring to Frenzy or not." _She murmured to her sparkmate through their bond.

_**Where are you?**_ He questioned back, a curious tone in his voice. She snuck around the corner, dodging low as she ducked below an observational window.

"_Ironhide and I are one level below you, but I had to go on alone. He couldn't fit through the human sized secret panel that I found. I'd say we were near the area directly below the Recreational Area – there was a bunch of storage – and then I went a ways…so, um, if you find Ironhide, I'm a little further away." _She rambled on as she watched the two humans inside the room. She looked over and saw a door that led to another exit. If she could somehow block that…then run back to Ironhide, the two scientists would be stuck there. She could get Lennox and his team to capture them and then Ratchet could disassemble the little hacker.

_**Roger. We're making our way to you, My Princess. Please don't do anything rash or dangerous. **_He said in a tone that he knew she would do anything she thought she had to do.

"_Um…I'll try." _She said in a cheerful voice and she heard a playful sigh and a nudge through their bond before he was gone. Well, he was never really gone, but he was paying attention to something else at the moment. He was probably telling Sam and Mikaela that Arianna had a lead. The red haired girl turned and examined the door to the next hanger/exit. The only way to block them was to either move the large set of crates in front of them – she was not one with super strength – or somehow melt the metal of the doors. She could do that! She had plenty of experience with that when she healed Jazz…although it was a slightly different experience.

She concentrated the energy she had gained from her spark and smiled slightly when it tingled through her arms and to her hands. Her hands started to glow a light green color and she trailed it along different spots of metal on the hanger doors. The metal melted and sealed the doors together. She copied the process with all of the other doors along the hallway before making her way back to the observation window, a little winded.

She felt Bumblebee and Silvershot nudge her, asking if she were alright. Arianna smiled, sending back some reassurance before jerking her head up at someone's yell. Damn, she had been discovered!

"Hey, you! You don't have clearance to be down here!" one of the scientists exclaimed. She paled and jerked up, preparing to run back to Ironhide. What she didn't expect was to be tazed from behind.

Arianna had never been tazed before and she never wanted to experience the pain again. The tazer gun's little prong things hit her other shoulder – the one that didn't have her Allspark markings on it – and she went down, writhing from the currents that were messing with her spark. Perhaps it hurt more because her heart had since transformed and she was not used to it yet, but what she did know was that she heard several angry mech roars from in front of her.

"Son of a bitch!" she whined twitching and jerking as Bumblebee cried through their bond.

_**Arianna, what happened?**_ He cried, anger seeping through their bond. He had felt her pain and his engine had roared in anger. He had told everyone else that she had been injured and almost immediately all of the other mechs were on his tail. He was headed towards Ironhide, intent on activating his holoform and beating some shit into the ones who had injured her.

"_The damn scientist fragging _**tazed **_me!" _she moaned in pain before a shoed foot poked her shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that the girl whose friends with all the aliens?" the other scientist questioned. Before the other one could reply she heard several footsteps from behind her and a familiar masculine voice shouting, "Freeze! Step away from the girl!"

Arianna managed to tilt her head back enough to see Lennox glaring at the two scientists as Epps and Bumblebee's holoform rushed to her side.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" Epps questioned as he removed the two little prongs from her shoulder. Bumblebee supported her upper body as she continued to twitch from the tazer's electrical current.

"I could be better." She mumbled, jerking with every other word. "Can I smash his nuts or something?" she questioned, making the other two wince and laugh.

"Maybe after we question him about the possible 'N.B.E-2.'" Epps said.

"No need." Lennox said as one of his men came from inside the room, pushing a cart with Frenzy's body on top. A quick look under the cart showed that the remains of his head were stored underneath it. "Get Frenzy's remains to either Optimus or the Secretary of Defense, pronto!" and the soldier saluted, pushing the cart with another soldier's help.

"Damn, Ari." Lennox laughed, "You always seem to be getting in trouble."

"I know." She sighed, finally able to push herself up, "It seems to find me. Oh, can I watch as the little bugger is disassembled? I owe him for kicking Sam's ass from before."

This made Bumblebee chuckle. "Sure, but Ratchet's going to do a scan on you first."

Arianna's face fell. "Do I at least get some candy or something?"

"Sure, Ari, sure." And everyone couldn't help but chuckle as they left the hallway.


	35. Salazar

**I LIVE! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going through my YuGiOh cards and stuff. I'm surprised at how much they're actually worth. All my rares add up to like a little over $800. XD I've got like over 1200 more cards to go, though. **

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - lol take your time. I'm sure it'll be awesome. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Dude I'll have to have Arianna introduce them to Harry Potter as a prank. Magic should be like a special power lol**

**Bee4Me - I can't have just a sad chaper (okay, I can...) so there has to be something happy in it, too. XD The next chapter is when they have their special moment!**

**DarkdemonRaYven - I totally would, too XD I'm so like that. **

**Snow246 - Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll see if I can make her funnier. I know when she meets Leo it'll be kinda funny.**

**freeprincess - Haha I know right. She'll have a sympathetic moment there...but at least she didn't get tazed in the nuts 'cause she doesn't have any. I suppose she could have been tazed in the girls...that would have hurt.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - I've got up until chapter 49/50 to do the two years in between. There will be some time skips, though, and then the second movie starts.**

**shippolove844 - lol okay PSP it is.**

**FORD B - Huh. I didn't know that. Well, I might have, but I don't really remember. I'll have to rewatch G1 in a massive marathon sometime =)**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Yes, I would like to think so. I still live with my parents lol. I bum off of them.**

**purple-starburst - lol thanks for the review.**

**deziprincess88 - lol that's funny. I hated getting shots when I was smaller.**

**Linda Chicana - lol thanks for the review.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - I know right! I like to write cute things.**

**Ninja Star Light - lol I guess it was funny if you look at it that way.**

**Transformersprincess - Optimus, eh? Well, he's winning the poll so far. Thanks for the compliments.**

**psychicgirl32 - lol I was thinking about that when I was writing that chapter.**

**Crazygal217 - Aww, you're not a bad reader. Thanks for the compliments XD**

**crusherccme - Aww, everyone seems to like Arianna calling Ironhide 'dad.' I'm glad and as for the prank, I've got one in mind lol.**

**sashaxh - lol I'm sure a lot of people do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Four<strong>

**Salazar**

* * *

><p>It took a total of a week for Arianna's tremors and random jerking to stop completely. Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz wanted to completely blast the scientist who had tazed her, but Optimus wouldn't let them. He said it would have been bad for their human-Cybertronian relations.<p>

Although, if it hadn't been for the treaty, Arianna felt that Optimus would have been all for it. He watched with sharp optics as the Secretary dealt with the two scientist. They had apologized profusely to the red haired girl, but one of them had a particular gleam in their eye. It was almost as if the scientist wanted to slice her open to see the spark that was nestled in her chest.

The two went through extensive questioning and revealed that they did, indeed, work for Sector Seven. Since they had been busy deep within Hoover Dam, they didn't know that the Sector had been disbanded. Arianna could tell that they were telling the truth, but that didn't mean that she forgave them for tazing her. The two of them were going to be held in the brig for another round of extensive questioning – this time it would be on the whereabouts of the one called 'Salazar.'

It was movie night in the base. Arianna was curled up with Bumblebee's holoform – which was actually pretty comfortable – as they leaned against the bottom of the couch that Mikaela and Sam were curled up in. The movie night wouldn't last forever; they had a big day planned tomorrow, after all. Optimus had finished compiling a data pack to send in an encrypted data burst to any and all remaining Autobots floating in space. Arianna was happy – that meant two things. One: she would have more Cybertronian friends. Two: the Autobots weren't as alone as they thought.

Although she was with trusted friends and the ones she loved, she couldn't push one thought from her head. Sector Seven was still around. The Secretary wasn't able to find a trace of Salazar.

She sat with her head on Bumblebee's chest, laughing through the antics of The Karate Kid. This was the newest one – the one with Jackie Chan. Arianna was thrilled when she heard they were watching the movie. Jackie Chan was one of her favorite action stars.

They were now at the romantic part of the movie. The part where Dre and Meiying were about to kiss behind the shadow puppet theatre.

A soft smile came to her face as Bumblebee intertwined their fingers. He brought up her hand to his lips and gently kissed it before tightening his grip around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. She sighed, leaning back against the scout and turning her face so she could kiss him on the bottom of the chin.

_**I love you, Arianna.**_ He murmured to her with a gentle smile on his face. The same gentle smile tugged at her lips as well as she kissed him again.

"_And I love you, my sweet Bumblebee." _She responded, laying her head back on his chest. The two kept their fingers intertwined, but they didn't realize that Ironhide was keeping a keen optic on the two of them.

Deep down, Ironhide approved of the choice. She could have bonded with some other terror…like one of the twins. He shuddered at the thought and turned his attention back to the movie.

Optimus was watching the couple out of the corner of his eye as well. The two reminded him of his time with Elita. He knew that she was out there somewhere – he would have felt the pain of her death if she had been offlined. A smile graced his lips. Arianna and Bumblebee needed each other.

Ratchet had spent countless hours perfecting the holoform generator he, Perceptor, and Wheeljack had created. A smirk stretched at his lips as he noticed that Bumblebee was making good use of it.

Jazz sniggered lightly in the back of the room, observing his friend's actions with a grin. Oh, he would help get the two to bond properly one way or another. He had a plan.

Everything seemed right with the world and, just as the end of the movie came about, when Dre was about to make the final blow in the Kung Fu tournament, a red light and a loud siren blared through the room.

"Security breech. Security breech." Came the warning. Arianna's breath hitched – had Starscream finally come for Frenzy's body? Optimus and the others scanned for a Cybertronian signature outside the Dam, but they found none. The intruder was not a Cybertronian.

"Bumblebee! Get the humans and Arianna to the safe house." Optimus demanded as Will, Epps, and the other soldiers scrambled to their feet. The Recreational Room was abandoned as everyone parted ways. Silvershot scrambled inside Arianna's shirt to be closer to her spark while Bumblebee deactivated his holoform and gently picked Sam, Mikaela, and his sparkmate up. It was a good thing that Ron and Judy had been cleared and allowed to go home.

"Bee, what's going on?" Arianna shouted over the wail of the siren. He let out a string of whirs and clicks, glancing around as he made his way to the safe house.

"I don't know. Intruders have breeched our defenses, but the intruders don't bear a Cybertronian signal." He clicked. He turned the corner and it happened so fast. One moment he was completely fine and the next he was being shot at.

"Bee!" Arianna screamed as he let out a short wail of pain. His door wings were sensitive for Primus sake! He whirled around and retreated back around the corner, activating his holoform so he could peer around the corner. His eyes narrowed as he saw several men in black suits. Each of them were wielding guns and they had apparently freed the two scientists who had been so intent on keeping Frenzy a secret.

Arianna healed the small scratches that had nicked his wiring and door wings. She was angry – nobody had the right to shoot at an Autobot! Especially since they were here for the humans' protection.

The red haired girl climbed down Bumblebee's armor when he was distracted, startling him slightly when she bent to peer around the corner as well. Sam and Mikaela were huddling in Bumblebee's cupped hands, effectively hiding from whoever had been shooting at them. She peered around the corner and gasped, eyes widening when she realized two things. One: Salazar had broken into the dam. Two: they were using sable rounds that could melt Bumblebee's armor.

Her mind was set. She _would not_ let any more harm come to Bumblebee or Silvershot. She bit her lip; she didn't want to alert Bumblebee to what she had planned by asking him to take care of her sparkling…but what she _could _do was lead them to the others. It was five black clad men and two scientists – led by Salazar – against five Autobots and the soldiers who had allied against them. She had her chances and she definitely thought the risk was worth it.

"Bee, I've got a plan." She whispered to him, knowing that he wasn't going to like it.

"Right. What's the plan?" he questioned quietly. She turned to him, kissing him on the lips quickly, before dashing out in the middle of the hallway. Almost immediately, Bumblebee shouted and deactivated his holoform to follow after her, but in that split second the black clad men – still led by Salazar – had started to follow after her.

"Catch her! I want her alive!" the creepy man exclaimed as they ran after her. She could hear Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela shouting behind her, but she sent a mass message to the other Autobots.

"_Optimus! Sector Seven is here. I've managed to divert their attention from Bumblebee – they have sable rounds – and am heading towards the Medical Bay."_ She huffed as she skidded around the corner. Apparently, one of the black clad men didn't have very good balance as when he went to take the turn, he skidded into the wall. He must have hit his head on something because he bounced back and laid eagle spread on the floor, not moving.

Arianna cradled Silvershot to her chest, sending him comforting feelings, but she had to chuckle when he scrambled up so that he could see the men chasing after them. He actually found the chase to be exciting. It was probably because he knew that the red haired teenager wouldn't let any harm come to her.

_**Roger. How many men are there? **_Optimus responded in a stern tone. She also heard Ironhide huff over the mass communications system and Arianna had a feeling that she would have a stern talking to when this was all over. Either that, or he would make her some sort of weapon.

She was really hoping for the weapon.

Arianna cursed again as she heard something wiz by her. Her eyes widened when she realized that the men were shooting at her. With real bullets! Well, she supposed that they wanted to slow her down, but seriously…didn't they have enough training to actually hit their target?

"Oh, geeze, serpentine, serpentine…" she puffed out, running in the snake-like pattern. She smirked when she heard the men start cussing, not able to get a shot in.

"_Um…seven as of now. One of them ran into the wall and knocked himself out, I guess. Those two scientists are out, too. They're led by Salazar." _She said, trying not to panic, and she heard loud footsteps in the distance.

_**Jazz is en route. He will use his magnetic field generator to disarm the humans. Bumblebee is following closely to secure the humans after they have been disarmed. **_Optimus said in his deep tone. Arianna could tell that he was worried.

"_I'm getting' shot at!" _she screeched over the line and multiple voices gasped.

_**On my way, Lil' Lady. **_Jazz growled and heavy footsteps sounded from in front of her. Suddenly, Jazz streaked across the opening, backtracking to get into the corridor, and literally ripped the weapons from the Sector Seven agents' hands.

"Give me those!" Jazz growled, visor flashing dangerously. One of the Sector Seven agents squealed like a girl, but Salazar stood his ground.

"You do know that Sector Seven has been disbanded, right? And that you attacked an Autobot – a Cybertronian that is part of a treaty that protects humans?" Arianna questioned, getting fed up with all of the assholes of Sector Seven. Just then, Bumblebee decided to round the corner, holding the unconscious member by the back of his uniform. It wasn't like he was going to drop him – which Bumblebee actually wanted to do – but the ones on the ground started to freak out.

"Shut it!" Arianna exclaimed, anger reaching her breaking point. Her eyes actually started to glow. "I have had it up to _here_ with Sector Seven!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around for emphasis, "You guys are just…argh!" she stomped her foot like a little child.

"You actually defend the robots? It's not like they have feelings." Salazar questioned. Bumblebee's optics widened and he sent a large wave of his love to Arianna. It was as if he were trying to prove a point and to calm her down at the same time. The red haired girl glared at him, eyes glowing brighter, and she reared back, fisting her palm and putting as much force behind the blow as she could. A satisfying crack met her ears as her fist met Salazar's nose.

Jazz and Bumblebee could barely suppress their snickers of mirth.

It was then that Optimus and the others rounded the corner. Lennox's team surrounded the Sector Seven agents and the Secretary was deposited in front of her. Arianna glared at everyone, pointing back at the now bleeding Salazar.

"You deal with him." She told the Secretary in a blunt tone as Bumblebee picked her up to cradle to his chest plates.

"There is only so much of his dumbassery I can take at one time."


	36. A Moment of Reprieve

**I worked really hard on this chapter! I don't own any of the Disney songs used in this chapter XD**

**Be honest with me. Is this story getting boring? I don't think it is, but one of my friends (who isn't on ) told me it was.**

**Thanks to:**

**aerilynblack - lol I'm glad you liked it.**

**shippolove844 - Aww, the little bit of fluff.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol I should do that with something. Maybe with Leo. =P**

**FireheartNinja - lol I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Ryn of Magic - I'm still working on Simmons. I mean, we know that he works for his mom in the second movie, but I think I might come up with something before that.**

**Lalaith Quetzalli - I know what you mean. I have like a lot of different categories of stories going on. There are two for Transformers alone.**

**Bee4Me - Haha the entire chapter here is full of nothing but sweetness (and a little fun stuff where Lennox and Epps are concerned.)**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - Oh geeze, she and Galloway will _not_ get along lol**

**psychicgirl32 - Yup, but Starscream is still a real threat. **

**Transformersprincess - I actually made up the word while I was playing Silent Hill 2. James is a dumbass.**

**DemontaDark - lol thanks for the review.**

**BANEHiwatari - lol I know what you mean. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Lunar Mist - I hope you'll like the chapter =P**

**crusherccme - lol! I know. I had to put something funny like that in the chapter.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - Aww well take your time. Ironhide was born to be pigheaded XD**

**Nightmaskedfemme - good luck. Thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - aww thanks for the compliment.**

**FORD B - The last time I checked, Optimus was winning. =P**

**freeprincess - um...the second movie starts at around chapter 49/50. Is this taking too long? I mean I wanted to actually introduce her to the new bots and have some more plotline development...**

**Shadow 1n2 - Aww, thanks for the compliments.**

**BumbleBee's Angel - Aw, thanks for the cookies.**

**unknowingly'inlove - haha I'm glad you did.**

**Zayren Heart - I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Five<strong>

**A Moment of Reprieve**

* * *

><p>Salazar had been arrested, striped of his credentials, and was held in a tiny cell as he awaited his punishment. He was not going to be let go lightly. Especially since he ordered his men to capture Arianna. She was a key link between human and Cybertronian relations and since she was so important, the President ordered for her to under Optimus Prime's jurisdiction at all times unless otherwise ordered.<p>

The red haired girl found she didn't have a problem with that.

It had been a little over a month since Salazar had been arrested and Sector Seven had been completely disbanded – the other members of the sector had cracked the first day. It seemed as if they were threatened to come or else their families would have been in danger.

Jazz had been busy getting things ready for Bee's day. Although the ever lingering threat of Starscream hovered over their heads, it seemed like it was a day for everyone to enjoy. The silver saboteur finally shared his little plan with the other Autobots (which included an excited and embarrassed Bumblebee) – plus their human allies – although Sam took a little time to warm up to the idea.

"Just don't get her pregnant." He grumbled before crossing his arms and turning away. The poor yellow and black mech had to switch his internal cooling systems on.

"Okay, Bee…you wanna surprise 'er 'cause you love 'er, right?" Jazz said as he slapped the scout on the back of the arm. It was the only place he could reach since he was the shortest mech.

"Yes. It is what the humans consider our 'anniversary.'" He nodded back as a small smile graced his face underneath the mouth guard.

"Aww, Bee. Congrats." The silver saboteur said. He motioned everyone to get in a circle. The Cybertronians squatted down so they could easily converse with their human friends. Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet shared a knowing glance. They hadn't seen Bumblebee this excited since they learned they were heading to Earth.

"Right. Everyone know their positions?" the silver saboteur questioned in a hushed voice. They nodded and broke their huddle.

"Keep 'er busy, Bee. You know what ta do." Jazz smirked and Bumblebee let out a series of cheerful chirps and whirrs.

"Got it." He said before heading off to the room Arianna shared with Mikaeala. Well, it was more like a room that Mikaela slept in if she were mad at Sam. She mostly slept in Sam's room anyway. He approached the door and transformed to his alt mode, parking so that he was directly in front of the door, blocking it so she couldn't 'escape' from the room. He activated his holoform and slowly crept into the room. His spark melted in concern when he saw how tired his sparkmate was. She had her face buried in her pillow and it seemed like she had barely moved through the entire night. Her bottle of water she kept near the bed was untouched – which was a rare thing – and her hair was spread everywhere in a tangled mess.

_**Momma tired, Papa? **_Silvershot asked as he climbed out of Bumblebee's pants. He had been shined up and carried a rose in his little hands.

_**Yes, momma tired. Time to wake her up, Silvershot. Do your thing. **_The small sparkling was in on the plan. It was up to him to wake her up and get her smiling before Bumblebee helped her in the bathroom. His holform couldn't help but blush – it wasn't like that! He was going to draw a bath for her and help her relax.

Silvershot slowly crept onto the bed from his mech creator's hands. He was determined not to fail his parents. He crawled up to his mother's hand and slowly tapped it, sending his love and admiration through their bond.

"Momma, wakie up." He cooed in a small voice. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. His smile widened when Arianna's eyes opened and she looked around in confusion before they landed on Silvershot. She sat up, bringing the little sparkling with her as she looked at the rose in curiosity.

"What've you got there, dearspark?" she questioned before yawning and stretching. She looked up and smiled when she saw that Bumblebee's holoform had been watching her sleep.

"Wow, Bee. Creeping much?" she giggled as her sparkling began to twitter in her hands.

"Rose from papa. Happy…An…aniver…sary…" he struggled, "Happy Anniversary!" he finally managed to get out. Her mouth dropped open and she looked up at Bumblebee with a shocked expression.

"Two months ago I was finally able to talk to you without having to worry about waking from stasis." The blond holoform began as he walked forward, reaching out to cup Arianna's cheek. "You don't know how happy you make me, My Princess. These two months, despite the scares and hardships, have been the happiest in my long life. I love you." He breathed, bending down to kiss his beloved on the lips.

Silvershot twittered nervously and the two broke from the kiss. Bumblebee smiled happily while Arianna giggled in delight.

"Now up. Jazz has a whole day planned for us." Arianna tilted her head to the side and the blond holoform rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he kind of had this planned for the last month. He's a saboteur and what Jazz wants to happen, Jazz makes happen."

That drew a long string of laughter from Arianna's lips. Bumblebee's face brightened as he picked her up.

"So, what's first?" Arianna questioned as she raked a hand through her hair. It had grown a little longer and now brushed the top of her shoulders. He liked it when she grew her hair out. He could play with it and fix it for her. One of his favorite things to do was brush her hair. It was so soft!

"I am going to draw you a bath." Bumblebee said with a soft smile. He picked up his sparkmate despite her light protesting. Silvershot took the hint and scuttled out of the door, making his way to the other Autobots and humans.

"You don't have to do that." Arianna protested as a small blush graced her face. She struggled lightly, but Bumblebee only tightened his grip on her.

"Remember this, My Princess. I will never let you go. At least, not voluntarily." He said as he looked down at her with a small smile. They were lost in each other's gaze for a few seconds before Bumblebee remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"I know you won't, Bee." Arianna said as her eyes began to moisten, "I'm glad I met you." The two then proceeded to the bathroom and, true to his word, Bumblebee drew a bath for his sparkmate. He had thought of everything and, to make her comfortable, he had set out a bathing suit for her to wear while he was in there.

Arianna relaxed in the water as Bumblebee sat behind her, rubbing her shoulders and cupping the water to run it over her skin. She had laughed at the bikini he had set out for her – it was yellow with a little bumblebee on the left breast.

"Are you relaxed?" he questioned as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"Oh yeah. This is probably the most relaxed I've been since…before we were taken by Sector Seven." She sighed, reaching up and stroking his face with a wet hand.

"Hey, now!" he laughed playfully. He leaned down over her and kissed her upside down lips. The action caused the red haired girl to giggle.

"You know, I never thought that this would happen. I mean…you are the _best _thing that has happened to me, Bee. You and Silvershot are everything to me…not to mention the other Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, Lennox, and Epps." She sighed, "It's kinda weird now that I can see my spark through my skin."

Bumblebee made a little sound of agreement as he lightly touched the glowing area right above her spark. He wanted so badly to strengthen his bond with her right then and there, but now was not the time. Jazz said he had everything planned out…and Bumblebee knew that bonding was different from just plain interfacing. Interfacing could wait until later.

After the water had run cold, Bumblebee picked up a protesting Arianna – did he really have to carry her wherever he went? – and carried her back to her room. On the bed lay a beautiful yellow and black dress. The top was a corset style and it flared down to mid calf. Black knee high boots went with the ensemble and black and yellow arm warmers were there for her arms. The top was low enough to show off the pale glow of her spark through her skin. He turned around as she dressed – he was not a perverted mech like the twins. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's waist, lightly kissing his exposed neck. He turned around in her arms and looked at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Beautiful." He breathed. The soft glowing of her spark was all the jewelry she needed in order to look absolutely stunning. She giggled again, a blush spreading across her cheeks as he kissed her on the lips. He opened the door to the room and gunned his engine, allowing his sparkmate to open his passenger door. He dismissed his holoform for the moment, conserving his energy for later events. He slowly drove through the base hallways. They were decorated with multiple things – lights, hearts, stars, several 'happy anniversary' signs, and every so often they saw a human holding an arrow sign.

Bee followed the arrows as he started to search the list of cheesy romantic Disney songs that Jazz had sent him. From past experience, he knew that the red haired girl sitting in his passenger seat loved Disney movies. It was one of the qualities he loved about her. She was mature, yet she retained some of her child-like quirks.

Finally he found one that was suitable at the moment.

_**Come, stop you're crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. **_He sang to her over their bond. She had started to tear up as they were driving. Bumblebee activated his holform once again and wiped away her tears. He held her hand to his lips as he continued to serenade her through their bond.

_**I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. **_He said as he wiped another tear from her cheek. _**For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my spark. Yes, you'll be in my spark. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my spark, no matter what they say…you'll be in my spark…always. **_

By then he had come to a stop right in front of the main hanger.

"Bee…that was…" she couldn't even form the right words. She was speechless. Her spark was overflowing with her love for him and she sent as much love as she could back to her sparkmate. He offered her his hand and the two of them made their way inside the hanger. One side was decorated as a ballroom and the other was decorated as the outside of an Italian restaurant.

"Hungry, sweetspark?" he asked her as he nuzzled her neck. She looked up at him in a questioning manner.

"Can your holoform eat?" she asked, curious.

"They do not need to eat, but it is possible. Our holoform bodies just convert the food to energon and fuel." He said with a smile. He led her over to the small table and pulled out her chair for her. As soon as the two sat down, Sam came out, dressed as a waiter, to take their order. Arianna was giggling the entire time while her brunette brother gave Bumblebee a look. He ordered for the two of them and reached over as he noticed Jazz appear in the corner behind Arianna. The silver saboteur gave him a thumbs up, pointing to his chassis – where he had an impressive set of speakers – and started to play a song as Lennox and Epps came out with the order. It had actually been ready to go, but they didn't need to know that. The two human companions began to act as the music started, acting as if they were the ones singing.

"Oh this is the night. It's a beautiful night, and we call it _Bella Notte_." Lennox began to sing as he twirled a plate of spaghetti in front of Arianna. Her eyes lit up – she loved spaghetti.

"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely _Bella Notte._" Epps sang as he pointed to the ceiling. There, several fake glowing stars sparkled down at them.

"Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here…" Lennox crooned. As the two started to eat their spaghetti. It was only on one plate, but it was a pretty large plate. "The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near."

"Oh this is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely _Bella Notte_." Epps serenaded the two as they twirled around the table. Somehow, Epps managed to produce an accordion of all things.

"This is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it _Bella Notte. _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely _Bella Notte_." Lennox sang.

"Side by side with your loved one, you'll find enchantment here. The night will weave its magic spell when the one you love is near." Epps sang.

"Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right on this lovely _Bella Notte_." The two sang together, leaning up against each other. This happened to be the moment where Arianna and Bumblebee snagged the same noodle without noticing it and ended up kissing. The red haired girl giggled before biting the noodle and the two parted just slightly.

"Did you do that on purpose?" she quietly asked him with a grin spread across her lips.

"I would have if it were possible, but _that_ was just by chance." He replied. Mikaela came out to clear their places and the two of them were left alone. Jazz left as well, but he had wired the com systems to blare out one last song.

"Would you care to dance?" he questioned and he beamed when she nodded. The two made their way over to the dance floor. Neither Bumblebee nor Arianna knew how to dance exactly, but it was just fine with them. They pressed their chests together as they twirled in a small circle together. It was then that the lyrics of the song hit them.

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings…The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things. _

The two of them twirled a little more before they stopped, looking in each other's eyes as they felt their feelings for each other grow. Bumblebee made a slight change to his holoform – the shirt disappeared and she could see the soft glow of his spark underneath the skin. Holoforms did take a part of the Cybertronian's spark to work, after all.

Arianna looked up at him and their gazes locked. Bumblebee tightened his embrace around her, arms locking around her waist as she brought her hands down to rest upon his strong arms. Their sparks pulsed and they leaned towards each other.

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings…The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are. _

Their lips connected and their sparks brightened, resonating with one another. They started to glow even brighter and they actually passed harmlessly through the skin on their chests. Their tongues intertwined with one another as their sparks circled one another, touching and bumping before finally fusing into one spark. They became one, sharing each of their memories, emotions, thoughts. They were one.

Finally, when the two needed to part for air, their sparks separated and retreated back into their bodies. They leaned their forehead on one another and enjoyed the moment.

"I love you, My Princess."

"And I love you, my sweet Bumblebee."


	37. Silvershot's New Frame

**Hey, Thanks for all the messages telling me the story wasn't boring. It made me happy =) Here's a chapter focusing on little Silvershot!**

**Thanks to:**

**Transformersprincess - lol thanks for the compliments. Thanks for the review!**

**aerilynblack - Yeah, I have a lot of stuff that would appear between movies. Not too much, though. Thanks for the review.**

**crusherccme - Here's a chapter that focuses more on Silvershot. There will be more Silvershot times than this, though, when he's just on his own so don't worry. **

**warriorkat21 - lol omg that would so totally be Ironhide. XD Things speed up a little in the next chapter =D**

**shippolove844 - Aww, thanks for the review.**

**catapilla1 - Don't worry about it. lol I know - I bet they secretly loved it. **

**freeprincess - Well, no. I'm not for one really rushing things. I like to take my time, but sometimes it rushes on itself lol. I know! I wish guys were more like Bee.**

**unknowingly'inlove - thanks for the review!**

**BumbleBee's Angel - thanks for the review!**

**Wicken25 - Pfft you know he loved it!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Dude, which story was that? I mean, I'm fine with OCs turning Cybertronian, but when the plot gets too complicated I'm like "...okay, I'm lost." And I've heard of it, but never seen/read it.**

**Lunar Mist - I know right. I would have busted a rib while trying not to laugh XD**

**Bee4Me - I have the Tarzan soundtrack on my IPod! lol the music is awesome. It sounded like the right kind of music to play.**

**AkanePandora - Aww thanks for the compliments.**

**FlashOut - Well, I am honored to have my story be your first TF story.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - Yeah, Bella Notte is one of my favorite songs. I had to have fun with it XD**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol I would have done it, but it would have been too much cheeseness in the chapter lol**

**Jasha Maroi - thanks for the compliments**

**X Kate Salvatore-Hale x - Aww, thanks for the compliments and review.**

**Linjay - lol thanks for the review.**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - aw thanks for the review.**

**Linda Chicana - thanks for the review!**

**The Result of Squffie - Right on - the Sunny/Oc/Sides fic is already up. It's called 'A Spark's Desire' and its the first part. I'll take the other votes into consideration.**

**Crazygal217 - lol thanks for the compliments and the nice review. =)**

**DemontaDark - lol thanks for the review**

**fallenfaeangel - Pfft who says I'm in my right mind? I enjoy being weird. Thanks for the nice review!**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review!**

**kurounue13 - Aww, thanks for the review =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Six<strong>

**Silvershot's New Frame**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arianna and Bumblebee woke in each other's arms. No, they didn't interface – they just fell asleep next to each other after Arianna changed into a pair of black and yellow pajamas.<p>

Silvershot had come in during the night, twitching and fidgeting. He was still uncomfortable as he looked up towards his parents.

"Silvershot, are you alright?" Arianna questioned as she looked down at their sparkling in concern. Bumblebe lightly scanned the sparkling and chuckled as he pet the small silver Autobot's head.

"Looks like you're not a sparkling anymore, youngling." He said with a grin on his face. Arianna laughed lightly before tilting her head to the side.

"I thought that sparklings stayed in their sparklinghood for a longer amount of time before reaching their youngling stage? It's been a little less than two months since Silvershot was sparked." She questioned. The blond holoform shrugged as he thought, throwing an arm around his bonded before nuzzling her shoulder.

"Yes, but they didn't have the Allspark as their mother, did they? He feeds on your spark's power so that might make him grow faster."

"He feeds on your spark's power, too, Bee." She flicked his nose before getting up. "Let momma and papa get ready for the day and then we'll go see if Ratchet can make you a bigger frame." He addressed the little bot. He cheered, throwing his arms up in excitement as he waddled around on the bed.

Silvershot felt sluggish, almost as if his wiring were being forced into a frame that was too small. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely uncomfortable. He let out a squeaky sigh as he was picked up by his femme creator, nuzzling into her chest as she pressed him against her spark.

"Let's go see Ratchet." She murmured as Bee's holoform disappeared. She heard the shifting of his gears outside her room and she giggled as she opened the door. She watched him stretch, admiring the taunt cables that formed his muscles. His armor shined in the light of the corridor and he chirped cutely as he turned around, kneeling down and offering his hand to his bonded one. She carefully climbed on and relished the heat that was radiating from his spark.

The walk to the Medical Bay was a smooth one. It seemed as if the hallway had been magically cleaned. There were no hints to the special day they had before – which reminded Arianna that she needed to thank Jazz and the rest of the humans who had participated in their anniversary. Ratchet looked up from his paperwork and automatically made a noise of understanding.

"The little one is entering his Youngling phase." He rumbled, "It is rare to see a sparkling grow so fast, but it most likely due to the fact that you are the new Allspark. Your energy is pure and powerful, encouraging growth spurts because your energy is untainted." The medic explained as he went to the back room. Bumblebee crooned down at his bonded and their sparkling, chuckling when he saw Silvershot yawn.

"The growing phases take a lot of energy out of a Cybertronian. They are generally not painful, but they are tiring. Silvershot will want to recharge for a while." The yellow and black mech said as they watched the tired sparkling-turned-youngling cycle his vents as he yawned over and over again.

Finally, Ratchet came out from his stores with a new larger frame.

"I sensed that Silvershot would be going through a growth phase soon enough and I made this for him. Unfortunately, his sparkling frame was made of Earth metal. It does not have the qualities that Cybertronian metal has so it can grow."

"Is that a problem?" Arianna asked, cradling Silvershot to her spark in a protective manner. He cooed and chirped, nuzzling into her chest.

"No, not right now. You caught the signs before he had a massive growth spurt. I was able to create a frame from donated parts. Ironhide, surprisingly, donated most of the metal to make the new frame."

"Isn't that dangerous for you guys, though?" the red haired girl asked, tilting her head to the side as worry shone through her eyes.

"Oh, no. Cybertronian metal regenerates as long as our internal healing systems are functional." The medic said with a smile. "Now, let's get this little one into his new frame."

The medic guided Arianna next to Silvershot's new Cybertronian frame. It was almost twice as big as he was currently and he settled down on the flat table.

"I'll have to inject him with this small sedative so that we can work without him moving." The medic said, waiting until Arianna could explain the situation to Silvershot. Bumblebee activated his holoform and kneeled down next to the small silver Cybertronian, stroking his helm. Silvershot purred as he nodded the okay and Ratchet injected a small needle into one of his Energon lines. The small bot was out like a light after that.

"Right, so we can do this either one of two ways. We can replace parts piece by piece until Silvershot is in his new frame, or we can complete what we call a 'Spark Transfer.'" He explained, watching the two consider the options.

"How safe are either options?" the red headed girl questioned. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at the medic with a gaze full of expectation. He really didn't care which way they did it, he just wanted the small bot to be safe.

"Well, it'll take longer to replace all of his parts, not to mention there is a small chance that we may miss something or accidentally cut something. Everyone makes mistakes, after all." He mused, optics darkening, "But it is far more dangerous to do a Spark Transfer. We run the risk of extinguishing his spark. Well, technically, it is only a danger if the spark or body has been injured before the Transfer can be completed." Ratchet said.

Arianna bit her lip and looked up at the holoform standing behind her.

"What would you do?" she questioned, not wanting anything bad to happen to Silvershot.

"I'll do whatever you want, Princess." He said, tightening his arms around her waist. She thought for a few moments and then sighed, deciding on going with the Spark Transfer. That way, if anything were to go wrong, she would be able to heal him.

"We'll go with the Spark Transfer." She said. Ratchet nodded and quickly opened the spark casing on both frames. Silvershot's sparkling body shuddered a bit in surprise, but she sent calming waves to him. She said that if he were a good sparkling, he would get a newer and bigger body. He would be able to do 'big boy' things with Ironhide. He grew excited and she saw his spark start to pulse faster than normal. Ratchet chuckled and phased his finger into a very tiny tweezer. He held open the spark casing and flicked his optics over to Arianna, who had began to squeeze Bumblebee's hands.

"Would you like to do this, Arianna?" he asked, thinking of a way to calm the red haired girl down. She looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering if it was really alright.

"Could I? You don't think I'd mess up and hurt him?" she questioned.

"You didn't hurt Jazz when you held his spark, did you?" Bumblebee asked in a comforting manner. He released his grip from around his bonded's waist and trailed his hands up her arms and, finally, rested them on her shoulders. She brought her hands up and squeezed Bumblebee's hands, looking up and smiling slightly at the reassuring look in his eyes.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Arianna questioned as she went to kneel next to Silvershot's immobile sparkling frame.

"All you have to do is hold the spark while I sever the Energon and fuel lines to it. Then, quickly transfer it to the youngling frame and I'll attach the new lines to the spark." He explained in a slow and calming tone. Arianna sighed and took a deep calming breath, leaning down and wiping her hands on her pants. She then reached in her sparkling's chest plates, gently avoiding the walls of his spark chamber, and caressed the spark before delicately wrapping her hands around it.

"I will count to three." Ratchet said in a rumbling voice. She nodded and as he counted to three, took another calming breath. He snipped the lines along the spark and she gently and quickly transferred the spark to his youngling frame. Ratchet quickly attached the appropriate energon lines and fuel lines and she let go of the spark. She watched it recede back into the spark chamber, smiling as the frame started to whir and click. His optics activated and he cycled his vents in the form of a small cough. Ratchet completed scan after scan, making sure that the youngling's body was functioning at the proper level.

"How do you feel, dearspark?" Arianna questioned as she looked him over. He was bare of any real armor and was mostly in his protoform, but he seemed to be functioning quite well.

"I feel fine, Momma." He said in a clearer voice than he had in his sparkling frame. She smiled as he looked over his body. Instead of being in a small scorpion like frame, he looked more humanoid. His servos actually had fingers instead of just pincers and when he stood, he looked to be about mid calf height. He was still so cute! Now she could hold him like an actual baby! The only downside was that he was too big to fit in her shirt.

"Ratchie, look! Momma, Papa, look! I has thumbs, now!" he exclaimed and all three figures couldn't help but burst out in content laughter.


	38. A Bit of Defense

**So, I've got three holoforms to share! **

**First up is Silvershot's holoform. Ignore the bunny costume and focus more on the face:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / 3 4 1 3 **

**Next is Jazz's holoform. Yes, I DID just base his holoform off of Aburame Shino.**

**h t t p : / / l - i s 4 l o v e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A b u r a m e - S h i n o - W a l l p a p e r - 1 0 0 0 2 1 3 0 5 ? q = & q o = C h a p t e r**

**And last up is Optimus, even though I didn't describe his looks in this chapter. I based him off of Reeve from FF VII.**

**h t t p : / / f i n a l f a n t a s y . w i k i a . c o m / i n d e x . p h p ? t i t l e = R e e v e _ T u e s t i & i m a g e = R e e v e _ - 2 6 _ C a i t _ S i t h - **

**j p g **

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway thanks to:<strong>

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - wow I really liked that story up until the third part. It got a little too much for me. I know what you mean about having too much stuff going on in one story. I'm seriously going to try to keep Arianna a human (except for the spark) until the very end. **

**warriorkat21 - lol I can totally see Ironhide doing that. =)**

**shippolove844 - I put his holoform in this one!**

**BumbleBee's Angel - thanks for the review.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - thanks for the review.**

**Bee4Me - Hah! I put a bit of Honey Bee in there for you. It's by Blake Shelton and its actually one of my favorite songs.**

**Zayren Heart - lol thanks for the review.**

**Tomboy96 - Aww, that means a lot. Thanks for the review.**

**crusherccme - I know right. Now he can actually cause some mischief around the base =P**

**Snow246 - thanks for the review.**

**AMETHST PRIME - No problem, no worries. Thanks for the review.**

**freeprincess - I had to put in a little humor =D**

**Jinxed just in Time - here's the next chapter.**

**fallenfaeangel - aww thanks for the nice compliments and the review!**

**Wicken25 - Oh geeze, an interface moment? I'm not too good with any scenes like that, but I shall try my best? Now...it'll be kind of difficult since they're a Cybertronian and human sized couple...so I might do something with his holoform first and then they can move on to his regular body.**

**unknowingly'inlove - I know, he's adorable! **

**Lunar Mist - haha he can actually hold a lot of things now.**

**FORD B - haha he's a PSP now.**

**a Wiccan - I'm glad you find it so funny. Thanks for the review.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review.**

**Transformersprincess - Hm...I dunno. Perhaps the older twins? lol**

**psychicgirl32 - I'm glad you've stuck with me this far.**

**rachelcaitlyn - lol I know. Don't we all wish we were Arianna?**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Seven<strong>

**A Bit of Defense**

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were busy. Everyone was running around, doing their work. Ironhide had taken Lennox home and would call her every other day to check up on her. She didn't mind – in fact, she thought it was sweet. Ratchet had been teaching her a bit about Cybertronian physiology and biology and that was interesting to learn. In fact, she had a lot more to learn.<p>

Jazz had been inquiring more about human music. Instead of just downloading it from the internet, he questioned most of the humans around the dam about their favorite music. He had taken to playing one song – Honey Bee by Blake Shelton – when Arianna and Bumblebee were having their moments in public. Arianna didn't mind. She thought it was cute.

Silvershot was with her every day. She had so much fun teaching him how to walk – although most of the time he liked to be carried in her arms - and she found a new alt mode for him. Now that he was bigger, he couldn't take on the form of the small Nokia phone. Now, he was the form of a PSP. Sam and Mikaela had returned to their homes. They had worked it out that Bumblebee would commute to them during the week and return to the base on the weekends. This was why they had so many PDA moments.

It almost tore at their sparks to be apart, but until Starscream was found she could not risk leaving the base. If he somehow hurt or killed her…they had no idea where the energy of the Allspark would go. They didn't even have any shards left over from the Allspark's original form.

Optimus watched over everything with a sharp eye. He took care of his comrades and he kept a sharper eye on the red haired girl. She was under his jurisdiction and he was going to make sure she was safe. The great Autobot leader could not relax until he was sure that Starscream had been defeated.

It was then that an idea came to him. They could teach her how to defend herself and, with her Allspark powers – they could be used in reverse in order to protect herself – she would be able to fight against Cybertronians. It would be a last resort, but at least she would be able to protect herself. He would have to ask Jazz to start teaching her and, perhaps, little Silvershot could learn a thing or two.

He would have to talk to them about that. For now, he had a date with Ratchet to have his holoform installed. To his knowledge, everyone else had one already. They just haven't used it yet.

He watched out of the corner of his optic as little Silvershot activated his holoform for the first time. Arianna watched with a sad expression, but she sent short data bursts to Bumblebee so he could see everything unfold.

Arianna sat with Silvershot standing in front of her. Ratchet and Jazz stood behind them, also in their holoforms. Ratchet was using the familiar blond doctor holoform he had. Jazz's newly constructed holoform was intresting to say the least. He stood as tall as Arianna and was a thin build, but he had power in his muscles. He had pale skin, which was a little unusual, and his hair was in a massive curly fro at the top of his head. At least it wasn't excessively massive. He wore a small headband to keep it under control. He wore black shades to cover his bright electric blue eyes and wore a black tank top, black jeans – with a few chains hanging from his pockets – and black boots. He also wore a thin grey long sleeved thigh length jacket to complete the outfit. Optimus had a feeling that he wore dark clothing because he was so used to blending into the shadows.

Both Jazz and Ratchet stood protectively over Arianna as she coaxed Silvershot to activate his holoform for the first time. He had his face scrunched in concentration before sitting down cross legged and shuttering his optics. Finally, with a small pop, a young boy appeared. He had bright grey eyes and greenish brown hair. A red headband kept his hair out of his face. A bright smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the small brown shorts and the red tee shirt. He wore small black sneakers with Velcro to keep them closed.

"That's my youngling!" Arianna exclaimed with a wide smile as Jazz raised his arms, cheering. Ratchet scanned the youngling as Silvershot dismissed his holoform, flopping back with a sigh.

"Aww, is my baby boy tired?" she questioned, tweaking Silvershot's barely existing nose. Ratchet looked up and locked optics with the great leader. He nodded and Optimus knew it was time to meet him in the Medical Bay.

While Optimus was heading towards the Medical Bay, he sent a short message to Jazz.

_**Jazz, I have decided that Arianna and little Silvershot must learn some self defense. As Ironhide is not here – and I am not sure he would be the most suitable choice, I am giving you this mission. **_He rumbled as he approached the Medical Bay. Even he twitched as he stood outside the massive doors. Ratchet may be the best medic Cybertron has to offer, but he was still scared of the mech at times.

_**Gotcha, boss bot. I'll show 'em some moves before ol 'Hide comes back. Maybe we can surprise 'im. **_The saboteur chuckled. Optimus nodded to himself, a small smile spreading across his facial plates.

_**Good, but be gentle. They are not as strong as normal Cybertronians. Treat them as the younglings they are. **_And with that Ratchet met him at the hanger doors. Optimus suppressed a shudder as he watched Ratchet's lip components spread into a smirk.

What had he gotten himself into?

Arianna stared up at the silver Saboteur as he settled his body down. Then, she flicked her gaze over to his holoform. At first, she thought it was a little strange, but then she just shrugged. It suited him, but she thought that he would have chosen someone with darker skin so he could blend in with his surroundings. But, then again, his paint job was silver. Perhaps Jazz was just weird?

"Alright, boss bot wants me to teach ya how to fight." Jazz said, lowering his shades from his bright blue eyes. "Well, more like how to defend yourselves. We'll get inta the more complicated moves when Silvershot grows some more." He said, nodding to himself.

"Okay…stay here, dearspark." She said and her youngling nodded his head, curling up to watch his mother and Jazz go through the basics of defense. If he could not practice it yet, he could always store it away for when his body gets bigger and stronger.

Throughout the afternoon Jazz was teaching her basic defensive moves and she was trying to enhance them with her Allspark energy. If she could heal and meld the metal together, she could take a leaf out of Scar's book from FullMetal Alchemist. She could disintegrate the metal and cut at their sensitive wiring.

Jazz taught her how to block a shot and she enforced that by strengthening her skin with the Allspark energy. He taught her how to dodge and roll and she used the Allspark energy to help absorb the blow. It was effective, but it was extremely tiring. The red haired girl could feel Bumblebee's appreciation for Jazz's teachings, but she could feel his extreme disappointment that he didn't get to teach her himself.

She smiled and, during one of her few breaks, stroked their bond. She could feel his purring through the bond. He smiled through the bond and she could tell that he was hiding something from her. She poked him and nudged him, but he wouldn't tell her what his secret was. She pouted and they hugged each other through the bond before Bumblebee told her to go back to training.

She and Jazz then had a mock fight. She put use to all of the training she received, but was confused when a pair of arms snuck up behind her. She flailed, smacking the person in the face, and whirled around as Jazz started to laugh hysterically. The red haired girl's eyes widened when she saw Bumblebee's holoform. He staggered back and dismissed the holoform while Arianna stammered apologies. Silvershot was laughing along with Jazz.

"Oh, Bee! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to place a hand on his leg. The yellow and black mech shook his head before bending down and plucking the red haired girl off the ground. She lifted her hands to frame as much of Bumblebee's face as she could and he nuzzled into her grasp. Their sparks reached out towards one another and their feelings intertwined as they sighed, enjoying being back in each other's grasp.

_You be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee. You be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi. You be my Little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty. You be my sugar baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee. _Arianna buried her face into Bumblebee's chassis as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Jazz!" she exclaimed, turning to face the bot. He had since dismissed his holoform in favor of leaning against the wall in his true body.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time, Lil' Lady." He said, bringing up his hands.

"It was me." Optimus' great rumbling voice said from the entryway. Ratchet appeared suddenly behind the Autobot Leader.

"Not now, Prime. We need to test out your holoform." He said and he took the great leader by the arm and dragged him back to the Medical Bay.

"Huh. I've never seen Optimus this…playful before." The red haired girl said with wide eyes. She and the others glanced at each other before they burst out in a heap of laughter.


	39. The Sudden Vision

**This chapter is kind of short, but it's not like the other visions she had. This one is more lifelike and the vision in the next chapter is one that _will _happen in the future if Starscream gets his hands on her.**

**Thanks to:**

**DarkdemonRaYven - aww, thanks for your review!**

**shippolove844 - I'm glad you liked Silvershot's holoform =)**

**collizzy - Thank you for the compliments and your review.**

**fallenfaeangel - lol thanks for the compliments! The whole Optimus/Ratchet thing was that Optimus really doesn't like being worked on and he had to be sedated a little lol so he was feeling a bit fun.**

**Wicken25 - lol Like I said before, I'll have to put the holoform pictures in my profile.**

**warriorkat21 - Yes. Yes he does lol**

**Zayren Heart - I heart that song a lot. I was listening to it when I wrote that chapter.**

**Ryn of Magic - Thanks for the review.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Um...The max I've ever put into a story was 14 and that was for Unseeing Eyes (because I made the 12 Dragoons plus their dragons, but they don't really act as characters, and the Aunt and Uncle who are temporarily leading the clan) But they don't really have much to do with the story until later. And they only appear like maybe two at a time or something. **

**freeprincess - I know right. I actually thought that Sam fighting Dylan was kind of funny. He should have learned at least something from Bee.**

**Lunar Mist - Yes. yes he does XD**

**crusherccme - lol a small sedative. Apparently they make him loopy.**

**kurounue13 - thanks for the review!**

**unknowingly'inlove - Why yes he does! I think its just hidden deep inside.**

**Bee4Me - Hm...that might be a little awkward if I do it biologially...because they haven't even interfaced yet. How about something happens by accident and that gives them a sparkling? Or I might be able to do something...like the Allspark giving off excess energy creates a new sparkling spark...or something.**

**Transformersprincess - Hey, Optimus needs loving, too. Hm...I might do that. I suppose Elita could appear with the Arcee triplets because Chromia and Elita were like best friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Eight<strong>

**The Sudden Vision**

* * *

><p>Apparently Bumblebee had returned to the Dam early because it was a three day weekend for Sam and Mikaela. He would have completed his duty and stayed with them, but a combination of their prodding, Ron and Judy's reminders that he had promised to protect Arianna, and his own feelings of wanting to be with the red headed girl prompted him to return early.<p>

Arianna didn't mind. She thought it was a good idea. She would have an extra day with the mech she was in love with. Currently, both of them were sitting in their holoforms, painting Silvershot's newly developed armor. It had been a dull grey color before he scanned the PSP and it had turned black, but he wanted to be a silvery color like Jazz. He asked Arianna if it was alright and she nodded, smiling and telling him that all she needed to do was get some paint for him.

It was easy to procure. They kept a lot of paint around to touch up the Autobot's paint jobs. When they got into scuffles, play fights, training, and the odd time when they managed to run into doors or other objects.

After a few moments, Bumblebee deactivated his holoform. Arianna smiled up at him, nodding as she noticed that he needed an hour or two of recharge. Travelling from Tranquility to Hoover Dam twice a week was takings its toll on the scout and she knew the times he needed to recharge.

"Don't worry, Bee. We'll be right here when you wake." She said, patting his leg as she continued to gently paint her youngling's armor.

"Hold still, 'shot." She said as he squirmed. He giggled from the feeling of the brush strokes on his sensitive youngling armor. Bumblebee smiled down at the two of them and leaned back against the wall, relishing in the fact that he had a family of his own now. Listening to Arianna's laughter and Silvershot's squeaks of surprise was music to his audio receptors. He was a family mech all the way, but back on Cybertron there was no way to start a family unless he wanted to endanger his bonded or sparklings.

He was content and it was because of this, he slipped into a recharge. Arianna smiled up at him, patting his leg and gently feeding her emotions to him so he could have a pleasant recharge. She continued to paint their sparkling while she sat against his outstretched leg. She was blowing on the last bit of his silvery detailing and he squealed happily as he twirled around in a circle.

"Silvershot cool like Jazzy now! Right, Momma?" he questioned as he held his arms out so they could dry.

"You sure are, dearspark." She said and she could feel Silverspark's spark send her his happy emotions. She heard voices coming down the corridor into the hanger and stood, smiling happily when she realized that Will and Lennox were back.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as Ironhide walked through the large door. His optics immediately sought her out and a grin spread across his face as he saw the paint smears on his daughter's face.

"Looks like someone had fun." He snorted as he bent down to rub Silvershot's head.

"No, wait, he's still wet!" Arianna exclaimed before Ironhide could ruin the paintjob she had given your youngling. He froze and then reared back in surprise before grunting in understanding.

"How have you been, youngling?" he said in a quiet voice. He, for one, knew that when Arianna and Silvershot were near Bumblebee when he was recharging, it would be best to speak quietly. He roused himself at the smallest sounds, ready to protect his bonded and Sparkling if need be. At least now that she had some training from Jazz, she could protect herself a little bit.

She smiled and walked forward as he offered his hand to her. She gave Silvershot a warning look, telling him not to do anything for the next ten minutes or else he would have to paint his own back and the back of his arms. He gave her a small and playful wave before going back to stand with his arms out. They had figured he would dry faster that way.

As Ironhide gently picked her up, Arianna was hit with a massive dizzy spell. She hadn't had one of these in a long time. One moment she was watching Ironhide's face turn to one of surprise and panic, and the next she was facing the first Prime – the messenger of Primus that she had talked to in her last vision.

Silvershot raced forward, forgetting about his paint, and watched, horrified, as Ironhide gently set the red haired girl on the ground. His spark had started to painfully beat in his chassis when her eyes rolled back in her head. He watched, helpless, as her body twitched and jerked.

"Momma, wakie up! Wakie up!" Silvershot exclaimed, pushing her side back and forth as if it would wake her up. She continued to twitch and jerk underneath his small hands. At least they were dry from the paint. Then the youngling had a thought. If he couldn't wake her up, why couldn't Bumblebee?

_**Papa, Momma's hurt!**_He exclaimed and sent his panic and concern to his mech creator's spark. Bumblebee jerked up, optics blazing white as he looked down at the scene. He came to kneel next to his bonded, observing her. This was different than before. When she had a vision before, she would just sleep serenely. He could feel her confusion in the dream and he could also feel her growing apprehension.

Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" he hissed, looking at Ironhide. He looked down at Bumblebee and shrugged, not knowing what had happened.

"I had picked her up to give her a hug and the next thing I know she had fallen unconscious. She wasn't even to my chassis yet." The weapons specialist explained. Bumblebee stared at him with a sour expression, but when Arianna's twitching caused her to literally jerk up from the floor, he softened his optics and cycled his vents.

"Silvershot, calm down. We'll call Ratchet to see if he can give her some medicine, alright?" the yellow and black mech

"Will Ratchie make Momma better?" the silver youngling twittered up at his mech creator and his mother's mech creator.

"We shall see, young one." Ironhide huffed.

_Arianna squinted her eyes as she was blinded by some sort of light. Then, without warning, the light disappeared and she was face to face with the small Cybertronian from before. _

"_What?" she questioned in a curious and uneasy tone, "Why am I here? Haven't I already seen what I needed to see? Haven't I prevented the future from happening?" she questioned in an exasperated tone._

_The Cybertronian looked at her with warm and sincere optics._

"_You have changed the future, but the danger you are in had grown. Starscream still senses a Cybertronian signature and he thinks that it is Frenzy." He began, causing her eyes to widen?_

"_What? We did away with Frenzy." Her spark pounded wildly and she ignored the tugging sensation on her spark. Bumblebee was asking her what was going on and she embraced his support, telling him that she didn't know what was going on. She was having another vision, but this one wasn't like the ones she had before._

"_Dear one…you don't seem to understand the danger you are in. We may have made a mistake in allowing you to become the Allspark. It is not because we don't trust you, but it was because we didn't realize exactly how…cruel Starscream would be once he found out." The Cybertronian cycled his vents. He came forward and Arianna's bad feeling grew worse._

"_So what is he going to do? Crush me? Try to take me to space like he did with Salazar?" she questioned, "Oh, and we arrested him, by the way." _

_The Cybertronian cycled his vents once again and placed his hand on her forehead. _

"_I want you to understand what Starscream would do to you if he were to capture you. Even the Autobots make mistakes…and I fear for your life if you were to be captured." He said as he trailed a line from her head down to her spark. "Sparks are curious things, my dear. Even the smallest one can hold an exceptional amount of power." And without giving her any time to say anything he pushed against her chest._

_She was falling and as she was falling she closed her eyes. She landed flat on some sort of metal table and tried to regain her breath. When she opened them again she looked around in curiosity. Where was she?_


	40. Waking Terror

**Man, I feel really bad for writing this chapter...but I mean, not everything can be fluffness can it?**

**Thanks to:**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Aww, thanks for the compliments and the review!**

**Wicken25 - I kinda somewhat stole your idea about Bumblebee going into the vision/dream thing. I hope that was okay lol**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Yeah, I mean, the maximum that'll be in any given chapter will be like six (one genin team and then Iduna'll be on another to keep the teams even) or so because of the whole Chuunin fights (during the prelimenaries and such)**

**Lunar Mist - ...Yeah, I do tend to make those mistakes when I'm typing really fast. lol I meant to say 'Ironhide and Lennox.' Thanks for allerting me to that!**

**shippolove844 - Yeah, this part is sad.**

**FlashOut - lol thanks =)**

**warriorkat21 - If Hide were not an aft...I think I'd die from shock lol. =)**

**Bee4Me - Hm...I think I have a way...but this might come after the whole ROTF thing. Or it might happen during - I really don't know how long a Cybertronian pregnancy is. I think I'll do something like that and then have the new sparkling after or something. Oh! I'm thinking of doing a little femme this time.**

**Transformersprincess - lol yeah, he will.**

**Zayren Heart - no, it really won't.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review.**

**collizzy - Well, it's not really Starscream that does it to her...**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**unknowingly'inlove - It's not really Starscream - he gives permission for the torture, though.**

**psychicgirl32 - Yeah...he does. He wants a way for her to travel through space and he kidnaps her later...**

**freeprincess - lol yeah, Ironhide's protective. Thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - Yes. yes I did.**

**FORD B - lol I'm glad yo do.**

**crusherccme - lol He looks up to Jazz quite a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Nine<strong>

**A Waking Terror**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee paced back and forth, holding a now dry Silvershot to his chassis. The close proximity of their sparks comforted each other, but even Ratchet could not figure out why she was stuck inside the dream. The yellow and black mech rubbed the back of his youngling and, once he was sure that the youngling was in recharge as well, gently set him down on a spare berth next to Ironhide. The black mech had insisted that he be in the Medical Bay to find out what was wrong with his daughter.<p>

Jazz and Optimus had insisted as well, but the small and cramped space wouldn't allow all of the Autobots to wait in there at one time. Optimus relented, decided to work on some paperwork to draw his processor from the crisis and Jazz decided to take a drive. Hopefully some music would calm him down.

"There is nothing wrong physically. Everything she is experiencing is in the mind and I am not trained for something like that." Ratchet had explained with a frown on his facial plates. "What is happening in the dream seems to affect her body's functions. She seems to literally _believe_ that it is happening or will happen in the future. Her body is in distress and her spark is sending off massive amounts of energy." The medic finished his explanation. Bumblebee tried to calm her down through their bond, but he only received scared and helpless emotions.

"Is there something – anything – I can do to help her?" the scout pressed as he looked toward the medic, optics literally pleading for him to tell him what to do.

"Hm…there might be a way." Ratchet grunted, pointing to the free berth next to Arianna's still twitching body. The sedatives did nothing for her. "Lie down and search for her with your spark. You might be able to enter her dream because of the bond you share."

Bumblebee nodded and instantly went to the other berth. He laid down, but before he offlined his optics, he looked towards Ironhide. "Take care of Silvershot if he happens to wake from recharge."

"Will do, Bumblebee." The great black mech grunted, nodding his head as he eased himself down next to the berth Silvershot was curled up on.

"Alright, Bumblebee. Relax your processor…and search through the bond that you share with Arianna."

Bumblebee relaxed his processor and offlined his optics. He found their bond and inched his way through it, gently tugging so that he would enter his bonded's mind. Perhaps he could help her with her dream.

At last, after several minutes of slowly tugging and searching for the right way through their bond, Bumblebee stumbled upon her dream…

But it was not what he expected. Her dream was literally a nightmare.

_Arianna gasped as she realized she was laying upon a human sized medical table. She looked around, not seeing the fact that Bumblebee's holoform had appeared next to her. He was transparent and his spark hurt to see that she could neither see, feel, or hear him. In all actuality, he was a spectator. He could only offer the comfort from his spark._

_The red haired girl's wrists and ankles were pinned to the berth. She could hardly move and, as she looked around, her spark continued to pulse in panic. Her eyes widened and her breaths came out in uneven gasps. She did not like being confined to a small space, yet the room was large. Perhaps it was because she was tied down to the table like a prisoner or an experiment?_

_Bumblebee raced over to her and tried to touch her face, her hair, the metal keeping her shackled to the table, but each time he tried his hands would just go through the objects. His spark ached to see her like this, but he kept most of his emotions to himself so he wouldn't alarm both Arianna and Silvershot. _

_He stood by her side, jumping and cursing in Cybertronian when a certain mutated Dorito like figure approached her through the doors._

"_Starscream…" she hissed and the Decepticon chuckled._

"_I see that you remember me, fleshling." He sneered back, not paying one ounce of attention to Bumblebee's holoform. Bumblebee clenched his hands together, frustrated that he could do nothing to the Decepticon standing in front of him._

"_Of course I'd remember you. I mean, who'd forget a Decepticon that looked like a giant deformed Dorito with chicken legs?" she spat out at him. Despite this being a dream or a vision, the blond haired holoform couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his bonded. She was brave, but he had a feeling that the horrors had yet to come._

"_Why you insolent little brat!" the Decepticon screeched. He turned around and shouted something in Cybertronian, not knowing that Arianna could understand her. _

_**Scalpel! Prepare her for the Spark Transfer!**_ _and both her and Bumblebee's eyes widened. Spark Transfer? What was he talking about? How could they complete a Spark Transfer when there was no Cybertronian body to place her spark in?_

_The red haired girl's body began to shake and it was then that Bumblebee wished to be able to hold her more than ever. He sent his love and comfort to her, trying to absorb the panic and fear that was threatening to consume her mind._

_**Ah, yes…the little squishy femme. **__Came another voice from below the table. Arianna screamed as she felt a small body climb over hers. She looked down and saw that a red eyed larger version of Silvershot's sparkling frame was crawling all over her._

"_Oh Primus…it's just a dream…it's just a dream…" she muttered to herself as she tried to free herself. Bumblebee nodded, spark telling her to remember that everything was just a dream and it was not happening._

_**Lord Starscream, may I have permission to…play with the femme before the Spark Transfer?**__ the small Decepticon, Scalpel, questioned with a cruel face. Arianna couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry and call to Bumblebee to wake her up. Tears welled in the holoform's eyes – he couldn't wake her up. They tried to wake her up when they brought her to the Medical Bay. He could feel her distress and watched with horrified eyes as Starscream nodded his consent._

_**Do what you want, but make sure that the femme's spark is intact. We want her in one piece so that she can replace the Allspark and help us destroy those pitiful Autoscum.**_

"_No! I will never help you destroy the Autobots! I'd rather offline myself – tear my own spark out! Then you'll have a helluva time finding where the new Allspark is!" she exclaimed as she tried to jerk free from her bonds._

"_Now, now, squishy. Playtime starts now." Scalpel cackled as he began to poke and prod her. The small Decepticon cut her clothing from her body, leaving her undergarments on to spare her at least some modesty. _

_Bumblebee felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his optics away from the scene. He wanted to purge his tanks, but there was nothing in his holoform's stomach in the first place._

"_It's just a dream…it's just a dream…" she continued to murmur to herself as Scalpel continued his curios prodding. He poked at her arms and legs, spread her fingers and toes, and poked the underside of her feet. She jerked as a reflex and the small Decepticon cackled madly as he worked his way up her body. He made cuts and incisions all along her legs and stomach, stopping curiously at her feminine area before dismissing it and crawling up towards her stomach. _

_The entire time, Bumblebee was cradling her head – or trying to at least – as tears streamed down both their cheeks. He could feel her pain even though the dream was not real. Scalpel scraped up her arms and finally came to a stop right above her spark. He conducted a few more painless experiments, until he shifted his hand into a scalpel and plunged it into her chest._

_Arianna screamed as the pain blossomed through her body. Her red life's essence dribbled down her chest as she cried out._

"_It's just a dream!" she screamed to herself, but she wasn't sure anymore. What purpose did Primus have when he showed her this vision? Was he doing this to be cruel or was he doing this just to warn her of the consequences if she were to be captured. The red haired girl sobbed as she watched, struggling, as Scalpel injected some sort of paralysis sedative into her bloodstream. She ceased to move. She could not talk and she could only cry and scream as Bumblebee's spark tried to calm her down. _

_Scalpel cackled madly as he tore away the skin right above her spark. The scene was so grotesque that Arianna closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. The small Decepticon made noises of interest, poking and prodding around her ribcage. One moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe as he poked her lungs. Then, he poked at her spark. _

_It was pure agony as he jabbed at her spark. She screamed again as her back arched involuntarily. She heard screams around her as the ghostly Bumblebee was shoved back through their bond. He was gone, but her pain still remained. Scalpel severed the veins that surrounded her heart and the next thing she knew was darkness._

Bumblebee shot up as his spark pulsed erratically. Silvershot was crying into Ironhide's chassis – he had taken the small youngling to the other side of the room – and Ratchet was doing everything he could to calm Arianna's spark. It didn't seem to be doing any good as the red haired girl's body continued to jerk and arch.

He launched himself from the bed and to her side, picking her up and cradling to his spark in hopes that he would be able to draw her from her nightmare. She let out a great gasp and started to cry as her eyes flew open, grasping onto Bumblebee's armor as if her life depended on it.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." He cooed to her, trying to get her mind off of the gruesome nightmare. She continued to cry and silently buried her face into his strong chassis armor.

"Please don't let Starscream get me." She mumbled as her body shuddered with the force of her sobs. Bumblebee looked up to Ratchet and the older mech nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him to give the bonded couple a moment of privacy.

"I will never lit that pitiful excuse of a Cybertronian near you." He cooed to her. Eventually, her sobs evened out and she fell back into a pitiful excuse for slumber. The yellow and black mech looked down at her and cycled his vents.

What would he do if Starscream successfully took her and completed a Spark Transfer? Sure, she would become a full Cybertronian, but was it what Arianna wanted? Bumblebee could only sit upon one of the berths and calmly coo an old Cybertronian lullaby into her ears.

He knew one thing for sure. The next time Bumblebee saw that pitiful excuse for a Cybertronian, Starscream's head would roll at his feet.


	41. Starscream's Attack

**Hey! I'm nearing 1k reviews so I'm going to hold a little contest (well I was already holding the contest so I guess I'll extend it). The winners of the contest (I shall chose closest signed review to the 1000th mark).**

**The prizes for the contest are:**

**1st place - Will be able to choose a Transformers story of their choice (from my poll) and winner will be able to co-author the story. They will help make major decisions in story and will help create characters and the storyline.**

**2nd place - Since I am changing Arianna into a Cybertronian, the second place winner will chose her Cybertronian name.**

**3rd place - The third place winner can chose Arianna's alt mode.**

**4th place - can help choose the name of Arianna and Bee's new femme sparkling's name. (Said sparkling won't appear for a while, though.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol an evil Dory. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming! Hey look, I can speak whale! xD**

**warriorkat21 - lol thanks for the review.**

**kurounue13 - thanks for the review.**

**freeprincess - I was actually going to have Ratchet do that at first, but her body is still changing. Ratchet just didn't catch it at first. I had like a massive brain surge last night after I answered your review so I made some changes to my outline lol.**

**unknowingly'inlove - You'll just have to see.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Yesh, so I explained the changing Cybertronian thing in this chapter and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with it.**

**Bee4Me - Right, so I changed my mind...but there will still be a new sparkling! And it will still be a femme! But like I said above, the contest winner can choose the name, but I like your idea of the red paint...**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review!**

**Sapphire Rose - lol thanks for the compliments and the reviews.**

**Trucking girl 1109 - Well...It won't get happier until after the next chapter. Then, there's some more happy chapters.**

**collizzy - aww thanks for the review!**

**Pelawen Night - Yeah, Starscream will get his eventually.**

**The Result of Squffie - I love country music, too! lol Blake Shelton is awesome.**

**Snow246 - I know, but imagine what he just witnessed, plus the fact that he couldnt do anything about it.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review!**

**crusherccme - I can't promise that, though...=(**

**FlashOut - I know right. He's so cute when he's protective.**

**Linda Chicana - I know - It would be horrifying for me if that happened.**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - lol Yes, he was a coward, but he was a scientist, too. Now that Megatron is gone, he's a bit insane...so add that to his science smarts, it would be a bit scary.**

**FORD B - Yes, I know. Starscream is insane!**

**thablueGRRL - eeh, no. I'm not into stuff like that. I might have an interfacing chapter later on, but I'll have to change the rating of the story first lol**

**Transformersprincess - Aww, well I'll have a chapter with him in it soon.**

**psychicgirl32 - I dunno. Perhaps he's just worried and doesnt want it to become a reality?**

**fallenfaeangel - aww, thanks for all of the compliments! You really make my day =)**

**SamAP - Hm...I don't know if that'll work in this story, but I might use it for another one. If I do, I'll make sure to give you credit for it. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<strong>

**Starscream's Attack**

* * *

><p>The past week had been spent on edge. Arianna had nightmares almost every night and both Bumblebee and Silvershot did their best to calm her down. The red haired girl ended up cuddling with her youngling every night as Bumblebee curled around them, keeping guard as they recharged.<p>

He had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. Just as he cycled his vents in the form of a sigh, the alarms to the dam went off. Ratchet, who had been completing paperwork as Bumblebee saw to Arianna, froze as he received an incoming message from Optimus.

"It is time." He said in a dark manner, "Starscream has come to retrieve Frenzy's body." As he said this, Arianna's eyes snapped open and she cradled her youngling's body to her even closer.

"There is something else that I want to warn you about, Arianna. Apparently it was so minute at first, my scanners didn't register this. Your body is changing again – into a Cybertronian. Every time you use the Allspark's power, a part of your body changes." She sat there, looking up at him with a face that was blank. Finally, a relieved look spread across it and Bumblebee cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"So what does this mean?" Bumblebee questioned, "She is not in danger, is she?"

"Well, no. My scans show it is not harmful to her body, but we must be careful. Depending on the amount of Allspark energy she uses, she could be in a great deal of pain. For example…if she used her powers to defend herself, not much would change. Perhaps her veins would start to harden into Energon cables, or perhaps her skin would start to harden into a protoform. We have no idea what to expect since we have not experienced this before." The medic explained, "But this also means that if she decides to heal using the Allspark's energy, the transformation process will affect her more. An entire organ system may change at once, or just a small part may change. I am not sure, but I also highly advise against bringing anyone back from the Well of Sparks." He said.

"So, if I change into a Cybertronian before Starscream has a chance of getting to me…he can't perform the Spark Transfer?"

"To be honest, I would have performed one if you wished it, Little Miss." Ratchet said with a small smile, "and I do pride myself on being the best medic Cybertron has to offer." Arianna had to smile at that. Her fear of facing Starscream had gone down just a little bit, but if she ever met Scalpel…well…she would blast him with all of the Allspark power she could manage.

The building shook once more and the alarm went silent, and the lights went out as well, but the flashing red lights were able to guide them as the four made their way to the hallway.

"Bumblebee, take her to the hanger with the other humans." Ratchet said as he started up his saw. "I have a bone to pick with this slagger."

"Ratchet!" Arianna gasped in a playful tone as he placed her hands over Silvershot's audio receptors. "No cussing in front of the youngling!"

Bumblebee felt a huge pang of relief. For the past week, Arianna had barely even cracked a smile. Now, she was playfully exchanging banter with the Autobot medic. Perhaps changing into a Cybertronian was something that eased her mind? He would be lying if he said that he was not happy that she was changing. Her small lifespan as a human bothered him greatly. They barely lived to reach one hundred years and now that she was changing into a Cybertronian, she would live as long as any other mech or femme.

The yellow and black mech's engine rumbled as he gathered his bonded and his youngling into his hands, following Ratchet down the corridor until it split into two separate corridors. Ratchet took the left – the one leading towards the opening of Hoover Dam – while Bumblebee took the right. It was the one that led to the safe house for the humans. Arianna clung to Bumblebee's armor as he held her protectively against his chassis. His battle helm was down over his face and his arm had phased into the pulse cannon that was so familiar to her.

"Bee! Ari!" Sam exclaimed as he waved to them from the door. Lennox and Epps were there with Ironhide, waiting for Bumblebee, Arianna, and Silvershot to get there so they could lock the doors to the safe house. The room was filled with some medics (most of them were reserves or assistants as the field medics were out and about to help the soldiers), scientists, engineers, and the other humans without combat training. Some were mechanics and others were dignitaries and liaisons. They all turned and some of them smiled when they saw that it was Arianna and Silvershot. Even the most distant liaison had to smile when they saw the innocent little bot.

Silvershot shivered as he clung to his mother. He looked up to his mech creator with his big blue eyes and said, "Be safe, Papa."

As Bumblebee placed Arianna on the ground, he let his large finger trace over the youngling's helm. Silvershot let out a little purr and Arianna smiled up at him.

"Kick some Decepticon aft, Bee." She whispered. Their sparks clenched at having to leave one another, but Bumblebee put on a brave face.

"Hey, now. What did you say about cursing in front of the youngling?" he joked before sobering. "I'll be safe, you two. Try not to annoy everyone so much." Arianna scoffed.

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" she questioned before a soft smile spread across her face. Bumblebee kneeled down as she leaned forward, pecking his face guard with a small kiss. "Go. You don't want to miss all the action, do you?" she questioned and his optics darkened. He remembered his promise to himself. He would offline Starscream if it would take him till the end of his days. He crooned out a goodbye to both his bonded and his youngling, straightening and flexing his door wings as he exited the room. Lennox and Epps, along with Ironhide's help, sealed the door and took deep breaths, following Bumblebee down the hallway. The two humans, along with their squadron of soldiers, were properly equipped to handle an attack from Starscream, they just didn't know what else he brought with him.

By destroying Frenzy and arresting Salazar, Arianna was able to change the future. This meant that the Cybertronian signature that Starscream was sensing was not Frenzy, but Arianna. He was after Arianna and there was no telling what he brought with him since the future had been changed.

Bumblebee rushed down the corridor, intent on taking care of Starscream. His engine revved angrily as he approached a hoard of soldiers shooting at Starscream. The jet was a formidable opponent. He was smart, which meant he would use his surroundings to his advantage. They needed a plan, but he would let Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz take care of that. He and Ironhide would provide the firepower.

He saw the jet in question and charged up his cannon, taking a shot at his wing to take his attention off of the humans. It worked and the regular soldiers dragged the wounded back to be taken care of by the specialized field medics. Bumblebee's engine growled in anger, cannon heating up as he aimed towards Starscream's wings again. They were the most sensitive part of a Cybertronian – other than their interfacing components, but they were heavily protected – just like his door wings. They were incredibly sensitive.

"Well, isn't it the little Autobot youngling? Did Optimus let you out to play?" Starscream hissed as he retracted his weapons. He headed towards the yellow and black mech with a cruel smirk on his face, flexing the claws on his hand. The two grappled for a few moments, reminding Bumblebee of his battle with Barricade those months ago, but Bumblebee pulled back and decked the jet in the face. Starscream hissed and out of the corner of his optic, the yellow and black mech noticed that Jazz was creeping up behind him. Bumblebee could see the deadly sheen in the silver saboteur's visor.

Bumblebee ducked underneath Starscreem's punch, dodging to the side and throwing the jet off balance. He stumbled right as Jazz jumped and landed on the jet's back, using his sharp claws to dig deep underneath his armor.

"Get 'em, Bee! 'Hide!" he exclaimed, jerking the jet's shoulders back by digging at his wings. Starscream screeched, letting lose a barrage of missiles at the Dam. It was starting to crack and that worried the mechs. If it collapsed completely, all of the people inside the dam would be in danger. They were actually underground, but who knew what the pressure of the water would do to the hangers.

Both Bumblebee and Ironhide shot at the jet with their full power, damaging his wings and torso. Jazz, however, was thrown off as he shrieked and started to buck every which way. Eventually, Starscream turned around so that Jazz's back was facing the two warriors. Optimus took the opportunity to drop in, demonstrating his awesome ability with the sword. He delivered a harsh blow to one of Starscream's legs and the mech had no choice but to jump into the air. He used the thrusters on his legs and wings to hover above them all, spinning so that Jazz was thrown from his back. Ratchet hurried forward from where he was working on some of the humans to catch him as he fell.

"You pathetic Autoscum will not hide what I seek. While you are out here, my comrade is searching for the Cybertronian signal inside the dam." Starscream hissed before transforming and telling his comrade to meet him when he procured the Cybertronian artifiact.

"Frag!" Ironhide exclaimed as his optics widened.

"He was just distracting us to get to…" Bumblebee's spark froze in terror as he realized that they had been tricked. He turned to race back into the dam, but he was blocked when Starscream shot another missile towards the hanger doors. The metal and rubble piled in on itself, crushing a few humans and blocking the only entrance that the Autobots could fit in.

There was no way for Bumblebee to get to Arianna unless he climbed into the other entrance all the way on the other side of the dam. How he wanted to rip Starscream's head off, but his first and only priority at the moment was saving his bonded and youngling from Starscream's comrade.

He had to wonder…who exactly was it?


	42. Taken

**Hah! I bet none of you thought that I would choose him as the Decepticon! Whoever can guess the Autobot wins a cookie, a hug, and input on a chapter idea! Here's a hint: He wasn't in the movies. And No, it's not Sunstreaker just yet.**

**Thanks to:**

**aerilynblack - lol thanks for the review.**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol yup, suspense! **

**Ryn of Magic - Yeah, they were. Things are going to calm down after the next chapter and then things will get more hectic as it goes through the ROTF storyline.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol I tried to explain it in Sam terms. He's not stupid...he just doesn't understand things the way we do lol**

**bee-roxs98 - lol really? Thanks for the review.**

**Bee4Me - lol wow. Haha, we'll have to see. I'm not sure how I'm going to do the prizes. I was thinking that the 999th person through the 1002 person will be winners and then hand out the prizes accordingly with the 1000th person as the 1st prize winner. Anyway, thanks for pointing that out lol. **

**warriorkat21 - I luved Ironhide and so did my sister. I showed him to my mom, too, and she thought it was really good. =)**

**freeprincess - lol I just had to. The Decepticon is a little thing for one of my sister's cause she likes him a lot.**

**shippolove844 - lol you'll have to keep an eye out for the review numbers. =)**

**fallenfaeangel - Why thank you for the compliments *bows* I shall try to continue to work to your expectations lol**

**Sapphire Rose - thanks for the compliments and the review.**

**Linda Chicana - lol You'll have to guess!**

**crusherccme - haha! I guess I'm just that good. There are four winners, you could be one =)**

**collizzy - lol thanks for the review**

**The Result of Squffie - Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I forgot or accidentally skipped over it. Anyway, you are free to use whatever you want =) The contest is just for the reviwers. You don't actually have to do anything. The 999th reviewer through the 1002nd reviewer win the prizes. **

**Shadow 1n2 - lol dude no worries. I start school a week from next Wednesday. I'm getting a little stir crazy lol. Thanks for the review!**

**kurounue13 - Thanks for the review**

**DarkdemonRaYven - I'm glad you approved of the fight scene. Thanks for the compliments and the review!**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

**Jasha Maroi - thanks for the review!**

**unknowingly'inlove - Nope, someone who is like him yet could be worse at times. **

**FORD B - Yes, he's sensing Silvershot. Arianna has a small signature, but one can't tell it unless they're right next to her, like the Decepticon did when he was holding her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty One<strong>

**Taken**

* * *

><p>Arianna couldn't help but admit that she was scared. She sat curled around her youngling as he whimpered into her chest. She rubbed Silvershot's back – she knew he felt helpless. When Ratchet had created the youngling's new frame, he had not included weapons. He had been born with his little weapons and he felt naked not having any to help protect his mother, but he realized it was alright to be frightened as the red haired teenager's hand continued to gently stroke his back plating.<p>

"Hush now, Silvershot. Your Papa will take care of things." She said to him, "Remember the Battle of Mission City?" the youngling that was trembling in her arms nodded up at her, smiling.

"Papa kept me safe. Papa made the bad guy go 'way." He said and Arianna chuckled, remembering how her bonded had recounted the way he had taken down the Decepticon creep.

She cradled the youngling in her arms as the base shook from impact after impact of attacks. Dust and other things fell from the ceiling. The red haired girl bit her lip and filtered her feelings from the sparkling that was curled in her lap.

"How's the little guy doing?" Sam questioned as he and Mikaela came to sit next to her.

"He's a little scared, but he's being a brave boy. Aren't you, Silvershot?" she questioned as the small youngling looked up at Sam and Mikaela.

"Yup yup! Silvershot is a brave mech. Silvershot protect Momma, Uncle Sammi!" he exclaimed, adopting the nickname that Arianna used with her brother. The red haired girl thought that it would be the perfect time to explain to the others what was going on with her.

"Um, Sam?" she questioned. The brunette boy looked to her with eyes containing worry and confusion.

"Yeah, Ari?" he asked, leaning back and drawing Mikaela into his arms.

"What would you do if I told you I was still changing into a Cybertronian femme?" she slowly asked, not really sure how to word her situation. He blanched, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Arianna sighed. Explaining things like this to Sam could be a headache sometimes.

"Ratchet told me that my body was still changing because of the Allspark Energy inside me. The more I use the energy, the faster my body changes. If I use it for self defense, I only change a little bit, but if I use it to heal a big wound, I'll change a lot. If I use it to revive someone…I don't really know how much I'll change." She slowly said, leaning her head back against the wall.

The underground room rumbled again and Silvershot curled up into a ball in her lap. It was then that Arianna felt like something was wrong. For the past little while, his spark kept sending emotions of anger, exhilaration, satisfaction, and confidence. But now…his spark was worried. It was like he was scared of something.

Had something gone wrong during the battle? Had Starscream managed to injure someone?

"Momma going to look like Silvershot?" her youngling questioned, looking up at her with large blue optics. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know, young one. I might look like you or I might look like your Papa." She said with a smile, "I might even look like one of your uncles."

"Ooh! Look like Jazzy! He's cool!" the youngling squealed in excitement. She laughed along with Sam and Mikaela.

"I guess I'm okay with it…you do have a holoform, right?" the brunette boy asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm not a full Cybertronian yet, Sam. Geeze." The red haired girl laughed. "I mean, so far the only thing that's changed is my spark." She said with a small smile.

Suddenly, the bad feeling that Bumblebee was trying to hide from her and Silvershot worsened. Had he been injured? But she would never know. The door to the hanger all of the humans were in suddenly dented inward. It was like a Cybertronian on the other side had punched it. All of the humans screamed and they backed up into the corners of the room.

"_Primus, Bee…someone's attacking the hanger!" _she exclaimed over their bond as she and the other two humans bent over the youngling. She coaxed the youngling to phase into his alt mode, handing it to Sam and soothing Silvershot over their bond.

"If it is a Decepticon, I'm our last line of defense. I don't care how much energy I use, I just want to keep us safe." She said, purposely forgetting to mention the fact that if so much energy was used at once, it would be extremely painful.

"But what if you get hurt?" he questioned, grabbing her arm as she rose to near the door – which had another punch mark in it.

"I heal quickly, remember?" she gently reminded him as she pointed to one of the Cybertronian symbols on her shoulder. She had actually been relieved when no new marks had appeared over time. She wouldn't have liked it if her entire body was covered with them.

The two siblings stared at each other for a few moments, stubborn to the core, before the red haired girl sighed.

_**I'm coming, My Princess. Starscream blocked the entrance to the dam so we can't get in, but there's another entrance on the other side.**_ Bumblebee said in a worried tone. Arianna's spark clenched – if he was worried then the situation was pretty bad.

"Sam, Jazz taught me some self defense a little while ago. I can protect myself." She said with a small smile. She leaned down to hug her brother and he finally let her go.

"You better come back. If not for me, then for Bee and Silvershot." He grumbled, turning away to find a place for the three of them to hide.

_**Be safe, Momma. **_The youngling said over their bond.

_**What? What are you doing, Arianna?**_ Bumblebee questioned, hearing Silvershot's comment. The red haired girl winced and her spark screamed of guilt. She hadn't felt this since she had taken the cube and shoved it into Megatron's chest. It wasn't Silvershot's fault. He was just a youngling. He just didn't know how to shield some of his thoughts and emotions from his mech creator.

"_I'm just going to distract the Decepticon from attacking any of the humans. I won't fight unless I have to." _She said, crouching down behind a lone crate near the center of the room. The door gave a mighty groan, but it still withstood the pressure of the Decepticon on the other side of it.

_**Arianna…**_he sighed and his spark reached out to give her a hug. _**I'm coming as fast as I can. Please be safe.**_

"_I can make no promises, but if the Decepticons do happen to get me…I'll make sure that I'll get away." _She said, formulating a plan. This caused Bumblebee's worry to spike and he tightened his hug over their bond. The red haired girl reached up and touched her chest, a warm smile gracing her face. She couldn't believe that Bumblebee cared so much for her, but he had proven the fact time and time again.

_**I don't like it…but I trust you, My Princess. I love you.**_ He whispered the end and Arianna could feel that he was straining just to get to her. It must have been a long distance to the other entrance to the dam.

"_I love you, my Honey Bee." _She said, referencing to the song that Jazz always played when they were being mushy together.

They sent each other more thoughts and feelings of reassurance, but when the door finally collapsed underneath the pressure of the Decepticon's fists…Arianna almost wished it had been scalpel behind the door. Her spark clenched in obvious fear as she stared up into the crazed mech's ruby red optics.

"Oh Primus…" she whispered as her throat closed up. Any thoughts of actually fighting the mech fled as she recognized the terror that stood in front of her.

Of all the Decepticons who were there at that moment, it had to be one of the most insane sent to retrieve the Cybertronian signature.

"Come out, come out, little Cybertronian!" he sung as he started to scan the room. "Oh, look at all the fleshies! Too bad I have a mission to complete or I would have lots of fun with you!" he chirped in a way to chipper mood.

_**Who is it? **_Bumblebee demanded as he felt her absolute terror.

"…_It's Blitzwing…" _she whispered over the bond as if the demented Decepticon could hear her.

Blitzwing was not a mech to anger as he was, in Cybertronian standards, certifiably insane. It was a wonder why Megatron even kept him alive, but, then again, nobody knew what the Decepticon leader was thinking.

The insane Decepticon's wings led her to believe that he had also chosen the guise of a jet. Perhaps he liked to imitate Starscream more than others were led to believe? There was no guessing with this Decepticon. His actions were more random and spontaneous than one could predict. Arianna sucked in a breath once she realized that Blitzwing was honing in on her youngling. He must have thought that Silvershot was Frenzy.

"Hey, ugly!" she exclaimed, swallowing her fear to protect her youngling and brother. The Decepticon turned around, blinking innocently.

"Who, me?" he questioned, "That's not a nice thing to say. I should blast you for…" he trailed off as his optics zoomed in. "You're the girl that killed Megatron." He flatly stated, all traces of being chipper left far behind. She winced – had Starscream sent her photo to all of the other Decepticons? How had Blitzwing even made it past the guards?

There was no time left to dwell on her thoughts as a hand snatched her off the ground. Blitzwing was faster than he looked. Arianna looked down at Sam and shook her head slightly. He got the signal and pulled Mikaela back inside the small crate they were hiding in. Arianna felt both Bumblebee and Silvershot's distress and couldn't help but feel bad for it. She had a plan.

"Why do you have a Cybertronian signature?" he questioned as he held her up to optic level. He turned her around, hanging her by her foot before scanning her. He was no medic, but even his sensors were strong enough to identify the spark she held within her chest.

"Ah! You have the energy of the Allspark!" he exclaimed. It was then that she released a massive wave of Allspark energy, shorting his circuits and frying his communication systems. He staggered back, but didn't let her go. She clenched her jaw in pain, watching curiously as her skin took on a light grey color. Her skin was turning into metal, but she had not released enough Allspark energy for her skin to turn completely.

"Why you little…" he trailed off to curse in Cybertronian. He turned and made his way through the door, making his way towards the opposite direction the opening of the dam was.

Bumblebee felt her pain and she felt his anger. She could hear booming footsteps behind them as Blitzwing turned around. He held the back of her shirt, dangling her in front of Bumblebee and Ironhide as they turned the corner. Both of them stopped short as they saw Arianna's body in the grip of the insane Decepticon.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want her to slip. Well, maybe you do. If she breaks, Scalpel can just perform that Spark Transfer he was talking about. It's a curious thing that she has one." He babbled before cackling. "Power down your weapons and let us leave peacefully…or else she might meet an unfortunate end." The Decepticon said with a feral grin.

Bumblebee and Ironhide had no choice but to power down their weapons. Their blue optics were pleading with her, willing her to understand that their decision was made for them.

_**We will find you, daughter. **_Ironhide roared in anger over their communications system. She nodded her head and Bumblebee noticed that her skin was slightly grayer than before.

_**Arianna…I will kill them both. Mark my words. **_He said and the red haired girl managed a smile as the Decepticon jumped out of the hole that he had created in the ceiling. Once he was on the outside, he phased into his jet mode, stuffing her into his cockpit.

"See you later, Autoscum!" he cackled as Arianna started to cry. The last thing she heard from the Autobots was a deep cry of despair from Bumblebee and a small wail from Silvershot.

At least she still had their bond. They could communicate with one another, but a curious thing hit her mind. She had a feeling that this would end…happily. She looked to the sky and was curious to see that a meteor was falling to Earth.

No, it wasn't a meteor. It had a Cybertronian signature…and from what she could tell, it was an Autobot.


	43. Autobot on the Prowl

**The new Autobot is Prowler! So, the winners of the mini-contest are: Trucking girl 1109, rachelcaitlyn, Bee4Me, and Sapphire Rose. If I missed anyone, please let me know. The winners can send me ideas and I'll use them in an upcoming chapter (credited, of course). **

**Hopefully I can announce the winners of the big contest in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**FORD B - Yeah, now that she knows what he looks like she can fry his circuits. Using the same amount of energy that she used on Blitzwing will most likely offline him.**

**fallenfaeangel - thanks for the review! **

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol I made Blitzwing squeal like a little girl!**

**rachelcaitlyn - I love G1. It's so fun. **

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**Bee4Me - Blitzwing is awesome. He's like seriously insane. Anway, you are a winner!**

**ida-criss-wild - I am still confused by your review.**

**Sapphire Rose - Yes! You are a winner!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - You know, in the second movie he wanted nothing to do with the war and then in the third movie he was throwing a fit because he couldnt be in it. He needs to make up his mind. I know. My favorite parts!**

**DemontaDark - Um, I said not in the movie and Jolt is in the second one. (He might be in the third one, but I didn't see one that looked like him...sorta.)**

**Warriorkat21 - I know right. Here's the next chapter =3**

**Jinxed just in Time - I tried to do that...so I hope you like it.**

**The Result of Squffie - Uh, I remember saying that it was not Sunny...unless I forgot the 'not' but good guess! He'll be coming with his twin later in the story.**

**DarkArtist - Thanks for the review!**

**crusherccme - good guess, but Jolt was in the second movie. I liked him, though, even though he's like really shy.**

**freeprincess - lol yes, the cliffies. Thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - Haha nope. It's not Sides! He's coming with Sunny a little later on in the story.**

**unknowingly'inlove - Thanks for the review.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Yes, go ahead and do that. Y'know, I always find myself writing during class - its easier to write in school for some reason lol**

**Lunar Mist - Yes! She'll be a complete Cybertronian by the time the second movie starts. =)**

**Transformersprincess - Yes, Prowl was in G1 a lot I should say.**

**toothpaste smoothie - nope! good guess, though!**

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol thanks for the review!**

**thablueGRRL - here's the update!**

**Sparky1024 - Oh, um...well, I apologize for offlining him then...o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Two<strong>

**Autobot on the Prowl**

* * *

><p>Arianna screamed as Blitzwing headed towards the falling meteor. It seemed like her little frying session had completely scrambled what was left of his processor. She started to panic when the meteor started to overshadow them and screamed as loud as she could when the meteor containing the Cybertronian clipped one of Blitzwing's wings.<p>

She could still sense Bumblebee and Silvershot's fear for her, but she remembered that Blitzwing didn't know that Jazz could track down anything and everything. A small smile appeared on her lips at this thought, but when the jet started to spiral in a downward descent, all she could do was scream and hold on tightly.

"Primus, Primus, Primus, Primus…." She whispered over and over as she clung to her seat, fingernails digging into the leather.

"Hey, that hurts!" Blitzwing complained and she kicked the control panel, digging her fingernails even deeper into the leather seating.

"Shut up and land or I swear to Primus I'll shock you again!"

"I dare you, squishy!"

"Oh, you asked for it!" she exclaimed and her fingertips started to glow. She concentrated the Allspark energy and sent it flowing through his circuits.

"Why you little…!" he shrieked, twisting in the air and ejecting her from the seat. They were close enough to the ground that she wasn't in any real danger, but the crash landing on the ground wasn't pleasant. She ended up rolling several feet, but the scratches on her body healed on their own so everything was alright.

She ducked and covered her head as the meteor crashed right ahead of her and the familiar sound of a Cybertronian transforming caught her attention. She was about to go see if the Autobot was alright, but she was plucked up again by the bat shit crazy Decepticon.

"Let me go, Blitzwing, or I'll do more than fry your wires. Your communication and navigation systems are shot. You don't know where to meet Screamer and there's an Autobot here. What are you going to do?" the red haired girl questioned. She heard the telltale siren signs of a police cruiser and the Decepticon hastened his steps toward the forest.

"_Bumblebee, there's an Autobot here. They just landed." _She said through their bond.

_**Do you know who it is? **_He questioned in a happier tone. If he knew who was there then he would be able to contact them.

"_No. Blitzbrain's carrying me like a cat to the woods. I can't see him._" She sighed.

_**Hold on. Ratchet, Jazz, and I are on our way. Optimus and Ironhide stayed behind just in case Starscream makes another appearance while we were gone. **_He said, nuzzling her through the bond. She nuzzled back, but was jerked out of her concentration as the Decepticon started to throw her up and down.

Then, the sound of a car crunching through the trees caught her attention. She nearly screamed and her eyes widened as a Highway Patrolman in the form of a 2007 Dodge Charger.

There was no driver.

She watched, entranced, as the dark blue and yellow metal plates folded in on themselves to reveal a Cybertronian that was a little taller than the jet, but he was also fairly skinnier. The bright blue optics shone with seriousness and the Highway Patrolman symbol sat in the middle of his chest plates.

"I would advise you to put the techno-organic down. The war is between Autobots and Decepticons." The Autobot said.

"Who're you?" Blitzwing cackled as he started to throw the red haired girl in the air over and over again. Suddenly, a blue hand snatched her out of the air and cradled her to a warm chassis.

"Do not be alarmed. Optimus Prime has stated that no harm should come to the inhabitants of this world. I remember you, Miss Arianna." the Autobot said to her in a soft tone. Then, he turned to Blitzwing, who seemed upset that he had lost his toy.

"Designation: Prowl. It is my duty to see that Miss Arianna returns to Optimus Prime and Bumblebee." He said with a tilt to the head. His door wings stood at attention as he sized Blitzwing up. He knew the risks of letting the girl go while Blitzwing still had full control of his cannons and missiles.

Blitzwing attacked suddenly, and Prowl had no choice but to duck, cupping Arianna in his servos so that she was protected. The lumbering Decepticon stumbled and whined as he crashed into several trees.

"Stop moving, Autoscum!" he whined as he stomped his foot.

"Your actions are not logical. I will not stop moving if I wish to protect both myself and the techno-organic in my servos." Prowl stated as if were obvious. He dodged again and again, finally finding the opportunity to morph one of his hands into a finely concentrated photon cannon. The beams were more concentrate, allowing for more precise shots and more damage.

He pinpointed a direct shot to the chest, near the spark, to distract the jet's attention from him and the red haired girl cupped neatly in his servo. She watched as Prowl activated the cannon and gasped lightly as the light energy pierced Blitzwing's armor. It slowed him down enough so that Prowl could back up and precisely shoot at each of his wings. Now, Blitzwing couldn't fly away.

Prowl was wise enough to wait for backup. His communication systems may have been damaged, but he knew that since the girl was here, the Autobots were not going to be far behind.

The screeching if tires alerted them to the arrival of other Cybertronians. The sounds of shifting metal and angry engines alerted them to the fact that they were most likely Autobots. The fact was confirmed when a yellow and black blur and a silver blur raced by them, literally pouncing on Blitzwing as he screeched like a little girl. He hopped around on one foot, flailing his arms as Bumblebee tackled him and Jazz jumped up to crawl on his back. The Saboteur dug his claws into Blitzwing's helm, rummaging around and digging at the sensitive wiring while Bumblebee shot at any visible surface.

Ratchet calmly walked over to Prowl and Arianna, scanning the two. His metallic eyebrow ridges shot up when he registered the changes in the red haired girl's anatomy. Her skin had started to harden into metal and a small chamber – a sparkling chamber - had started to develop next to her spark. It looked like some of her other organs had shrunk, but not enough to hamper her body's functions.

Prowl looked more or less undamaged. His communication systems needed some fixing and the armor on his body was slightly damaged, but other than that he seemed alright. He even found the time to scan the closest thing near him, not really caring about the style or year.

"Uncle, uncle!" Blitzwing cried out as Bumblebee lifted his head and pulled on the sensitive wires in his neck. The Decepticon's spinal strut was groaning underneath Jazz's weight since the smaller silver Autobot was pulling him backwards and Bumblebee was pulling him the other way.

"It is good to see you, Prowl." Ratchet hummed as Bumblebee managed to tear the Decepticon's chest plating open. This was a bit barbaric, but they couldn't take any chances at the moment. The dam was not a suitable place to hold hostages and, until they could move to their new base, they wouldn't have the materials to keep a hostage in some sort of containment area.

The only suitable action was to permanently offline the Decepticon. Normally it would be Bumblebee holding the Decepticon back while Jazz was the one to rip the spark out of its casing, but not this time. This time, the Decepticons dared to mess with his bonded. And nobody messed with his bonded.

Arianna watched with wide, shocked eyes as Bumblebee pried his hand into the Decepticon's spark casing and ripped out his spark. He turned his back to the red haired girl so he wouldn't have to witness him crushing the spark, the spray of energon coating his servos. He wiped his servos on the grass and nearby trees before he turned back to Prowl and his bonded.

"Arianna…" he said before crossing over to the Tactician and the girl nestled in his hand.

"Bee…" she replied, reaching up to him and making the generic 'uppie' movement. He let out a hoarse chuckle and she climbed onto his hand, smiling as he cradled her to his spark. The two nuzzled each other and Prowl watched, intrigued.

"The two have bonded, yes?" he questioned Ratchet. At the medic's nod he turned back to face them. "Bumblebee is lucky. It is not every day a mech can find someone to call their own."

"I know." Ratchet nodded his agreement, "And that is why we've vowed to protect her at all costs. It is not because she is the Allspark incarnate, but because she is dear to us all." He trailed off, "She and her youngling are important. Bumblebee would rather offline himself than lose Arianna and Silvershot."

Prowl's optics widened and his head turned to look at Ratchet. His processor started whirring, but he couldn't come up with a simple solution.

"Youngling?" he questioned, "Silvershot?" and then his processor overheated. His optics shuttered and he fell backward onto Jazz.

"Hey, man!" Jazz protested and Ratchet cursed.

"Frag your fritzing processor!"


	44. Diego Garcia

**Alright, so...the winner of the 1000th review contest, CherryBlossomTrinity, has given up her prize. I have no qualms with this, so it means that the first three reviewers of this chapter win 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. **

**the 4th place winner (the 999th reviewer) is psychicgirl32!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Wicken25 - lol I don't think Ratchet would agree with you.**

**Transformersprincess - I know right, but then people might have confused him with Barricade seeing they most likely would have been two different types of law enforcement. Its a good thing I chose a highway patrolman because their colors are different than the regular cops.**

**warriorkat21 - Dude I should totally do that. lol XD**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - YESH! I kind of liked Prowl when he wasn't being an asshole. The whole Jazz/Prowl thing is cute, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do that in my story. Maybe later on. Hm...and the Carly problem...I think I might put Mikaela in her place and then have Carly as a friend? I liked the character, just not with Sam, y'know? lol I'll see when I get there. **

**Jinxed just in Time - Okay, in the next chapter I'll have a big scene of explanation to the new bots. **

**The Result of Squffie - I know! He didn't even explain why Sides was alone. I mean if we had an explanation, I would have hated it less...but I still hate that he was alone.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review!**

**FORD B - thanks for the review!**

**Shadow 1n2 - Like I said, you did good. I really didn't see any issues with what you sent me. =D**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol Thank you, thank you XD**

**FoxyAlterEgos - It's fine. No worries but I know - Prowl is fun to mess with.**

**crusherccme - I'm so sorry! I tried to update yesterday, but my sister and I went out to go bowling for her birthday. It was a fun 7 games. **

**DarkdemonRaYven - Thanks for the review!**

**freeprincess - lol He glitched - fainted - because he couldn't see the logic (or possibility) of forming a youngling from a techno-organic and a Cybertronian. **

**fallenfaeangel - Why thank you ^_^**

**Bumblebee's Angel - Thanks for the review**

**MySunnySidesLife - Yes, yes you can. Go ahead and send me your idea(s) and I'll put them in a chapter with credit to you. lol I know the feeling of not being able to wait to do something XD**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

**unknowingly'inlove - lol he had enough of a shock to glitch ^^**

**MegaAnime Fangirl - Hm...I'm sorry. I did have an idea for if she stayed human, but it didnt end well for both Bee and Ari. **

**Coka Cookie Cola - Aww thanks for the compliments and the review!**

**DemontaDark - Um, yeah. He was the blue Chevy Volt. In the end of the movie, he was the one to help Ratchet put Jetfire's parts on Optimus. **

**Sapphire Rose - Okay, thanks for the names.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I know right. Bumblebee's a more peaceful mech, but he does have his wild side.**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos - thanks for the review!**

**Sparky1024 - lol I know, poor Prowler.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**ida-criss-wild - Yup, Prowl is here.**

**psychicgirl32 - lol Ratchet will be fixing him up more than once, I'm sure of it.**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - I'm glad you are. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Three<strong>

**Diego Garcia**

* * *

><p>Approximately a week later, the Autobots found themselves on an express flight to Diego Garcia. It was the new base that the Autobots were to use. Bumblebee had been away the entire week after the red haired girl healed his wounds, and Ratchet announced to everyone that she was still phasing into a Cybertronian. Ironhide was extremely happy to hear this as this meant he could form a paternal bond with her. It was sort of like her bond with Silvershot, but different. The bond one would have with their parents. They would have already formed one, but Ironhide's worry over her now semi-organic frame held him back.<p>

Since Starscream's retreat and the offlining of Blitzwing, Arianna had relaxed a bit, but not a lot. She had a feeling that others would be arriving soon. This was good news, but since the school year was still fresh, she would be separated from Bumblebee a lot more often. He had his own transportation to and from the island whenever he needed it on the weekends, but two days a week was hardly enough for the two to spend time together. Neither of the two could wait for winter break – a whole three weeks for them to spend together.

It was a Saturday, which meant that Arianna was curled in Bumblebee's embrace. She didn't particularly like flying and the turbulence that the plane was giving off was making her nervous. The pilot, however, was a nice, cheerful man. He often sent them updated messages over the intercom system of the transport plane. All of the other Autobots were in their vehicle modes, but Bumblebee refused. His excuse was that he wanted Arianna and Silvershot by his spark and in his alt mode, his spark was under too much metal for him to be near them.

Lennox and Epps vouched for him, saying that his and Arianna's relationship was a serious one. The higher ranked military officers wished to see this for themselves and, when they saw how the black and yellow mech nuzzled Arianna and how Arianna cradled her youngling to her chest.

He was allowed to stay in his bipedal mode for the journey, but this only enticed the curiosity of the members of a new organization that Lennox was going to run. It was called 'NEST.'

Silvershot curled up in Arianna's lap as she leaned back against Bumblebee's chassis. The youngling was currently in recharge as he was going through another minor growth spurt. It was nothing big, but he became quite tired when his wires were growing. It was why the Autobots donated their armor, wiring, and tubing to him. He was born by the power of the Allspark, but Earth metal did not have the capacity to grow like Cybertronian metal did. He would have eventually been crushed had Arianna not helped the Spark Transfer.

Bumblebee crooned softly as he used one of his large fingers to stroke his youngling's helm. Silvershot purred in his recharge, a smile forming on his lips. The yellow and black mech brought up his other servo to cup their bodies to him, acting as a blanket as heat radiated from the inside of his servo. Arianna smiled up at him, no longer disturbed by the turbulence of the plain. Ironhide was parked closest to them, resting low on his tires as he contently watched his young's family.

Lennox was busy over where the soldiers were ordered to wait against the walls. The transport plane was big enough for the Autobots in their alt forms along with a dozen or so important military figures. One of them was the Secretary of Defense. He had chosen to come along on this trip to oversee the transportation of the Autobots. He was worried about Arianna as well.

"You should know that the Government is not taking her transformation well." He whispered to Lennox as the two sat strapped to the transport plane's wall.

"What? Why?" Lennox questioned as Epps leaned forward as well, interested on what they had to say about Arianna. He and Lennox had come to know her like a niece.

"They think that the Autobots – or whatever mystical force that she met when she died – forced her to take the Allspark's power." He said and then he sighed, "They're blaming the Autobots…" he trailed off, "Or I suppose I should say that one man is blaming the Autobots and the rest of the Government officials are a bit wary of her new power."

"Well that one person is an ass_hole_. Ari told us she _chose_ to be the Allspark by her own free will." Epps said, "Just look at her, Bee, and lil Silvershot. They're a happy family. She wouldn't be so happy if she were forced to do that, would she?" Epps asked, angered by the accusations that one guy made against the Autobots.

"I believe you, but, unfortunately, the President is not so convinced. He is appointing the man, Theodore Galloway, as a liaison between the humans and the Autobots." Both Epps and Lennox frowned.

"Where does this leave Ari? Right now, she's technically a techno-organic. She belongs to both races and if this Galloway person is as much of a douche as he seems, she'll be in trouble." Lennox asked.

"Arianna Witwicky has diplomatic immunity right now. Her relationship with each of the Autobots protects her. Especially her bond with Bumblebee. They are married in our terms." He then paused, "And since Silvershot was adopted by Arianna and Bumblebee, he is immune as well. Galloway was not happy about this, but we would rather have him unhappy then allow him to start an intergalactic war."

Both Lennox and Epps nodded and the three military men went back to silently observing the content couple.

It was another two hours before the plane went through its last leg of turbulence. By this time, Arianna and Bumblebee had joined their youngling in recharge. The red haired girl had shifted so that her shoulder and cheek were resting on his chassis and their sparks were close together. Silvershot's cheek was pressed against her spark and his back was resting against Bumblebee's chassis.

The turbulence ruined the good recharge moments, though. Arianna and Bumblebee woke when they felt Silvershot's distress. The red haired girl wrapped her arms around the youngling's frame as he buried his face in her shirt.

"Come now, young one." She cooed as Bumblebee hovered protectively over them. "Bumblebee won't let anything happen to us." She said, "Will you, Bee?" she questioned, looking up at him with a face filled with love and affection.

"I'd rather rip out my own spark." He said in a soft manner, stroking Silvershot's helm. He calmed down as Bumblebee wrapped both of them in his massive embrace, lifting them further on his chassis to rest near his spark. Within the next half hour the transportation plane was getting ready to land. Bumblebee braced himself just in case the landing was bumpy, clutching his bonded and youngling gently to his chassis.

"I've got you." He comforted them as Arianna's apprehension about flying sparked again. His soft voice kept them calm as the plane jumped a little on landing. They waited a few minutes for the plane to settle down and the engines to cut off before the back of the plan opened. The ramp lowered and Bumblebee was the first ushered off.

"Diego Garcia is almost three times as big as the Hoover Dam base. It allows space for new Autobots that should arrive sometime in the future as well as an updated Medical Bay for Ratchet, a weapons range for Ironhide and Jazz, a smaller play area for Silvershot, several rooms for the bots to recharge in, and an office for Optimus. There is one for Prowl as well as a Tactics Room. There is a mixed recreational room for the soldiers and the bots and there are barracks for the normal soldiers. One building for men and one building for women – so far." Lennox explained to the bots as they were given a small tour. Ratchet nodded his head as they approached the Medical Bay.

"It is satisfactory. Much better than what I had to deal with at the dam." He mused to himself, looking around the bay. He was pleased with the supply of metals, wires, and other instruments that were at his disposal. There were five large berths for him to work on and there was room to add in more if need be.

They continued with the door, but as they entered the main hanger, where all of the computers and communication systems were, a siren went off.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers called to Lennox, "Computers detect four incoming signals headed for the far side of the island! So far, they have been identified as friendly!" Lennox nodded and turned to the Autobot leader.

"Should we go after them?" Optimus nodded before pausing, a strange look crossing briefly over his face. He shook his head, calling out the familiar string of orders.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee will come with me and the troops. Arianna, Silvershot, Jazz, and Prowl will stay behind." The red haired girl bit her lip and shook her head.

"What if more than one of them is injured? Ratchet can't deal with more than two – three at the most – at one time. I can help." She said. Prowl nodded his head, agreeing with the logic behind her statement.

"Logic dictates that Arianna's words are, indeed, correct, Sir." He stated.

"S'cool. I can take care of the lil bot for a while." Jazz said, offering his hand to Silvershot. The small youngling squealed in excitement as Optimus bowed his head.

"I do see your point. Arianna will ride with Bumblebee." He said, "Autobots, roll out!"


	45. The Femmes

**NOTICE: THE INTERNET SERVICE IN MY AREA HAS BEEN HAVING BUGS. IF I DON'T POST FOR MULTIPLE DAYS AT A TIME, IT IS BECAUSE OF THAT - NOT BECAUSE I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN THE STORY.**

**NOTE: When I went to see ROTF the first time, Bay said that the Arcee Triplets were named as: Arcee (Pink), Chromia (Blue), and Flare-Up (Purple) so that is what I went by. Now it says that the purple is actually Elita, but I thought it would be fitting to have her a little larger and her rightful pink and white coloring.**

* * *

><p><strong>1st prize winner: The Silver Magician of Chaos<strong>

**2nd prize winner: MySunnySideLife**

**3rd prize winner: warriorkat21**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to: <strong>

**The Silver Magician of Chaos - Why thank you!**

**MySunnySideLife - Thanks for your ideas =) I'm thinking that this story will head over the 100 chapter mark lol.**

**warriorkat21 - no worries. I actually know when and where they're going to use it XD**

**freeprincess - *sigh* I know. Arianna is going to absolutely loathe Galloway's existence. She'll be nice at first, but then she'll get annoyed.**

**The Result of Squffie - Um, I'm sorry to say that Sunny's arrival is pretty sad. I mean as in like sad emotions, not sad as in 'you fail' kind of sad. It helps with the plot, though, so it has to happen =(**

**BumbleBee's Angel - lol! Or shoot him with his training weapons or something. That would be funny.**

**Jinxed just in Time - Thanks once again for the idea! =D I'll even dedicate little Silvershot's story to you. **

**crusherccme - lol everyone seems to think its them, but I wanted Ari to have a small talk to talk with some femmes, first. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Like I said, I thought she was alright. She wasn't my favorite by far, but she was decent. She'll either not be in the third one and I'll somehow integrate Mikaela in there or she'll be there as a roomate/friend...thing.**

**Tomboy96 - lol thanks for the review!**

**Ryn of Magic - the twins are actually coming up pretty soon.**

**FoxyAlterEgos - I know. The first time I saw the movie I was like 'Geeze, what an asshole.' but you have to admit that his reaction to jumping out of the plane was awesome XD**

**thablueGRRL - aww thanks for your review!**

**DarkdemonRaYven - Aww, I'm glad I'm inspiring! Thanks for the review.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Awesome. If you want to send me the full chapter before you post it, I'll do my best to line edit it. (Go line by line to find mistakes) **

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review**

**AutobotBee117 - Aww, I'm touched. I'm glad you liked the story that much. =)**

**psychicgirl32 - muahaha I surprise everyone! It's not the double pranksters!**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol! Dude you just gave me an idea XD I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME IDEAS! It makes the story longer and much more interesting! *GLOMP***

**Sapphire Rose - I tried to update yesterday, but like I said my internet is completly shotty right now. It comes in goes like in 15 minute intervals.**

**Transformersprincess - Nope, she doesn't like planes. She was distracted with Blitzwing - him and his weird self - but there she had Bee to calm her down.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review!**

**unknowingly'inlove - You shall see! lol**

**FORD B - Wow, you wrote me a book! Awesome =) and I don't mind rants. I do them myself, actually. Right, like I told GaarasMyBoyzz, I'm going to try to either replace her with Mikaela (because everyone seems to like her more) or have her there as a friend/roomie and nothing more.**

**ida-criss-wild - thanks!**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian - Thanks for your review!**

**Ninja Star Light - Its 'cause he senses Elita for the first time in a long, long time.**

**CaptainEvvie - Well now that's an awesome compliment. XD I shall do my best to have a massive argument. It's going to involve Silvershot, then Ari, and then Bee gets into the picture, and then Ironhide and Chromia step in with Jazz as well lol. Protective bots!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Four<strong>

**The Femmes**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you mad at me?"<em> Arianna questioned Bumblebee over their bond. She couldn't feel any anger radiating from the bond, but one could never be so sure. She couldn't help but feel nervous – they could, after all, block their emotions from the bond if they needed to.

_**What? Why would I be mad at you?**_ Bumblebee questioned back, voice full of surprise. He sent his questioning emotions through the bond and nudged her gently with it as well. He activated his holoform, glancing towards her as his main body drove along the thin roads of the island.

"…I thought you would be mad at me because I asked to come with you guys without talking about it with you first. I knew it could be dangerous." She said in a nervous tone. He looked at her with soft eyes, reaching out with a hand and cupping her face.

"Arianna…I trust you enough to know what you're doing. I know you can at least protect yourself because of the Allspark's power." He said with a smile on his face. He leaned over to gently peck her lips, "And if it comes down to it you know that I'll always be there to protect you." He said.

"So you're not mad at me?" the red haired teenager questioned, tilting her head to the side. He let out a deep laugh, one that stemmed from his core.

"No!" he continued to chuckle, "I could never be mad at you. I love you." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry for worrying." She sighed, lightly kissing him again. It was then that Ironhide sent the both of them a message.

_**I would keep my optics on the road you two.**_ And the two of them broke apart, laughing hysterically. Ironhide was driving behind them, after all.

The ride didn't last much longer than that. The island wasn't a very big place, after all. Bumblebee transformed after Arianna stepped out of the car, gently setting his hand next to her and letting her climb on. He brought her up to his shoulder, letting her rest against his head as they watched the four incoming meteors. They were smaller than the other one was and the red haired girl had a sinking suspicion as to who they were.

"Incoming!" Lennox shouted and we all looked up. The flaming metal objects flashed over their heads, landing a dozen or so feet away from the spectators. Bumblebee crouched down, bringing up one of his hands to protect her from the debris. Ironhide and Optimus were protecting the other humans, both sporting somewhat excited and impatient looks on their face plates.

Nobody moved as a small hand appeared from one of the smaller holes. The bot emerged and it was then that Arianna knew that it was a femme. A female Cybertronian.

"Bee, put me down. I'm going to go see if Ratchet needs any help." She said. He did so, but held her back.

"Call me if you need help." He said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back as she giggled.

"Kay." She winked and made her way towards the femme. Ratchet was scanning the others and his optics narrowed. He headed towards the one who had landed the furthest away and began working on them. While he was doing so, the red haired girl continued to the femme. She placed her hand on the confused femme's leg.

"Welcome to Earth, sister." Arianna said with a smile. The femme looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello. I am Arcee. These are my sisters, Chromia and Flare-Up." The said. Two other femmes climbed from the holes around them. "Our commander, Elita-1, is over there. She was damaged upon entry to the atmosphere." Arcee continued.

"It's nice to see some femmes around here." She said, having not met these femmes before. Actually, that was not completely true. She had met Chromia once before, but back then she didn't know that Chromia was Ironhide's bonded. She looked behind her and noticed that Ironhide and Optimus were doing all they could from rushing forward to the femmes.

It was probably because Arianna and Ratchet were working on them.

"Arianna, could you come help me a minute? I could use your small hands." Ratchet requested.

"Do you mind if I help your Commander, first?" she questioned and the sisters shook their heads.

"Our injuries are nowhere near as extensive as hers." Chromia said with a soft smile to her. She could feel Ironhide's opinions and feelings of the small techno-organic in front of her. He thought highly of her, but she also wanted some more in depth explanations of what he thought about her. She would get those back at base – they could wait.

"What do you need help with, Ratchet?" Arianna questioned as Arcee and Flare-up helped her down into the hole.

"There is a cable next to her Spark Chamber that has come lose when she made contact with the Earth. It is why she is not waking from stasis." The medic said, "I am afraid that even with my tools, I am unable to reach it."

"Got it, Ratch." She said as she slowly climbed up on Elita's chassis. The female Cybertronian did not stir as she leaned forward and summoned her Allspark energy. She winced, feeling something well up in her chest as she reached for the loose cable. The red haired girl reconnected it and welded it back in place with her power, squeaking when Elita's optics suddenly turned on. She scooted back, noticing that her skin had taken on more of a grayish tint than before and a few pieces of her hair had fallen out. It was not a lot, but it was a couple of strands.

"Why don't you go tend to Arcee and the others? I can finish up on Elita." Arianna suggested as she felt Ratchet's scan on her, "And stop scanning me. It's impolite."

"Just tell me if you feel any discomfort."

"Bee can. He'll feel it through the bond if it hurts – it's better than trying to shout from here and I wouldn't want to disturb you by sending you a message." Arianna replied as Elita sat up. She looked around, a wide smile settling on her facial plates when she spotted Optimus and felt him through their bond. She went to move, but the red haired teenager spoke up.

"I would wait if I were you. You still have some damage. Optimus would want to see you when you're fully functional, wouldn't you think?" she questioned and the larger femme looked down at her.

"You are right, Little One." Arianna knew of the famous Femme Commander, Elita-1. She had never spoke to her, but Optimus said that he spoke to Elita about her and he spoke to her of Elita.

"I know I'm right." She let out a cheeky smile. "Now sit still. You've got some wiring that needs to be fixed and that fuel line is leaking Energon. Other than that and some few scratches and a big ding in your armor, you're good to go." She said. Her hands started to glow green once again and she sealed the line of leaking Energon. It was then that her stomach felt weird. It felt like it was shrinking or something. The same went for her lungs when she concentrated on healing the damaged wires. She paused, taking a shaky breath and feeling a nudge of concern from Bumblebee. A few more strands of hair fell out – not many – and her eyes started to glow a little bit. She fixed the rest of Elita's injuries and a strange pain passed through her lower back.

"Are you alright?" Elita asked her with concerned optics. Arianna wheezed out a breathy yes before finding herself in the medium sized femme's hand. She climbed out of the hole and made her way over to the other femmes. They were now fixed and standing with the other Cybertronians. Almost at once, Bumblebee made his way over to Elita, looking Arianna over and warbling quietly in concern. Ratchet was by Bumblebee's side and scanned her once she was handed over to the yellow and black mech.

"Hm…" he scanned her again and all three of the mechs stared at her with concern. The four femmes stared at the scene quietly, but before one of them could say anything, Arianna asked if they could go back to base.

"I want to see you in the Med Bay when we return." Ironhide and Optimus looked at her, concern clear in their optics while Bumblebee warbled. He transformed, opening his door for her as Lennox and the others rolled out some vehicles for the femmes to choose from. The sisters chose separate motorcycles as their alt forms. Arcee chose a dark pink Ducati 848 motorcycle. Chromia chose a blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorcycle. It hadn't even come out in stores yet – the military had its perks. Finally, Flare-Up chose a purple MV Agusta F4 motorcycle.

Elita was larger than the sisters so, therefore, she chose a car as her alt mode. It was a 2007 Nissan GT-R and it was white with light pink accents. The rest of the Cybertronians phased into their alt modes and, one by one, made their way back to the base with the humans.

_**Are you alright, Arianna? **_Bumblebee asked over their bond, a small whine to his engine. It let her know that he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable.

"_I'm fine. I'm not going to die or anything. I just…I'm having a hard time breathing. It's probably because of the transformation."_ She said as she winced, rubbing her lower back. _"And my lower back is hurting."_

Almost as soon as she said this, Bumblebee's passenger seat warmed up and started to vibrate. She relaxed in the seat, enjoying the feeling of his ministrations.

_**Feel better now?**_ He questioned and she nodded. _**Good. When we get back to base you're seeing Ratchet no matter what you decide.**_

"_Alright, alright." _She laughed, _"Whatever you say, love." _

The line of Autobots made it back to the base in record time. The red haired girl sighed. It looked like there was no way of avoiding her meeting with Ratchet the Hatchet.

"Bring it on." She said as Bumblebee gently lifted her and set her on his shoulder. The two nuzzled each other through their bond while Chromia watched in interest.

"What is the relationship between the two of them?" Elita asked Optimus, voice laced in curiosity.

"The two are bonded. It is a long story." He replied.

"And what is her relationship with you?" Chromia asked her bonded. He looked at her and a look of pride entered his optics.

"It is a long story as well, Chromia." He admitted, taking her smaller servo in his enormous one.

"Well, it seems we have all the time in the world right now." Arcee said.

"You are right. It is time you all and Prowl have been caught up with our adventures since I sent out the data burst." Optimus nodded his head, "Take a seat. The story concerning Arianna is a long one."


	46. Girl Time

**Woo! Sunny and Sides are in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - I have a plan for Galloway *insert evil laugh here* and no, I don't really watch televison at all. If I do, its usually some random channel in the background as I write or some odd show...like Billy the Exterminator or Say Yes to the Dress (This is the show that tells everyone that I'm still a girl lol)**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian - lol I shall update as fast as I can write. Thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - They were wanting to, but they knew that they needed to be healed first. I mean, they wouldnt want to cause them pain when they were together.**

**MySunnySidesLife - And then the femmes all died in the movie! I only saw one get hit - I think it was Chromia - but they died! I was like 'damn, no more Cybertronian babies!' So...you know about the whole Sad Sunny deal...=P**

**warriorkat21 - She's a little out of character, but she really wanted sparklings in the past. Now, she finally has a chance to be a mother so she's nervous. **

**Lionheart - We still have few chapters to go before the transformation is complete. I like the name, though, but I haven't decided on her actual name yet.**

**Ninja Star Light - I believe I explained it all in the chapter. If I didn't, feel free to message me. **

**BumbleBee's Angel - lol aren't we all weird?**

**Trucking girl 1109 - I stole your idea =P you know which one. **

**FoxyAlterEgos - The internet is still having a fit, so lets hope it'll let me update more! (I loved it when Lennox called him a dumbass)**

**ida-criss-wild - oh, um, sorry? The way you worded it confused me is all. **

**freeprincess - I know right. When Arianna fully transforms she's got both her mom and dad to teach her how to fight.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol thanks for the review.**

**Jinxed just in Time - I know right. I pulled a muscle in my lower back one time and it hurt like hell. lol you're welcome.**

**thablueGRRL - Yes! It is, indeed, close.**

**Transformersprincess - Exactly! Elita was a Femme Commander for one thing. She was a bit demanding, plus I don't think she would have been a motorcycle lol.**

**Lunar Mist - lol! I would love to have a story time with him. =P**

**AutobotBee117 - Well, I have found a way where he does not need the procedure, but would still like it. =D**

**Shadow 1n2 - No problem. I'm always ready to help a fellow fan fic writer. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Five<strong>

**Girl Time**

* * *

><p>The femmes settled around Optimus and Ironhide – Elita leaning her head on Optimus' broad chest while Chromia did the same to Ironhide. The four were extremely happy to be back together and it was then that the mechs were happy to have soundproof rooms.<p>

"Arianna…is special to all of us. She has been visiting us in our stasis – and in her sleep as well – for several of her Earth years." Optimus began. It was then that Prowl settled down, wanting to hear the explanation of how a techno-organic could have a Cybertronian youngling.

"She is…like a daughter to me. She visited me when we left Cybertron and helped me deal with the pain of being away from you." Ironhide admitted to Chromia in one of his rare sentimental moments. The blue femme looked taken aback that Ironhide would consider someone his child, but then she smiled. Happiness filled their bond. If they couldn't have a child of their own, Arianna would be the next best thing.

"I would be honored to call her my daughter as well. I will have a talk with her…but do you think she would accept me?" she asked. Ironhide did not know the answer to this.

"The only way to find out is to ask her." He gruffly stated. He knew that the red haired girl had a mother before she found the shard of the Allspark. He knew that her mother died and she was adopted into the Witwicky family, but she saw her adoptive parents more like friends since she knew them before she was adopted. She never knew her father and that was why she accepted him so easily, but would she accept Chromia just as easily?

The bots and femmes sat quietly as Optimus recounted the Battle of Mission City. Arcee let out a small intake – a gasp – when she heard that Jazz died. He froze and backed out of the room with Silvershot in his claws when everyone started to stare at him. His visor flickered nervously and he whirled around, heading towards the Recreational Room. They had a pretty impressive sound system that he could hook up to there.

Optimus described how Arianna died and came back to life with the power of the Allspark. He described her visions of what would happen if she didn't chose to become the new Allspark and the violent vision that Primus sent her to warn her of Starscream. He told them of her bond with Bumblebee and how she adopted Silvershot. The bots and femmes were hanging onto his every word – Ironhide was entranced by the way Optimus was speaking about his daughter – and the sisters let out another gasp when he revealed that she was phasing into a Cybertronian.

"She phases more and more into a being like us when she uses the Allspark Energy." Optimus explained.

"Is this dangerous?" Chromia asked, voice laced with worry. Ironhide wrapped a strong arm around her body and pulled her to his chassis, lending her strength from his spark.

"I don't know. Ratchet only said that the more energy she uses, the faster she changes." The large bot said.

Meanwhile, in the Medical Bay, Ratchet was busy scanning the red haired girl once again. Bumblebee stood over her in a protective manner as she sat on one of the large medical berths.

"It seems as though your lungs have begun to harden into air intakes." Ratchet said as she nodded. He went over to the human sized berths and pulled out a small oxygen mask and an oxygen tank. "I'm afraid that because of this you are not getting enough oxygen simply by breathing. You're going to have to wear one of these from now on." He said, handing a few extra oxygen tanks to Bumblebee.

"Why is my hair falling out?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"As you can see, our helms are devoid of hair of any kind. This includes the femmes, but sometimes femmes choose to implant chords to resemble the hair on other organisms. It doesn't grow and is purely for style." Ratchet examined her hair more closely. "Your hair follicles seem to be thickening. I am unsure if it will stay the same color, however." He completed another complex series of scans.

"Your kidneys seem to have shrunk. One of them is on the verge of disappearing altogether. Your bones seemed to have become denser as well. The spinal cord is thickening into what we call the 'Spinal Support Strut' or simply the Spinal Strut. It is what is causing the pain in your lower back." He then examined her eyes. "Your human eyes are sharpening to form optics. By the glowing color I would say they are almost ready to transform. Your skin is also hardening into a protoform armor."

He scanned the area around her spark, looking for any abnormalities. "You seem to be developing two new chambers in your chest area. One is normal – it is the sparkling chamber – and the second seems to be directing the untamed energy of the Allspark within it."

He finished his diagnosis. "I see nothing too life threatening except for your restricted airways. Keep the breathing mask on and don't overwork yourself." He said, tapping the girl's head lightly. She nodded her head and Bumblebee gently picked her up. The oxygen tank that Ratchet had handed her was fastened on a couple of straps and it was fashioned like a backpack. The breathing mask simply slid over her mouth and nose.

The two exited the Medical Bay, passing by the Recreational Room that contained a somewhat concerned Jazz – he asked what the mask was for and she let Bumblebee explain it – she was feeling a bit tired. Silvershot crooned to her in concern, but he was easily placated when she ran a hand over his helm. He purred, nuzzling into her hand. He asked if he could stay with Jazz and both parents gave their consent. On the way to their room they passed by Optimus and the others. Chromia stood with her sisters and Elita, making their way over to the yellow and black mech.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Elita cooed as she took in the fact that she was wearing the oxygen mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hard to breathe without the mask." She said with a smile. Flare-Up nudged Chromia in the side and she slowly came forward.

"We were wondering if you wanted to 'hang out' – I believe is what the humans say – with us later? Just us femmes?" she quietly asked. It was not in her nature for she was the female weapon specialist, but she was nervous that the red haired girl would not see her as a mother figure. Arianna's eyes blinked in surprise and she nodded vigorously.

"Sure. I'd like that a lot, Chromia." She smiled and then yawned, "But I think I need to catch a nap first." She giggled. The four femmes cycled their vents in relief – who wouldn't want the new Allspark to like them? – and bid the red haired girl goodbye as Bumblebee continued toward their room.

He let out a warbled chuckle as she yawned again, resting her head on his helm. He opened the door and the two of them looked around. It was nice for being constructed on such short notice. Inside held a berth and a small cot for them to sleep on. The cot was big enough for two people so she supposed that the higher ups thought that Bumblebee's holoform would sleep there with her.

The room was also filled with a Cybertronian sized desk, complete with chair, and a couple of blank pads that he could write or fill in…whatever they do with those. It was sparsely decorated with anything else, but Arianna found a human sized desk on the other side of the Cybertronian sized one. She chuckled and yawned again. Bumblebee figured that it was time for some recharge and set her down on the cot.

"I don't want to accidently rip off your oxygen mask if you sleep on my chassis." He said in concern. He situated himself on the berth and then activated his holoform, standing in front of his bonded. He looked her over, taking note that her hair was, indeed, turning into thicker wiry strands. It looked unique.

Deep down, he couldn't wait for the day that she became a full Cybertronian. She removed her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a tank top, and stretched. She replaced the oxygen mask – she had taken it off when she took the tank backpack off so she could take her shirt off – and she turned to place it on the human sized desk.

"Arianna!" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock. She whirled around, eyes wide, with a hand over her spark.

"What?" she gasped and he lightly turned her around, trailing his fingers over her shoulder blade. Right in the middle of the three Allspark symbols, was the red Autobot insignia. He trailed his finger over her shoulder and she shivered. She had replaced the oxygen mask over her mouth, but she removed it when she turned around, kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, letting out a little moan as her fingers slid over his arms and up into his hair. Their tongues battled it out for dominance and he slipped his fingers underneath her tank top, lightly rubbing her lower back.

All too soon she needed to pull back. He frowned in concern, placing the mask back over her mouth so she could breathe again. She smiled at him and climbed in the cot, pulling up the covers as he settled on his back. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest and fell into a light recharge as her bonded settled the oxygen tank against her back.

About two hours later she awoke, feeling refreshed. Bumblebee was stretched out beside her and she smiled, knowing that he needed the recharge. It was a relief knowing that he had managed to tamper with the holoform program. He had not undergone the extension where his holoform was unlimited, but he found that if he rerouted all of his other energy to the holoform (like he did on the night that they bonded) he could managed to have his holoform activated for up to three or four hours. Maybe a little more if he were fully rested.

Arianna managed to slip from his strong hold around her waist and shouldered the oxygen mask. The thing was annoying, but she didn't want to suffer from any dizzy spells.

She went to their adjoining bathroom – it was huge because of Bumblebee's Cybertronian size. On one side was a wash rack designed for Cybertronians. It was big enough for three Bumblebees and in the corner there was a human sized shower that was big enough for two people. She was surprised at how big it was, but, compared to the rest of the rooms in the base, she shouldn't have been surprised.

She showered, leaving the nearly empty oxygen tank outside the shower, and dressed in some of the clothes that Will was able to bring her. She wouldn't have to worry about them anymore if she were going to become a full Cybertronian any time soon. She washed her hair, feeling the thicker cable like strands that were mixed within her hair. It was kind of weird. When she stepped out of the shower she sighed, looking at the silvery cables in her hair. They were unique looking. She looked at the oxygen tank and shook her head. She really didn't like wearing it.

A sly smirk formed across her lips and she set the oxygen tank with the mask down on the human sized desk. She turned it off – it had been on a low level in the first place – and snuck out of the room. She gave Bumblebee one last glance and kept her emotions at a calm level despite the fact that she was feeling extremely mischievous.

It was a little hard to breathe, but if she didn't run or do anything strenuous, she felt that she would be alright. That is, if she didn't run into Ratchet. She made her way to the Recreational Room and was pleased to see that Chromia was there. She was pacing back and forth on her wheel as her sisters and Elita watched her. Elita had a shit-eating grin on her face and the other two femmes had amused expressions.

"Seriously, Chromia. Calm down." Arcee said, having picked up English fairly well. "You'd think you'd be calmer after spending several hours with a bonded you haven't seen in thousands of years." The pink femme mused.

"Or at least a bit tired…and happy…" Flare-Up added.

"Like Elita." Arcee chirped once again. Elita's grin widened and she nodded. It was then that Arianna burst out in breathless laughter. Chromia turned around and let out a huff of surprise.

"Arianna!" she exclaimed, "Where's your oxygen mask?" she questioned, looking down at her in a concerned way. She didn't know why she was acting so jittery. Normally she was the laid back one and Elita was the one worrying over everyone.

"I'm fine. I don't need to use it if I'm not doing anything strenuous." She said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh…okay then." Chromia said, not really knowing that Arianna was fibbing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the red haired girl questioned as the blue femme helped her over to one of the human sized couches. Since none of the femmes had holoforms installed, they crowded around her in their true forms. It was silent for a few moments before Flare-Up jabbed the blue femme in the side.

"Oh, uh…" she stuttered for a few moments before she blew out some air through her intakes. "You view Ironhide as your father, correct? And he views you as his youngling – daughter?" she quietly asked.

"We do. I even call him 'dad.'" Arianna said with a smile.

"Well…do you think…you can view me…as your mother?" she hesitated in asking her. Arianna was shocked and she thought about her answer very seriously.

"I don't think I can view you as my mother." She stated flatly. Chromia was shocked and began to speak, but Arianna cut her off, "But I can view you as my mom." She said.

"Really?" Chromia asked in a shocked and happy tone. Her sisters began to cheer lightly.

"Yes. My mother died when I was ten, but you're my mom. You're the companion to my dad. I love you just as much as I do him because he's told me all I need to know about you." She said.

"I can live with that." Chromia said and for the next few hours the femmes continued to converse and learn about each other. They were interrupted, however, when she felt Bumblebee's worry reach through their bond.

"Uh oh." She said and the femmes looked at her with curious expressions.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Bee's up and he found the oxygen mask I left in our room." By the look on her face, Chromia knew that she lied to them. The blue femme smirked.

"You're in deep shit, aren't you?"

"Yep," Arianna sighed, "I'm in deep shit."


	47. A Wilting Sunflower

**Woo! So, at Chapter 50 (I think I'm going to do this every 50 chapters or so) I'm going to go back and edit what I have just to remind myself what I have actually written lol. **

**Thanks to:**

**warriorkat21 - Lol well...maybe not as much shit as she would be in if she were Cybertronian...**

**FoxyAlterEgos - I know right! And I like making Chromia one of those overprotective moms. XD I watched it last night. **

**Wicken25 - lol I sort of had something like that planned, but you know how chapters evolve and have minds of their own. =P**

**JJ-Jefferu - Well thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Shadow 1n2 - Sounds good! I'll go through and line edit it - make sure its all good and stuff. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - LOL okay I do admit that I watch weird shows. Billy the Exterminator is this...um...I guess you would say goth/punk exterminator. He wears leather, spikes, chains and he exterminates stuff. Like snakes, rats, wasps - he found an albino racoon in one episode! Its awesome. Say Yes to the Dress is basically a show about picking wedding dresses. I can dream! Hm...I think she'll be a Cybertronian by then, but she'll like to use her Pretender form.**

**purrpix - Aww thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - Um...well then I have to tell you that the next chapter is kind of sad...**

**MySunnySidesLife - OMG I like snorted with your Jazz/Prowl comment. That would be something lol (I actually like the name Ariastra. Its so close to her human name and they can still call her Ari for short)**

**Transformersprincess - I'm glad you liked it. Yup! Girl time is always important. **

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol I'm glad you're still loving it!**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol I know right!**

**Linda Chicana - Oh, she'll get her punishment come soon enough. Chapter 50 is when I have to up the rating on the story XD**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review**

**Jasha Maroi - thanks for the review**

**unknowingly'inlove - I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review.**

**BumbleBee's Angel - lol to your review. That's an awesome saying.**

**FORD B - I'm actually doing something close to that. After you read the chapter, I'm sure you'll know what happens next and so after the next chapter the whole lung thing shall be solved. **

**freeprincess - lol my sister is a bio major so I have to learn right along with her. =D I may not know as much stuff...but I did dissect a lot of things. And yes to your question. She's a bit more than halfway there.**

**The Result of Squffie - lol I'm glad you think so. I like to be detailed =D Um...Squffie makes me think of a Squall/Yuffie pairing from Kingdom Hearts. Hence Squ/ffie. And really? A Triceratops?**

**ida-criss-wild - righty then! Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Six<strong>

**A Wilting Sunflower**

* * *

><p>Things settled into a routine after Arianna accepted Chromia as her mom. She even started to call her 'mom.' Elita found it highly humorous that her best friend worried over the little techno-organic so much. The blue femme was usually so aloof and carefree, but she had taken to carrying extra oxygen tanks in her subspace. The other femmes became like aunts to her and Elita was a sister. They were close.<p>

Bumblebee had come jogging into the Recreational Room with the oxygen mask attached to a new tank cradled in his hands and had scanned the area for the red haired girl's body. He came up to the femmes and cleared his intakes, asking if it would be alright for him to steal her for a moment. Well, it was more like he gently snatched her from Chromia's servos and cradled her to his chassis, demanding to speak with her while breaking out into random whirrs and warbles. The femmes obliged and watched with sharp eyes as Bumblebee toted her to the opposite side of the room. It was then that Ironhide, Optimus, and Prowl entered the room. Prowl looked at the femmes with an odd look on his facial plates and questioned his leader, who only shook his head.

Bumblebee and Arianna were in a heated argument while the femmes were watching closely. Ironhide opened his mouth to say something, but was shushed by Chromia, who was leaning over the back of the Cybertronian sized couch.

Arianna explained to Bumblebee why she didn't take the oxygen mask. She felt it restricted her and didn't like wearing anything on her face. By the looks of it she would be a complete Cybertronian soon enough. Bumblebee argued back with the fact that she wouldn't become a Cybertronian if she died from oxygen deprivation. This shut her up and her eyes welled with tears. Both Ironhide and Chromia's engines growled in warning, but their friends held them back. It was, after all, Bumblebee and Arianna's first argument as a bonded couple. The two needed to work through it together.

The femmes 'awed' at Bumblebee as he cradled the girl to his chassis, nuzzling her with his face plates. They watched the two come to an agreement and Arianna slipped the oxygen mask over her face.

Optimus and Prowl stared at the femmes with odd expressions on their faces, but Ironhide just huffed.

"Femmes." He grunted, "They're the same in every species." And everyone, including Arianna and Bumblebee, laughed.

The warm days melted away into fall and soon it was the beginning of October. Everyone enjoyed the silence that came with not hunting Decepticons, but the red haired girl was becoming restless. Sure, she helped with the basic scrapes and bumps that one of the Autobots would get. She helped fix Ironhide and Jazz's weapons when they needed help and she also helped the engineers with their troubles.

With each and little thing she used her Allspark powers for, the more she changed into a Cybertronian. She could sense that her final transformation was close, but, thankfully, nothing more happened to weaken her.

Silvershot grew a little as well. It was nothing drastic like the first time and he was able to stay in his alt mode, but he was ecstatic that he now had some femmes to be coddled by. Chromia was delighted with the little one and often stole him for the day so Arianna wouldn't be so burdened and so that Bumblebee could take care of his bonded. The three slept together in the same room, though.

It was the third day in October when the red haired girl suddenly had a bad feeling. She stopped short in the middle of a sentence as her eyes unfocused. The Autobot she was talking to, Arcee, bent down to her level with a concerned expression on her face plates.

"Arianna? Are you alright?" she questioned. Chromia, who was lounging on the couch opposite of theirs, shot up and was by her daughter's side in a flash.

"Do you need me to contact Bumblebee? Is it your oxygen tank? Should I get Ratchet?" she fired off question after question in a nervous manner, but all she got was a shake of the head. The feeling had bad timing. Since it was the middle of the week, she couldn't really explain what was going on to Bumblebee. She felt him gently probe through their bond, but she gave him a reassuring hug through the bond and left it as that.

"No…" she murmured in a distant voice, "I just…have a bad feeling." She said. She looked up with sad eyes. "Can one of you take me to Optimus?"

"He's in a meeting with Prowl at the moment." Flare-Up jumped in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "Elita told me as she went to conduct her rounds."

The Autobots had split their shifts into two at a time. Now, it was Elita and Ironhide. Not much happens around the base, but it was nice for the Autobots to get out and stretch their legs.

"I…think something bad is going to happen. I really need to speak to Optimus." She sighed, brushing her hair back. The thin strands combined with the thick chords that made her hair was an interesting feeling that she had never quite gotten used to.

"Hm…well, if you're sure it can't wait…" Chromia said before picking her up and holding her close to her blue chest plates as she and her sisters went to the Tactics Room. She knocked on the door and entered without permission.

"Arianna?" Optimus questioned as everyone turned to look at the disturbance. Prowl glowered at her, irritated at being interrupted, but did not comment. "Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No." she sighed, scratching at the back of her neck. Lennox and Epps were in the room as well and they shared a look before turning back to the red haired girl. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen very, very soon." She said and not a second later the alarm to the base went off. The intercom system blared to life.

"Two incoming Cybertronian signals approaching our atmosphere! One confirmed friendly and one unknown. Confirmed friendly has requested medical assistance!" he said. Optimus, Prowl, and the femmes – plus Arianna, Lennox, and Epps – made their way to the main hanger to see what the situation was. Minutes later, a team made up of Jazz, Ratchet, Arianna and Optimus were assembled to partake in the little adventure.

"Take care of my youngling!" the red haired girl waved as she climbed into Jazz's alt mode. Chromia waved as Silvershot clung to her chassis, nuzzling into her spark. Arianna couldn't wait until she was in Chromia's place and her youngling was nuzzling her spark. A smile graced her lips and they were loaded into the back of a transport plane. Hopefully this ride would be better than the one she experienced arriving here.

Fortunately, both her bond with Bumblebee and the other Autobots kept her distracted.

_**Is something wrong, My Princess? **_He questioned, worried for her safety.

"_There's nothing wrong with me personally, but I have this…feeling that something bad is going to happen. Like something's about to go very wrong." _She said back and she could feel the increased anxiety leaking through his side of the bond.

_**If you feel like something's going to go wrong, stick by Ratchet or one of the others. Please don't do anything rash.**_ He pleaded with her. She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers.

"_You know I won't leave an injured Autobot. Who know? Maybe my lungs will finally finish forming my air intakes so I can stop wearing this mask?" _she said in a light tone. She felt some feelings of exasperation from her bonded. She nudged him lightly through the bond and they embraced.

The C-17s arrived in their designated area about three and a half hours later. Arianna couldn't tell where they were, but it was hot and dusty. She was glad that she had worn a short sleeved shirt – she was prone to getting hot flashes these days since her pores had almost virtually disappeared. She couldn't sweat since her skin was one step away from breaking into several different metal panels.

The Autobots disembarked from the transport planes and Jazz transformed, using his shield-like servo extensions to protect her from the sun. It would be bad if she overheated.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers cried out, pointing to the sky. Arianna bit her lip, eyes widening as one of the incoming meteors seemed to be spiraling out of control while the other was heading in a straight line. Perhaps the one spiraling out of control was injured? She couldn't tell, but why else would he be asking for medical assistance?

Jazz kneeled down and used his body as a shield to protect her from the spray of debris. It was then that her bad feeling peaked. She dashed from underneath Jazz's protective hands and skidded to a stop in front of the two craters. One of the new mechs had already climbed out of the holes and was crouched next to the other one, gently coaxing him into unfurling from his travelling meteor form. Ratchet was by her side in an instant, helping her down to the bottom of the crater.

"Move it!" he exclaimed, jerking the near hysterical mech to the side. "Arianna will deal with you. Let me tend to Sunstreaker." He said as the mech was finally able to dislodge himself from his travelling form. Arianna nodded as the other mech hovered over Ratchet's shoulder.

"Sideswipe, I am serious! Arianna will tend to you and I will see what I can do for Sunstreaker." The medic bellowed. "Each minute you distract me from your brother, the closer he is to offlining!"

The worried mech gasped and wrenched himself away from the medic, coming to sit next to the small femme. She placed a hand on his thigh and looked up to him.

"I'm Arianna Witwicky, Bumblebee's bonded. I'm also Ironhide and Chromia's daughter and Silvershot's femme creator. You'll meet little Silvershot when we get back to base." She introduced herself while trying to calm him down. The two knew each other – they had spoken in her dreams – but she had no idea if he remembered her or not. It wasn't working; he wasn't calming down. The mech kept flicking his optics over to where Ratchet was working on his brother.

"Ratchet said you would see to me. What did he mean?" he faintly asked as if he were only half paying attention to her.

"It means that I can do this." She said, holding up her lightly glowing hand. She reached out to touch the dented metal covering his thigh and the dent slowly faded away. She gasped, rubbing at her lower stomach as she felt her intestines actually start to shrink. It was a weird feeling.

The mech named Sideswipe looked down at her with a shocked expression. His bright blue optics were wide and his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Why can't you heal Sunny?" he questioned curiously and desperately.

"Although I am the new Allspark, I don't have all of its memories and knowledge. It'll probably take me a very long time to absorb it all." She said, surprising the mech even further, "So I don't know how to heal him. If two important Energon and fuel lines were broken and I accidentally fused them together, it could be fatal for your brother." She explained.

Sideswipe's optics dimmed and Ratchet cursed from behind her. He was working furiously, but from what she could tell, Sunstreaker's spark was dimming very fast.

"I can't lose him." Sideswipe said in a very soft tone, "He's all I have left. We're twins. He's my other half."

This must have been what her bad feeling was. She turned to see Sunstreaker's spark dim completely and the spark went out, signaling that the other mech had offlined. His corpse was damaged very badly, but Arianna knew one thing for sure.

"Sideswipe…listen to me." She said after he let out a loud keening noise of despair. He looked down at her with optics filled with remorse and self-loathing.

"I will help your brother," she said with a determined face.

"What can you do? You're a squishy! You _can't_ help him!" he began to shake and Ratchet cursed, preparing a sedative to give the grieving mech.

"I _can!_" she exclaimed, "I _am_ the Allspark! I can revive him!" she yelled as she stared him in the optics. Sideswipe jerked in surprise and then his dimmed optics brightened once again, filled with something she hadn't seen in a while.

Hope.

"You…can do that? Will you do it?" he questioned in a pained tone. Arianna didn't know the specifics of the twins. She only learned the limited amount she knew from when they talked a few times in her dreams.

"I can and I will, Sides." She said despite the fact that it would put a heavy strain on her body, "I will do everything I can to revive your brother."


	48. The Second Resurrection

**I hope you guys like it! I made it extra long!**

**Thanks to:**

**Linda Chicana - lol what do you think? =P**

**Jinxed just in Time - I know, poor Sides...but I had to have a little drama in the story.**

**Transformersprincess - Yup, they're together! =D**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Aww I'm sure your story is just as good as mine. =D lol I just hope I don't fudge it up when I go to revise the previous chapters. **

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol aww, thanks for the compliments. And thank you for the review =3**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol I have two older sisters and really only one of them loves Transformers. The other one likes it, but not as much as I do lol.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - XD see. I'm a bit weird. I'm a huge mass of contradictions. Yeah, the whole transformation process is her going into the pretender form, but she'll be able to grow. I'm going to have a chapter mainly about her finding out how to do stuff...with everyone's help of course lol. Then, Ratchet'll explain about the compression component and stuff. She'll also be able to be'human' whenever she wants, but I'm leaning towards Cybertronian unless Ron and Judy are around lol. **

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review**

**warriorkat21 - lol she wanted to, believe me. lol don't worry about looking bipolar. I'll just laugh at you =P**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review**

**bee-roxs98 - Aww...um...I'm sorry lol. She's brought him back!**

**MySunnySidesLife - um...really? Are you actually crying? lol I'm sorry. **

**Snow246 - Aww no worries. =P As long as you comment every once and a while so I know you haven't died or anything.**

**unknowingly'inlove - thanks for the review.**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**JJ-Jefferu - aww thanks for the review.**

**ida-criss-wild - lol the other twins come soon.**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol her transformation is almost complete!**

**freeprincess - I'm thinking they'll become like older brothers. Like the overprotective kind, unlike Optimus. He's more of the 'giving advice older brother' kind. **

**The Result of Squffie - lol he was channeling Sunny from the grave. wow...you have some unique logic lol**

**BumbleBee's Angel - Yup! And what did you do that deserved to be hit in the head for? lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Seven<strong>

**The Second Resurrection**

* * *

><p>The ride back to base was not a pleasant one. Arianna decided to ride with Sideswipe, who had been calmed by the mild sedative that Ratchet had managed to insert into one of his Energon lines. She looked up at him as she sat next to his knee, tracing her lightly glowing green hands over the rest of his injured frame. Of course, she was doing this under the medic's watchful eye.<p>

She had explained to the depressed mech that she could only revive his brother when his frame had been completely healed and, so, they were transporting the two to Diego Garcia. He complied and helped transport Sunstreaker's corpse to the C-17. He sat in a sort of catatonic state while she saw to the rest of his injuries. Her hair finished forming the thick silvery chords as the rest of her unneeded strands fell free from her scalp – it was very weird for her, not to mention the stares she was getting from the rest of the soldiers – and her lower stomach started to flatten out even more. At least they were long and pretty. They were fairly soft, too, and flexible. She could only guess that her uterus was disappearing or had already disappeared. Ratchet had already said she was developing a sparkling chamber in her chest, so she had no need of a uterus.

Sideswipe flinched as her hand skimmed over his chest. She clicked her tongue in a very sympathetic tone and he looked down at her with a blank look.

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through, fleshling." He cycled his vents, "But I guess I can't really call you a fleshling since you're a techno-organic."

Arianna looked up at him with sad eyes. She had gone through something of the sort, but it was not with her twin.

"If only you knew." She said to him in a soft voice. He grunted and bent down to see her even further.

"And what do you mean by that?" his voice held no curiosity. It sounded like he was merely trying to distract himself from staring at his brother's corpse. His spark was shuddering painfully, trying to call out to him, but knowing that he wasn't there anymore.

"I lost my mother when I was very young." She started slowly. She never talked about this to anyone other than her family. She hadn't even told Lennox and the others, but some of the Cybertronians knew. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and the others knew. Chromia only knew that she lost her mother, but she didn't know the effects that it had on the poor girl.

"What does this have to do with Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe grunted. Arianna lifted her hands to his face, smoothing out the dents and fixing a stray wire on his neck.

"My mother was the closest thing I had. My father left us before I was born." She said and Sideswipe furrowed his eyebrow ridges. A thing like that was unheard of in Cybertronian terms.

"Yes. I never knew him. She was the closest thing I had. She was my best friend and my hero. She was killed the same day I found the shard of the Allspark. It was a hit and run. I lost a piece of myself that day, but I gained so much more." She said with tears in her eyes. Bumblebee felt her anguish through their bond and comforted her to the best of his abilities despite the fact that he was not physically with her. He embraced her through their bond and gave her the strength to continue. "I was catatonic for about two months. Then, I had to go through the legal system to be adopted by the Witwickys." Sideswipe nodded, knowing about Sam through the data burst that Optimus sent to the Autobots.

"Oh, and I should probably let you know that Ironhide and Chromia are my Cybertronian parents." She gave him a cheeky grin and he let out a startled noise. It was somewhat between a choked and nervous laugh crossed between a whir of surprise.

"Oh great. Now I have to watch out for both trigger happy bots." He groaned as she chuckled. But, her expression turned grim once again.

"I lost the will to talk to anyone except for certain people. But…the pain went away after a time. I got over her death…although it is still painful to talk about." He stared down at her with a contemplative look.

"I will never get my birth mother back, Sideswipe, but I know the pain you are feeling." She said with a sigh, "The least I can do for you is take some of your pain away. I can bring back your brother and I _will_ do it."

"You say that…but how do I know it will work?" he questioned in a small voice. The hope that was previously in his optics had faded slightly. She quickly racked through her mind for some sort of idea. Then, a certain silver saboteur entered her mind.

"You heard about Jazz's death, correct?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The warrior copied her actions and let out a little noise of confirmation. "Well, I brought him back by retrieving his spark from the Well of Sparks." Her lips twitched upward into a smile as Sideswipe's mouth plates opened, but nothing came out. She patted his thigh and turned towards his brother.

"Everything will work out, Sides. Just wait." She said.

They couldn't get back to the base soon enough. Arianna was determined to bring Sunstreaker back that very day, but it was hard for her to do something like that when Bumblebee was still in Tranquility. He gave her all the support he could through the bond, but he, along with Ratchet, Optimus, and her Cybertronian parents, asked for her to wait until he had returned the next day.

She took one look at Sideswipe's face and hatched a plan. She waited until late that night, while everyone was in recharge, to slip unnoticed through her door. She had Silvershot curled in her arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She needed Sides to be distracted while she searched for his twin's spark…and what better way to distract him?

She kept her side of the bond as calm as she could so she wouldn't alert Bumblebee to what she was doing. They already had that argument about her oxygen mask…but this was of a greater magnitude. She knew she was going to get chewed out, but it was her instinct to help heal the injured Cybertronian. And to heal his injured and aching spark, she would have to revive his dead twin.

She crept into the Medical Bay, thankful that the Cybertronians were heavy sleepers. They didn't awake from stasis unless it was an emergency or they were fully recharged. She let out a secretive smile, seeing that Sideswipe was laying on a berth in the Medical Bay. He refused to be parted from his brother until he was successfully brought back from the Well of Sparks.

"Sideswipe." She hissed to him and his bright blue optics were suddenly trained on her. She brushed the silvery chords that made up her hair to the side, having tied them back with a black and yellow ribbon. She still couldn't get over the fact that she didn't have human hair anymore. It was just…_weird!_

The mech carefully sat up and lowered a servo to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he quietly said, "Ratchet said you couldn't bring Sunny back until tomorrow."

Arianna sighed and shifted Silvershot in her arms, stepping onto the offered servo. His optics shifted from her to the youngling and a strange look appeared on his face. It seemed to almost soften in a way.

"A youngling?" he almost whispered, staring down at the sleeping youngling. Arianna's face lit up as her ploy began to work.

"Don't worry about Ratchet or the others. I can't work with them breathing down my neck." She sighed, "But this little one's name is Silvershot. Do you want to hold him while I work?" she questioned. His optics lit up and he nodded. He carefully brought his other servo to Arianna and she softly deposited him in Sideswipe's palm. He froze when the youngling shifted, but Silvershot continued to recharge like nothing happened.

"Can you take me to your brother?" she asked, pointing to the mech that had been fixed thanks to Ratchet. There were still a few small details that she wanted to fix, but the medic had done an excellent job. As he always did. Sideswipe carefully deposited her on his twin's chassis, taking great care not to wake the sleeping youngling in his servo. It looked like Silvershot had the mech wrapped around his little finger and he was still in recharge.

Arianna smiled to herself and got to work. She fixed the rest of the dents and healed a couple of frayed wires before smoothing out the armor around his spark casing. It had been severely damaged during the entry to their atmosphere and she needed to know that would hold the spark when she retrieved it.

Finally, when everything was done to her liking – and the fact that her eyes had completely transformed into optics and her stomach had completely flattened out, not to mention her skin had hardened to the point where it resembled one large patch of metal – she was ready to make the trip to the Well of Sparks.

"Please keep Silvershot calm. I can't exactly help who I talk to in the Well." She said with a sheepish grin. She felt Bumblebee nudge her through the bond and it was then that she knew that he was on his way. She told him that she had been waiting for that and embraced him through the bond before sitting cross-legged on Sunstreaker's chassis. She gave both her bonded and youngling one more embrace through their bonds and plunged into the Well of Sparks.

_Arianna opened her eyes to be greeted by the same eerie place she had visited once before. The small floating orbs seemed to be surprised that she was back, but they greeted her kindly nonetheless. She looked around, trying to see if she could sense Sunstreaker's spark through the swarming orbs that floated lazily around her. _

_She could feel Bumblebee's panic faintly through their bond. He knew she had disobeyed Ratchet's order the moment she had disconnected herself from their world. She also felt her youngling's growing worry, but it was soon quelled. Sideswipe was doing a good job. Now, Arianna could focus on retrieving the spark she was there for. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an orb lazily float up to her. It danced around her before moving in a certain direction. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that it was Bumblebee's femme creator once again. She recognized the feeling that she had received the first time she had visited the Well. She followed the orb and found a spark that was angrily twitching. It was pulsing erratically as if it were frustrated about something. She didn't know how to calm it down so she did the best thing she could do. Try to talk to him._

"_Sunstreaker?" she questioned and the orb froze before angrily zipping straight towards her face. _

_**What are you doing here, squishy? This is a place for Cybertronians only. **__He growled at her. She sighed, knowing that it would be a lot harder to convince the angry spark to listen to her. She could feel herself growing weaker and a pain in her head started to bother her. She winced, knowing that she was changing more rapidly due to her exposure to the Well and her Allspark energy._

"_Sunstreaker, I'm not exactly a squishy, am I?" she said dryly as she pointed to her ever hardening skin. As soon as she said this, her stomach felt like it was on fire. She doubled over, gasping, and several sparks rushed to her. They were worried about her. She thought it was sweet, even though she didn't know them at all. "I'm changing into one of you." She bit out as the erratic pulsing of Sunstreaker's spark slowed down to a curious twitch._

_**How? And why are you here?**__ He demanded, getting right up into her face. She giggled and then winced as her head started to throb even worse._

"_I'm the new Allspark. I absorbed its energy when it killed Megatron." She gasped out as her lungs completely changed into air intakes. She wheezed as she started to cough, not yet used to the sensation. Her skin started to split and the pain was unbearable. She bit back a scream as her veins melded into Energon and fuel lines. _

"_Sideswipe wants you back, Sunny!" she screamed out as her head felt like it was going to explode. She could feel her spark pulsing erratically just as his was, but hers was because of the stress on her powers. She could feel Bumblebee trying to pull her back and she could literally hear the shouting that was occurring in the Medical Bay. _

_**You've talked to my brother? **__He was surprised and then suspicious, __**And don't call me Sunny. **__He growled. Arianna reached forward, surprised that he was actually staying in one place. Then, out of the corner of her eye, a spark slowly trudged forward from the darkness that created the Well. She feared this one. It had such a murderous intent. _

_**You stole my Allspark from me…and now you **_**are**_** the Allspark…**__the evil spark said. Arianna's spark skipped a beat. It was Megatron's spark. She gasped, backing away as her hands shot out to carefully grip Sunstreaker's spark in her hands. _

_**No matter what you do, fleshling, Starscream will find you…and you **_**will**_** be my pet. **__He hissed as his spark pulsed darkly. Arianna couldn't handle the pain anymore and she screamed, wrenching herself from the Well. _

Her scream echoed off the walls of the Medical Bay and the next few seconds were a blur. Arianna cradled the spark in her hands as she struggled to intake oxygen – not that she really needed it anymore. She gently set the spark into Sunstreaker's spark chamber and it nestled there for a few seconds before reanimating his systems. Sideswipe snatched her from his brother's body just seconds before he shot up, optics bright as his chest plates closed. His systems were still on edge from being offlined, but once he recognized the bot standing next to him, he relaxed.

"Where's the girl?" he questioned gruffly as he looked around. Ratchet then scanned him and, once he was sure that Sunstreaker's systems were fully functional, he turned to Arianna. He scanned her, cycling his vents in the form of a gasp and quickly ushered her to a private room in the back of the Medical Bay. He sedated her with a Cybertronian sedative – her veins had since changed and would not hold human medicine – and went to give the others the news.

Large, booming footsteps alerted everyone that Bumblebee had arrived early and he tore through the hallways as he reached the Medical Bay.

"Where is she?" he demanded, voice trailing off into whirs and clicks as he held both Sam and Mikaela in his hands. He set the humans down in the human waiting area and Ratchet led him along with Sideswipe – who was going to set the now awake youngling next to her body before retreating to be with his brother – and gave him the news.

"She is changing much more quickly because of her little stunt." He grunted angrily, "I told her to wait until tomorrow, when I could see if it would be alright to perform the resurrection, but she didn't listen. Now, her change is much more painful." Ratchet grunted as he fought against his urge to throw something.

"So what's happened to her?" Bumblebee asked as Sideswipe gently set the youngling down next to his femme creator.

"Momma?" he whimpered as he curled up next to her chest. She didn't respond, of course, as she was heavily sedated.

"Her organs have rapidly disintegrated, forming small reserve tanks like ours. Since it happened so fast, it was much more painful than normal. Her optics have fully changed and her veins and arteries have formed Energon and fuel lines. Her skin finally hardened into protoform armor and has begun to split, as you can see. Her breasts have disappeared, as did her uterus, as femmes have no need for them. Now, all that is left is her brain to change into a processor and for her skin to finish splitting into protoform armor." Ratchet explained. "It will be painful for her so I have sedated her." He finished as Bumblebee nodded. He crooned softly and went to sit next to her immobile body.

"Momma be okay soon?" Silvershot questioned Bumblebee and he forced a smile. He hated the fact that it was so painful for her.

"Yes. Momma will be alright. She will be one of us soon, little one." He said, sending her all of his love. He instructed Silvershot to do the same as Ratchet went to go explain what had happened to the others. He allowed Ironhide and Chromia to visit for a short time, but nobody knew what would happen once she changed completely.

Only time would tell at this point.


	49. A New Name and the Newcomers

**YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I DECIDED TO UPDATE! I have never been that scared before. There was a freaking funnel cloud coming down over my neighborhood when I was writing this chapter! And you know what I did? I grabbed my cat and my flash drive and dove in a safe place. Damn tornadoes! I mean, we're supposed to get hurricanes, not tornadoes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, thanks to:<strong>

**Jinxed just in Time - lol I wouldn't listen to Ratchet, either. **

**warriorkat21 - It'll be in the next chapter XD. Thats when she figures out she can change sizes =P**

**Transformersprincess - I know right. Pain is evil. Don't worry, she won't be in pain any longer...unless she hurts herself, someohow...but then, even if she does, the Allspark energy would just heal her lol.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - cyber kitty! woot! And yeah, she first goes into pretender and then her bigger form.**

**The Result of Squffie - Yup! He's a prick, too lol**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Anyway, you got my message about the whole revising thing.**

**aerilynblack - right! I'll make some fluff for the next chapter. **

**freeprincess - I sent you a message about explaining about the time skip. But I will show off her look in the next chapter. **

**BumbleBee's Angel - lol yup! Wow, he reminds me of some of my old teachers lol**

**FORD B - Hm...I might actually do that for something after the third movie. That way, nobody can bring him back in any way shape or form and he can spend the rest of his life as a mini-bot lol**

**shippolove844 - Yeah, I got your reviews.**

**FullyLoaded - lol thanks for your review!**

**Ninja Star Light - Yes, I think we're all glad that Sunny's back.**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol I like to work with the unexpected. Yeah, it was really hard for her to talk about her mother.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - Yes. Yes, it did.**

**MySunnySidesLife - lol awww, well I'm still sorry. Oh! I wrote a poem about vampires for my poetry class...that has yet to start...wanna read it and tell me what you think? I hope I had the twins in character for this chapter.**

**Illusion - Um...I tried to work as well as I could with all the tornadoes around today.**

**ida-criss-wild - Aww. I lost two of my three cats in the past year.**

**Jasha Maroi - I'll try to update every day/every other day still, but It might wait until after 2 every day since my last class is at 2. **

**thablueGRRL - Aww thanks for the compliments!**

**psychicgirl32 - I thought of sending him to the Pit, but then I thought that the Well of Sparks is where all sparks go when they offline. They can't really do anything to each other lol. Yeah, she'll freak when she remembers.**

**gemava - lol! I can see that, too. She's actually going to be a triple changer - a pretender form, a normal large bipdal form, and then an alt/vehicle form.**

**AutobotBee117 - We're almost at ROTF actually. I think it starts on ch. 55 or something (I gotta check) **

**fanmanbookman - Ah, yes, well I'm a huge fan of Transformers. I have been for a long time, so I've kinda adapted to those terms as second nature. I also know that tongue is a glossa and teeth are referred to as dental plates =D**

**kurounue13 - I hope to update soon =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Eight<strong>

**A New Name and the Newcomers**

* * *

><p>Nobody knew when Arianna would wake from her stasis. Although Ratchet had only given her enough sedative for one night, she would not wake. Bumblebee was hard to remove his side come Sunday evening, but he was right next to her for the next two weekends. Silvershot was also hard to remove from her side. He didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up when she was perfectly fine.<p>

"Why Momma not wake?" he questioned Ratchet. In his young mind, Ratchet was the one with all the answers.

"I do not know, young one." He said with regret, "I have not experienced the likes of this before." Silvershot looked down and let out a little sound that sounded like a sigh. He looked up at Ratchet again and asked another question Ratchet did not know the answer to.

"When Momma wake up?" he asked with dimmed optics.

"I do not know the answer to that, either, young one." Ratchet said, "But I will tell you and the others when she does. It is time for you to get some rest." He said, using his internal communications to contact Ironhide.

Soon, the great black and grey Autobot clambered into the Medical Bay's back room, looking down at his daughter with both proud and sad optics. He was proud that she had survived her transformation into a Cybertronian, but he was sad that she was not awake. He wanted to tell her how proud he was – how proud everyone was of her.

"How is she?" Ironhide asked, not even batting an eye when his bonded appeared by his side. She was always with him when he went to visit their daughter in the Medical Bay. She went over to Silvershot and crooned at him, reaching down to pet at the silvery strands that made up her hair.

Sunstreaker, who had been released from the Medical Bay, and Sideswipe had come to visit her. The two had chosen Lamborghinis as their alt modes, although they were not as conspicuous as Optimus would have liked. Sideswipe was a golden yellow color and Sideswipe was a deep crimson red. The golden warrior, surprisingly, thanked Arianna's unconscious body for bringing him back to the land of the living and the two sat with her body for a long while. Sideswipe had agreed to watch over her body during the week when Bumblebee wasn't there and Sunstreaker, not wanting to leave his twin again, was forced to watch her as well.

"I'd say she's doing better." Ratchet said as he performed another scan on her. This time, it appeared with a normal Cybertronian's results. "We won't know the full extent of her transformation until she wakes from stasis. Apparently the transformation of her brain to a processor is taking a lot longer than anticipated." The medic said. Ironhide was about to reply, but an alarm went off. The large mech growled, but the intercom blared to life.

"Three incoming friendly Cybertronians approaching Earth atmosphere! Two incoming non-friendlies!" the soldier shouting over the intercom exclaimed. Ironhide's optics lit up at the prospect of a battle, but then his optics trailed over to the immobile girl. He really needed some Decepticon action, but he didn't want to leave her here alone.

Surprisingly, it was Sunstreaker who spoke up. He stood just behind the two mechs, taking the two by surprise when he interrupted their conversation.

"I'll watch her with Sides. You go and kick some Decepticon aft." He said in a gruff voice. It was almost like he didn't want to be saying that, but his slightly darkened optics said otherwise. He was truly grateful that the little femme had brought him back from the Well of Sparks. Although it was a place where all offlined Cybertronians converged in death, he was not ready to die just yet. He couldn't leave his brother behind. It was true that he was the older twin and, as such, felt like he was the one who was supposed to die first, the two of them were still quite young by Cybertronian standards. He felt like he had much more to accomplish in his life than to die by some filthy Decepticon's hand.

He couldn't rest when his brother was mourning after him. Arianna had completed a task no other could complete, and that was why he was eternally in her debt.

"…are you sure?" Ironhide asked, suspicious of the golden warrior's actions. Sideswipe popped up behind his brother, a bright grin on his face.

"Aww, Sunflower just doesn't want to admit that the little femme has him wrapped around her little finger." The golden warrior's face had scrunched into an irritated frown.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed, not really minding it when his twin was the one calling him 'Sunflower,' but he didn't want him doing it in front of other mechs. And the squishies! They were looking at the twins with an expression that was crossed between shocked and amused.

"Ironhide, let them watch over Arianna. Hopefully, they'll calm down and won't pull pranks on anyone just yet." Ironhide growled as he remembered the pranks the two of them used to pull back on Cybertron.

"Don't count on it!" Sideswipe yelled back, "But it was a nice though, Eh, Sunny?"

"Yeah." He grunted with a smirk, "Whoever thought we wouldn't pull pranks on them is going to get it good."

Both Ratchet and Ironhide shuddered in distaste, but the intercom blared to life once again.

"Calling Autobot Ratchet and Autobot Ironhide to the main deck. Calling Autobot Sisters to the main deck. Calling Autobot Jazz to the main deck." The two larger bots shared a glance. Optimus must have chosen his team for this particular mission.

"Go." Sunstreaker shooed the two away with a flick of his servos, "Boss Bot's waitin' for you. We'll take good care of the little femme."

Ratchet and Ironhide shared another glance before Ironhide's cannons whirled to life. "You do _anything_ my daughter doesn't like – even in her recharge – and you will get it. Understand?" the large black and grey mech growled. The twins nodded, matching grins spread across her face.

"Come on, 'Hide." Chromia said, giving her daughter one last pat on her helm, and rising to pinch her bonded's aft armor. He stumbled back, optics widening before he rubbed the pinched spot and exiting the Medical Bay after muttering about femmes.

"I'd do what he says, you two. Ironhide is protective of her, but if _Bumblebee_ finds out you've wronged her…well, let's say that I'm not the one who would weld your afts to the ceiling." He said before pausing, "Although, I'd help him rewire your vocal processors to sound like prepubescent human femmes." He said with a smirk before making his leave as well.

Sunstreaker stood there with a smirk on his face, but his brother could tell that he was nervous.

"Frag, Ratchet's scary sometimes." Sideswipe said with a shudder. Sunny nodded and went to assume his position next to Arianna's unconscious body.

"You know what?" the golden warrior questioned as his bright blue optics flickered towards the girl's motionless fame.

"What, bro?" his twin replied, scooping the little youngling up and placing him on his chassis. He let out a small chirp and snuggled deeper into the mech's armor, wanting to get close to the warmth of his spark. Sideswipe raised his internal temperature just the slightest and Silvershot sighed in content.

"Since she's no longer one of the fleshies…she needs a new name." Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

"But I like her name…" the crimson warrior whined before lowering his voice so he didn't wake the youngling, "But you do have a point. What if we combine her old name and add a new part to it?"

Sunstreaker nodded as he settled back to watch the femme. She hadn't moved at all since the two of them had arrived in the Medical Bay. The two thought for a long time when, finally, Sideswipe came up with one.

"What about 'Ariastra?'" he questioned his brother. "Ari – for Arianna – and 'astra' meaning 'from the stars.' It's not a very typical Cybertronian name, but it has meaning for all of us." He questioned.

"Wow, Sides, I'm impressed. You said something smart for once." The golden warrior mocked. His brother smiled for a second before frowning.

"Wait…" he thought for a second, "Hey!"

The two continued to bicker even when the doors to the Medical Bay opened up. There was the sound of shuffling feet and cursing of all kinds.

"Set the twins on the berths over there. We can deal with them later." Ratchet's voice said, "Anyone who is injured, stay here. Anyone who isn't – get out of my Med Bay!" the medic hissed as the sound of his wrench hitting metal echoed through the adjoining door.

The twins shared a look before Ratchet's head popped in the door.

"Any changes?" he questioned, scanning the small femme. Both the twins shook their heads, but Sideswipe spoke up.

"We came up with a new name for her. Ariastra. She has a name from both worlds now." The crimson warrior said. Ratchet said nothing for a few moments, simply musing over the new name, before nodding his head.

"I think she would like that."

"Like what?" a soft feminine voice questioned and the three jerked their heads down towards the newly changed femme.

"Ari!" Ratchet exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. She shuttered her optics and brought her hands up in front of her, first looking at the front of them and then looking at the back.

"Hey, Ratchet. What's going on?" she questioned, getting up. At first she was unsteady, but Sunstreaker shot out a hand to help steady her.

"We have three new allies. There's an assistant medic, named Jolt, and…those two. Skids and Mudflap." He growled while sighing. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glowered.

"You mean the twins of stupid?" Sunstreaker growled. Arianna couldn't help but laugh, feeling the happiness that Bumblebee was emitting through their bond now that she was awake. He sent her the eagerness he was feeling, wanting to be near her so that he could help her adjust.

"I thought you two were the twins of stupid?" she giggled, trying to get the hang of using her air intakes. She released some air, cycling it through her vents and shuttering her optics to get used to blinking that way.

"No!" Sideswipe protested, "We're the twins of awesomesauce!"

"…Awesomesauce?" Ratchet questioned.

"Come on, old man. Keep up with the Earth terms." Sunstreaker smirked. Arianna couldn't keep in her laughter and she bent over the golden warrior's servo, spluttering.

"Call me old again and it's your aft going up on the ceiling." Was all Ratchet said before turning to re-enter the main part of the Medical Bay.

It was silent for a few moments before the newly turned femme spoke up.

"I like the name guys." She said with a smile. They beamed back at her and she reached up, taking Silvershot from Sideswipe.

"We're glad you do, Sweetspark." The crimson warrior said. And from then on, the three of them sat back to listen to Ratchet's cursing and the random clangs and shouts emitting from the Medical Bay.


	50. A Little Bit of Learning

**So...who felt the earthquake? I felt some tremors and kinda freaked out because I've never ever felt something like that before.**

**The name 'Ariastra' belongs to Bee4Me AKA MySunnySidesLife AKA StingraysandLambos - she came up with it so I thank her!**

**Thanks to:**

**psychicgirl32 - Yeah, he recognizes her. I'm going to have a little quip with him when he checks her over after she scans her alt. **

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol we get random thunderstorms a lot. The weather channel will say it would be sunny and then there's a random storm. XD yay for fb friends!**

**BumbleBee's Angel - lol I know right. At least he has help from Jolt now.**

**Coka Cookie Cola - I know right. I like the name, too. Its pretty.**

**FORD B - Thanks, dude! =D You can thank StingraysandLambos for the name. **

**warriorkat21 - haha I can't remember if I sent you a message, but I live in NC. *sigh* Tornadoes, an earthquake, and a hurricane. What next?**

**FireheartNinja - I know right - I was really scared. And yes, my kitty is okay. There's a LOT of fluff in the next chapter...along with a little bit of interfacing XD**

**StingraysandLambos - lol did your mom understand why you were sqeeing? My mom just gives me weird looks. I got new glasses today =D They remind me of Sunny 'cause they're like a bronzeish golden color. They match my hair. ANYWAY The next chapter is a little interfacing action lol**

**Transformersprincess - I'm actually not looking forward to writing their speech...'cause I've like never talked like that before lol. Oh well, I'll just have to try my best. **

**fanmanbookman - lol thanks for the compliments and the review.**

**gemava - Hm...You do make a good point...so I used the idea in my other story (I went back and made a tweak). =D**

**kurounue13 - You can thank SingraysandLambos for the name.**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol! I'll have fun with Jolt =D**

**freeprincess - lol! I just had to put that part in. It sounded like something they would say.**

**Trucking girl 1109 - Right so if you need any help (or if you want a beta or something) I'll help =D**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Aww, thanks for your concern. *hug***

**AutobotBee117 - lol! I'm so glad you liked that line. **

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol! I actually had my cat in my hands and I was like 'NOO my flash drive!' and I got that and dove into my bathroom...only to find out that the tornado didn't actually even land. It was scary close to my house, though.**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - Aww, well I'm glad you like it. **

**Ninja Star Light - I think it was Sides that called her 'sweetspark' though. I gotta go back and check lol and yes, little 'shot is cute.**

**Bellaz25 - lol I'm finishing! I got like 50+ more chapters coming.**

**aerilynblack - yup. I grabbed my flash drive, my phone, and my cat. =D**

**Jasha Maroi - lol the next chapter has a lot more fluff and...dare I say smut? lol**

**thablueGRRL - lol you can thank StingraysandLambos for the name!**

**Snow246 - It explains it in this chapter.**

**ida-criss-wild - lol thanks for the review.**

**The Result of Squffie - I actually don't watch animated...but that would be funny to have those two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty Nine<strong>

**A Little Bit of Learning**

* * *

><p>Ariastra had to wait only two days for her bonded to return to Diego Garcia. It was an extended weekend and Halloween was coming up. The little femme wanted so badly to dress up for Halloween – she did so every year before she became a full Cybertronian femme – and now she didn't know if she could dress up.<p>

If she could, she had the perfect idea in mind.

She was currently being held up by Bumblebee's large hand. She was the exact same size as she had been as a human and it was kind of disappointing. She was happy that he liked her new name – he had actually thanked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for watching her while he was gone – and nuzzled her to his chest the moment he saw she was awake. Silvershot was seated on Ratchet's shoulder, watching his femme creator try to walk.

"Just think of the song you sang with me when I had my legs reattached." He laughed when she swayed back and forth on her unstable legs. She giggled as well as she started to slowly walk.

"Sure, sure, Bee. You just had to get used to balance. I have to get used to a whole new body." She giggled again as he accidentally brushed up against a section of her armor with sensitive receptors. Ratchet had said they would be sensitive until she scanned for an alt mode and received armor of her own.

"Sorry, Ari." He chirped, letting out a laugh of his own as she continued to squirm.

"Pfft, no you're not." She laughed out. She stood on a large metal table that Optimus and Ratchet set up for her outside. They had said that she had been cooped up enough and now she had an audience of both Cybertronians and humans alike. She felt sort of embarrassed, but it was nice to see so many people cared.

"Okay, try to walk on your own. Bumblebee will be behind you and Jolt will be in front of you." The assistant medic was a shy one. He rarely ever spoke around the little femme. His alt mode of choice was a bright blue Chevrolet Volt. He used a pair of whips to complete his medical work – he worked with electric energy of some sort – but he was also able to use them in battle.

Jolt, although a little awkward, was standing on one side of the table, hands at the ready to catch her if she stumbled and fell. Bumblebee was behind her just in case she fell backwards. Her spark swelled with all of the support that her bonded and her youngling were giving her.

"Momma can do it!" she heard Silvershot shout before he slipped forward off of Ratchet's shoulder. Everyone chuckled as he squealed, clinging to the side of the medic's face before he reached up and plucked him off, handing him to his grandfather. The large grey and black mech gently held him to his chassis before reclining next to Chromia and her sisters. Optimus, who had some free time, sent Skids and Mudflap on patrol. This was done so that they wouldn't be in the way while Ariastra practiced basic motor functions as a Cybertronian. They were supposed to meet up with the Presidential Liaison in the next few weeks and Ariastra was not looking forward to it.

Her new family was there. Sam and Mikaela were not, unfortunately, since they had to complete some sort of senior project in their first semester of school. The two of them promised to stop by for the base's Halloween party, however, and that was enough to placate her.

The little femme stepped forward, still finding it a little strange to balance like she was. She ignored the little things in her vision that kept blinking – things like names of the mechs and femmes around her, identifications of everything, reading levels of her systems. She cleared her mind and the blinking identifications disappeared, leaving her vision free like it had been when she was human, though it was much, much sharper than it ever was before.

She held her arms out to the sides of her for balance, stepping forward once again. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whooped while Chromia and her sisters cheered. Ariastra giggled as she concentrated on walking. When she had gotten control of her senses, Ratchet nodded and turned to the little femme.

"Do you have a holoform? You were changed into a femme from a human, so I cannot tell…even with my scans. If you are unable to produce one, I will insert the programming for it." The large medic explained. She nodded and sat crosslegged on the table. She closed her eyes and concentrated, frowning in curiosity as a screen appeared in her processor.

On the screen there were three choices. One was the small form she was in now. Another was a larger femme frame. The third was an empty slot with the title for 'alt mode.' There was a small tab next to the form she was in now and she 'clicked' on it in her mind. It was a picture of herself as a human. It made Ariastra a bit nostalgic to see it and she wished she could look like that again, but she did like the small femme form she was sporting now. A little check box was next to the picture and she wondered what would happen if she checked it.

She did so and almost immediately she felt the metal on her body begin to shift. Several gasps sounded and she opened her optics. She looked around and everyone was staring at her with wide eye and optics.

"What?" she questioned, looking around her. "I don't suppose I have a holoform, do I?" she questioned, looking around for some sort of sign that a holoform had appeared.

"No, Little Miss, but it seems that you have surprised us once again." Ratchet said in a slightly awed voice, "It seems that you have shifted into a rare type of Cybertronian. We call them 'Pretenders' since they can adapt to their surroundings." The large medic said.

Ariastra looked down and let out a small squeak when she saw that her hands were covered with fleshy material. She reached up and saw that the thick strands that made her Cybertronian hair were now the thin strands that made her human hair.

"How?" she breathed, eyes wide as she tried to take in this information.

"We are not sure of the complete workings of a Pretender, Little One, but we do know that you can pass as a human now…if need be. It is better for your protection." Optimus said in interest as he leaned forward. She sighed and her eyes widened when it felt like she was breathing as a human again.

"Little Miss, try to change back into your Cybertronian mode." Ratchet questioned while Bumblebee and Jolt went back to their previous positions just in case she fell. She did so, mentally unchecking the box that was in the corner of her vision. She watched as her skin peeled back and her hair merge to form her skinny and feminine Cybertronian form.

While she was at it, she decided to see what her larger form would be like. She had a sudden rush of vertigo and suddenly…the mechs and femmes didn't seem so large anymore. Everything was quiet as Ratchet completed scan after scan. After a couple of moments he let out a laugh.

"Ari, you never cease to amaze me." He let out another genuine laugh as her optics became larger.

"What did I do?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know how I missed this, but you have a compression component in your processor. It allows you to shrink to human size. Then, you can use your pretender abilities to assume human shape – like we have our holoforms." He sighed, "You're a triple-changer, Ariastra."

"…is that bad?" she questioned in a small voice. It was Ironhide that spoke up next.

"It is not bad. It's just very rare to see a triple-changer these days." He grunted as he kept an eye on Silvershot, who was busy climbing around his shoulders and head like a monkey.

Bumblebee couldn't keep his optics off of her. His spark started to pound harshly within his chassis and he had to keep his emotions tightly locked on his side of the bond from both Ariastra and their youngling. He thought she had been stunning as a human. She had become even more breathtaking as a femme. Now…he could find no words to describe her. Although she was in her protoform, she was like a gift from Primus himself. Actually, she _was_ a gift from primus. If she had never picked up the shard of the Allspark – a piece of Primus – she wouldn't have been standing in front of him with that beautiful smile on her facial plates.

"What?" she giggled as he reached forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. She stood just a head taller than Jazz and a little shorter than him. She had a broad chassis, but it wasn't very wide. It was thick because of the extra chamber with the Allspark Energy. She had a petit waist, but then her hips flared out a little. All in all she was very proportional to how she looked as a human. She also still had the thick silvery chords that made up her Pretender's hair.

_**You're beautiful.**_ He sighed over their bond. She smiled and her hands came up to cup his facial plates. This was the first time she could actually touch him while she was proportional to his size. This was the first time he could hold her in his arms while not in his holoform.

Optimus cleared his throat, causing her to whirl around and come face to face with his crotch plating. Her optics widened and Lennox and Epps howled in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Ironhide questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"I can think of so many dirty jokes I can make about this…but I think the situation speaks for itself." Lennox snickered as Ariastra's facial plates started to heat and she looked away.

"And this is funny?" the weapon specialist questioned.

"Well, yeah! Those codpieces of yours are like Cybertronian thongs." It was too bad for Ariastra, who overheard that particular comment. She froze and her mind took on a blank look.

"Uh oh." Lennox mused to himself. "I think you broke her."

"Naw, man. She's just havin' a brain pause." He then called out to the newly turned femme, "Hey, Ari? Did you just have a brain pause?"

Her optics activated as her processor made a quiet noise.

"No." she said, shuttering her optics in an owlishly manner while Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her, much to the delight of the femmes. "I just had a brain fart. A pause means that my brain – or I guess it's a processor, now – stopped for a second. A fart means that I stopped and my brain was so overwhelmed that it tooted." She said with a completely straight face.

This comment caused Lennox and Epps to snort in laughter. Prowl cocked his head to the side.

"Logic dictates that a Cybertronian's processor cannot 'toot.'" He said as he tried to comprehend her words. He twitched as he felt his processor begin to glitch. Unfortunately, it did, indeed, glitch, and he fell backwards, twitching. A grin spread across Ariastra's lips as Bumblebee tightened his hold around her waist. He nuzzled his facial plates into her neck cables and she purred before blinking owlishly again.

"I don't think I've ever purred before." She giggled. She reached out for her youngling, pressing him against her chest plates and he nuzzled into her spark, optics blinking as he yawned. "Is my little one tired? Well, look what I can do, now." She cooed, opening her chest plates and allowing him to climb into her sparkling chamber. He clicked in happiness as he curled up and slipped into recharge.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She sighed as everyone laughed. She turned around, grabbing the back of Bumblebee's helm and planting a kiss on the guard in front of his lips. He blinked, surprised, before pressing the guard to her lips and running his hands down her waist and hips.

"Alright, break it up!" Sunstreaker called out.

"Get a room, you two!" Sideswipe called before sending out the Cybertronian form of a whistle. The two parted and Ironhide, along with Chromia, approached her.

"We need to get you fitted with some weapons." He said and her optics dimmed.

"I don't really like to fight…but there's no harm in defending myself, is there?" she questioned as she followed her parental figures into the Weapons Range. Bumblebee followed close behind, appreciating her form from behind.

"When you're done with Ironhide, I want you to choose an alternate mode." Optimus called from the doorway, "You can choose from the extra alternate modes we have gathered in Hanger Two."

"Thanks, Optimus." She said over her shoulder, sending him a small wave.

When the four of them – five if you included the recharging Silvershot inside Ariastra's sparkling chamber – arrived in Ironhide and Chromia's favorite room, her eyes widened. She had actually never been in this section of the base before. Weapons that Ironhide created littered the walls and extra scraps were in the corner for him to experiment on.

"Lift your arms." He said to her in a gentle tone while Chromia inspected her lower frame.

"Hm…" she said, "Why don't we try a small ion blaster and a pair of plasma blades?" the female weapon specialist said as she patted her daughter's protoform armor down.

Ironhide, who was checking the length of her arms, grunted in agreement before he went to scrounge through the smaller weapons he had made. He came back with a small handheld gun and she took it gingerly, pointing it towards the floor. She had never held a gun before – let alone any other weapon…other than a knife and a spork – and so she was a little nervous to be using one.

She tested the weight and whined a little, looking at her parents and bonded. "I don't know if I can do this…" she muttered, biting her lower lip.

"You can shove the Allspark into Megatron's chest and bring two Autobots back to life, but you can't shoot a small ion blaster?" Ironhide said in a gruff tone. He wasn't saying it to be mean, but there was a very real possibility that the Decepticons could find out that she was the reincarnation of the Allspark. She needed to have a way to defend herself if she found herself faced with a Decepticon.

"You can do this, Ari." Bumblebee said as he came forward. Chromia watched with a smile on her face as the yellow and black mech led her to one of the targets and wrapped his arm around her, showing her how to aim the blaster. She sucked in a shaky breath and concentrated on shooting the blaster, firing and wincing as she hit the edge of the target.

"Very good, Ari!" Chromia exclaimed as she came over, "That's my girl. I have a feeling that blades would be best suited to you, but Mr. Trigger-Happy over here likes his cannons." The blue femme sighed with a wink.

"Well, his cannons do suit him." She said. After she was fitted with a pair of plasma blades – they folded down and became part of her protoform's leg armor. She would be able to detatch them from her form when she was in battle.

"Right, we only have to find an alt mode next, right? I'm getting tired." She sighed and Bumblebee nodded.

"Optimus has given us clearance for Hanger Two. He said for us to get you an alt mode and surprise the others." The yellow and black mech said, nuzzling her neck cables again. She leaned towards him, rubbing their chest plating together and letting out a gentle hum. She laughed as she heard his cooling fans activate and let go, making her way towards Hanger Two.

"Come on, Bee. Let's go get me an alt mode!"


	51. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I understand that I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for this. This has nothing to do with my wanting to update - I just haven't had the time. I'm a college student who is taking two English classes, two Creative Writing classes, and a Religions class. Do you even want to guess how much reading I have to do for these classes?

Yeah, a lot.

I will also admit that I am in a relationship of almost four months now. He takes up a lot of my time, but I wouldn't have it any other way because I care for him a lot. I love him and would do anything for him. We don't get to hang out as much as we used to because of how much he works and the difference in our class schedules so I cherish any time that I do get to spend with him.

Wednesdays and Sundays I am at church. I am now a part of a wonderful family and I have to rethink my writing style a little bit because part of it is impure. This means I will cut out the majority of the Halloween chapter.

I will try to update whenever I can, but having to read about a thousand pages per week, not to mention the essays coming up that I have two write, is eating up a lot of my time. Mostly every day it is this: wake up, get to school early to do work, go to class, try to grab a bite to eat, go back to class, go home, check e-mail, go to sleep.

I apologize greatly for the inconvienience!


	52. Cybertronian Illness?

**Alright, this is for the people who begged me to update even though I was working on revising the first fifty chapters.**

**Thanks to:**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - Lol I know. Well, we do have a couple of days break in the fall (like a four day weekend) and then almost a month off for winter break between semisters. Then, it's about three months for summer vacation and about a week for spring vacation. I shall try to update!**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol =3 thanks for the review.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - I survived the hurricane =) **

**BumbleBee's Angel - here is your update.**

**fanmanbookman - I apologize once again. I probably should have put a warning at the beginning, but, then again, almost nobody reads my authors notes.**

**gemava - like, what are you hoping for? a mark of Primus or something? I might be able to come up with that, but I don't want to have her turn into a mary-sue or something like that 'cause she's already the new Allspark.**

**Mrs. Godric Bringham - lol was that a 'I liked it'? **

**FORD B - Yeah, that was kind of awkward to write, but I promised...so I delivered.**

**freeprincess - lol yeah...like I said I just combined everything I've read about interfacing =3**

**The Result of Squffie - lol! My family and I all have countries that we are. My oldest sis is Greece, I am America (I got him on a quiz), my other sis is Russia, my dad is Germany, and my mom is Latvia (she just chose the country.)**

**musiclovr16 - aww thanks for the review.**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lolz yes she did. A sexy bumblebee. thanks for the review!**

**warriorkat21 - lol! yeah, I tried to make him spazzy.**

**SamWhitlock - You didnt think you'd like the story or the lemon? I mean, I like constructive criticism =)**

**psychicgirl32 - lol I'm glad you think it was good. =3**

**Jasha Maroi - Aah, should I have put a warning up? I mean, several people asked for a lemon, so I gave them a lemon. *shrug***

**bee-roxs98 - Silvershot is going to have a chapter to himself soon. Well, mostly to himself. It's going to have Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz in it, too.**

**Itany - lol! Well, I'm glad it was good enough for your expectations. Yeah, they can interface like three ways, but they each have different meanings and stuff. **

**shippolove844 - lol thanks for the review.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

**XxLadyChaosxX - right so I sent you a message for the first review you left. The second review - it is purely creative liberties. I've done my research. I've conversed with people about how they think Cybertronians interface. In the old G1 cartoon version, they did it with cables to uplink. Others think that they can interface just with their sparks and exchanging energy, but they can choose who they bond with. Even others think they have male and female parts like humans. I basically just mixed everything together about what I researched and read together to create this chapter. So, it's not totally wrong. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty One<strong>

**Cybertronian Illness**

* * *

><p>Time moved fairly quickly after the Halloween party. Sam forgave Ariastra for her little temper tantrum, but Mikaela had insisted that she didn't have to apologize. Ariastra was bonded to Bumblebee and this, in comparison to humans, meant that the two were married. It was like Sam didn't want them to consummate their marriage when the two had the right to do so.<p>

Ron and Judy spent Sam's winter break on Diego Garcia, along with Sam and Mikaela, spending time with Ariastra, Bumblebee, and little Silvershot. They had fun spending time with the other Autobots, but there have been recent sightings of Decepticons. They were always brief, and they never targeted a human area, so there was no cause for concern…just yet.

It wasn't until February that Ariastra began to feel strange. It wasn't that she was hurting or that she was feeling dizzy. It was more like she was tired. Her processor and systems seemed to be running slower than normal. She recharged more often and after two weeks of this behavior, Chromia went to talk to her daughter.

_**Ariastra? Are you busy at the moment? **_She sent a private communications message to the black and red femme. She was in her and Bumblebee's shared quarters, spending time with her youngling.

_No, not at the moment. Silvershot and I are spending some time together, but we can make room for you._Ariastra replied with a happy and curious expression. Chromia frowned at the way her exhaustion carried over to her through their messages.

_**If I'm not interrupting anything. **_The blue femme replied with a cheerful voice. It was slightly forced but Ariastra didn't catch it. Her sisters gave her encouraging smiles and Elita gave her a pat on the shoulder plates. She was not one to openly talk about such things, but she had a suspicion of what was going on with her daughter. She had never experienced it, of course, but that did not mean she didn't have knowledge of it.

_You aren't. We're just chilling._She replied and Chroma cycled her intakes in the form of a sigh. She nodded to her sisters and Elita, making her way to her daughter's room.

Before Chromia had contacted her, the black and red femme had been lying on her back with Silvershot on her stomach. He had gone through another growth spurt and now stood t about mid-thigh level. He had to scan another alt mode, too. He now took the form of a tablet pc. He was still the cutest thing she had laid optics on, however, and nothing would change that.

"Momma feeling better?" he asked, nuzzling into her chest. She was in her larger form, somehow feeling a lot better if she were in that form. She didn't feel so confined. A sudden energy jolt shifted in her chest and she jumped, but played it off as something that would happen from time to time.

She wished Bumblebee were there, but he was busy with Sam. It was a Wednesday – another few days before he would be able to come back to Diego Garcia.

"Yes, my young one. Momma's feeling better with you here." She said with a smile. Silvershot cooed in content, nuzzling at her chest plating. The gentle action caused her to wince – the area was very sensitive for some reason. Another energy spike flared in her chest and she couldn't hold back the worried feeling that had begun to develop.

Bumblebee had almost immediately contacted her through their bond.

_**Ari? What is it? What's wrong? **_He questioned in a concerned voice. Nobody had told him about her sudden lack of energy and sluggishness. They didn't want him to worry when he was taking care of Sam. She decided that he didn't need to know at the moment, but another spike of energy – stronger than the last two – caused her to pause and reevaluate the situation.

"_I don't know what's wrong…_ she started, slowly sitting up as Silvershot twittered nonsense _…my chassis is sensitive and my spark is having energy spikes." _She continued. She was slowly putting two and two together, but she had no idea if it were true. She and Bumblebee had interfaced several more times over the months, but sparking a child so soon was nearly unheard of. Perhaps she was twice as fertile because of the extra Allspark energy?

She became nervous. If she was carrying, what was happening to her now? Was this something that was normal?

_**I want you to go see Ratchet. He'll know what's wrong. **_Bumblebee sent several chirps and whirrs of concern through their bond and she gently embraced him through it. She let out a chuckle as he hugged her back a bit more fiercely. He was a protective young bot.

"_But what if he's busy? He's been in meetings with Optimus lately. The soldiers are trying to start up a new organization called NEST. It's because of all the Decepticon sightings in unpopulated areas." _She paused as she felt her energy level being drained a bit, _"So that when they finally target inhabited areas, they'll be ready."_

_**Then go see Jolt. He's been training underneath Ratchet long enough. **_Bumblebee grumbled, _**I don't see why you haven't told me this before. How long have you been feeling this way? **_

"_Um…for about two weeks?" _she quietly responded.

_**And you didn't tell me until just now? **_He questioned in a hurt tone. She sent her shame and remorse through their bond and he tightened his embrace.

"_I didn't want you to worry. The Decepticons might be after Sam and you're his only defense." _She whispered as she nuzzled into his hold through their bond. She felt his reassurance and acceptance.

_**Don't worry. I trust Ratchet and Jolt, even though I haven't known the latter for long. **_He said, _**They are trustworthy mechs. **_

"_I know, love. I love you." _She sighed over their bond.

_**And I love you, My Princess. **_He cooed. She was about to respond, but she felt another little energy spike. She brought up a hand and rubbed at the sensitive armor covering her chest. It was then that she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got off the bed, feeling a bit lethargic, and answered it. Chromia let out a breath of air, similar to a gasp, at the sight of her dimmed optics.

"Primus, Ari!" she exclaimed, taking the youngling from her arms. She gave a small sigh of relief and invited the blue femme into her quarters. She shook her head and, instead, invited her to go outside. Her excuse was that the black and red femme needed some outside time. Ariastra nodded her head and the three of them slowly walked outside, where Prowl greeted the two of them.

"Greetings." He said, nodding his helm as the two femmes walked by. His optics widened slightly as he spotted Silvershot in Chromia's arms. The youngling ducked his head down shyly and Ariastra laughed.

"Why are you not with Optimus, Ratchet, Dad and the military men?" the black and red femme questioned. He looked to her, optics occasionally shifting towards the youngling being held by Chromia.

"I am on my way to the meeting. Optimus requested that I retrieve the data pads regarding the Decepticon sightings." He replied dutifully as he held up said data pad.

"Ah." Ariastra said with a nod. She noticed that his optics kept shifting to her youngling and she smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" she questioned and Prowl's optics brightened a little bit.

"If it would not cause trouble." He said, "But it seems as if your youngling is afraid of me. The logical choice would be to let the young one decide." The tactician said with a nervous twitch of his mouth. It had been a long time since he had seen a youngling, let alone hold one, and he didn't want to botch this up.

"Alright." The black and red femme turned to her child. "Silvershot, would you like Prowl to hold you?"

He had gone quiet while burying his face in Chromia's chassis. He peered up at the large highway patrolman colored mech. He hadn't changed his pain since coming to Diego Garcia and she had a feeling that he wouldn't unless Optimus asked him to. After a few minutes of deliberation, he nodded and Prowl's optics lit up like a light on a Christmas tree.

Prowl carefully leaned down and offered the servo that was not occupied to the youngling. Silvershot carefully climbed onto Prowl's offered servo, staring up at him with bright optics. Ariastra smiled as the two stared at each other for a few moments. The small silver youngling smiled and let out a couple of chirping noises and cooed. Prowl shifted so that he was holding Silvershot protectively in front of his chassis, a rare smile spreading across his face as well. It was then that Airastra had an idea.

"Prowl, would you like to watch Silvershot for the day?" she questioned, "'Shot, is that alright with you?"

"Can he, Momma?" the little youngling asked with wide optics. His voice was filled with excitement.

"I would be honored to watch the little one. I will teach him about tactics if he so wishes." They all looked at the little youngling and the two femmes laughed when he nodded his head before turning to Ariastra.

"Prowly's cool like Jazzy!" and the two femmes laughed even harder.

"Well, there you have it, Prowl." Chromia smirked before grabbing the black and red femme's arm and leading her out of the hanger. Now they could have girl talk without having to scar the youngling's processor for life. The two walked by the warrior twins, who were basking in the sun, and waved as Sides let out the Cybertronian version of a whistle. Ariastra laughed and flipped him the bird before settling in the sun next to Chromia.

"What did you want to talk about, Mom?" she questioned. Chromia felt her spark swell when she felt her daughter use the term and nervously twittered. She cycled her vents before deciding to come straight out with her suspicions.

"You and Bumblebee interfaced on Halloween, right? How many times would you say you've interfaced since then?" she questioned, causing Arianna to choke on air. Her intakes sputtered and she started to cough.

"W-what?" she coughed out, "Um…I don't know. Maybe a few times a month for…about three months?" she sighed before realizing that her mother had the same suspicions that she did.

"I think we have the same suspicions, but I have to tell you that Cybertronian pregnancies are different than human ones. I suspect you are in the stage where the small spark is trying to separate from yours. It goes to the sparkling chamber after that…" she trailed off with a worried expression.

"What is it?" the black and red femme questioned with a hint of concern in her voice. She brought up a hand as she felt her spark give off another energy spike. To think that it was a little spark trying to separate from her own was kind of scary and exiting at the same time. She couldn't wait to tell Bumblebee! But, she wanted to wait until she could talk to Ratchet and confirm her and her mother's suspicions.

"This is the stage that you need your bonded the most. He is the one who will support your energy spikes and give you strength when you need it the most." Chromia said in concern, "I worry about you because Bumblebee isn't here and that puts a strain on your spark. No matter how close he is, he still isn't by your side and that could cause problems for this phase." She sighed.

Ariastra was about to say something to her, but her spark gave a large energy spike. She paused, intakes struggling to pull in air to cool her systems. She let out a little whine and clutched at her chest plates, right over where her spark was pulsing twice as fast as normal. After her spark's energy spike died down, her energy became low and concentrated around her sparkling chamber. Her engine sputtered dully and her audio receptors started to fail.

The red and black femme fell backward on the ground as Chromia screamed for one of the twins to help her. She sent an emergency data burst to both Ratchet and Ironhide while reaching out for the dormant maternal bond that lay between them. She stood as Sideswipe appeared by her side, gently picking up the lightly quivering femme and started to sprint the Medical Bay. Sunstreaker and Chromia were barely two steps behind him.

Meanwhile, halfway across the world in Tranquility, Bumblebee was having a conniption fit. He was safely in Sam's garage, but he felt like blowing something up. The large yellow and black mech was almost, in a sense, having a panic attack. His spark was working overtime as he felt his bonded's weakness. He tried to contact her several times, but it was like she was unable to respond to him.

"Hey, Bee, can you…" Sam stopped talking as he saw the distraught look on Bumblebee's face. "Bee, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the others?"

The scout didn't respond for a few moments as his optics dimmed.

"Something's wrong with Ari."


	53. The Little Ones

**So here's a little bit of everything thrown together. I'm evil, I know. It's kind of a filler chapter that also explains what my friends and I know about Cybertronian pregnancies...(once again, I've thrown everything I've read/researched together...so I really don't own the explanation.)**

**It's a filler chapter, so it might be a bit slow.**

**Thanks to:**

**aerilynblack - Here's the update.**

**Lunar Mist - Yup yup! She's pregnant. lol when Hide stops glitching he'll be so happy.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol I hope you guys were ok. We were for the most part =) school's opening for a regulard day tomorrow.**

**BumbleBee's Angel - ...lol she's having twins.**

**Wicken25 - right so I sent you that message, but I like your idea =3**

**Truckinggirl 1109 - lol I'm working on it. I gotta finish my crap ass load of homework, first. **

**Transformersprincess - lol! And drag Sam along is what he did.**

**bee-roxs98 - Yup yup! He's so happy, but then he also has to go back to guarding Sam until the Summer, which Sam spends at Diego Garcia.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol yup. She's preggo and I know what you mean about school. Three days and I'm already swamped. I'm a Junior so I don't have any freshman in my classes so that's a relief...plus the campus is so huge, it doesn't matter...but it's a bitch having to walk like 20 minutes just to get to class from my car. (designated parking areas) W00t for the story. Send it to me when you can =3**

**Jasha Maroi - Ne, I apologize again. I'll put up a warning when I come to that chapter during my revisions. I'm glad you still like the story!**

**Autobotbee117 - lol I'm glad you like the story so much.**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol! Well my sister and I talk about Prowl/Jazz pairings (I'm not into reading or writing slashfics, though) and Prowl is the more maternal bot. XD**

**freeprincess - Aah yes, I do see your point. By the time they're born, though, Silvershot will be able to do some stuff on his own. He'll also begin his weapons training too (Ironhide lol). **

**warriorkat21 - lol! I know right. Its all Sam's fault. =D I figured Chromia would be that blunt.**

**gemava - Well, I see what you're going with here. I can't really do that with the twins, though, but if Ari has another one furthur down the line (I have something planned during the third movie - maybe) then I'll use this idea. **

**LittleMissDreamer7 - lol she's having twins!**

**thablueGRRL - lol I'm glad you approve so much!**

**StingraysandLambos - Ah, yeah, I know what you're talkng about. Oh, well, if you want you can e-mail me or something. At least then we can have convos and you don't have to worry about when we reply. *shrug* Thanks for your review, though! =)**

**shippolove844 - She's pregnant, thats whats wrong.**

**The Result of Squffie - lol yeah, thats what I mean. Hm...a digital watch, huh? That's an interesting idea. Well, for when one of them is actually born.**

**fanmanbookman - haha you shall see. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Two<strong>

**The Little Ones**

* * *

><p>Sam gaped as he registered Bumblebee's words. His sister was in trouble? What happened to her? Wasn't she at the base?<p>

"What?" he gasped as Bumblebee's optics dimmed. They brightened again and he whined, clutching at his chest plating.

"I have to go to her, Sam. Chromia just sent me a message telling me to hurry up and get to Diego Garcia. This is serious." The words tumbled out of the scout's mouth in a jumble of words. He stood and transformed, activating his holoform and pushing Sam into his interior.

"Whoa, Bee, what are you doing?" the brunette boy exclaimed as the seatbelt wrapped around him, tightening almost unbearably. Bumblebee was accidentally taking his emotions out on his charge.

_**Bumblebee to Autobot Base. **_He opened an emergency communications link with the base as he roughly backed out of the driveway.

"Lennox here, Bumblebee. You need to get here quick. I've never seen Chromia so upset before." The soldier said with a worried tone. This only served to make Bumblebee even more worried. He could feel Ariastra's shock and lethargic feelings through their bond, but she was not responding to his queries through their bond.

_**What has happened? **_Bumblebee questioned through the link as he sped through the roads. Sam was shouting at him, but the scout just hacked into the traffic lights to make sure they stayed green.

"We don't know yet. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet are in a meeting with the big shots and they can't be disturbed. Chromia sent everyone that mass emergency message and Ironhide is getting restless. He wants to go to Ari, but he can't until the meeting is over. Same with Ratchet."

_**I need emergency airlift to Diego Garcia.**_ The scout all but demanded. Lennox's reply was almost immediate.

"Airlift was already sent. ETA one hour – we sent our fastest transport plane." The Major replied as Bumblebee's engines roared in desperation. One hour wasn't fast enough. He had to get to his bonded's side _now_. He had a feeling deep within his spark that he was needed for something very important. Her spark was calling out to him and he needed to end the strain on it.

_**Copy that. Bumblebee out. **_He said and sped up. Sam's nails were digging into his leather but the yellow and black mech didn't care. Bumblebee could take a little pain if it meant getting to the designated airlift coordinates. He revved his engine and sped up as fast as he could, carefully weaving in and out of the traffic.

He just hoped that Ariastra could hold on for him.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe was barreling down the hallways of Diego Garcia, Ariastra nestled to his chassis. He almost kicked the door to the Medical Bay down in his haste to get her to a bed. Chromia and Sunstreaker were close behind them.

"Where's Hatchet?" the golden warrior growled as Ariastra curled into a ball with her hands over her chassis.

"In a meeting with the human governments." Sideswipe said with a frown as Chromia placed one of her hands on her daughter's overheating forehead.

"We need Bumblebee." Chromia said in a soft voice. She gently stroked the black and red femme's door wings and that seemed to calm her down slightly.

"What's going on with her?" the crimson warrior said as he came to kneel in front of his friend's face. Her optics were flickering and she seemed to not know he was there.

"I'm not sure. I think she's in the budding process." She said absently. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were shocked.

"She's carrying?" the golden warrior questioned as he felt his protective instincts flare up. He had a soft spot for sparklings and femmes. But the two together and he was twice as protective.

"Not yet. Ratchet will be able to explain better, but he's stuck in that damn meeting!" she vented, "Wait, where's Jolt?" she looked around, but didn't see the mech.

"I'll go see if he's recharging in his quarters." Sunstreaker said with a wicked tone. He hurriedly left the Medical Bay and the other two were left to help calm the black and red femme down.

"Ari, dearspark?" the femme weapon specialist cooed to the femme. Sideswipe found this slightly awkward. He had never seen Chromia act this way before. Suddenly, they heard several footsteps outside the Medical Bay and Jazz, Skids, and Mudflap poked their heads in the door.

"Yo, what up wid th' lil femme?" Skids questioned, but with one look from Chromia, the crimson warrior had ushered them out the door. Jazz send the two a concerned glance, but didn't stick around. He chose to settle down outside the Medical Bay along with Sideswipe. The femmes, of course, were allowed in the Medical Bay to help with the black and red femme's condition.

"I've gone through this before." Flare-Up said with a sad voice. Chromia remembered when her sister was carrying, but she had lost the sparkling in the war. It was hard for her, but she was able to recover. She had never recovered fully, but the bond she had with her sisters helped her greatly.

"She needs Bumblebee to help stabilize the sparks. If he doesn't get here soon, she'll miscarry." The purple femme said in a sad tone. It was then that the thundering of footsteps echoed in the hall once again. Sunstreaker was back with Jolt, literally pushing the blue assistant medic through the doors.

"I-I've never had to deal with this before." He stuttered, bringing up his hands, "It's been so long since anyone's seen a sparkling…Ratchet hasn't given me any data on it!" he exclaimed in a nervous manner.

"Well, you have to do something!" the femmes exclaimed in worried twitters. Elita had been through enough.

"I'm going to get Ratchet. I don't care if the humans are angry. There are lives in danger!" she hissed, "I doubt the Allspark could bring Ariastra back if she died during a miscarriage. It is a natural process, after all." She said in a definite tone. Chromia nodded, going back to stroking her daughter's head.

"I'll see what I can do about stabilizing her spark. Perhaps I can reroute the Allspark energy to help." He said in a soft tone, transforming his fingers.

Meanwhile, in the Main Hanger, Ironhide couldn't sit still. He had been becoming increasingly impatient with this meeting. He wanted nothing more than to storm out of the meeting and get his large metal aft over to the Medical Bay, but he couldn't. He was one of three Autobots, plus little Silvershot, representing his kind.

Scratch that. Prowl had taken Silvershot with him after he had delivered the data pads to Optimus. He must have not been paying attention.

_**Ironhide, Ratchet needs to get here soon. Ariastra's going through the budding process! She needs us.**_ Chromia sent to him and he cycled his vents harshly. He stood up straighter and it was then that he knew what he had to do.

"Permission to speak." He gruffly said, interrupting one of the officials. Apparently, he had startled them all since it was the first time he had spoken through the entire meeting. All eyes and optics turned to him.

"Permission granted." The official who was interrupted said in a curious tone.

"My apologies, but I believe we have a medical emergency." It almost hurt Ironhide to speak in such a formal manner. Ratchet nodded his head sagely.

"I have also received the emergency transmission from Chromia." The medic said in a calm manner. A ripple of curious whispers echoed through the room, each of the different heads of countries wondering what the big emergency was. The President of the United States was the one to ask.

"What does this emergency consist of?" he questioned, voice echoing through the room. None of the heads of countries were allowed to view the Autobots directly, but their voices were quite clear.

"Ariastra, the human femme who is now the reincarnation of the Allspark, is going through a difficult and dangerous process for femmes." Ratchet started, "It is difficult to explain in human terms, but it is close to how humans conceive children."

"So you're saying she's pregnant?" one of the other officials questioned in a surprised tone.

"Not yet." He said in grave tone, "And she still may miscarry if I do not tend to her. I must request leave from the meeting."

"I must request leave as well." Ironhide grunted, daring the humans to complain "I have adopted her as my daughter, so I am directly involved in anything concerning her."

The humans were very confused. How could she not yet be pregnant and still miscarry? They did not understand the dynamics of Cybertronian pregnancies. It was then that the door slid open with a hiss and Elita came rushing through the door.

"Why are you still here, Ratchet? Ari collapsed! Something's wrong!" she exclaimed and several gasps were heard through the computers. Ratchet and Ironhide's optics widened and the two exited the hanger without any more excuses.

While they were making their way to the Medical Bay, Ariastra was curled up on the berth Sideswipe had deposited her on. Jolt had been trying to get her to unfold from her fetal position, but he had not been having much luck. The femmes had been doing all they could to calm her spark down. Chromia had been rubbing her wings while Flare-Up and Arcee used their vents to cool her overheated armor.

Ariastra's optics shuttered before they brightened and her head moved slightly. Chromia was by her side in an instant, rubbing her helm and cooing down at her.

"Where's Bumblebee?" she asked as her systems smoothed out from the rather violent attack.

"He should be here soon, dearspark." The femme weapon specialist said, silently vowing to tear off his interfacing rod if he didn't get there soon. Thundering footsteps echoed in the hallway and the door opened, only to have Jolt scamper away when Ratchet appeared. The medic scanned the curled form as thoroughly as possible. He cursed, startling the femmes.

"Anyone who is not Ironhide, Chromia, and Jolt will need to leave." He snapped, "Now!" he exclaimed. Flare-Up and Arcee left with worried twitters, joining the ever increasing line of bots outside of the Medical Bay. Both sets of twins looked up, as did Jazz and Prowl – who had just arrived with Silvershot. They zeroed in on the femmes with expectant faces, but they only shook their heads.

Optimus and Elita made their way down the corridor as well, stopping to settle themselves alongside the others.

"What happened to the meeting, Sir? Prowl asked.

"It has been postponed until further notice. Everyone was fairly understanding about the situation…except for a certain man named Theodore Galloway." Optimus rumbled in irritation.

"He had the nerve to complain about Ari. He accused us of trying to turn humans into Cybertronians." Elita hissed before crossing her arms and focusing on the door.

The inside of the Medical Bay was not as calm as the hallway. Ratchet kept a series of scans running as he used surprisingly gentle servos to uncurl her from her fetal position.

"I have to check your spark, Little Miss." He said, using her nickname to keep her calm. He was internally cursing the Decepticons. If they hadn't started showing up again, Bumblebee would have been here faster.

She looked up at him with blank optics before slowly unfurling from her fetal position. She let out a small whine as he brushed his hands against her sensitive chassis.

"I know." He murmured as Ironhide grasped Chromia's smaller hand. The two watched as he slowly flipped the latch that kept her chest plates open. Her spark fluttered as he managed to coax the spark chamber's protective plating open. Nestled against her spark was a smaller spark, not even a tenth of the size as the black and red femme's. She was nearing the last stage of the budding process.

The curious thing about said smaller spark was the fact that it seemed like it was starting to split down the middle. It was still attached to Ari's spark, which meant it was still safe, but if Bumblebee didn't get here soon…the little spark would fail to stabilize and it would die. This also caused a great deal of stress on Ariastra's spark. If the sparkling died, she would most likely follow.

"Jolt, be prepared for anything that could happen." Ratchet said as he kept a monitor on Ariastra's spark. She looked up at Chromia and Ironhide and managed to smile. She was very weak since the sparklings were drawing on her energy. Ironhide leaned down and grasped one of her hands in his other massive one, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You are strong, Little One." He rumbled, "Everything will be alright."

The next moment the Medical Bay doors slammed open. Ratchet turned to yell at whoever entered, but vented hard when he realized that it was Bumblebee. Sam, looking a little worse for wear, was riding on his shoulder. Bumblebee gently reached up and handed him to Ratchet as he went to his bonded, staring down at the sparkling that was nestled against her spark.

"She is in the last stage of the budding process. You need to reach out to her, _now_, Bumblebee." Ratchet ordered. The yellow and black mech was shocked as he stared down at what he and Ariastra had created.

"A sparkling." He whispered as Ariastra's spark chamber and chassis slid closed. She reached up with her other hand towards her bonded and her optics brightened as he slid onto the berth next to her. He slowly and gently wrapped himself around her, door wings standing at attention in a protective manner as their chest plates touched.

"I don't understand what's going on. What's happening?" Sam huffed out as his hands flew through his hair.

"Jolt, would you please take Sam and explain the sparking and carrying process to Sam?" Ratchet said as he continued to run scans over the bonded pair. Ariastra's spark had started to stabilize from the support and energy that Bumblebee was sending her through their bond. Their close contact was calming the sparkling and she was very near the final stage in the gestation period.

"Right." Jolt said, picking Sam up and moving towards the corner of the room. "You are aware that Ariastra and Bumblebee have been interfacing, right?" at Sam's disgusted nod he continued, "Well, each time a pair interface, the extra energy surrounds the carrier's spark. A carrier can be either a mech or a femme, but femmes have a higher capacity to carry sparklings." He stopped to make sure that Sam was absorbing the information.

"So Ari's a carrier because she's a femme." Sam slowly said, nodding.

"Right. When the extra energy surrounds the spark, the spark starts to pulse faster as it absorbs it. Most would think that it gives the carrier extra energy, but this is not so. It is actually forming a spark within the spark, which grows off of the carrier's spark. This process is called 'budding.' This process is what causes the weakness in the carrier. It can range from anywhere from a couple of Earth days to an Earth month. It is extremely important for the carrier's bonded to be with them at the end of this process to help stabilize the sparks of their bonded and of the sparkling."

"Bee was with me at home…" Sam swallowed thickly.

"He was. Because of that fact, Ariastra collapsed. He did not know – actually, nobody knew – of her condition. We were too busy dealing with the human government." Jolt said softly, "When the sparks stabilize, they are pushed into the carrier's spark chamber. It is filled with the rest of the excess energy from the interfacing. This gestation period lasts for an average of two Earth years." He explained.

The two looked back over to Ariastra and Bumblebee. The black and red femme had fallen into and Ratchet was nodding with a more relaxed look. Bumblebee let out a cooing noise and nuzzled his face into her neck cables.

Bumblebee turned to Ironhide and Chromia.

"Congrats you two. Although it is too early to tell the gender of the sparklings, I can say that Ariastra has completed the budding process. I want to keep her here for the next couple of days just in case her spark starts to spike again.

Ironhide's optics widened considerably.

"Sparklings?" he vented hard.

"Well, yes. It also explains why she was having such drastic symptoms." Ratchet said with a smile. "Ariastra is carrying twins."

A large bang echoed through the Medical Bay and through the corridor outside, startling all of the bots and humans waiting.

"What could that have possibly been?" Sideswipe questioned, shuttering his optics.

"I have an idea." Sunstreaker smirked, chuckling to himself. "I bet the big lugnut glitched."


	54. The Reactions

**Here you guys go!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - ...did you change your username? Cute! lol I'll see what I can do. One of them is definately a femme.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol! I know...I'm actually liking school this year. A guy whose cute is in three of my five classes *blush* Anywayz, I sent you a message with my e-mail in it. I'm not sure if you got it or not (I can't remember if you replied lol)**

**Transformersprincess - lol! I know right. Sparklings are cute.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Lol lucky you...but I did get this cute guy to walk me to class lol. I'm so old fashioned.**

**KHandFF7fanforever - lol you guessed correct XD**

**gemava - lol I like that idea as well. =3 I guess people will just have to try to sway me for what kind of sparklings they want.**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Aah, like I said before, it was a combination of everything I've read, come up with, and discussed with friends.**

**Wicken25 - lol I'll bet you'll have fun with that. Its taking me forever to revise this story.**

**Itany - lol! Yes, 'Hide glitched. I don't know! I'll have to ask my sister about it, but I do know that one will most definately be a femme.**

**warriorkat21 - lol to all the smilies. Thanks for the review!**

**Ninja Star Light - lol! Well...you'll just have to wait and see =P**

**FORD B - Lol! Don't worry, Ratchet made sure to get a picture...and he'll most likely use it as some sort of blackmail.**

**HiddenPersonality2 - LOL aww, that's such a cute image. I can totally see that.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - lol I'll have a little bit to develop what they'll be like. The gestation period is about two years, remember?**

**bee-roxs98 - lol thanks for the review.**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - Lol nice, nice. I bet you got some strange looks lol**

**snow246 - yes, there will be!**

**thablueGRRL - lol I don't think that would be appropriate in the Medical Bay.**

**Autobotbee117 - lol thank you!**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol here's the update. Did you get my review?**

**Coka Cookie Cola - Well, he already is a papa, but these are his biological children =3 lol you'll have to wait and see like everyone else.**

**freeprincess - wow, I don't think my family has any twins in it. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Three<strong>

**The Reactions**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until three hours later that Ariastra woke from recharge. Ratchet had already dispersed everyone, but he didn't tell them what had occurred. Like the doctors on Earth, medics on Cybertron had a doctor-patient confidentiality oath. Ariastra and Bumblebee could tell the others on their own time, but the medic feared for Silvershot's reaction.<p>

Most adoptive children, despite forming a bond with their adoptive parents, are sometimes rejected by their siblings. They are not replaced, but the sibling bond is harder to form. Adoptive younglings often felt neglected by this and often broke off their bond with their parents.

He just hoped that Silvershot would take the news well.

He looked over and saw that the small youngling was recharging between his parents. Ironhide and Chromia had left, after Ratchet fixed the black mech's still slightly glitching processor. The mech wore the biggest grin he had ever seen. Chromia's optics were bright, but the two had promised not to tell anyone else about the twins.

The medic looked at the black and red femme, performing another series of scans as her optics brightened. Bumblebee's optics immediately brightened as well and he retracted his mouth guard to give her a gentle kiss.

"How are you feeling, Ariastra?" Ratchet questioned, satisfied with the results of his scans. She looked at him after kissing her bonded back and stroking her youngling's helm.

"Tired, but good. What happened?" she questioned as she shuttered her eyes lazily. She felt a warmth inside her chassis, but it was not her own spark. Her optic ridges furrowed as she curiously brought up a servo to her chassis. Bumblebee was immediately alarmed.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he questioned, reaching out to her through their bond. She shook her head and smiled up at him, grabbing his servo and placing it just to the right of her spark.

"It's warm." He said in awe. It would not have been this warm in normal circumstances.

"It our sparkling." She said with a happy expression. She had always wanted to be a mother and she had been ecstatic to find that Silvershot wanted her to be his femme creator. Now, she and Bumblebee were having a little sparkling of their own.

"I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but I'll say this again for your benefit, Ariastra." Ratchet interrupted. Sam and Jolt had quietly left when Ariastra had woken up.

She looked up and let out a questioning whirr, optics shuttering as she tilted her head to the side.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"You're carrying twins." He said with a wide grin, "It was early, but my scanners picked up the fact that the spark budding from your own was splitting down the middle. Therefore, you are carrying twins – two pieces of the same spark. It is why your symptoms toward the end of the budding process were so severe." He said in a knowledgeable tone.

The black and red femme's face lit up in such happiness that it was hard not to smile with her. Deep down, the old and worn medic was excited to see a new pair of twins.

"Unfortunately, it is too early in the gestation period to tell the gender of the twins." He said as he performed another series of scans, "I want you to take it easy. You put a lot of stress on your spark when you collapsed."

Bumblebee's door wings stiffened and Ariastra looked down in shame. "I didn't want Bumblebee to be distracted from his duties." She said in a soft voice.

"Duties or not, Ari, _you _always come first to me." The yellow and black mech said as he gently stroked her door wings. "I need you. You don't know how terrified I was when I couldn't contact you through our bond."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, reaching out to embrace him both through their bond and physically. It was then that the little youngling woke up.

"Is Momma alright now?" he questioned as he rubbed at his optics. Ariastra's face smiled brightly and she brought her youngling up to her chassis.

"Momma is better than alright, Sweetspark." She said, rubbing his helm. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" she addressed her bonded.

"Tell me what?" his grammar had been getting better. Prowl must have taught him a little of that, too. The two adults shared a look and Ratchet took the time to retreat back into the little extra room.

"Silvershot…come here." Bumblebee said, opening his servo so that the youngling could sit in it. He held the youngling while he maneuvered so that he was sitting behind Ariastra. He gently helped her maneuver so that she was sitting sideways across his lap and he set the youngling down to sit in hers.

"Reach up and touch Momma's chassis, youngling." He softly instructed. The youngling did so and his optics widened.

"Why's Momma's chassis so warm?" he softly wondered, rubbing it a bit. The warm metal was very sensitive and Silvershot's touch caused her to giggle.

"Your little siblings are in there." She said with another giggle as Bumblebee placed his large servo over Silvershot's little servo. Silvershot's optics grew dangerously large and he let out a little squeak.

"Really? Silvershot is to be getting little femme siblings?" he questioned excitedly. Arianna laughed as Bumblebee shook his head, never disappointed at the youngling's antics.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be femmes?" the yellow and black mech said in an amused tone, stroking his bonded's chassis. He could feel her contentment and he could feel his youngling's happiness. The scout wished that time would freeze so his family could be this happy forever.

"Silvershot wants little femme siblings so he can protect them." the youngling said, nodding his head, "Prowl help Silvershot come up with plan to keep siblings safe." Ariastra couldn't help but chuckle as she leaned up to nuzzle Bumblebee's neck cables. The two shared a kiss, just letting the love flow through their bonds to each other.

"I'm sure you'll be a perfect big brother, dearspark."

Ratchet then poked his head into the room, smiling at the happy family.

"Are you up to having visitors?" he questioned, scanning her again. She felt the familiar tingle and she wiggled around. Bumblebee placed his chin on her helm and moved her so that she was sitting between his legs, letting him lean up against the wall. Her door wings were gently pressed against his chassis and Silvershot was excitedly twittering about little femmes.

"Sure." She said with a tired smile. "Who wants to visit?" she questioned as Bumblebee wrapped a great arm around her waist. Ratchet chuckled and completely walked into the room.

"Just about everyone." And the black and red femme laughed.

"Okay, can you send Mom and Dad in first with Sam?" she questioned and Ratchet nodded. As soon as the medic's optics darkened, the door squeaked open and her parents were by her side.

"Oh, Ari! Twins!" Chromia exclaimed as her optics brightly shone, "I hope they're femmes." She smiled as Ironhide's proud grin stretched even wider.

"That's what Silvershot said." Ariastra said with a soft smile. She reached out with her servos and took Ironhide's in her left servo and Chromia's in her right servo. She then looked up at Bumblebee, who removed his servo from her chassis, and placed her parents' servos there. Although it was too early to detect movement, the spark was still splitting in two, they could sense the energy emitting from her spark chamber.

Ironhide couldn't describe what he was feeling. He had never sparked a little one with Chromia, so Ariastra was his only child. He was shocked and surprised when she sprang Silvershot on him, but he had been overjoyed. He had a very soft spot for sparklings and younglings, but he just couldn't describe the warm feeling that was melting his hard exterior. He had the chance to watch the sparks grow within his daughter. And they were twins! This was a rare occurrence in this day and age.

"Papa 'Hide?" Silvershot questioned. He never liked the term 'grandpa' so he had started to refer to him as 'Papa 'Hide.'

"Yes, young one?" he questioned, engine rumbling in delight.

"Will you build me a cannon so I can protect my femme siblings?" he questioned. Ironhide let out a loud, barking laugh.

"You still have some growing to do. Do not worry; your siblings will be well protected." Knowing that it was too early to tell the gender of the sparklings. It was then that Sam spoke up. He had been carted in by Ironhide, but he had been hidden on the black mech's shoulder.

"So you're okay now, Ari?" the brunette boy asked from his place on Ironhide's shoulder. Bumblebee's door wings deflated a little bit as he remembered the fact that he literally kidnapped Sam in his haste to get to his bonded in time.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, but it's noting some recharge can cure." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have shoved you into my alt form when we were heading to the airlift zone." Bumblebee said with a sheepish look on his face.

"No, man, its okay." Sam said with a wave of his hand, "I get outta school for the rest of the week. Besides, Ari needed you. I wasn't about to complain when my sister's life and her unborn children's lives were in danger…although we didn't know about the sparklings back then." He said in a rush, a grin spreading across his face.

"Are you ready to face the others now?" Ratchet questioned and the black and red femme smiled.

"Bring them on." She said with a wave of her servo. Ironhide and Chromia removed their servos from her chassis as the other mechs and femmes gathered around them.

"You gave us quite a scare, Little One." Optimus rumbled as he kneeled next to her berth. She felt her facial plates heat up and she gave them a shy smile.

"I'm sorry." She said. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Jazz spoke the question everyone wanted to know.

"So…what 'appened?" he questioned and everyone, bots and humans alike, waited intently for her answer. Lennox and Epps were situated in Jazz's servos as they waited to see what was wrong with their friend.

"Well…" she looked up at Bumblebee and he let out a happy cycle of his vents. He tightened his arms around his bonded's waist. Ariastra looked back at the circle gathered around her berth.

"I'm carrying." She said and several delighted and excited looks and noises rippled through the bots.

"Wait, wait…so you're pregnant?" Lennox asked with an unusual shine in his eyes. Epps let out a whoop before almost falling from Jazz's clawed servo. "Congrats, you two! You've been goin' at it like rabbits – about time you got a bun in the oven!"

"A sparkling? Is this true, Ratchet?" Optimus questioned with an uncharacteristically excited voice. The medic shook his head, trying to hold in his smile.

"No, Optimus. Not a sparkling." She said and everyone was silent once again. They looked at her in confusion as she let out an excited squeak.

"We're having twins." Bumblebee said. A loud crash echoed toward the back of the crowd and Ratchet cursed.

"Frag it, Prowl, stop glitching!"


	55. Galloway and Genders

**Here's Galloway! *Insert creepy Shining music***

**Thanks to:**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol I don't have a younger sibling. I'm the youngest and proud of it.**

**gms - The terror twins are excited, but I haven't done much with the other twins, have I? I need to add them in more lol**

**warriorkat21 - Yup yup. One's going to be like Ari and the other is a tomboy.**

**AutobotBee117 - I'm glad you liked it!**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol I have no boyfriend a the moment so he's free game if he doesn't have a girlfriend =)**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - Lol I swear you didnt have the 'Ariastra' in the name before, but that might just have been me. =)**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Perhaps...but maybe that might not be good. **

**shippolove844 - lol thanks for the review**

**LionLover190 - lol! I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - Lol yes. He's in three of my five classes =) Aren't we all closet pervs?**

**fanmanbookman - I'm not sure. I know that the twins won't come until the end of ROTF (lol little spoiler - I might have them come on the Carrier on their way back from Egypt lol)**

**FORD B - lol I know right. I love having him spazz out.**

**DemontaDark - lol I'm glad you think so =)**

**Transformersprincess - lol I don't think they can fix it. His logic circuits are so good, they simply can't understand the possibilities of anything illogical or that might lead to illogical things. (Like new twins = more pranks = illogical actions = glitch)**

**gemava - Yup, you're right. The normal gestation is about two years (because the Cybertronians live so long and such) lol I was seriously thinking about triplets, but then I thought that it might bring too much to the story at once. Actually, yes. I knew that Orion was Prime's name before he was reformatted. Ariel was Elita-1's name. I do really like the name Orion. Perhaps if they have one more sparkling and its a male, I'll name him Orion.**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review.**

**psychicgirl32 - I know. We'll just have to see if the twins form a bond with him, but he'll love them regardless. **

**Ninja Star Light - No, they're two femmes. He's going to be so cute around them!**

**LadyoftheDrow - I'm so glad you like the story! It's so nice to get new fans/readers. =3**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I love making Powl glitch.**

**Snow246 - lol probably**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - lol I'm working on it!**

**Just Another Random - So, should I change up the summary? I usually make one and then keep the same one. Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked the story**

**StingraysandLambos - lol Epps seems like the person who'd make a comment like that =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Four<strong>

**Galloway and Genders**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Sam had to go with a different guardian for the remainder of the school year. It was only for about three months, but the brunette boy missed both his sister and his guardian, but if it was for his sister's sparklings, he would do anything.<p>

The Decepticons had been a rising threat over the months. They were popping up on each continent and, at times, they were threatening civilian cities. Optimus and the others were quick to put them out of their misery, always happy to come back to a smiling Ariastra. It became a habit for the warrior twins to hug her and then place a hand on her chassis to see if the sparklings had started to move yet. If they did, it was a sign that Ratchet would be able to tell their gender.

He had gotten started on four or five different shells, depending on which gender the twins were…and an extra just in case they had any surprises along the way.

Bumblebee was there for everything that Ariastra did. He wouldn't let her go outside alone, insisting that she should be resting, and he forbade her from going into the more dangerous parts of the base. She was fine with that, but it did get a little irritating when she was having a mood swing.

It was one morning, however, that she felt something different. She was outside, waiting for the Autobots to return from a mission in South America, when she felt it. She had been leaning up against Bumblebee's Chassis, talking to a few of the human mechanics, when it happened. Silvershot had been taken hostage by a few of the femme mechanics for a new coat of paint – he had been getting into a lot of mischief, not to mention the fact that he had begged Ironhide to teach him how to shoot a gun.

The black and red femme paused in mid sentence, optics widening as she felt a flutter in her sparkling chamber. Bumblebee was instantly alert, door wings stiffening as his optics honed in on his bonded's surprise.

"Ari?" he questioned, lightly stroking her door wings. He let out a light yelp as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chassis.

"Can you feel them?" she quietly said, emotions running high through their bond. He concentrated hard and then vented in surprise when he felt the very light fluttering of the sparks against her chassis. The humans were very quiet during this process and a few even began to tear up, reminded of their families back at home.

"I can…" he whispered in awe. It was then that the transport jet had returned and the warrior twins hastily exited the vehicle.

"The humans commed us! We wanna feel!" Sideswipe trilled in excitement as they bounded over to where Ari was sitting. She giggled and Bumblebee glared at them, warning them to be careful with the black and red femme. The other Cybertronians took their time in coming to meet them, Ratchet among them. Ironhide and Chromia stood off to the side, hand in hand once again as they watched their daughter interact with the others. She may not have been born a Cybertronian, but she was one of them no matter what the humans said.

Just as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were arguing over who got to feel the sparklings first, Jazz swooped in and gently placed a clawed hand on her chassis. Everyone froze, watching intently as he concentrated. It wasn't long before the saboteur's normally calm face broke into an awed and excited expression. He, too, felt the subtle fluttering of the sparklings underneath her protective armor.

But none of the others were able to feel for another helicopter – one bearing solely humans – touched down on the tarmac outside the base. Ariastra felt a chill run up her spinal rod and Bumblebee embraced her protectively, door wings standing at attention. His engine let out a protective rumble and she started when she saw Ironhide doing the same thing to Chromia.

"What's going on?" she asked, having not received any word of visitors.

"The man visiting, Theodore Galloway, has accused the Autobots of experimenting on you in order to change you into one of use. He has accused Bumblebee of forcing the act of interfacing on you." Optimus rumbled as his optics narrowed dangerously.

"What?" she cried out, spark jolting a little bit as she sat straight up.

"Calm down. You don't want to aggravate the sparklings, do you?" Ratchet questioned as he glared at the approaching figures. Her door wings drooped a little in shame before she watched the approaching figues with curious optics.

"Hey, Ratchet? Do you think it would be safe if I shrank into my pretender mode?" she questioned, an idea formulating in her head. The medic turned to her and scanned her, the results telling him that it would be fine.

"Just don't do anything to aggravate your systems and you should be fine." He then studied her intently, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to talk to this Galloway without having to bend down and freak him out." She said, standing up.

"Are you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked in concern, hand on her arm as she turned around to look at him. She pecked him on the cheek before nodding.

"I've got my big and strong Honey Bee here if I need him." She said with a smile, referencing their song. Jazz chose that moment to play the song for them and everyone laughed…well, except for Prowl. He just shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Okay…but if you need _anything…_" she cut him off with a light nudge.

"You'll be right here. I get it." She said. She concentrated and her outer armor was placed in subspace as she shrank down, taking on the form of a Pretender. She activated her human skin right as several men, led by Lennox and Epps, were shown around the hanger.

"Lennox!" the red haired girl called and he looked to her, smiling widely.

"Hey! How're you doing?" he questioned as she made her way over to them. In this form, her chest area was less protected, but she was only going to stay in it for a limited amount of time.

"I'm fine." She then felt the fluttering of the sparklings in her chassis, "Oh, Lennox, the sparklings are moving!" she squealed, grabbing the soldier's hand and placing it on her chest, right above her breasts. The fluttering was much more noticeable now that she wasn't wearing her black protective armor. Lennox's face melted and a cheesy grin made its way onto his face.

"You can feel them already?" he asked in a hushed voice. She nodded her head, almost becoming overwhelmed with emotion once again. She felt the gentle prodding of Bumblebee over their bond and she turned, wiping tears away from her eyes. She gave him a watery smile, telling him that everything was alright through their bond.

"Hey, you! You don't have jurisdiction to be here." Ariastra blinked as she turned around. She had a feeling that the rude man was Galloway. She felt Bumblebee's rage through their bond and she told him to hold back a bit.

"Sir? You must be Mr. Galloway." She said with a smile. "I'm Ariastra. Bumblebee is my bonded. In human terms, he is my husband." She said.

"Oh yeah?" the man sneered, "I don't see a ring on that finger." He said in a haughty voice. "I want you off this property in ten minutes. I don't even know how you got here in the first place, but you will never come here again. Got it?" he said in an authoritative manner.

"Uh, Mr. Galloway?" Lennox coughed into his hand, trying to hold back a laugh as Ironhide, the warrior twins, and Jazz started to heat up their weapons. Chromia was growling in her own right, but she had enough common sense not to attack the human.

"What, soldier? I don't pay you to talk." He sneered.

"This is Ariastra. She's the reincarnation of the Allspark." The brunette soldier said with a smirk. The man may have just been here for a short planned visit, but that didn't mean that Lennox couldn't have his fun.

"Which means." Ironhide growled, spinning his cannons, "That she's our daughter." He said, nodding to Chromia, who had her arms crossed over her chassis.

"She's my cousin, bitch." Jazz growled, flexing his clawed hands as he did so.

"And she's our little sister." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hissed, already having drawn their blades.

"I think you might just want to think before you speak like that to my bonded." Bumblebee said from behind the red haired girl. She heard his cannon whirring behind her and she jerked slightly when she felt the Autobots gather around her. She relaxed when she felt Bumblebee's reassurance through their bond. His towering figure compared to her humanoid form was menacing, but she could only draw comfort from the hum of their many weapons.

It was quite until the patter of Silvershot's small feet came barreling towards the red haired girl and the strange man. Galloway shuddered as the youngling appeared while Bumblebee activated his holoform just in time to catch him before he could knock into his femme creator's legs.

"Is that the little freak that Sector Seven created?" Ariastra's eyes hardened as she took a step forward.

"Do _not _speak of my son like that." She threatened, "He is not a freak."

"Your son? He's just a little _thing_ that was created by some cube! He's just a robot!" and with that Ariastra's patience had thinned. With a mighty crack she slapped him as hard across the face as she could, whirling around and scooping her youngling up before dismissing her human skin and phasing back into her larger Cybertronian mode.

"If anyone is a freak around here…" she paused for a few seconds, "It's me." She then left, toting her youngling down the hall and into her quarters. She could still feel Bumblebee's anger through their bond, but it quickly ebbed away into worry and concern.

"Momma, what's a 'freak?'' the youngling questioned her as she rubbed the top of his helm.

"It's a bad word, dearspark. I don't want you calling anyone that word." She said with a frown. She had a horrible experience with that word. She had been called a freak throughout many of her school years and it had done a lot of damage on her self-esteem. Her youngling was _not_ a freak.

The door to their room opened and Bumblebee quickly walked in, plucking Silvershot off of his bonded's chassis. He swooped down and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up and kissing her soundly on the lips after he retracted his facial plate. He retracted an inch and nestled their youngling between them, looking down and smiling at the two of them.

"I have looked up the definition of this term." He said in a darker tone, "And neither of you are _freaks_. Galloway will get what is coming to him. Both sets of twins, Jazz, and the femmes are planning something. He then paused, "Ratchet also said it was time to come in for your bi-weekly checkup."

Ariastra sighed dramatically. With her ever increasing sensitivity in her chassis, she had been dreading her visits with the medic.

"Okay." She said, nuzzling his neck. He scooted back, but she managed to give him another kiss before he could retreat completely. He settled Silvershot on his shoulder and the youngling squeaked excitedly.

"Momma gonna find out about femme siblings today?" he questioned and she laughed.

"I sure am, youngling." She giggled. The three made their way to the Medical Bay, ignoring Galloway's presence as Lennox continued to show him around. Jazz passed by with a big box of something, but he just shuttered an optic and brought his finger to his lip components. She smiled and nodded, continuing on with Bumblebee and their youngling to the Medical Bay.

"Aah, it seems Bumblebee was able to get you to come on time." Ratchet teased in his gruff manner, sending the black and red femme a playful glare. She hopped up on one of the berths, Bumblebee sitting on the one beside her.

"Alright, let's see how the twins are doing." Ratchet mumbled, scanning her chest. He nodded as he pressed the sensitive latches that held her chest armor closed. He tinkered with her spark chamber first to make sure it was holding up alright. Then, he moved onto the sparkling chamber, smiling when he saw the swirling nest of energy and the Energon lines that were supporting the sparks with fuel. He gently pushed through the small Energon lines and scanned the sparks, venting hard when he realized that they were completely healthy.

He tinkered some more and Ariastra felt her bonded's nervousness and worry through their bond. It seemed like no time at all that Ratchet pulled back and smiled at the three of them.

"Congratulations, Ari. You're twins happen to be femmes." The medic couldn't keep the grin from his face when Silvershot's arms pumped the air.

"Yes! Now Silvershot has little femme siblings to protect!"


	56. Prank Galloway Day

**This is officially the last chapter before the second movie starts. =) It starts in the ending of the next chapter...sort of.**

**Thanks to:**

**Transformersprincess - Muahaha there's more to come with Galloway. Each time he visits...he'll get a little bit of payback.**

**Lunar Mist - lol I wouldnt mind. It would just tell me that you liked it.**

**bee-roxs98 - Aww! You make me smile when I read your reviews. =) I know. I'm not going to be that horrible though...he may find out about it later, but I'm not going to go and make them not bond with him. I'm not such an evil person!**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol! I don't think that the human government would have been happy about that. The slap was deserved and the NEST members could have played it off.**

**deziprincess88 - lol yes, he was.**

**Itany - lol! You'll just have to see. ^_^ Bumblebee can be a _very _protective mech when he wants to be.**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - lol yeah, she couldnt do much then because then she would have made the government angry. Just wait...lol**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol I know right. He was such an asshole.**

**gemava - Actually, he'll be there after the second movie 'cause he's in the third. He's renamed as Que. I am thinking about bringing some more femmes (Firestar, Moonracer, and Greenlight.) Lol I am wanting to bring Hound and Perceptor into the group. Mirage is coming, too.**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I know right! He's growing up, too. Soon enough, he'll learn how to speak properly...'cause of Prowler lol**

**fanmanbookman - lol yeah, they're born. **

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - Noo! Now I'll always be guessing! XD I know, isn't he cute?**

**warriorkat21 - lol! you never cease to make me laugh. Yesh! I used the bugs XD**

**FireheartNinja - Lol I'm glad that everyone finds Silvershot cute.**

**psychicgirl32 - I know right. Galloway is such an asshole.**

**aerilynblack - lol I know right. Thanks for the review.**

**AMETHST PRIME - lol thanks for the review.**

**Jasha Maroi - Thanks for the review.**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - Ooh, I know how that is. My power didn't go out, but it kept going on and off for like two days.**

**gms - lol well one should take after Ari and the other is going to be like a female Bee. All happy and stuff =)**

**thablueGRRL - lol yay for Galloway bashing.**

**FORD B - Okay, more G-way bashing!**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol thanks for the review!**

**AutobotBee117 - I know right. He's an asshole.**

**Wicken25 - lol nice =)**

**shippolove844 - lol thanks for the review.**

**freeprincess - Dude *smirk* I totally know where you're coming from. And Lennox is, indeed, very hot.**

**Jinxed just in Time - thanks for the review!**

**KHandFF7fanforever - lol thanks for the review.**

**The Result of Squffie - LOL you totally guessed what I had planned...thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Five<strong>

**Prank Galloway Day**

* * *

><p>Roughly two days passed since Galloway arrived. He had been making everyone's life a living hell and the mischievous twins, Jazz, the warrior twins, and even Ironhide had decided that they were having no more of his attitude.<p>

Silvershot couldn't be happier when the older mechs decided it was time that he learned how to prank properly.

The black and red femme shot up, a servo clasped over her sparkling chamber as she heard a high pitched feminine scream echo through the base. Bumblebee was already up and crouched protectively over her, battle helm down and cannon humming as he tried to calm his spark.

"Bumblebee, Silvershot's gone!" Ariastra exclaimed as she scanned the room for her youngling. Bumblebee's optics darkened for a second before he relaxed and started to calm his bonded down.

"I contacted Ironhide. The scream we heard belonged to Galloway and Silvershot is with Jazz." He cooed and she calmed down, lightly rubbing the sensitive armor over her sparkling chamber.

"Oh, then that's okay then." She said with a relieved sigh. The yellow and black mech retracted his weapon and battle helm, kneeling down in front of her as he gently placed his servo on her chassis. His eyes brightened and she could feel his love and happiness through their bond as he felt the small and delicate sparks flutter in their nest of energy.

"Are you happy, Bee?" she questioned quietly, resting her head on his arm.

"Of course," he said immediately, "I have never been happier. I thought for a long, long time that I would never find something to truly make me happy – a family." He cooed down at her with a series of clicks and warbles.

She sent her love to him through the bond and the two hugged each other, simply existing, before the two decided that they wanted to tell everyone else the gender of their sparklings. So far, only Ariastra, Bumblebee, Silvershot, and Ratchet knew. Even Ironhide and Chromia didn't know. Ariastra wanted it to be a surprise.

Bumblebee gently helped the black and red femme from the berth, wrapping an arm around her waist as the two walked. Cybertronians varied in shape and size so Bumblebee was grateful that she was proportional to him. He, unlike Ironhide or the tougher mechs, was a very touchy mech. He ran his other hand over Ariastra's door wings and she purred in delight.

"Let's go see what Galloway is making a fuss over." She giggled and the two made their way to the Main Hanger. There, the black and red femme could barely hold in her laughter. Galloway, in all his glory, was sporting blue skin and orange hair. Finally, she could no longer contain her giggles and they seeped through the hand that was covering her mouth. Bumblebee made no effort to hide his mirth. The dyed man whirled around, pointing at Ariastra.

"This is _your_ fault!" he exclaimed, stomping up to her. "I bet you were the one to fill the robots' heads with these pranks! I should have them dismantled for scrap heap!" he growled, "Better yet, we should dismantle _you! _If it weren't for that damn energy-thing inside you, I would do it myself!" he exclaimed. Ariastra's giggles disappeared instantly and the other mechs found themselves growling in anger. Bumblebee was strangely calm, but his optics had brightened so much in anger, the black and red femme was worried that they would shatter.

"So you'd try to dismantle me even though I'm carrying sparklings? They're just babies in human terms." She said in a disgusted tone. Bumblebee's arm tightened around her waist and his door wings stiffened considerably. She could feel that it was taking a lot to hold back from attacking the man.

"How is the human Government so sure that they didn't implant these things in you?" the human sneered. "They're just useless masses of light. They aren't even good for anything." He said.

Then, an angry screech sounded from the side of the room. Silvershot, who had been busy helping Jazz with something in the corner of the room, shot forward. This time, Bumblebee caught him in his unoccupied servo.

"Stupid, stupid! Human not know how precious femme siblings are!" the little silver youngling screeched, trying to wiggle his way out of Bumblebee's servo, "Little femme siblings are gift from Primus! Little femme siblings are special! Little femme siblings are not useless!" he continued to try to wiggle out of Bumblebee's hold until Ariastra began to pet his helm.

"Calm, dearspark." She cooed and he finally calmed down. She then turned to Galloway after asking Silvershot to turn off his audio receptors.

"Um, well, I don't know how they were created." She pretended to be clueless, "Oh, how about the fact that I've definitely interfaced with Bumblebee? More than once, might I add…and he's _good_ at what he does." She purred before leaning down to get up in his face, "Oh, and in case you didn't know…interfacing is like sex in human terms." She smirked at Galloway's disgusted face.

"Yo, I can vouch for that. They've been goin' at it like rabbits…well, before Ari found out she was pregnant." Epps called from the doorway. The femmes giggled as Ariastra smirked proudly. Even the mechs couldn't help but smirk at the expression on Galloway's face.

"You're telling me that you've actually…_slept_…with _that?_" Galloway sneered as he pointed to Bumblebee, "You're not even one of them!"

Araistra blinked and then her amusement faded away. "I am more like one of them than you'll ever know, Galloway. My spark belongs to one of them and my mind will not betray them. My body is Cybertronian." She said, venting, "But I am also human. My origins are human and my mind will not betray them, either. The humans and the Cybertronians are much more similar than you think. They have emotions, you have emotions. They are sentient, you are sentient. They make choices, you make choices. They may not look like you on the outside, but they are almost exactly like humans." She said in a gentle tone. He just huffed and stomped away, not watching where he was going.

Galloway ended up stepping into the bucket that Silvershot had been mixing stuff in, getting his shoe covered in some sort of paste.

"Oh, this is great!" he exclaimed before shaking the shoe off. Ariastra broke off into giggles before watching him go. He opened the door and a series of reactions went off. First, he was completely wet down in water. Then, he was hit in the face with some sort of powder – itching powder it looked like because he then started to itch. While he itched, he was covered in honey and then, last but not least, he was covered in brightly colored craft feathers. As he went around trying to get the craft feathers off of his body, he stepped in another bucket. He was unfortunate as it was the foot without a shoe – everyone cringed as they heard the nasty squelch that came from inside the bucket.

"Oh, come on! Potato salad?"

"It looks like our prank is up." Sides whispered to his brother, who was sporting a sort of evil grin.

"Wait, so you're not the ones who turned him blue and orange?" Ariastra asked as she giggled.

"Nope. That one was all 'Hide over there." Sideswipe responded.

"Never knew the big lug had it in him." Sunstreaker said while he pretended to wipe away a fake tear. The next thing they knew was that a giant girlish scream came from the direction Galloway went.

"What did you two do to him?" Bumblebee questioned. Sunstreaker smirked with his arms crossed.

"We filled his room with those Palmetto bugs." The black and red femme smiled at the thought. Palmetto bugs were huge!

"That's funny." She said before remembering the reason they came out here, "We have something to tell everyone. We found out the gender of the sparklings." She said with a gentle smile. This caused everyone, even the humans, to perk up. Everyone gathered around, Lennox being placed in Ironhide's servo and Epps being placed in Jazz's servo. When everyone was settled, Ariastra gave them a soft smile.

"Everyone…Silvershot was right." She said, the smile widening, "Bumblebee and I are having little femmes." The mechs and femmes were silent, the information sinking in. Then, suddenly, Arcee and Flare-Up bounded forward, wrapping their arms around the black and red femme. They squealed in delight as Ironhide came forward to clap Bumblebee on the back, careful of his door wings. Lennox and Epps were grinning and it was then that Ariastra was reminded about his little girl – Annabelle.

A giant hand was placed on Ariastra's shoulder and she looked up, optics widening as she realized that Optimus had come to stand behind her.

"Congratulations Little One." He said with a warm smile, "I am happy for you both." She smiled, opening her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she felt the telltale sign of fluttering within her sparkling chamber.

"Optimus," she breathed, "Do you want to feel?" she said with a smile. He jerked slightly, surprised that she would ask him something, but the corners of his mouth crinkled up in a smile. It was all the incentive she needed. She gently took his other hand and placed it on her chassis, right over her sparkling chamber. The two waited, Optimus a little nervously, and she giggled when she felt the small fluttering sensation of her sparklings. Optimus' mouth parted slightly as his optics shuttered in surprise before his expression melted. He looked longingly at Elita and the black and red femme noticed.

"Don't worry, Optimus. You'll have your own sparklings one day." She said, "But for now…I want to ask you something. Bumblebee and I talked it over a few weeks ago..." she trailed off as Bumblebee's arm tightened around her waist once again.

"We wanted to act out a human tradition." He explained, looking up to his leader. "We would like to ask if you would accept the role as the femme sparklings and Silvershot's Godfather, and Elita as their Godmother. Will you take them in if anything happens to us?" the scout asked.

Optimus and Elita glanced towards each other and nodded, bright smiles on their faces.

"Of course." Elita said with a happy smile, "We'd love nothing more."


	57. Worlds Together

**And this is the start of the Revenge of the Fallen arc!**

**Thanks to:**

**Coka Cookie Cola - lol sometime in the future, I'll see about making a little Optimus or Elita in the future. =)**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - XD haha! *points at you* **

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - Like I said before, go ahead and draw the little youngling. I'd be happy if you did!**

**FORD B - I would so do that if I weren't already heading into the second movie arc. Well, I might be able to...I'll have to see. =) It's a good idea, though!**

**Transformersprincess - lol I'm glad you like the chapter ^_^**

**The Result of Squffie - LOL your review really made me laugh. Good job. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**fanmanbookman - lol! I know right. I couldn't resist.**

**gemava - Huh. You have some interesting ideas. I might make the femmes triple changers, like Ariastra, but instead of making her have a flying alt, I'll give one to one of the femmes. =) Or perhaps they'll both be fliers. **

**Jinxed just in Time - Aww! You make me happy with your reviews =3**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - I did! lol it was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**FlashOut - I will admit that this doesn't really have action in it, but it's setting up for some action filled chapters.**

**warriorkat21 - lol XD thanks for the review!**

**freeprincess - aww, you always make me smile when you review. =)**

**bee-roxs98 - Okay, your review made me grin like really wide. XD I had fun with that chapter, seriously. **

**aerilynblack - lol thanks for the review.**

**Ninja Star Light - lol I'm glad you like it.**

**thablueGRRL - Yes, yes I did XD**

**StingraysandLambos - lol I'm glad you approve. I'll try to give him a sparkling, but I'm not going to do an interfacing scene or anything this time around.**

**FoxyAlterEgos - Lol yes, I did! lol thanks for the review =)**

**Mrs. Godric Bringham - lol thanks for the review.**

**gms - lol I haven't planned that far ahead...but I will tell you that Ari is going to do something that will shock and terrify everyone...=P**

**psychicgirl32 - lol I'm glad you approve of the pranking fest.**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - lol thanks for the review**

**Trucking girl 1109 - I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Six<strong>

**Worlds Together**

* * *

><p>During the next few weeks, Ariastra felt tired and her systems were still a bit lethargic. Ratchet had explained that during the first quarter was when the sparks were developing the most. They would literally siphon her energy to make the cocoon they were resting in. And, since she was carrying twins, it would be twice as bad.<p>

June rolled around quite fast and it was then – and only then – that Ariastra was allowed to leave Diego Garcia. She was allowed to attend Sam's graduation. She met several of her old friends, but her excuse was a plausible one. She moved overseas to be with her husband, who was in the military, and now they were expecting their first biological children. They had adopted Silvershot, whose cover name was 'Shaun,' when Arianna had turned eighteen. Bumblebee, known as 'Brian,' was to attend graduation with them.

It was a nice affair, but then she had to return to Diego Garcia. The impending threat because of the Decepticons, and of her condition, caused the bots back at the base to worry.

Then there was the issue of Sam's college. He, much to the surprise of his family, was accepted into Princeton. Ariastra was insanely happy for him and insisted that Bumblebee attend the college with him, but the yellow and black mech was torn. He wanted to go to the college with Sam, but he definitely didn't want to put any strain on his bonded's spark. He would rather offline himself than to cause some sort of difficulty in the pregnancy.

"You should go, Bee. I have the others here and Ratchet says that the most important parts of the pregnancy are the end of the budding process and when it comes time to deliver the sparklings." She said in a soft tone, "I'll be fine. I have everyone here to help me."

The yellow and black mech gathered her in his arms, feeling the bittersweet and conflicting emotions she was having war within her at the moment. She wanted him there with Sam, but she also didn't want Bumblebee to miss any of the sparkling's checkups.

Bumblebee cooed down at the black and red femme that was pressed up against his chassis. It was a warm day and the sun felt nice on their armor. Both of them were conflicted, but neither one of them wanted to reveal the reason. At least, not to each other.

"My Princess…" he began in a soft tone, retracting his mouth guard and pressing a kiss to the top of Ariastra's helm, "I once told you that a family was the one thing that would make me truly happy. Why would I forsake my happiness? Do you really think I would willingly leave my youngling, my sparklings…and you?" he questioned sadly. She paused, a single thought running through her processor. She didn't voice her thought, but Bumblebee sent he a questioning prod through their bond. Finally, she vented and drew back.

"But…Sam is my brother and your best friend. Don't you want to spend time with him? You can leave." She said. Then, she said in a quieter voice, "You've done it before." Bumblebee drew her in even closer, not wanting to let her go.

"I do enjoy spending time with Sam, My Princess, but my spark hurts when I'm away from you and our youngling. Sam can vouch for me. I was…not myself when you were not by my side. I was a shell of my normal self." He sighed. Ariastra then looked up at him, optics shuttering. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt a familiar sense of tiredness approach her. She felt slightly panicked, not wanting to have another vision from Primus. The last one was not exactly pleasant.

"Ari?" he questioned, voice filled with worry for both her and the sparklings. She leaned heavily against him, slipping into recharge without saying a word. Her optics fluttered shut and he tried to sense her through their bond. He was terrified; he couldn't sense her.

He stood, holding her as gently as he could, and rushed towards the Medical Bay. He prayed to Primus that nothing was wrong with his bonded. He didn't know what he would do if she or his children were in danger. He slammed open the door, startling Ratchet, and placed her on one of the berths.

"Bumblebee? What happened?" the medic questioned, already scanning the unconscious black and red femme as he rose from his desk. He frowned, noticing that the sparklings were a bit distressed.

"I don't know. We were talking about what would happen when Sam went to college." The yellow and black mech said in a quiet voice, taking one of her servos in his. "She wants me to go with him because I went with him to school in his senior year, but she doesn't realize just how hard it was for me. It was like almost all of the happiness was sucked from my being. The only things I looked forward to were my interactions with Sam…and at night I just waited. I could not recharge until I felt her nudge me through our bond to say goodnight. I missed her so much…and I don't think she knows exactly how much I love her."

He let out a string of saddened warbles as his mouth guard slowly slid into place. "Then, she just suddenly fell into recharge." He explained, "I thought that Primus was done sending her visions." He shuddered, remembering the vision he had been pulled into.

"Primus has a reason, young one." Ratchet said, placing a hand on the younger mech's back. "Perhaps something dangerous is in store for us…and he can only warn Ariastra through her connection with the Allspark's energy." He said. Bumblebee nodded, concentrating on his bonded's body.

"Will she be alright? What about the sparklings?" Bumblebee asked, feeling worried once again. Ratchet scanned Ariastra once more and nodded to himself.

"Keep her here for the time being. The sparklings are showing small signs of distress, but that may be because they cannot sense their femme creator. It would be much worse if they could not sense you as well." He said, "Ariastra is fine physically, but we will have to see about her mental state when she wakes. All we can do now is wait."

_Ariastra opened her eyes to the familiar darkness that used to greet her oh so long ago. This time, she was not greeted by the familiar bright light. Instead, she was greeted by a cold voice._

"_I see you, reincarnation of the Allspark, and you shall be mine. Your sparklings will belong to me and the Decepticons shall rule supreme." _

_Ariastra gasped, whirling around only to see a bright pair of ruby red optics. She tried to back up, but a large servo reached out to snatch at her. It was then that the familiar white light flashed across her vision. She brought her arms up to protect her optics, slowly lowering it when she realized that she was on top of some sort of mountain. Sand was everywhere around her, but she frowned when she realized that this time, unlike before, she could no longer feel her bond with Bumblebee. She could hardly feel her sparklings and when she brought her hand up to her chassis, there was no movement._

_Where was she?_

"_Tough times are ahead of you, Arianna. Or, should we call you Ariastra, now?" she turned to see the familiar Cybertronian that had been in her previous dreams and visions. He held out a servo and she reached out to embrace it with one of her own. She was now able to grasp it._

"_Call me Ari. I come from both worlds so call me by the term that is in both names." She said. The Cybertronian smiled down at her – he was still a little taller than she was – optics brightly shining._

"_Primus and I are pleased that you care for both worlds so deeply. We are also pleased to see that you are carrying a pair of twins. A pair of femmes at that." He said in a gentle voice, servo tightening just slightly around hers. The black and red femme smiled back at him, letting out a content sigh._

"_Yup. I'm so grateful to have everyone. I was so alone when I lost my mother…now my family is so large, and I'm so happy…and to have the little sparklings on the way." He smiled down at her as Ariastra babbled in excitement, "And Silvershot! I'm proud to call him my son." She sighed._

"_You have done well so far…" the Cybertronian's face fell as the scene changed. The mountain was still there, but in the distance there was a scene full of dark skinned people. They looked to be natives of the land, but the red and black femme could not tell if they were on Earth or not. "…but danger lies ahead for you, your sparklings, and the rest of your family." He continued in a sad voice._

"_Where are we?" Ariastra questioned, "When are we?" she thought that would have been a better question to ask. She looked at the Cybertronian, but he only shook his head._

"_You are the Allspark incarnate, Ari. You are Primus' chosen one. You wield his power, but it can cause you great harm. Your task is not yet complete, young one. I cannot always answer your questions, but we will be here for you." He said, bringing his arms around the femme and drawing her closer to his frame. She returned the embrace, albeit a bit awkwardly, and smiled. When he pulled back, he had a happier smile on his face._

"_I've been meaning to do that for a while." He said with a cheeky grin._

"_Are you ever going to tell me what your name is?" she questioned._

"_Where's the fun in that?" he shuttered an optic in the form of a blink. She laughed, turning to face the small natives. A small wind blew around her and she looked back to where the Cybertronian had been standing. He was gone…and now she was alone._

_But, then, a very deep and powerful voice echoed through the air. _

_**Earth. Birthplace of the human race, a species much like our own.**__ Optimus' voice floated around her and she frowned in confusion, wondering why she was hearing the great mech's voice._

_**Capable of great compassion…and great violence. **__He continued as if he were summarizing the human race to someone who had never seen them before._

_**For in our quest to protect the humans…a deeper revelation dawns. **__Optimus drew in a deep breath of air into his intakes, pausing to gather his thoughts._

_**Our worlds have met before.**_

_It was then that Ariastra saw the haunting deep red optics that belonged to a very tall Cybertronian. Even his thinner body looked to be stronger than hers and she was wearing her armor. The red and black femme stumbled back, frightened by the prospect of the one with ruby red optics._

_He was staring straight at her._


	58. Decepticons in China

**Thanks to:**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I know right...who knows what the fallen wants with her.**

**aerilynblack - Yup. Servos are hands. I liked the second movie, too.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol...no, what's traumatizing for me are three-toed sloths. I can't stand them.**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - lol I'm psychic. I answer to your demands =P And all I ask is you try. I don't care if it's good. I'm open to any and all people who want to try to draw my OCs. =) As long as you try, it is special to me.**

**freeprincess - lol it's more like Ari feels like Bumblebee can leave if he wants to and she doesn't mind (because of the whole traumatized issue when her mother died) because she thinks all things happen like that, but Bumblebee thinks she doesnt know how much he loves her and feels bad. Now he's going to be extremely overprotective lol**

**fanmanbookman - lol that's in the next chapter =)**

**Autobotbee117 - thanks for the review!**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review ^_^**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review.**

**Jinxed just in Time - Eeh, I didn't mean to cut off so abruptly. I just didn't know where to end it.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol =P Optimus is like Morgan Freeman; he's God...who likes to mess with people. **

**Ryn of Magic - lol there's no harm in pretending everything is real. It just makes it much more exciting!**

**gemava - There are some speculations that the Arcee triplets in the second movie are like that. Arcee is the only real Autobot while the other two are clones created to distract and confuse the Decpeticons, but they're built based off of their real counterparts. Three bodies with one mind. **

**Transformersprincess - lol nice. Thanks for the review.**

**warriorkat21 - lol Aww *hug* don't worry. The only thing I'm actually pretty good at playing is Blackjack. I used to be able to play Jin/Gin (I dunno how to spell it) Rummy, but I forgot. It was back in high school lol**

**FORD B - lol I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^_^**

**psychicgirl32 - lol oh, you don't know the half of it XD Galloway is going to make himself an ass in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**hermonine - lol thanks for your review!**

**StingraysandLambos - lol yeah...OP is still going to die...and Sam's going to take it out on Ari. Poor dear.**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - lol thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Seven<strong>

**Decepticons in China**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sat with the black and red femme until she woke some time later. She winced as she felt the almost frenzied fluttering inside her chest, but the combination of her presence and Bumblebee's presence through their bonds calmed the twins down. It wasn't like they were coherent at this stage, but they could still feel emotions and were comforted by their parent's bonds.<p>

She vented as Bumblebee helped her sit up, lightly tracing a servo over her sensitive chest plates.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Ratchet commented as he performed another series of scans on her. He made a noise of approval while she attempted to stand.

"I would like to keep you in here for another hour or so, but I see you have something on your mind." The medic said in curiosity. Bumblebee prodded her curiously through their bond and she quickly debated about whether or not she wanted him to view the dream. It was a no-brainer and she fed her dream through the bond, letting him see and hear everything that she experienced. The yellow and black mech let out a little warble.

"I need to see Optimus." She said, a worried edge to her tone. Her dream was more than a little worrying. If she were to face hardships during the time to come, what would happen to Sam? She needed to make sure that Sam was safe. She would risk her own safety if she needed to. She would be strong if Bumblebee were to be sent away. She was sure of it.

"My scans show that your sparklings have settled down. I suggest that you relax after your talk with Optimus." Ratchet said in a fatherly tone. Ariastra smiled and, with Bumblebee's help, wandered down the halls in the direction of Optimus' office.

Once there, he welcomed them with a warm smile and a worried glance in his bright blue optics.

"I saw Bumblebee carrying you to the Medical Bay." He rumbled as he set down a data pad, "Are you alright?" he questioned as he gestured to some slabs of metal that served as chairs.

"I'm fine." She began, door wings twitching in nervousness, "I had another dream…message thing from Primus." She said in a low voice.

"I see." Optimus said, lacing his fingers together, "And this message worries you?"

"It does." Ariastra vented, "I won't bother you with the whole message, but there were two things that worried me a lot. One: the messenger said that hard times were coming. Two: I heard your voice during the message. You said that Cybertronians had visited Earth before." She paused, "Do you know anything about that?"

Optimus shuttered his optics in complete surprise. He drew back and vented before searching through his thoughts.

"I know little about the Cybertronian activity on Earth before my soldiers arrived, but I will gather my information and share it with you at a later date. As for your warning about hard times approaching…I sense that there is something else you would like to talk about." Ariastra stiffened before her optics brightened in determination.

"My vision made me think that Sam may be in danger. If hardships are ahead for me, what will he have to go through?" she questioned, voice deadly serious. Bumblebee stiffened beside her at the mention of Sam and danger. "Starscream is still out there and he saw Sam help me shove the Allspark into Megatron's chest. I want to go and visit him just for a little bit. Just to make sure that he's alright and then I'll happily spend the rest of my days in Diego Garcia." She requested.

Bumblebee was both shocked and excited at her request. It would give him a chance to meet with Sam once again, but he was shocked that she would endanger herself to check on her brother. He then felt his spark swell with love. When he felt this, he shoved as much as it as he could through their bond to her, hoping that she would not doubt him ever again.

The two waited for an answer for around five minutes, but his answer surprised both of them.

"I cannot keep you here, Little One, if it is your wish to go." He began, "But you are in a delicate state. I would advise for you to take Ratchet with you, but we may need him if a Decepticon shows up again."

"Jolt can come with us. Ratchet has been giving him all the information he can on sparklings just in case he wasn't around when something happened." Bumblebee said, both his and his bonded's excitement mounting.

"I also want to assign someone to protect her as well," he raised a hand to cut Bumblebee off, "I don't doubt your skills, Bumblebee, but if you are to go with Sam to this college of his, your first priority is his safety. This is your duty; it is one you accepted by requesting to become his guardian." Optimus cleared his vocal processor. It was a habit he picked up from the humans, "My first suggestion would be Prowl, but I need him here if anything regarding the Decepticons surfaced. My second suggestions would either be Jazz or Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

The black and red femme thought about it for a few seconds before making her choice. "I think Jazz would be better suited for this." She giggled, "How much attention do you think the twins' alt modes would receive?" the two mechs chuckled as well before Optimus nodded.

"It is decided. You leave…" he was abruptly cut off by a siren going off.

"Decepticon sighting! All Autobots report to the Main Hanger immediately!" the three rose and made their way to the Main Hanger. It was chaos – the humans were scurrying around, gathering weaponry and making sure that everyone was prepared to go.

"Optimus! A few Decepticons were spotted in China!" Lennox exclaimed from his post next to Epps. Ariastra started, optics widening. What could the Decepticons possibly want in China?

"Bumblebee, you are to stay here with Jolt and Ariastra. Elita and Jazz will be staying behind to protect the base if anything should occur." Optimus said, optics blazing. It had been a while since the Decepticons showed themselves.

Ariastra scanned the area until she saw Ironhide and Chromia, sharpening and making sure that their weapons were fully functioning. She left Bumblebee's side and went to them, first embracing Chromia and then Ironhide.

"Be safe, you guys." She said in a soft voice. Ironhide smirked, cannons blazing.

"As if the Decepticons could take us out." The large black mech snorted, rotating his cannons.

"After all, Ironhide is too stubborn to die." The blue femme chuckled.

"I'd say you were a bit stubborn yourself, Mom." Ariastra laughed. The pitter patter of small feet on the ground caused her to turn around, scooping up her youngling before he was lost in the fray of hurried soldiers.

"Be careful, Papa 'Hide! 'Mia!" he exclaimed, leaning over to give each of them a hug.

"Now where have you been, mister?" the black and red femme questioned, glancing at her youngling's dirty and scratched armor.

"With Jazzy!" he chirped, "He was teaching me how to crawl in and out of small spaces. Now I can scare that mean man that made fun of little femme siblings!" he grinned, a sparkling gleam to his optics.

The three of them laughed, but they sobered when the pilot of the transport plane nodded to let Lennox know that he was ready. The black and red femme watched, Bumblebee now at her side, with Jazz, Jolt, and Elita as the transport plane left the base. She had become tired once again and the bonded pair thought it would be a good idea to sit out in the sun, like they had been doing before she had that vision.

"Be careful and try not to stress your spark." Was Jolt's only warning as he turned to make his way to the Medical Bay. A battle could take hours or it could take days, but he wanted to make sure that the Medical Bay was ready for anything.

"Imma go run tracks 'round the base." Jazz said and the others nodded.

"Right. I'm going to see if any of the remaining soldiers need anything." The slim femme said, and she left to go back inside the base.

"Right. Let's just relax before we leave for Sam's house." Ariastra said as she nuzzled Bumblebee's chassis. He nodded and the two, plus Silvershot, sat against the base's outermost wall. Soon enough, both Silvershot and the black and red femme fell into a light recharge.

Bumblebee sat with his legs outstretched, completely content to stay awake and watch over his family. His bonded lay with her head in his lap, door wings completely relaxed. This comforted him. Cybertronians who had door wings were known to subconsciously transfer their emotions into them. It was the same for the flyers. Their wings told their mood. If said Cybertronian was uncomfortable or angry, they would become stiff and they would flare out. If they were ashamed or feeling sad or lonely, they would droop and press against their backs. If they were relaxed, like Ariastra was, they would also become relaxed. She trusted him so much that she was completely defenseless.

Perhaps he had been mistaken when he said he doubted she knew how much he cared about her? He knew that she knew. Why else would she be relaxed enough to sleep in his presence? Especially with their sparklings on the way.

The two hadn't begun talking about names or colorings just yet, but he wanted them to look like their femme creator. He knew they would be just as beautiful as she was.

It was then that he decided to lean his head back and slip into a light recharge as well. He turned his sensors up all the way until he was sure that they would pick up everything around them.

He would know if something threatened his loved ones. He would be ready.

_Ariastra stood in the familiar darkness, looking around her with an impatient aura surrounding her. She was fed up with these dreams, but, then again, they could be helpful sometimes._

_After about ten minutes of just floating in the darkness, she vented. Her door wings were twitching in irritation, but just as she opened her mouth to say something, a faint voice echoed through the darkness._

"_Newsflash from the BBC." It was a woman's voice, kind of like when she used to watch the news at Sam's house._

"_Breaking news out of Shanghai." This was a man's voice. The voices startled her; didn't the Autobots go to China to intercept a Decepticon? "There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district."_

_A toxic spill? This was beginning to sound suspicious. The red and black femme looked around, trying to see if she could spot anything, but the air around her was as inky as it was when she first got there._

"_We're staying on top of this developing story for you." Once again it was a woman's voice. Ariastra was beginning to become even more frustrated than before, "We will bring you any new information as we get it."_

_It was then that the familiar flash of light came. She brought up her arms to protect her optics, but when the light disappeared she realized she had suddenly transformed down to her Pretender size. _

_She was standing in some sort of room filled with computers, each of the officers wearing the familiar NEST patch._

"_NEST Seahawks approaching target." A woman said._

"_Three minutes until evacuation is complete, Sir." A man across from her informed his commanding officer._

"_Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one mile radius." Another man informed the commanding officer. _

"_All right." The commanding officer, it looked like a General, said, "Give NEST team the go."_

_The man from before nodded, "Blackhawks, you're clear to land." _

_Another flash of light exploded in Ariastra's sight. It was visions like these that she hated the most. It made her dizzy when she saw multiple places in one visit. When the light cleared, she had to laugh. She was standing in a rundown alleyway in Shanghai. _

"_Ding-a-ling!" came the familiar voice of Skids. She actually had to laugh at their disguise. Apparently the two had scanned an old Chinese ice cream truck and had used some sort of combiner technique to combine into one alt mode. "Come out and get your ice cream."_

_What amused herthe most was the little sticker that was on the side. It had a Decepticon symbol and it said 'suck my popsicle' on it._

"_Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whupping." Mudflap called out, trying to lure the Decepticons to them._

_**For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots formed under my command.**_

_Ariastra jumped once again. What was it and Optimus' seemingly omniscient voice? It was everywhere! Another flash of light nearly blinded her as she appeared on a transport plane. It was the same one that had taken off from Diego Garcia._

"_Arcee units ready to launch." One soldier said. The silvery Pretender smiled at her adoptive femme creator and her siblings. She knew that Chromia would kick some ass._

"_We're locked and loaded." Arcee replied after talking to her sisters._

_**Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret but brave squad of soldiers.**_

_Ariastra couldn't figure out why she was hearing Optimus' voice. He was telling her something that she already knew. Was she subconsciously tapping into his memory banks or something? Or was he just projecting and not realizing it?_

_She looked to the left and saw Lennox and Epps. She went to sit near them in order to hear what the brunette soldier had to say._

"_All right, listen up." Lennox said and the soldiers stopped their conversation. "China's cover story on this one is a 'toxic spill.' They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months." He paused so the information could sink in, "We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight."_

_**A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes in different countries around the globe.**_

_A bright light flashed and Ariastra found herself sitting on some sort of vehicle behind one of the soldiers. _

"_Roll in Alpha through Echo, now." Came the order from above. She realized that she was in the trailer of a semi just in time for the back to open up and drop._

"_Move out, let's go!" she knew she wouldn't wake up any time soon. Ariastra could only hold onto the vehicle and go along for the ride. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to witness anything terrible like she did before._


	59. The Fallen Shall Rise Again

**Here's a little filler with some action in it from the movie. =) I probably botched it up, but I hope you enjoy. **

**warriorkat21 - dood I'm so excited to turn 21 this year. We can go on the haunted pub crawl in downtown wilmington! XD**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - lol I'm glad you think so. Thanks for the review!**

**Autobotbee117 - lol Aww, cute bee moments? I'm sure I can add one in the next chapter =3**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - dood! They have those weird shit-eating grins that just say they want to rip your face off...lol like Gary? He's kinda cute. **

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I know right. He is cute.**

**Transformersprincess - They'll be born towards the end of the second movie so...in movie timeframe? Um, I dunno it takes place over a couple of days, right?**

**Ryn of Magic - I shall try! *salutes***

**aerilynblack - lol! I know right. They were awesome in the second movie.**

**Jinxed just in Time - Sort of. She's having a vision while hearing Prime's internal thoughts/monologue. I know its weird lol**

**FORD B - Dude, I had no idea lol! That is a small world. It's also funny considering the fact that I used to watch Next Generation with my dad =D**

**freeprincess - He was an asshole then and also in the third movie. He needs to make up his mind on whether or not he wants to be their friend or not.**

**gemava - lol thanks for your review.**

**fanmanbookman - yeah, it kinda does suck.**

**The Result of Squffie - lol! Okay, I'll do that when he's in the middle of talking to the General/Chairman (I don't know who it is Optimus is talking to on the video phone. I have to check)**

**Ariastra-BumbleBee's Angel - It's sorta like a vision and she's hearing his internal monologue at the same time.**

**psychicgirl32 - ooh I know. The one in the third movie was a downright bitch. lol thanks for the review.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol! Well, Morgan Freeman does like to mess with people. You've seen Evan Almighty, right? He's like tormenting the guy. Like there's the scene where MF appears in Evan's car, then points to himself as a cop, and then he's a guy walking across the street. XP I would have fun with powers like those.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Eight<strong>

**The Fallen Shall Rise Again**

* * *

><p><em>Ariastra activated her human skin, feeling a lot better than she did before. For some reason, she<em>_ was uncomfortable being this height and not having the skin in place while being after some potential Decepticons._

_She faintly felt Bumblebee through their bond, but he was recharging in a calm manner. She was relieved that he had not been startled when she started to have another out of body experience. The red haired girl wondered why she had gone so long without the visions and then they suddenly started up again. _

_She couldn't wonder for very long. The vehicle she was riding stopped in front of Lennox, all dressed up in his battle gear, and Ironhide. She smiled, knowing that he was itching for a good fight. _

"_All right, Ironhide." Lennox said as he patted the black Autobot's hood. Ariastra could never get over how large he was in his alt mode. It was funny, though, that he was so large and that Chromia was so much smaller. They were proportional – Chromia was still almost twice as tall as she was when she was in her pretender form._

"_We got echoes." Lennox continued, "They're close."_

_The red haired girl watched as her mech creator transformed, a slightly awed look on her face. She would never get over the fact that they could transform. The way their wiring, piping, and metal moved in such fluid grace. It was amazing. And now she was able to do it, too! It was just mind blowing. The familiar sound of shifting gears met her ears and she smiled when she saw the giant mech's bipedal mode form._

"_Steel stacks at two o clock." Lennox murmured into his headpiece. _

_The red haired girl nervously twisted her hands in nervousness before she settled on biting her lip. She watched as Ironhide finished his transformation, looking around and snorting._

"_He's here." He grunted, "I smell him."_

_Ariastra frowned. So there was a Decepticon here. She looked around, trying to spot anything that could be a potential Decepticon. Suddenly, a man with an Irish accent rushed passed her._

"_It's close." He said in his lilting tongue, "It's getting closer." _

_Lennox and Ironhide followed behind the Irish man, Ariastra following at a safe distance, to see Epps crouching down with a scanner in his hand. It was a new type of scanner that the NEST agents were able to create with Ratchet and Jazz's help. _

"_Oh no." the African American man groaned as he slowly traced the scanner around the surrounding area. _

"_What've you got?" Lennox asked as Epps glanced at him. He showed his friend and commanding officer the scanner and Lennox winced with the amount of red showing on it._

"_Thermal ripple." Was all that the darker skinned man said as he went back to scanning the surrounding area. _

"_Right, everybody, be steady." Lennox warned. Ariastra crouched down, a hand over her sparkling chamber as she felt the twins fluttering for a moment. "We're right on top of it." The brunette soldier warned again as the soldiers went into position. The red haired girl tensed…and that was when everything went to hell._

_Ariastra screamed, but nobody could hear her as the giant ass crane transformed into a looming Decepticon. It was easily five times as big as Optimus Prime…and he was huge! He slammed his fist into the ground, throwing dirt and pipes everywhere. She jumped as she one of the pipes ran her through, but it passed harmlessly like the dirt and grime did. _

"_Eagle niner!" Lennox screamed into his mic. _

"_I need an energy proton!" she had no idea what an energy proton was, but she didn't care. Half of her wanted to run from the battle, but it wasn't like she was able to be hurt. No, she was just more worried about the stress her fear put on her sparklings. She screamed, crouching down as she felt a frantic tug at her bond with Bumblebee. He was trying to pull her out of the dream, but it wasn't working._

"_Panther one, requesting fire mission now!" his radio was turned up to the highest level so he could hear the response over the sound of the battle._

"_Gunships on station! Roll in hot!" came the response. The radio went static-like for a second before another response went through._

"_Dog one, we are engaging." This came from one of the helicopters that swarmed the airspace above them. The red haired girl whirled around as she heard a grunt from her mech creator, but the grin on his face told her that everything was alright. He was enjoying the battle. _

_Buildings were exploding everywhere and Ariastra couldn't help the urge to run for cover as a car near her was shot with a missile from the Decepticon. Then, the radio burst into life once again._

"_We've got a second Deceptcion!" Ariastra bit her lip, not liking the sound of the second Decepticon. They were tricky little things and she wouldn't put it past them to form some kind of ambush._

"_Arcee sisters! Target coming your way!" Lennox exclaimed over his headset. She heard the buzzing of motorcycles and a flash of purple went by. The red haired girl smiled as she realized that it was her femme creator. Chromia would get the job done. Skids and Mudflap tried to join the chase as well, curving around the corner where she was standing._

"_I got him, I got him!" Skids exclaimed, but the two took the corner too sharply and broke apart._

"_I screwed that up. I'm okay. I'm alright." Mudflap said as he got up. The giant ice cream cone on his head started to flicker. _

"_This is combat, man!" Skids exclaimed, smacking his twin on the back of the head._

"_Total brain freeze, man." His brother said, not paying attention._

"_What's wrong wit you?" Mudflap smacked his brother in the head again. Ariastra couldn't help but to giggle. She hadn't talked with these sets of twins lately, but they were always a funny pair of bots. _

"_Bring in the warrior twins!" she heard Lennox shout. A gold and silver blur shot past her, letting her know that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on the job. _

"_Clear a path!" Sideswipe shouted as he twirled around on his wheeled feet._

"_Move, squishies!" Sunstreaker shouted. He was not nearly as nice as his twin, but he got the job done. Sideswipe swerved around the car on his wheeled feet, distracting the car as Sunstreaker transformed and flipped over him. The golden warrior twirled around, catching one of his brother's blades and throwing it, plus one of his own, into the hood of the car. He landed and both he and Sideswipe grabbed the blades. They twist in front of the car, blades slicing the Decepticon into three clean parts._

"_Damn, we're good." Sunstreaker smirked._

"_That we are, bro." Sideswipe said back, smirking as well. She laughed, but a bright flash of light blinded her vision. When it cleared, she was standing below a bridge, far enough away so that she could see everything that was going on, but not be part of the carnage._

"_Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" she heard Epps' voice echo through the air. His radio blared to life once again._

"_Cyclone nine eight, final attack hitting in one twenty."_

"_Clear to drop in five, four, three, two, one." And it was then that she noticed a large cargo plane flying over the wheeled Decepticon. Optimus drove out of it in his alternate mode before transforming into his bipedal mode in midair. He freefell for a bit before he released three parachutes with the Autobot symbols on it. _

"_Autobots, I'm in pursuit." He growled and, even though he was so far away, Ariastra could still hear his majestic voice. He jumped onto the giant Decepticon's head, shooting at him as he flipped cars away and into buildings. The Decepticon growled, but Optimus only shot at him again. _

"_Pull over!" he exclaimed, shooting the Decepticon one last time. It was then that the Decepticon gave out of gas, collapsing over the side of the bridge. Ariastra screamed as the body of the Decepticon skidded to a stop right in front of her. The tugging on her spark through the bond became more frantic as she started to panic. The Decepticon slid to a stop in front of her, groaning in defeat as Ironhide came to stand in front of the Decepticon's head._

"_Punk-ass Decepticon." He spat out as Optimus approached him as well._

"_Any last words?" he questioned in his deep voice._

"_This is not your planet to rule." The Decepticon sputtered out in his faltering voice, "The Fallen shall rise again!"_

_Ariastra gasped and a picture of that ruby eyed monstrosity flashed through her processor. Her fluids ran cold as she started to tremble._

"_That doesn't sound good." Epps commented while Optimus loaded his gun._

"_Not today." He said, shooting the Decepticon in the head. It was then that the familiar flash of light came and she was brought back to reality._

"Ari!" she had never heard Bumblebee's voice so frantic before. She blinked, her optics finally registering the fact that she was in the Medical Bay. She looked around in confusion and her spark ached when she saw her youngling curled in one of Bumblebee's arms.

"Momma scared Silvershot. Silvershot closed bond – only for a little while! – while Momma was sleeping so Momma wouldn't be scared more." He twittered nervously, still a little apprehensive about the whole thing.

Jolt was standing by her other side, running scans on her body, processor, and, finally, her sparklings.

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I had another vision. I saw Optimus fighting the Decepticon…" she trailed off, not wanting to remember what the Decepticon had said about the Fallen.

"You're sparklings were in distress during the vision, but they seem to be fine now." Jolt said in a quiet voice, "I suggest that you stay here during the night."

"But what about our trip to see Sam?" the black and red femme questioned. She felt her door wings twitch, but Bumblebee's servo started to rub them. The soothing gesture served to calm her down considerably and he smiled behind his mouth guard. He sent his relief flooding through the bond and instructed Silvershot to open his bond with her as well.

"We can discuss this with Jazz tomorrow." Jolt said in a sterner voice, "He's in charge since Optimus is gone."

"Alright." The femme sighed, "We can talk to Jazz tomorrow." And at that, Jolt left the little family to themselves. Bumblebee placed Silvershot on her stomach plates before climbing onto the berth and curling around the two of them. His door wings were stiff, a sign that he was just about ready to attack anyone who bothered his bonded and their youngling.

"Go to sleep, My Princess." He said, "I will protect you."

She looked up at him and nuzzled his neck cables. The simple action caused his door wings to relax just a little and he looked down, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm sorry I keep worrying everyone. It's not like I can control them." she vented, optics blearily shuttering. Soon, she fell into recharge and Silvershot sat, tracing patterns on his femme creator's stomach platings. He had learned a while ago that it soothed her.

"I know." He whispered, venting as well, "I just wish I could protect you from them."


	60. Two Worlds, One Family

**Righto...another filler, but this one has a little bit of Silvershot in it. He's cute, isn't he?**

**Thanks to:**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I know right. I love the twins when they're together.**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol I have updated!**

**warriorkat21 - XD They have those and normal ghost walks around Halloween. They even have a haunted Battleship thing.**

**fanmanbookman - I know right. It's only going to get worse, though. =(**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - *shudders* They're so weird.**

**Autobotbee117 - lol Bumblebee is awesome. I love writing about him.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - lol I'm glad you think it was good ^_^**

**StingraysandLambos - Dood! I saw Sideswipe at my skool the other day. It was a 2008 Corvette Stingray and it was silver! It didn't have the face, though so I was sad.**

**Shadow 1n2 - *blink* It's 'Revenge of the Fallen'. Aah, I'm a poor college student so I have to babysit before I can go see movies lol.**

**Lunar Mist - I read one of your stories the other day and I didn't even know it was by you until I looked at the author lol. It was called 'A Little Burst of Sunlight.' And yes, he is. =(**

**Transformersprincess - lol I know right**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol I'm glad you liked it.**

**The Result of Squffie - ...well I guess it could be Aribee or something like that lol**

**gemava - like I said, that would be a good idea. ^_^ I shall see if that'll work with her future visions.**

**freeprincess - not for the next few chapters, no. BUT Galloway will be an ass and he will get his punishment via Silvershot lol.**

**psychicgirl32 - Jazz isn't that mean lol. He's a good and strong bot. He'll protect her ^_^**

**Ninja Star Light - I know! So cute =P**

**beeroxs98 - Aww! Your review made me smile. I actually read it like three times. =D You're definately one of my favorite reviewers. Shall I send you some spoilers?**

**aerilynblack - They do. The Decepticon was rolling on one while the other one was behind his head. He interchanged them sometimes.**

**shippolove844 - thanks for the review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty Nine<strong>

**Two Worlds, One Family**

* * *

><p>Ariastra woke from recharge to find Bumblebee gone, but Jolt was sitting at his – smaller – desk in the corner of the Medical Bay. Silvershot was curled up on her stomach. She had once asked him why he never slept on her chassis anymore and his reply was that he didn't want to hurt the sparklings. She chuckled lightly, remembering the incredulous look on Bumblebee's face when he overheard their conversation.<p>

"You're awake." Jolt said in his usual soft voice. She nodded and he brought over a container of what looked like some sort of thick liquid.

"Ratchet and I have been experimenting with some of Earth's resources to make this. It's Energon." He said before she could say anything. Her optics widened and she slowly took the container.

"I haven't been injured lately. Why would I need energon?" she said in a questioning manner.

"We added some special nutrients and minerals in it. You should have started drinking it when you were finished with the budding process, but it took us a while to convince the government – mainly that aft-head, Galloway – to let us make it. It's sort of like when the humans take prenatal vitamins." He explained, "Your sparklings are healthy, but this will also give you some extra energy."

"Good. Then I won't be recharging all the time." The black and red femme said with a chuckle. "Where's Bumblebee?" she questioned after she drank the liquid. It wasn't bad, actually. It was sort of like melted sweet tarts.

"He went to talk with Jazz and Elita." Was all that he said, "You are allowed to leave, but just make sure that you don't overdo it."

The femme nodded, gently picking up her youngling and cradling him to her chest. She could tell that he was going to have another growth spurt soon. She was just glad that they weren't painful. She paused by the door when she noticed that he started to stir. His optics lit up and he let out a confused coo.

"Momma alright?" he questioned, shuttering his optics as he tried to successfully bring himself out of recharge.

"Yes, dearspark. Momma's alright." She said as she felt along the bond she had with Bumblebee. She smiled warmly as he embraced her through the bond and the two shared a moment of love. As she walked, she wondered how Silvershot would feel when they left the base. She didn't want to cause the youngling any unneeded stress, but she didn't want to leave him behind.

"Silvershot? Your Mech Creator and I are going to visit some people who are very special to me. Do you want to come with us? I'm sure you remember them." the black and red femme questioned, looking down at the youngling.

"Who Momma go visit?" she smiled at the youngling's curiosity.

"My brother, your uncle, and my adoptive Earth parents. You see, I have two sets of parents, remember?" she questioned, gently prodding at the youngling's memory. The youngling thought hard and searched through his processor.

"You mean scary lady Judy and cheap ass Ron?" he questioned and she burst out laughing. Bumblebee sent back a trickle of his own amusement once she had repeated what Silvershot had said.

"Young one, 'ass' is a bad word. You don't want me to wash your mouth out with cleaning solution, do you?" she questioned with a chuckle. He vented and shook his head, optics wide. He had seen Chromia wash the stupid twins' mouths out on more than one occasion and he shuddered, never wanting it to happen to him.

"No, Momma. Silvershot never say bad word again." He said in a solemn voice. The femme giggled.

"You remember Sam, right?" he nodded his head rapidly.

"Spazzy Sam!" he chirped nuzzling against the black and red femme's chassis. The two laughed and continued on their way towards the Main Hanger, where they met up with Jazz. The silver saboteur's visor flashed as he noticed her arrival, flickering towards her chassis.

"Hey there lil lady!" he said with a grin, "I see you've got the younglin with you." He reached over and rubbed Silvershot's helm. Bumblebee let out a series of worried clicks and warbles.

"Are you sure you should be holding him in your condition?" he questioned. She laughed, secretly enjoying the pampering she was receiving from him. It was annoying at times, but she knew that Bumblebee was only doing this because he was worried about her.

"I'm fine, love, but if it worries you so much, you can take him." She said. Silvershot made the final decision as he reached out for his mech creator, squeezing his hands in a generic children's move.

"We go see human family?" he chirped, looking down at Jazz.

"I don' see why not. Elita says that Prime and the othas are on their way back so we can leave later t'day." The silver saboteur said with a grin, visor flashing, "I jus' gotta let the pilots know. They're gonna get a transport plane ready fer us."

Bumblebee's spark lifted immensely when he saw the delighted expression on his bonded's face. If he had it his way, he would go to the farthest reaches of space and back to keep it there.

Two hours passed and the plane was ready for departure. They would be loaded in their vehicle forms. Jolt advised Ariastra to transform into her vehicle form, but he warned her to be careful. She was better protected with the armor over her body. Silvershot would ride inside Bumblebee's alt mode just in case he accidentally kicked something sensitive.

One by one the Autobots transformed. Jolt went first in his Chevy Volt mode. Then, Jazz's Solstice gently rolled into the plane. Ariastra vented as she slowly transformed down into her alt mode, nautical star glinting in the center of her hood, and Bumblebee transformed down last. He activated his holoform and opened his door for his youngling, lifting his recharging form into his alt mode. Yes, the two of them could sense another growth spurt approaching.

They were secured and the femme shuddered at the alien feeling on her tires.

_**Are you alright, My Princess?**_ Bumblebee asked her over the bond, sending her a gentle caress.

"_I'm fine. I'm just not used to the feeling of these restraints."_ She said in a low tone, accepting the caress and returning it with just a bit more force. _"Is Silvershot in recharge again? Everything is quiet over our bond." _She questioned with a bit of laughter in her voice.

_**Yes. I think he'll be taller than you just a few months. **_He said in a playful and taunting tone. She mock gasped over the bond and the two of them giggled. Bumblebee activated his holoform again and exited his alt mode. He gently ran a hand over his bonded's alt mode, causing her to settle down on her axles. She let out a hum of contentment and then a small sigh of sadness.

She was not a normal Cybertronian. She was not a normal triple changer. From what she had learned over the past few months, normal triple changers usually had a land mode, a bipedal mode, and an air mode. She opened her door and allowed Bumblebee's holoform to climb into her alt mode.

"_Do you think…that the others look down on me because I'm not a normal Cybertronian_?" she questioned through their bond. Bumblebee stopped stroking her dashboard and leather, looking at her with a shocked expression.

_**No! **_he exclaimed, _**Why would you even think that. So what if you're not a normal Cybertronian. You **_**are**_** a Cybertronian now. That's all that matters. **_

"_But I'm not normal! I can't even form a holoform when I'm in my alt mode. I have both a pretender mode and a bipedal mode! Normal triple changers have an aerial mode and a ground mode…I don't want to be looked down upon because I'm different. I had enough of that when I was made fun of for dreaming about you guys." _She let out a sad warble. She wanted to be held by Bumblebee so badly!

She concentrated, going to that little screen that had her modes on it. It was then that she saw a little box that she had previously missed. It was somewhat like when she activated the skin for her Pretender mode. She curiously checked the box, warbling in surprise when she felt her perspective shift. She offlined her alt mode's optics and looked around with a surprised voice. She looked to her side, surprised when she saw Bumblebee's holoform.

_**Seems like you're wrong. **_He said with a grin, _**You do have a holoform.**_

The two of them laughed as she threw her arms around him, but her stomach got in the way. She looked down, eyebrows creasing when she saw the baby bump forming on her stomach.

"_Huh. Apparently my holoform is the human version of pregnant." _she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her again, pressing his hand against her stomach. It wasn't like there were real babies in her womb, but they were representation of the sparklings growing in her sparkling chamber.

_**I want you to know, My Princess, that no matter how different you are to everyone else, you are the holder of my spark. Difference is a good thing. It means that you shine brighter than everyone else. You are a brilliant star while everyone else is but a mere hunk of space rock. **_He said, smiling tenderly down at her. Her eyes welled up with tears – which surprised her – and she leaned forward to kiss Bumblebee's holoform.

"I love you." She breathed out.

"And I love you, My Princess." He murmured to her, nuzzling her neck. "Go to sleep. I will still be here when you wake."

She lowered her seats to form a bed and he wrapped his arms around her, sending calming waves of emotion. It was soon after that the red haired femme fell into a light recharge, devoid of any dreams.


	61. A Time Free of Worry

**I apologize for this update being so late. One of my favorite hockey players died in the Lokomotiv plane crash on wednesday and I was too depressed to write. He was a really, really kind man. RIP to those who died. **

**Rest in peace, Big Joe Vasicek - you will be missed, mighty Condor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Ryn of Magic - thanks for your review.**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol I know right...and I've got quite a ways to go lol.**

**warriorkat21 - I know right - being weird is awesome.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I hope the spoilers were good enough for you ^_^**

**Transformersprincess - lol Elita would make sure his mouth was washed out with cleaning solution. **

**Shadow 1n2 - lol! Yay for Tarzan. Y'know what? XD I heard a rumor that the producer of TF is going to make a second trilogy. TF 4, 5, and 6! He isn't sure if Bay is going to direct it, though.**

**NightMaskedFemme - lol thanks for both of your reviews. As mentioned in the authors not above, I was a little depressed because of the passing of Josef Vasicek. He was a very kind man - I met him on several occasions.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol sorry about the rain. We need it here, though. **

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I know right. I was like 'what describes Ron?' and then I remembered that Bobby Bolivia scene.**

**aerilynblack - lol thanks for the review**

**gemava - Hm...if she's not wearing her skin I think she has her blades (I can't remember if I planned that or not) but her small gun is in subspace.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review!**

**Lunar Mist - I know right - and I thought Sunburst's story was very cute! Lol she made me laugh several times ^_^**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**StingraysandLambos - lol you do? I think this one and the next one may be some of the last fillers for a bit...unless I think of something else lol**

**freeprincess - lol I know right! Bumblebee is a sweetheart!**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - lol well they get to Sam's house in the next chapter.**

**fanmanbookman - thanks for the review.**

**Trunksymia - thanks for the review.**

**Autobotbee117 - Aww, that is a very nice compliment! I'm so glad you think so.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - awww, thanks for the reveiw.**

**belle and the beast - Thanks for your review and telling me about my little oops. There are probably plenty of them there lol 'cause I usually do hot-off-the-press updating and then go back and revise later.**

**Trucking girl 1109 - thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty<strong>

**A Time Free of Worry**

* * *

><p>Ariastra and Bumblebee jerked awake when the plane touched down on the ground. They had landed at a military base that was a few hours away from Tranquility – the femme had no idea what it was called – and they wouldn't head out until the next morning. Bumblebee privately commed both Jazz and Jolt, careful not to let Ariastra know what he was doing.<p>

_**Jazz, do you have the item in question?**_ The scout questioned in a nervous tone.

'_**Course, Bee. The Jazzman never let nobody down. 'Specially if it's for the Lil' Lady. **_The silver saboteur replied in a cheerful tone. Silvershot continued to recharge so Ariastra used her holoform to lift him from Bumblebee's seat, settling him on her hip and chest. He sat comfortably over her holoform's baby bump.

_**Good. I want tonight to be perfect. **_Bumblebee murmured as Jolt entered the private conversation.

_**Jazz and I, and I shudder to do this, will look after the youngling while you two are having your quiet time.**_ The medic said, _**My scans indicate that both Ariastra and the sparklings are doing well. The nutrient rich energon that she ingested helped to settle the twins down. She shouldn't feel so uncomfortable now as they won't be fluttering as much.**_

Bumblebee's holoform went over to his bonded's holoform and their youngling, nuzzling them and kissing each on the forehead. This was his family and he was proud of them. He would always do his best to protect them.

He instructed Aria to go to their designated room in the base and he would follow her in a few minutes. She gave him a strange look before she nodded, lightly setting Silvershot down so that she could dismiss her holoform and transform down into her pretender mode. She activated her human skin and then picked up her youngling again, following one of the soldiers into the base.

Bumblebee watched her go before he deactivated his holoform and transformed along with Jazz and Jolt to their bipedal modes.

"I hope that Ari likes it." He said in a quiet voice just in case there were people snooping in on them.

"I'm sure that she'll love it." Jolt quietly said as Jazz produced the item he had made in secret. Bumblebee quickly subspaced it before any of the soldiers could see. The sun was low in the sky so it was the perfect time to implement his plan. The three mechs made their way into the temporary base, glad that it was one that was small and secluded. Plus, there were not many soldiers there and the ones present were under orders not to speak of the Autobots.

The yellow and black mech followed his bond, smiling softly when he saw his bonded sitting casually in a Cybertronian sized chair in their quarters. Silvershot was curled up in her lap, head resting on her chassis.

"He's getting so big." She said with a sad tone.

"Normally, Cybertronians don't grow this quickly. It must be because of our ability to adapt and because he was born of pure Allspark energy." Bumblebee said as he lightly traced her Allspark symbols and the Autobot insignia on her shoulder. She trembled lightly under his touch and smiled up at him, sending him her excitement, contentment, and love through their bond. He vented lightly and nuzzled at the cables in her neck before gently picking up his son and cradling him in his bigger arms.

"Would you care to come with me somewhere tonight?" he questioned, looking down at her with soft optics. She hesitated, optics flickering down to the youngling that was cradled in his arms.

"Please?" he questioned, practically begging her through the bond. "I can protect you if you won't want to fight…and this is the last day I will have you to myself. It is my job to protect Sam until we return to base."

"But what about Silvershot?" she questioned in a concerned tone.

"Jazz and Jolt have offered to watch the youngling for us." He said with a hint of laughter to his voice, "Although I do not see how the two of them will get along while doing so."

The black and red femme sighed and shuttered her optics, thinking about the pros and cons. She didn't want to leave Silvershot alone in an unfamiliar place, but Jazz and Jolt would be looking out for him. It had been such a long time that she had spent time with Bumblebee alone.

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"When you are ready." The scout said, barely containing the nervousness and excitement in his voice. She smiled, allowing him to help her up and wrap a strong arm around her waist.

"Are the sparklings still moving in your sparkling chamber?" he questioned with curiosity and a hint of pride. She smiled and placed a servo on her chassis.

"They were fluttering around a lot a little while ago, but they seemed to have settled down some." Ariastra let out a little laugh, "It's a good thing, too. They've been wearing me out." The two shared another laugh before they reached the Main Hanger of the base. Several soldiers stopped in their tracks to watch the bonded pair in curiosity, pointing and whispering about the youngling or the fact that Ariastra was pregnant. Bumblebee's door wings stiffened when a couple of the males made crude comments, but she just sent him calming waves through their bond.

"Ignore them. Human males can be immature for most of their lives." She said and the two walked on, meeting up with Jazz.

"'Ere, lemme take the younglin'." The silver saboteur said with a grin as his visor flashed in the form of a wink. Ariastra stared at the two in confusion before merely venting and shaking her head. Bumblebee carefully handed Silvershot over to his temporary caretaker before wrapping a strong arm around Ariastra's waist again. The two headed to the front of the base where Bumblebee radioed the gatekeeper. Apparently this had been planned since the day before as everything went smoothly.

"It would be less conspicuous if we were to take one vehicle." He cheerfully said and she let out a giggle, phasing down to her Pretender mode and activating her human skin. She had been practicing the last few months and now she was able to do it in the blink of an eye. He transformed into his alt mode and activated his holoform, manually opening his door for her so that she may enter. She giggled, laughing at his chivalrous attitude.

"Thank you." She said as she felt his seatbelt buckle around her frame. It tightened lightly as if to hug her and he appeared in the driver's seat.

"You are more than welcome, My Princess." He smiled as he gently kissed her lips before they started to move. The trip only lasted for about half an hour, but when they arrived it was slowly getting darker. The sun was setting, creating a brilliant hue on the horizon. The colors danced off of Ariastra's face and Bumblebee was certain that she had never been more beautiful.

"Now, why did you bring us all the way out here, Bee?" she gently murmured as both of them exited his alt mode. He lifted her up onto the hood of his alt mode, easily climbing up himself and sitting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" he questioned. At her nod, he continued. "I don't think you understand exactly how much I do. When Cybertronians fall in love, Ari, it's always very, very deep. I, literally, could not go on if I knew you were dead. I would be devastated. You are my star, my spark. If you offlined, my very soul would be extinguished." He paused and continued when she didn't say anything.

"I know I've said this many times before and, since I have, they most likely don't mean anything." He took the item jazz made for him out of subspace. "Which is why I had Jazz track down some special metals to make this for you. It will fit on your Pretender form, grow to fit your femme form and it will appear on your holoform." He said in a nervous tone. "If doing things the human way shows you how much I love you, then I will gladly do it." He said, sliding off his alt mode and coming to kneel in front of the surprised girl. Her eyes widened when he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Ariastra, formerly known as Arianna, Saige Fletcher-Witwicky. Will you marry me?" he questioned, opening the box to reveal a simple band with a simple ruby on it. Tears formed in her eyes and she opened her mouth only to close it again.

Bumblebee waited with bated breath as she brought her hands up to her face before she let out a little giggle.

"We're a little late for that, aren't we?" she questioned, but a grin spread across her face, "Of course I will, Bee!"


	62. Returning Home

**I'm sorry I took a long time to update.**

**Those who can guess who Ladybug and Yellowjacket are get a random spoiler for the story!**

**Thanks to:**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol yup. Most men are immature.**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for the review.**

**fanmanbookman - lol yuppers, they're getting married ^_^**

**warriorkat21 - lol I heart being weird.**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol we had some weird and random showers the other day. It was like 'woosh.'**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - thanks for the review.**

**StingraysandLambos - lol I'm glad you liked it and the Hurricanes are actually going to build a memorial for Joe, plus they're going to wear his number on their jersey sleeves for the entire 2011-2012 season. It really sucks when things like that happen.**

**Jinxed just in Time - lol I'm glad you think so.**

**Autobotbee117 - lol! I'm glad you liked it. =3**

**Coka Cookie Cola - Yup...I vaguely remember sending you a message about Bay...or it may have been someone else lol**

**shippolove844 - yeah...well this absense was just because of the awful amount of work I have to do for school.**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - lol! Your review made me lol in real life.**

**Shadow 1n2 - lol I know right. I kinda liked her, but not really. I'm divided y'know? Yay for the smart i-pod lol**

**demon of my heart and mind - lol! =3 you never know. It might just happen. ^_^**

**beeroxs98 - lol yeah. =D the power of knowing spoilers lol**

**DarkdemonRaYven - I know right! I would be in heaven then lol**

**Poiseninja - I know right! I had to have a squee moment because dark times are ahead.**

**Nightmaskedfemme - Actually...the producer admitted that he's going to make a second trilogy. Movie 4 is going to start the continuation of the series, but he's not sure if Bay is going to direct or not. Lol yeah, Bee's mech creator is still out there =3 Anyway, what do you need help with?**

**gemava - lol so cute =3 and little silvershot as ring bearer!**

**Jasha Maroi - lol I didn't really go into that because knowing him, he'll be excited as crap.**

**psychicgirl32 - lol Sam's not going to know about the proposal until later as payback for something he did lol**

**aerilynblack - thanks for the review**

**Transformersprincess - lol I know right. They simply don't exist.**

**freeprincess - I know! I love writing this couple. =D**

**Ninja Star Light - thanks for the review.**

**KHandFF7fanforever - I know! He's a sweetheart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty One<strong>

**Returning Home**

* * *

><p>Ariastra woke the next morning in complete warmth. She snuggled even deeper into Bumblebee's arms and he, in turn, wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Silvershot had already gotten up, excited to be spending time with his human family. He and Jazz had been creating mischief around the human base, but the humans didn't mind. They liked the silver saboteur and his little sidekick.<p>

They were a little wary of Jolt, however, as he was more distant than the silver bots. They respected his ability as a medic, but he was not as open to their questioning as both Jazz and Silvershot were.

"Are you ready?" Bumblebee asked his bonded as they nuzzled each other's foreheads. Ariastra let out a little purr of happiness as she shook her head.

"Yes. I haven't seen Ron or Judy in a long time. Judy's going to freak with how big Silvershot's gotten." She laughed out as the two made their way to the Main Hanger. Jazz and Silvershot were laughing about something, but Jolt's face was impassive. The femme and Bumblebee exchanged looks and chuckled. The little youngling must have pulled a prank or something.

"Tha's a good youngling!" Jazz howled as he noticed the black and red femme and her bonded. He waved the two of them over and then pointed to Jolt's aft plates. Scrawled in silver sharpie – a lot of sharpie – were the words 'wide load.' One word was on each of his aft plates.

"Jazz has been teaching the youngling some of his pranks." The blue assistant medic hissed as he whirled around to give Jazz the proverbial stink-eye. The silver mech just snickered and transformed into his alt mode, letting the youngling climb into him. Jolt phased into his alt mode as well – the sharpie streaked across his rear bumper. Ariastra phased down to her Pretender mode, activating her skin as Bumblebee phased into his Camaro form. He popped open the passenger side door for her, protectively wrapping the seatbelt around her frame as she gently slid into the seat.

"Let's go, Bee." She said and with that, the three Autobots, plus their passengers, headed out into the morning sun. It took a while, but the three of them pulled into the driveway of Sam's house. The red haired girl squealed as Bumblebee chuckled, sending her a trickle of amusement through their bond. Jazz opened his door and Ariastra quickly slid from her seat. Bumblebee activated his holoform and followed after her, smiling as Silvershot obeyed his femme creator and phased into his alt mode. He activated his holoform, which had grown proportional to his bipedal mode. She attached his alt mode to a small belt that she had materialized before picking him up. He was about the size of a human five year old, but she was easily able to withstand his weight.

"Are you ready to go see Grandma Judy and Grandpa Ron?" she cooed at him and he grinned, shaking his head as his holoform's hair flew around.

"Yes, yes!" he chirped and the two laughed as they, plus Bumblebee and Jolt, trudged to the front door. Jazz left to survey the area, claiming that he would be in the neighborhood if anything should happen.

Before the group even had time to knock on the door, it was wrenched open with a squeal of excitement!

"My baby girl!" Judy cried out, rushing forward to crush both Ariastra and Silvershot's holoform to her chest.

"Judy!" she choked out as Bumblebee gently pried them apart.

"I would advise you to be careful. Ariastra's condition is a delicate one." Jolt said. Judy took on a confused expression, looking back and forth between the group.

"What condition?" she questioned and the group blinked. Had Sam not told Ron and Judy.

"Um…can we come inside? I'll explain everything there." The red haired girl said in a confused voice, "Is Sam home?" she questioned as Judy quickly opened the door wider and led them into the living room.

"No, he's at Miles' house." Ariastra instantly cringed. Bumblebee chuckled, remembering how fond of the blond boy she was.

"I never could understand how the two of them could be friends." The red haired girl shuddered as she sat down. Ron came in from the back and warmly hugged his adoptive daughter.

"Welcome home." He said with a smile.

"Grandpa Ron!" Silvershot squeaked out, waving his small hand. He slid out of his femme creator's lap and giggled as the older man picked him up.

"Well, lookie here. It's my grandson!" Ron exclaimed with a silly grin on his face.

"Ron, not now. Ari has something to tell us." The woman said, jabbing her husband in the side. He instantly went from excited to concerned.

"Is everything alright? Did those robots do something to you?"

"Yeah, what's this condition of yours anyway?" Judy added in as they all moved to sit on the couches. Ron continued to stand with Silvershot situated on his hip.

"Um…Ron? You may want to sit down for this." The red haired girl said in a nervous manner, biting her lip. Bumblebee sat next to her, nuzzling her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Wait, if this is about you bonded to Bumblebee, we already know that. We already know that you two have been getting it on." Judy said in a blunt tone.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to the wedding, kiddo." Her husband said in a sarcastic voice.

"Um, yeah, I wanted to tell you guys that, too." She sucked in a breath, "Bumblebee and I are getting married." She said, showing them the beautiful ring that Bumblebee had given her. Judy squealed and Ron's face broke out into a grin.

"I thought that since we bonded in our Cybertronian forms, we should get married in our human forms." The scout's holoform explained with a smile as his arm tightened around her waist.

Suddenly, Judy stopped her squealing. She cocked her head to the side and scratched her neck.

"But what does that have to do with your 'condition' or whatever it is?" she questioned. Ariastra's eyebrow twitched. Sam didn't tell them?

"Judy…Sam didn't tell you that I'm pregnant?" she questioned. It was silent for a few seconds before Judy let out another loud squeal.

"My baby's having a baby!" she wailed, crushing her daughter's form to her body as she squeezed her around her shoulders.

"Well would you look at that?" Ron questioned, a delighted gleam in his eyes, "Looks like Silvershot's going to be a big brother." The little youngling grinned and nodded his head.

"Silvershot's gonna protect little femme siblings!" he nodded with a definite smile.

"Femme?" Judy questioned with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Wait, did he say siblings?" Ron questioned as he looked towards his daughter. Ariastra smiled as Bumblebee brought up a hand to caress the center of her chest. In this form, her sparkling chamber had shifted just the slightest bit as her spark chamber shrank. She placed her hand on top of his and she sent feelings of contentment and love through her bond with the scout, smiling wider as she felt the feelings returned tenfold.

"That's right." Bumblebee murmured as he leaned down to nuzzle his bonded. "Ari's carrying twin femmes – girls."

Judy let out another ear-splitting shriek of joy. The red haired girl laughed and enjoyed the attention. The group talked excitedly and, after a while, Jazz checked in as well. Jolt interjected little into the conversation, but he was enjoying himself for once.

* * *

><p>Yellowjacket had been following this bond for eons. The black and yellow mech used to be a great warrior, but had spent a long, long time alone. He had been a saboteur, a mech well versed in the stealth arts. He grew tired of war and became a neutral after suffering through the death of his sparkmate, Ladybug.<p>

The ex-saboteur had been away on a mission when the Youth Sector was attacked. He was on his way back when he felt the pain in his spark. There was a time when he wanted to offline himself, but he had a sparkling out there. He had to get back to Cybertron, but the time he even got close…the war had been in full swing.

Yellowjacket had tried to get to his little mech, but each and every time he did so he was almost captured by the Decepticons. He backed off for a while, standing by and protecting his son when the need arose, but during all of the chaos…he became lost again. The ex-saboteur's navigational systems were damaged and the only thing he had to rely on was the tugging of his sparkling's bond. Now, his sparkling was on the verge of adulthood…and he had experienced enough shadows in his lifetime.

The ex-saboteur knew that his son had gained a sparkmate and a sparkling, but he didn't know who his bonded was. He could only feel very faint emotions from his son, but he knew – he vowed – that he would find his son and his son's sparkmate and he would hide in the shadows no longer. He would find them and protect them to the best of his ability.

He would make his Ladybug proud.


	63. The Shard

**Hey guys...I know this is late, but I've been sick for a while. I wanted to have it up yesterday, but I could barely look at the computer screen other than to update A Spark's Desire and e-mail my teachers. If I said you were correct and I failed to message you ('cause I'm still sort of out of it) just send me a message and I'll tell you a spoiler.**

**Thanks to:**

**GaarasMyBoyzz - lol! Same here, but I think thats just 'cause of the whole beach-wind thing (I can't think of the name...sea breeze? or something like that.)**

**Transformersprincess - I know right...but he will do something awesome when he reaches Earth. **

**warriorkat21 - lol I know right, but you can still have a spoiler if you want =3**

**Coka Cookie Cola - I know! The two of them are hilarious.**

**StingraysandLambos - I know! Shame on you lol and yes, you're correct ^_^**

**Autobotbee117 - Hope you liked the spoilers I gave you.**

**psychicgirl32 - =P Send you your spoiler for guessing correctly!**

**thablueGRRL - lol yup. I wanted people to be able to have an easy thing to guess.**

**deziprincess88 - You are correct, but I don't want EVERYONE to know their names just yet. I will tell you, however, that one of the twins is named after a stinging insect so it carries on the 'family tradition.'**

**forgottenforever - lol correct! =P Hope you enjoy your spoiler.**

**horsechick - Yup yup! Hope you enjoy your spoiler.**

**belle and the beast - lol I know right. Judy is awesome XD**

**Ninja Star Light - Yup yup!**

**freeprincess - Yup. Drama is needed in the future =)**

**KHandFF7fanforever - Yup! Bee's dad! =D**

**FoxyAlterEgos - lol I'm so glad you liked the chapter =3**

**Shadow 1n2 - haha I know what you mean by 'hopefully' writing. I've been so busy with school and now I'm sick - I can't really even look at the screen for 5 minutes before my eyes water up!**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - lol! Yup. XD**

**Jinxed just in Time - I forget if I sent you a message, but I wanted to tell you again that this review definately put a smile on my face.**

**bee-roxs98 - Yes, yes they are (parents and not siblings lol)**

**gemava - lol yes, they're Bee's parents...who happen to be OCs. That might be the reason you didn't know who they are yet lol I know! I'm going to have fun writing the Sunny/Sides moments.**

**Lunar Mist - You are correct =)**

**aerilynblack - lol! I know right. It's such a stupid name.**

**LittleMissDreamer7 - lol! Nice job. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**shippolove844 - lol thanks for the review**

**MIzz ANimE TenSHi - Yes, yes he is. =D**

**AMETHST PRIME - Yes, he is ^_^**

**gms - I'm glad you think so =D**

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol thanks for your review.**

**fanmanbookman - I don't think so. Yellowjackets have thinner bodies and aren't as fuzzy. Plus, their coloring is more distincet than a bumblebee.**

**PJ-NCIS-TF-26 - Yes, yes they are ^_^**

**Linda Chicana - hehe I know right! I'm going to have so much fun once I get passed all of the depressing stuff.**

**Trucking girl 1109 - lol I think everyone was excited for that.**

**DeathByLackOfMusic - Once again, your review made me smile.**

**NavyGirl05 - Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty Two<strong>

**The Shard**

* * *

><p>Ariastra had some words for Sam when he finally returned home. His excuse was that he had thought that her pregnancy was a secret. Something had been going on with him and the red haired girl was determined to figure it out.<p>

Two days had passed since she and the others had arrived at the house. Ariastra was spending time with her brother while Bumblebee was keeping Silvershot entertained in the backyard. Jolt had let her be after scanning her twice – one was just not enough. What if he missed something during the first scan? Jazz was out patrolling the area once again.

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck!" Ron shouted as the red haired girl sat on the couch, watching her adoptive parents and Sam run around. It was a bittersweet moment. Sam was packing up to go off to college and Ron and Judy were going on a month long trip to France.

"Frankie, Mojo, out. We're on a schedule here." He said, shooing at the dogs. Yes, that's right. Dogs. Ron and Judy went and got another dog to fill her empty presence. At least, that's what Judy had said when the red haired girl had asked about it.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Ron?" she asked with a laugh as the dogs scampered out of the way.

"No, not from you." He said in a blunt manner, "We don't want anything happening to those…alien babies."

"They're Cybertronian and the term is 'sparklings,' Ron." She said with another chuckle. Sam spoke up for the first time in an hour, a frustrated tone to his voice.

"Slow down, dad." He said while giving the older man a light glare. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, huh? Did you rent the room out?" he said in a sarcastic tone. Ariastra giggled again.

"Calm down, Sam. I'm sure it's nothing like that. They're going to miss you, I'm sure. I know I am." She said with a sad expression on her face.

"No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with 'home theater.'" The older man said and the red haired girl couldn't help but laugh again. She stopped suddenly and looked down at her chest, causing the two males to stop their bickering.

"Ron, Sam, they're moving! Come here!" she said, ushering the two men over to her seat. She placed each of their hands over her sparkling chamber and they waited, faces softening as they felt a light fluttering feeling inside her chest. Sam leaned down to hug his sister, all uneasiness about her relationship with Bumblebee disappearing as he saw her practically glowing in happiness. Ron helped her up and the three of them went inside, only to be faced with an upset Judy. Her eyes were watering.

"Look what I found." She said with a dramatic whimper, "It's your little baby booties." Ariastra giggled as she went to the stairs and heading to her room, deciding to look through some things since Ron and Sam wouldn't let her help. She paused on the stairs, however, and listened to her brother and adoptive parents argue.

"My little baby-bootie boy." Judy wailed, "You can't go. Ari's going to go back to the base – we don't even know where it is and when she's coming back – so you can't go, too!" she cried out, making the red haired girl feel guilty. She frowned, placing a hand over her spark when she felt Bumblebee's comforting feelings.

"See, dad? This is how you're supposed to react when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself, okay?" Sam retorted.

"She didn't act this way for Ari, did she?" Ron said back.

"No, she didn't! Ari turned into a Cybertronian and is surrounded by warriors, but I'm going out into the world to fend for myself." The brunette boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you pal." She heard Ron retort, "College, bummer!" It was then that she heard Judy start to wail again.

"You have to come home every holiday, not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." She demanded and Ariastra laughed. Really? Halloween?

"Well, I can't come home for Halloween, mom." Sam protested.

"Then we'll come to you! We'll even call up Ari wherever she is and have her come, too!"

"You're not coming." Sam bluntly stated.

"No, we're not going anywhere!" she heard Ron exclaim from wherever he was.

"We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes. You'll never know it's us." Ariastra had to laugh at that. Wasn't dressing up how she got pregnant in the first place?

"You can't do that, mom." Sam said in a strangled voice. The red haired girl snickered; it seemed like Sam remembered as well. The red haired girl turned and slowly made her way up the stairs, a hand placed on her chest as she felt her sparklings flutter lightly as they got comfortable in her sparkling chamber.

"Would you let the kid breathe for crying out loud?" she heard Ron question, "C'mon, go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month long trip. Come on, chop chop. Let's go, young lady." She giggled softly as she made it to the top of the stairs. She turned the corner just in time not to be seen by the others. Ariastra felt a gentle wave of amusement from her bonded as she continued to laugh.

"Dad." She heard Sam sigh.

"I love it when you call me 'young lady.'" Judy replied in a flirty tone, "You dirty old man." Ariastra froze and her eyes widened in horror. She didn't want to hear them flirting with each other.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Ron said with a slight growl to his voice. The red haired girl shuddered and grimaced.

"Dad, dad, dad, whoa." She heard Sam say as she stared at Judy wide eyed. Judy let out a small wail, throwing her arms around the startled girl.

"What?" the older man questioned.

"I'm watching what you're doing, dad. It's not a rap video." The brunette teenager said in a scarred tone.

"It's just like a coach thing." The older man replied with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Sam, however, wouldn't let it go.

"That was a really creepy move just now, dad." He continued to say as their voices faded. Ariastra could still hear them, however, due to her heightened sense of hearing in her Pretender form.

"Look, you know your mother and me are really proud of you. You're the first Witwicky to ever go to college." Ron said and the red haired girl smiled. She hugged Judy to her and rubbed her back as she did so. The woman began to cry and she drew back, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Now I'm crying again. This sucks!" she exclaimed, slumping against the wall with the baby booties hanging from around her neck.

"You're gonna be okay, ma!" Sam shouted up the stairs.

"It's just gonna be hard for her to accept that her boy's all grown up, you know? Going out to handle the world on his own…and her daughter's getting married and already has a kid with two more on the way…" Ariastra smiled as she continued to listen.

"You okay, pop?" she heard Sam question the older man.

"Yeah." The older man sighed. She slowly crept down the stairs again and saw him looking at the dogs, who were doing the nasty on the couch. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!" He exclaimed before looking at Sam once again, "You'll see a lot of that in college, too." He said and the two went outside. Ariastra laughed at the two of them and went back upstairs to help Judy pack up some of the stuff in her room as well. It was true that she could now look up anything she wanted on the internet, but some of the things in her room – like photo albums and little things she made when she was young – were priceless. Bumblebee had agreed to store them in their room. It was currently undergoing a bit of construction since they were awaiting the two new sparklings.

While Ron was busy outside and Judy was busy downstairs, Ariastra noticed that Sam had returned to his room. He was on the phone with Mikaela, someone the red haired girl hadn't seen in quite some time.

She smiled and went to his room, but her smile quickly formed into a frown when she heard his next words.

"Wait, hold on. Wait, hold on a second." He said and the red haired girl pushed open the door to his room, "Mikaela, I think a sliver of the cube got stuck on my shirt." He glanced over to see his sister, shrugging and handing her the shard. Right when their fingers touched, both brushing against the metal, a spark passed between them.

Ariastra drew back with a scream. Her fingers were still stinging and some of her human skin had been burned on contact. She felt her sparklings' distress along with Bumblebee's worry for her. She sent back a confused wave of feelings, but it settled into one of curiosity and a little bit of pain from her burn. She was relatively calm through the ordeal, but she couldn't say the same thing for Sam.

"There's a fire!" he screeched, "Dad, we got a fire!" he continued to spaz as he grabbed a bottle of water from his desk. The red haired girl could hear the roaring of engine's outside and the shuffling of shoes on the grass. Jazz, Jolt, and Bee must have been on their way to the house.

The door swung open and, for a second, she thought they had skipped some of the stairs, but she screamed when a multitude of kitchen appliances attacked the two of them. Sam grabbed her hand and together they jumped out of his window.

She screamed again as Sam pulled her down with him as he jumped off of his balcony. Fortunately, she landed on top of him. Her sparklings were still showing signs of distress – it was not good.

"Bumblebee! Jazz!" she screamed as one of the attacking appliances managed to nick her in the side of the leg. She let out a cry of pain before managing to crawl over behind the fountain. Ron pulled her protectively to him as both Bumblebee and Jazz transformed and growled aggressively at the small Cybertronians. Why were they attacking them? Was it because her powers had sparked when she had touched the sliver of the cube? If so, shouldn't they have been nicer like Silvershot?

There were so many questions rushing through her mind at the moment. The red haired girl squeaked in surprise as she felt herself being pulled from Ron's grasp and into Jolt's. He held her protectively against his chassis and scanned her, frowning at the distress of the sparklings. If this little battle didn't end soon, it wouldn't bode well for the young ones. Fortunately, Jazz and Bumblebee were able to dispatch all of the small Cybertronians and were at Ariastra's side in the blink of an optic, but not before Judy came running out of the house with the waffle iron attached to her hair.

Jolt encouraged Ariastra to phased into her full Cybertronian form and she did so, allowing the assistant medic to open her chest plates to carefully check the condition of the sparklings. A few wires had been knocked loose and he had to fix one of the energon lines running to her sparkling chamber, but, other than that, she and the sparklings were doing fine.

The Cybertronians were relieved, but it was too bad that Sam didn't feel the same way.

"Get in the garage." The brunette boy snapped at Bumblebee. "And you three, transform back into your alt modes. The firemen are on their way." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What the freak just happened?" Judy exclaimed in the background as Jazz and Jolt phased into their alt modes. The two activated their holoforms, not looking happy while Ariastra folded back down into her Pretender mode. Jolt then took care of the small injury on her leg. Bumblebee protested at Sam's attitude, but he just glared at the yellow and black scout.

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage quietly, please." He asked quietly. Bumblebee was about to protest again, but the red haired girl lightly limped to his side.

"C'mon, Bee. We'll leave the grouchy baby to whatever." She gave her brother a light glare before patting her bonded's cheek plates. He nodded, letting out a frustrated warble, following her inside the garage.


	64. Extra Number One: The Lost Family

**Okay, so this isn't exactly like a chapter. It's more desribing why these characters haven't shown up in the past and why nobody really knew their relationship with Bumblebee. =)**

**I made him a family.**

**Since this isn't exactly a chapter, I won't do the whole Author responses. Sorry for those who look forward to them! I do thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**One more thing. I'm starting to plan another story, but it won't be posted until sometime after the new year most likely. Its a TF story, of course, but it's more like a revamped AU version of G1 mixed in with Bayverse. The pairings are Sunny/OC/Sides, Ratchet/OC, Wheeljack/OC, Prowl/OC, and Jazz/OC. I would like for some people to offer up femme names please, because I am honestly out of femme names right now and I don't want to reuse any of the ones I have for other stories.**

**Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Number One<strong>

**The Lost Family**

* * *

><p>As Yellowjacket was on his way towards Earth, his current target, he received a startling message from two other figures. He felt a gentle tugging at his spark and opened two bonds that he hadn't felt in such a long time, either.<p>

Bumblebee was but a sparkling when they had all been separated. He had no recollections of his family, but when the ex-saboteur reached Earth…that would all change. He slowed down his trajectory and allowed the two other figures to catch up, sending his love through the bonds with his two other children.

Yes, that's right. He had two other children with Ladybug. Bumblebee was the youngest of three. He slowed down a little bit more so that his two children could match his trajectory towards the dirt and water covered planet.

_**Adair…have you found Bumblebee yet?**_ His mech creation questioned him over their familial bond. It was a sad thing, but both of his children had only formed a half bond with Bumblebee. They could vaguely feel Bumblebee's emotions, but Bumblebee had no idea that his siblings existed. Yellowjacket was the only one to have a full bond, but it looked like Bumblebee had closed off his end of the bond. Bumblebee would not be able to feel him coming.

Yellowjacket inwardly smiled to himself. His mech creation used the term he hadn't heard in a long, long time. He had already researched Earth's languages and, apparently, the term 'Adair' was the Cybertronian equivalent of the word 'father.'

_**I have, Mantis. Are either you or Cicada damaged in any way? **_He questioned in a concerned, fatherly tone. His femme creation, his _daughter_ chuckled over their bond.

Mantis was the elder of the two. He was a fairly large mech, smaller than his father yet he would be taller than Bumblebee was if he were standing next to his mech sibling. He was skinny and wore little armor, but what he lacked in brute force and defense he made up in speed and tactics. He was a master of the twin blades, but he knew how to fight with long rage weaponry as well. His left arm could phase into a long range sniper with acid pellets. It was an idea he had taken from one of his longtime friends, Prowl.

_**I've been an assistant medic for many cycles, Adair. I think I can handle some scrapes and severed lines. **_She laughed over their familial bond. Both Yellowjacket and Mantis laughed with her as they continued their journey.

On the other hand, Cicada had been a singer before the war started to really pick up. There had been some places left in Iacon that housed normal jobs and her femme creator had been ecstatic when she took up a normal job. But, when the war started to take its toll on her mech creator and mech sibling, she started to train under the Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. Cicada had her fair share of defensive weaponry. She favored a small chain whip like weapon that had small spikes embedded in the tip of it. It was a good distance weapon.

_**I have news for the two of you. We are heading to the planet Earth. **_He waited until he had his children's undivided attention, _**Optimus Prime and the other Autobots are on Earth. I finally decoded the message we received all that time ago…and we have missed much. **_

_**How are we ever going to make this up to Bumblebee? **_Cicada warbled softly as she sent feelings of sorrow over her bond with her mech sibling and mech creator. She, like her femme creator, had always been soft at spark.

_**The war kept us from forming full bonds with him, Cie. **_Mantis clicked to her, sending her reassuring feelings, _**It is not our fault that he doesn't know us. It is not his fault as well. It is the Decepticons' fault. They're the ones who offlined Lalaith. If they hadn't offlined her, we would have been able to form our sibling bonds with Bumblebee when our respective missions were over. **_

_**That's right. **_Yellowjacket interjected. _**She was going to bring him to us when it was safe, but then Megatron had to destroy the Youth Sector. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. **_

The three of them were silent as they travelled. It wasn't until they were closer to Earth that Mantis spoke up again.

_**Adair? What are we going to do once we reach the planet?**_ He questioned, voice serious.

_**I have a feeling that the Decepticons won't go down so easily. I'm going to infiltrate their ranks and gather information. I want you, Mantis, to take your femme sibling to the Autobot base and then join me when you can. Cicada, do as I say. The Autobots will most likely be in need of your assistance. **_Yellowjacket explained as the Earth appeared in their sight. He had sensed Decepticons on his scanner as soon as he had passed one of the other planets. He didn't need to worry for he and his children had mastered the art of cloaking their signatures.

_**Yes, adair. **_Both of his children chimed.

_**Good. Now, let's go see if we can find the youngling**__**…and this new sparkmate of his. **_And his two children let out chirps of disbelief and excitement.


	65. Returning to Diego Garcia

**Haha...Ari kind of trolled on Sam a bit here. Mood swings during pregnancy. I'm going to try to post another chapter today, too, but I have a ton of school work to finish.**

**Thanks to:**

**thablueGRRL - thanks for your review.**

**bee-roxs98 - lol I know right. They're both older than he is, too lol. They fail in the romance department lol.**

**Jinxed just in Time - He'll meet Yellowjacket first...and then Cicada and Mantis show up a bit later.**

**AkanePandora - Ooh, I like Valkyrie. I might use that ^_^ You'll just have to see when the story comes out sometime next year...lol**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - I'm trying, really I am. A lot of English classes doesn't leave room for personal writing time =( **

**KHandFF7fanforever - lol I'm so glad that I got such positive reviews for that. I was a little nervous 'cause I was like 'instead of one more OC there'll be three...is that too many?'**

**RyuuZetsumei - I like those ^_^ but I'm afraid you'll have to see what I choose when the story comes out lol.**

**freeprincess - I know they will. I mean, Yellowjacket can feel that he had bonded, but he doesn't know who/what she is or about the others lol.**

**DarkdemonRaYven - lol thanks for your review.**

**catapilla1 - No problems. I'm just glad to see you're still reading ^_^ haha yup. Spoiler! Even one of the new sparklings is named after a bug =P but the other isn't 'cause she takes after Ari. **

**psychicgirl32 - lol I haven't exactly figured that out yet...**

**AutobotBee117 - lol thanks for your review.**

**fanmanbookman - lol yup, I know. **

**Nightmaskedfemme - wow, okay...firstly, yes and I'm still a little sick. Secondly, yes, the producer did say that he's going to make a second trilogy that is a continuation of the first. Thirdly, I have yet another...five or six papers to write this semester and a 15 page short story along with five more poems so I might not be a regular updater until December. Fourthly, I suggest drama =) I like being dramatic in a character's entry because then people tend to just skip over characters that go 'hey, I'm here.' Fifthly, awesomesauce is kinda like 'awesomeness.' It's just a word that people use. I think I answered everything lol**

**hermonine - thanks for your review.**

**Linjay - I'm glad your still reading, though ^_^**

**shippolove844 - thanks for your review.**

**Ninja Star Light - I sent you that whole spiel about the siblings and father lol I apologize for the rant, though. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty Three<strong>

**Returning to Diego Garcia**

* * *

><p>The red haired girl huffed as she stared up at her bonded. Jolt and Jazz were parked in the driveway, but their holoforms stood on either side of the garage like sentinels. She could hear the two whispering to each other, but she was too concerned with Bumblebee to listen in on the conversation.<p>

"Momma, why Sammy yell at Papa?" Silvershot questioned, looking up at her with wide optics. He had dismissed his holoform and transformed back into his bipedal mode. She hefted him up, holding him close to her body. She nuzzled his head and Silvershot happily responded to her.

"I don't know, baby boy." She replied, looking up to Bumblebee. His optics held a hint of annoyance and anger, as did their bond, but she could tell that his annoyance and anger was directed at Sam.

"Don't be mad at Sam, Bee. He just doesn't understand the Cybertronians as much as he would like." She sighed, brushing her hair back. "He hasn't had the opportunity to communicate with all of you like I did. I mean, I had…what…over ten years to get to know you guys." She said.

Bumblebee activated his holoform, wrapping his arms around his bonded's waist. One of his hands came to rest on her chest, over her sparkling chamber.

"I understand that, but he's putting you in danger. Anything could happen while we're out here. I was putting you at risk because he wanted me here while he was at school. I _want_ to protect him, but his attitude lately is just…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I can't interpret the signals he's giving off. At one point he wants me to be here, then he doesn't want me here. Then, he blows up at me. I understand the way he treated me when I dragged him to the base when you were in trouble, but I didn't expect him to act this way."

"I know, Bee. He's acting like a big baby. If he wanted nothing to do with the Cybertronians after the battle in Mission City, he should have told Optimus right away. He didn't need to keep using you for transport to and from school. The Government could have gotten him another ride." Ariastra sighed, patting her bonded's cheek. "But I do realize that he's your friend… Although, he's not acting like a very good one."

It was then that Sam entered the garage along with Mikaela. The red haired girl smiled and waved at her, pointing to her chest and mouthing the word 'pregnant.' Mikaela let out a squeal and came over to hug the girl, saying hello to Silvershot in the process. Although Bumblebee didn't deactivate his holoform, he didn't change into his alt form, either.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble." The brunette boy said as he glared at his friend. Ariastra didn't understand why her brother was so angry. He was the one who had called Bumblebee for help. She was also in trouble, and there was no way that the yellow and black mech was going to let her be harmed. If she was harmed, they could lose their sparklings.

"Is he still having voice problems?" Mikaela questioned. This got Ariastra's attention and she looked up at her bonded.

"Voice problems? I thought I fixed those."

"You did. I'm just a little raspy at times in my bipedal form." The blond holoform said as he smiled down at his beloved. She gave him a suspicious look, but decided that she would have to save that conversation for a little later.

"He's playing it up." Sam said, drawing a glare from his sister. "Bee, Ari, I wanna talk to you guys about the college thing, okay?" he said as he drew in a deep breath.

"Okay." Bumblebee said as he and the red haired girl shared a look.

"Lay it on us." Ariastra said. Sam drew in another deep breath and winced when their stares stared to bore into him.

"I'm not taking you with me." He said with a wince.

"What?" the red haired girl questioned in a hard tone.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay?" Mikaela said as if she was sensing that an argument was going to break out any moment. She was right. The darker haired girl took Silvershot as Ariastra sent her a pleading look, taking him outside with her as he transformed into his alternate mode. Ariastra had explained to him that it was like a game. If you let humans see you, it was game over.

"Sam, you can't just tell us this right when we've come all the way out here to see you. Bumblebee wants to be your guardian and we're willing to risk the safety of our sparklings – and not to mention Silvershot – just because you wanted him to drive you to school. You wanted him to go with you to college and suddenly you're saying that you don't?" she took a deep breath as Bumblebee started to rub comforting circles on her chest and stomach.

"I meant to tell you guys about this earlier, it's just that… You know, here's the thing. Freshman aren't allowed to have cars." Sam said as he held his hands up. If anything, Ariastra's glare hardened.

"How long ago did you know this? If you knew about this earlier, than we could have visited earlier. Jolt wouldn't have needed to come with me and they could've used Jazz in their mission." She said before sighing. Her shoulders sagged, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you, Sam. I think my hormones have finally started to give me some raging mood swings." She chuckled dryly. Sam smiled and leaned forward, giving his sister a hug.

"No, I've been acting like a jerk. If it were up to me, I'd take Bee with me, but it's not. I don't want my little nieces hurt so I'd let him go even if I were allowed. I mean, it's obvious that you're suffocating in here, Bee." Sam started, running his hands through his hair. "You deserve better than this."

Ariastra blinked. "What, are you two breaking up or something?" It was hard standing here while Sam was telling this to her bonded. His feelings raged through her – disappointment, sadness, uselessness. She sent as much love and care for him as she could through their bond and he tightened his grip around her waist. His possessiveness and protectiveness came flaring to life twice as much as it would in normal circumstances.

"So you're saying you don't want me here, period?" Bumblebee questioned.

"No, it's…it's complicated." Sam said with a groan. "Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job. Look, I'm safe now. You need to go be with Arianna and Silvershot now." He said with a smile. Ariastra suddenly smiled, feeling sentimental all of a sudden. Sam was letting Bumblebee go so he could be with her.

"I just want to be normal, Bee." Sam said as an excuse. "That's why I'm going to college, and I can't do that with you."

Bumblebee smiled and placed his chin on his bonded's shoulder. "Are you sure, Sam?" he questioned as his electric blue eyes met Sam's.

Sam smiled. "It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. I'm going to want to see my nieces. You'll always be my first car." He said, coming forward to give the two a hug. He patted Bumblebee's bipedal mode. "Love you, Bee." And like that, he was gone.

Outside, unknown to everyone there, a small Decepticon was rolling towards the Witwicky household. He was small, about the size of a toy remote controlled truck. He rolled forward, inspecting everything. He scanned Mikaela's bag, immediately noticing that a shard of the Allspark was there, but the shard held no energy. It was lifeless.

The small Decepticon then rolled forward, concealing his signature as he slowly made his way past Jazz. He heard of the Autobot's fierce protectiveness and didn't want to anger him. The Decepticon suddenly froze, sensing a massive surge of Allspark radiation coming from inside the garage. He maneuvered his way over so that he was peering into the garage from the back. He locked onto Ariastra, mouth falling agape as he read the readings from his sensors.

She was full of Allspark energy.

She had a Cybertronian signature.

She was a femme.

The small Decepticon relayed this information to his superior, who was taking on the guise of a satellite up in space.

'_**Ey, I found a femme. The shard ain't no good, but the femme… Yeah, she's got plenty of Allspark energy. **_He relayed to his superior.

_**Soundwave acknowledges. Monitor the femme. **_Soundwave said in a monotone voice. The small Decepticon shuddered. He didn't like working with the Decepticons, but if he wanted to live… He would do as they say.

"Bee, how about we head back to base for a few days? I have a checkup and Ratchet would want to monitor the sparklings after this last scare." She questioned. The blond holoform nodded and pressed a kiss to Ariastra's neck.

"Whatever you want, honeysuckle." He said with a smile, referring to their song. She laughed, bringing up a hand to ruffle his hair.

"If that's the case, maybe we should change your name to Honeybee instead." She teased.

'_**Ey, they're goin' back to their base. I probably can't follow 'em 'cause they gots three Autoscum around the femme.**_ The small Decepticon relayed with a huff.

_**Name Autobot designations. **_Soundwave ordered.

_**Uh…looks like the femme's sparkmate is that one youngling scout – Bumblebee. Then there's uh…Jolt, I think his name is. The one we gotta watch out for is the black ops mech, Jazz. **_Then he paused a second, _**Hey, I thought Megatron offlined him?**_

_**Femme's power able to resurrect. **_Soundwave said, _**Monitor the shard. Power may activate in certain circumstances. **_

_**Right, boss. **_He said, purposely forgetting to tell his boss about the sparklings. He may have been a Decepticon, but even he was above selling out a pair of sparklings.

The next day, Ariastra and the others touched down on Diego Garcia land. They made good timing, arriving at the same moment that the soldiers and fellow Autobots had arrived back from Shanghai.

"Autobot twins Skids and Mudflap, report to Hanger Three." The intercom blared to life as Ariastra phased into her normal bipedal mode. She stretched, feeling a lot less camped in this form as she did in her Pretender mode. Ratchet had explained to her that as her pregnancy went on, she would feel a lot more cramped in her Pretender mode because of the size and energy the twins would take from her.

Bumblebee transformed as well, gently tracing a hand over his bonded's door wings and letting out a metallic laugh as she shuddered.

"It's good to be back. This place is my second home." She said with a sigh, optics twinkling brightly.

"It's good to hear you say that, but anywhere you are is home to me." He said, laughing as Silvershot streaked by.

"It looks like someone is happy to be back as well." A voice from behind her said. The two turned and smiled as they saw Ironhide gazing fondly down at the two of them.

"Hey, Dad. How have you been? Kick some Decepticon ass?" she questioned with a laugh.

"You bet." He responded with a triumphant grin.

"Hey, what about us? We were the ones to kick Sideways' aft." Sideswipe protested as he rolled forward on his wheeled feet. Sunstreaker wasn't far behind and the two grinned at Ariastra, each giving her a hug.

It was then that Skids and Mudflap drove by in their sorry excuse of a disguise.

"Badass ice cream truck coming through. Excuse me!" Skids exclaimed. Ariastra burst into laughter as she watched them drive into the hanger.

"Do I even want to know?" she questioned as she watched the two.

"No." Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker said at the same time.

"No, I don't want…" Mudflap was saying, but his twin was hardly paying attention.

"Those are nice." Skids said to himself.

"Hold up." Mudflap protested, before turning his attention to the cars.

"It's upgrade time." Skids said as the two detached.

"Yes, sir. Yeah!" Mudflap was saying, "It's my booty call right here! Time to get my sexy on with the green!"

"Green? No, green is mine!" Skids yelled, "I call green!" he then tackled his twin. "I got the green." He said as he pushed his twin to the ground.

"That hurt, man!" Mudflap protested.

"It's supposed to hurt, it's an ass kicking." Skids sneered in a taunting voice. Ariastra couldn't help but start to laugh.

"It's really good to be home." She said with a smile, spark warming at the sight as Bumblebee wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah." He agreed with her. "Definitely."


	66. Galloway Strikes Again

**I apologize for the very long wait (And for missing my updates for both Alternate Reality and A Spark's Desire). I've been really, really busy with school and such. **

**I'm actually so tired, that I just don't have the energy to respond to all of your reviews. So, here is where I say: Thank you to all who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty Four<strong>

**Galloway Strikes Again**

* * *

><p>Ariastra turned to watch the rest of her family roll into their respective places, a smile on her facial plates. She was about to say something, but the sound of helicopter rotors caught her attention. To her knowledge everyone was here and accounted for. The bots turned and frowned, Sunstreaker growling at the offending transport chopper.<p>

Then, all of the Autobots stiffened. Silvershot stopped in his tracks, coming to cower behind Bumblebee's legs. The yellow and black mech scooped the youngling up in his arms, engine rumbling in anger as Galloway stepped from the helicopter.

"Oh no." the black and red femme sighed, sending soothing emotions to both her bonded and her youngling, both of which were still growling in anger.

"Director Galloway, what an honor." She heard Lennox say in a forced cheerful tone. "I'd love to show you around again, but you gotta be on the Classified Access list." He continued, voice full of authority. He was shocked, however, when the older man shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"I am now." Galloway grunted, "Presidential order, Major." He continued to walk towards Ariastra and the others. "I gotta message for your classified space buddies and the freak human turned alien. You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

Ariastra and the others glared at Galloway as he passed, but the black and red femme's attention was stolen when she saw Ratchet come up to them.

"Hey, Ratchet. What's up?" she questioned with a smile and a hug. The medic awkwardly hugged her back and smiled at her.

"I see you're back in time for your checkup. Jolt relayed his scan's results from the past few days." He said. "I would like to examine the sparklings a bit more if you don't mind." He said.

"Okay, but I want to make sure Galloway doesn't do anything stupid." She said, holding up her finger. The mechs watched as Lennox showed the older man the Main Hanger.

"Alright, this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' Recreational Hanger. They've also got their own quarters, but I'm sure you remember that from last time."

It was then that one of the soldiers called out to Lennox.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major." He relayed, letting the Major climb the ladder that led to the walkway. It was a newly installed area that let Optimus speak to several soldiers face to face. Arianna watched with a frown as Lennox began to relay the newly found information.

"We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief." He said. Arianna's worry increased and she looked up towards Ironhide.

"What information?" she questioned, but Ironhide shook his head. It was not in his place to tell the information to her.

"Now, with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like for you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Lennox said to the JCS, face perfectly trained not to let any of his emotions away. Bumblebee had let Silvershot down and sent him a private message, telling him to put his training to work. The youngling twittered in excitement, skittering over to where the platform's base was. He climbed the platform, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

"Proceed." The JCS said in a serious voice.

It was then that Optimus rolled into the area, transforming slowly and majestically into his bipedal mode.

"You gotta wonder, If God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps questioned. Ariastra looked down at the soldier, a slight smile on his face.

"A being called Primus created the Allspark, which, in turn, created the Cybertronians." She softly said so she didn't bother Optimus. He glanced back at her, a smile on his face, before he turned back to address the JCS.

"General," Optimus began. "Our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning." He then played some sort of message from the fallen Decepticon. Ariastra froze, feeling a cold terror settle into her spark. This was the message that she had seen during her vision. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face into his neck cables. Below, the two could hear Galloway gagging at the two of them.

"'The Fallen.' Meaning what?" the JCS questioned in a vaguely curious voice.

"Origin: unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction. The energy transferred to Ariastra and our only hope of attaining it is if she is able to access it within her processor." Optimus explained. Ariastra was about to open her mouth to say she would search through her memory banks, but Galloway opened his fat mouth.

"Excuse me!" he shouted, causing most of the mechs and femmes to rumble angrily. It was considered rude to interrupt anyone on Cybertron.

"With this so called Allspark now destroyed, effectively transferring its power into this…Ariastra…" he pointed and sneered at the black and red femme. "Who is pregnant with those stupid balls of light _and _a former human, why hasn't the enemy gone after her? If they don't know about her, why haven't they left the planet?"

He then made his way over to where Lennox was standing on the platform. He climbed the platform as Lennox introduced him to the JCS.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor." He then rolled his eyes. "The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo." The JCS scoffed as Galloway appeared on the multiple screens.

"Forgive the interruption, General." Galloway said as he pushed through several soldiers who were working on their respective computers. "Excuse me, coming through. Excuse me, soldier." The soldiers glared at him as he passed. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry." The human man accused.

"I'd think that was obvious." Ariastra said loudly, glaring at the offending human.

"That was Ariastra, the human turned Cybertronian, and the successor of the Allspark." Lennox relayed to the JCS.

"Ah. I've heard good things about her. I'd like to meet her sometime, if she would like." The JCS said with a chuckle. Galloway stared at the monitor in disgust.

"She's turned into an alien! She's not one of us anymore. Why should we grant her asylum when she won't share the Allspark's energy with us?" Galloway growled. This is when Optimus grew angry.

"Ariastra became an Autobot the day she bonded with Bumblebee. She bears the Autobot insignia on her shoulder," Ariastra turned around, letting them take an edited snapshot of the symbol on her shoulder. "And _that_ is proof enough that she is one of us. _You_ may have tossed her away, but the Autobots will never give up on one of our own." Optimus then paused. "And if you insult her sparklings again, Galloway, I cannot be responsible for what my soldiers may do to you."

Everyone was silent as Ariastra turned back around to look at Galloway. She smiled at him. It was a friendly smile, but it was one that promised pain if harm should befall her young.

"And to answer your question, Mr. Galloway, We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

Galloway stuttered before regaining his previous calm. He cleared his throat and stared up at Optimus and the others.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" he questioned.

"I believe I am." Arianna interjected. "I've been a human for seventeen years. I've been a Cybertronian for almost two, yet I've been learning about the Cybertronian culture for over ten. I can see what is good for the humans and what is not and, even if you don't believe me, believe the Allspark energy within me. It has seen the human race grow far longer than humans would believe." She finished in a solemn tone.

"With all due respect, we've also been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox added.

"We've shed blood, seat, and precious metal together. Hell, Ari even brought Jazz and Sunstreaker back to life!" Epps interjected.

Galloway was less than amused. "Soldiers, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Arianna's optics narrowed as her engine delicately roared in anger. Epps seemed to share the same feelings for he stomped off, muttering 'don't tempt me' under his breath.

"And the newest members of your team, I understand they arrived here after you sent a message in to space." Galloway spoke up again, turning towards the bots once again. "An open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." He accused. This didn't sit well with the General.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway." The General said in a hard tone. "It was vetted right here. And, in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach." Ariastra and several of the other mechs and femmes nodded at the man's words.

"Well, be that as it may, General," Galloway spat out in a superior tone. "It is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach."

The black and red femme felt her internal cooling fans switch on. This man made her angrier than she had ever been when she was a human. Bumblebee sent calming waves through their bond, but he was having a hard time controlling himself as well.

"Now, what do we know so far?" Galloway questioned, glaring at Optimus. "We know that the enemy leader, classified as NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in piece at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a fulltime submarine surveillance." He ticked off his fingers. Ariastra growled; she didn't like the smartass at all. "We also know that…_Ariastra_, the black and red girl robot formerly known as the human Arianna Witwicky, has absorbed the power of the Allspark and, in essence, is the Allspark's successor. She can heal and revive your people. Big deal." He scoffed. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after…well, there's only one clear conclusion! You!" he then pointed to the Autobots. "The Autobots! They're here to hunt _you_! What's there to hunt on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again?' It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask… If we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

The black and red femme's spark clenched painfully at this remark. If the Autobots were asked to leave the planet, would she be forced to leave with them now that she was an Autobot? Would she even be given a choice? Bumblebee cooed, bringing one of his hands to her back and turning her so that her face was resting on his throat cables. He rubbed up and down her sensitive door wings, letting her relax into his embrace.

"Freedom is your right." Optimus said after a long pause. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But, before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" he questioned, jabbing a giant finger in Galloway's direction.

"That's a good question." Lennox supplied. Galloway was about to reply, but Silvershot took this moment as a perfect opportunity to jump out from behind the monitors. He reared back, shouting 'Boo!' at Galloway, enjoying the way that he stumbled back. A screech of ungodly proportions tore its way out of the enemy's throat and Ariastra couldn't help but to snicker.

"That's our boy." She said and Bumblebee let out a laugh.

"He takes after me."


	67. Author's Note 2

I apologize to all of my readers and fans, but this is what I feel like I have to do. Either I'm going to let someone take over my stories, or I'm going to delete all of them with the intention on reposting some heavily edited (some not heavily edited) stories. I'm going to repost one at a time and I've decided on posting my Naruto story first. I will put up a new poll asking people to vote on the one they want me to work on after I finish the Naruto story.

The reason why I haven't posted in the last year or so is difficult to explain, but a rough summary would be that I was Saved by the Lord and I found a wonderful relationship with the man of my dreams. I've been working on some original stuff and I hope to have some stuff published in the future.

Thank you for being so understanding.


End file.
